SEKIREI- HEART OF DARKNESS
by TheMaroonWarrior
Summary: A young man with a troubled past is suddenly thrust into a game that will destroy any chance he had left at a normal life, but perhaps this is the start of a new beginning for our hero, the chance hes always wanted to get the one thing he could never have...Love, follow Jun Yeager, Karasuba, Yume and others as they embark on a journey that will change the world. please review
1. Chapter 1

SEKIREI FANFICTION

CHAPTER 1- TWO DOGS OF WAR

After a long day of promoting pieces at the various art galleries around town jun Yeager was ready to kick back, relax, and put down half a season of breaking bad before hitting the sack and going at it again tomorrow. He had a pretty damn good day all things considered and the very fact that he was not walking home with any of his art work in hand was good enough but on top of that he as able to fetch great prices for every piece, yup a damn good day indeed. "At least tomorrow i wont have to walk home, finally got enough to fill up the tank of the bike" jun said to no one in particular, he has a habit of letting things he was thinking come out his mouth, a habit that sometimes got him some strange looks but luckily there was NO one out tonight.

Jun was not exactly sure but he remembered tonight being some Japanese holiday and maybe even a religious thing, but he did feel a little bad about being out and about while everyone was inside or at some kinda temples, he felt like he was disrespecting their traditions. Jun quickly brushed off these thoughts and just tried to focus on the positive, something he was new too and found very enjoyable, because at least now he had something to be positive about, he no longer had to fight day in day out just to get by and he was finally able to put his art skills to good use.

The young mans life up to this point had been nothing but pain and the very fact that he was able to walk down a street without having to worry about a sniper taking his head off was a blessing unto itself let alone the fact that he was now living in one of the most powerful and prosperous nations on earth, also one of the only nations that didn't mind "his kind". Not that they would know regardless, he had made absolutely sure to change his hair color and wear contacts to hide the obvious features that were common place among his kind. Jun Yeager one of the last of his kind, a hero and legend among his countrymen and a nightmare to everyone else, a child soldier turned war hero turned assassin turned ghost and now an artist living off a modest income, god if his comrades could see him now, "i wonder what master would think" jun looked up at the sky, lightly taped his fist against his chest and pointed up, he was never a beliver in god but he had always hoped that maybe just maybe his fallen brethren could somehow see him now. Jun quickly pushed that thought aside "postive thinking jun" and made his way towards his apartment.

MBI TOWER.

An inhuman eye suddenly awoke and a very cranky figure arose from the futon she was just occupying, the figure stretched out her arms and let out a lazy yawn, she didn't sleep much if at all but when she did she couldn't deny how much she enjoyed it, but not today, one of the few small pleasures in her life, a pleasure that she could only enjoy once in awhile due to her rarity at sleep, was ripped away from her by nightmares. The women was confused and angry at the same time, she didn't get nightmares, but the weirdest thing was, she couldn't tell whether they were nightmares or not, she wanted to believe they were nightmares but the rational part of her mind told her otherwise that they were nice dreams but that wouldn't fly, she didn't have "nice" thoughts she had violent ones, like rip your head off, skin you alive and make a new coat out of you kinda thoughts and to be honest these "happy" dreams made her feel uncomfortable not because she found them unpleasant, no, because she really didn't understand what it meant to be 'happy' and she found the new feeling hard to understand.

The woman brushed off the strange night and got out of bed, wearing nothing but her skin she made her way to the kitchen where she got a glass of water and downed it in one go, she then took a nice hot relaxing bath, donned her uniform and weapon and made her way out into the tower. The women s name was Karasuba and she was on a mission, there was only one other person in her dream last night, a person that's she was sure actually existed, and a person who gave her a distinct 'heat" in her chest a feeling that she found very...strange, she was going to find this person, and when the dog of MBI got your scent there was nowhere you could hide.

SOUTH OF MBI TOWER, APARTMENT COMPLEX

Jun Yeager awoke from a very interesting night of sleep, the young man crawled out of bed tired and very groggy, he went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face , and looked up into the mirror there he saw his real self, grey/white hair, crimson eyes, and slightly tanned skin, he quickly looked away from the mirror trying his best to forget what he saw, he was no longer that man he was an artist now by the name of sam miles who was from america.

'Try to remember your new life and identity' ju-Sam thought to himself, he went back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed with his hands in his hair, his hair was pretty long nothing ridiculous but still almost reaching his shoulder another inch and a half- two inches maybe and it would be resting on his shoulders, he passed his hand through his white feather like hair and tried to remember what his dream was about, all he could remember was a women, a women carrying a large sword, a Japanese type sword if he remembered correctly she was really scary at first but it was like as soon as she was about to kill him she realized something important and suddenly she became really lovey dovey and REALLY touchy feely.

Sams face suddenly turned red at the thought of what came next, he was thankful that he was not wearing underwear, just an over sized t shirt, because if he was they would need to be washed, another thing he would have to put on the too-do list, "i haven't had a wet dream since i was a teenager" sam said out load to no in particular, "felt pretty damn good cept for the wanting to kill me part" the strange thing is, this was not the first time he dreamed about this women, though this was the first time he woke up with cum on his bed after dreaming about this mystery women.

"Just a stupid dream Sam, time to go back to reality" he got out of bed and went to the mirror where he quickly examined his body, slim and feminine though muscular and very tone, scars all over his back, sides, and chest and a line around the shoulder of his left arm indicating a fake limb though you couldn't tell the difference between his real arm and his fake one, the tech of his home nation was advanced enough that they could make him an artificial arm that was almost identical to a real one, the arm came in handy during his assassin days where he could upgrade the arm with various hidden weapons and attachments though now a days he used it as just a normal limb. Scars over his left eye indicating a knife wound, the left eye was also fake, a cybernetic replacement that had all sorts of Interesting combat applications but again now just used as a normal left eye, same story with his left leg, also a fake and also used once for combat during Sam's(jun) assassin days, almost his entire left side was artificial, at least all the major parts like the eye the arm the leg and most of his ribs at this point however they were just part of his body and it was not like anyone could tell the difference between his real limbs and his artificial ones so it didn't make a difference. Sam lazily walked to the kitchen wear he poured a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat, today was an off day so he had the rest of the day to himself and as much as he wanted to just laz around he did need to go to the market so he steeled himself and got dressed to go pickup the few things he needed. Today would be a good day, Sam could tell, nothing would disturb the peace of his relax day. Nothing. Hopefully...

MBI TOWER

11:00 A.M.

Sekirei number 8, Yume the light sekirei, an alien who could manipulate light particles for a wide range of purposes and the current leader of an elite team formed to both protect and keep in line the 108 other aliens currently under the control of the MBI corporation. Yume was waiting in one of the upper floors of the MBI tower for her friend and second in command, karasuba, though before her comrade even entered the room she could tell there was something wrong, and not in the usual 'im in a bad mood because i haven't killed something this morning' kind of way, no this was something different something yume hadn't seen or felt before from her usually easy to predict friend though yume had the distinct feeling that whatever the 'problem' was it was not really a problem per-say in fact yume had the feeling that whatever was happening would end up positive for her friend, and yume always had great instincts her ability to read the feelings of others was the reason why her second nickname was the 'sekirei of love'.

Karasuba came in a minute later and simply walked past yume without even the usual sly remark or sassy banter, she simply marched past yume as if she didn't even exist. Yume tried to say something but karasuba was already turning the corner to the next hallway, yume decided she would get to the bottom of this one way or another, she was always trying to bring out any good karasuba had in her and she was ready to just give up and say that the 'black sekirei' had no light in her whatsoever but something about the aura she was getting made her decide otherwise and yume jogged to catch up to her friend and find out what this big mystery was, though she already had a pretty good idea what was happening. Karasuba was suddenly rocked out of her thoughts by non other than her ever caring friend yume-

"what is it yume" karasuba said in her usual demeaning tone

"oh nothing i was just walking by and noticed an aura that could shatter glass so i decided to investigate"

"oh! did u decide this all on your own? im very proud of you 'yum yum'-chan"

"cut the crap 'kara-chan' we both know your reacting, now are you going to let me help you or not?"

"NO im not and NO im NOT 'reacting' the very word makes me sick"

Yume simply raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms

"im serious yume i just didn't get the sleep i wanted that's all"

"but you don't sleep, like...ever"

"yes i do, sometimes...rarely"

"karasuba come on im here for you, i know what your feeling, i can only imagine what your going through please let me help you"

"im not 'going through' anything yume i just..."

"you just what?"

karasuba suddenly felt EXTREMELY light headed she grabbed the edge of the wall and slid down to sit on the floor her head being held in her hands, as if suddenly self aware of her surroundings she bolted up and was forced down again from this bitch of a headache she eventually just leaned against the wall still standing but not in the best of shape, her face was flushed and red, she was extremely hot and she felt like her woman parts were about to get soaking wet from what could only be described as a hot and bothered body

"see what i mean, come on lets get you some water and place to rest, ill deal with finding out who exactly your destined one is too be"

yume extended her hand to her friend and despite hating all this talk of 'destined ones' she took yumes hand and let her lead them down to the control center.

CONTROL CENTER MBI TOWER

A very wacky looking man in an equally goofy white tail coated suit stared out at the city before him barely able to contain his insane giggling and random mumbles of 'wings' and 'gods' and 'birds', all the members of the control room still had trouble believing that this was the one of the most powerful men in the world, but they continued there work in silence looking up every so often to see what the mad professor was up to this time. Hirito Minika let out a child like laugh and turned around on one heel, arms high in the air and marched down to the center of the control room where his head scientist, takami sahashi was waiting impatiently taping her foot against the hard floor.

"Ah hello takami-chan my dear, my sweet, love of my life, how are things progressing on the sciency end of our wonderful little organization" Minika said with a big happy smile on his face

"all the pieces are in the place for the first stage Minika, though im not happy with the way your handling this situation YOU created" Takami said with an impatient glare

"All in good time my dear, all in good time this is a glorious day, you know today marks the beginning of a new age an age of gods an age of legends and an age o- OWW! Takami hit Minika in the head as hard as she could with her clip board effectively breaking it over the man-child's skull, she stormed off in utter frustration at the state of affairs the recent months had taken, deep in thought she looked up just in time to see the two captains of the disciplinary squad about to walk in to the control room. Takami rushed out of the room to prevent them from seeing Minika she knew if karasuba saw how the director was acting on one of the most important days in history she would gladly kill him in the most painful way possible.

"Girls? you two are here unexpected ho-" Takami stopped when she saw the state Karasuba was in she rushed up to them and hurried the two into one of the side laboratories.

"what the hell is going on!?" Yume remained calm and collected even as her friends condition was getting worse and worse

"please calm down Takami-sensei, karasuba is reacting and we need to figure out to who and fast i think shes at her limit its like all the emotions shes locked away are coming forward in fact i wouldn't be surprised if shes been reacting for a long time and has simply hidden it away" yume said as she places karasuba on to a comfy looking couch and turned to the head scientist

"it wouldn't surprise me, i can access the data banks from this lab but ill need something to go on, physcial traits, a name, any defining features, background history oh and we should probably keep this from Minika god only knows what will happen if he finds out karasuba is reacting, the teasing will start and then next thing we know its off with the directors head" Takami said with a mock laugh

"good point sensei" Yume turned to karasuba and crouched down in front of her between her shaking legs, she gently took her head in her hands and calmly and softly asked her about the person she thinks shes reacting too despite never seeing this person it was all too common for sekirei to have dreams about their destined partners.

Takami was getting the data banks ready when yume came up next to her and started telling her everything she knew about karasubas potential 'ashikabi' as their called to the sekirei. A few minutes latter and Takami had a few people who fit the mark of the person karasuba was describing .

Both takami and yume awaited karasubas verdict on the people they brought up, they went through about three peoples files before they hit the fourth and final one, when they did karasuba let out a VERY uncharacteristic moan and promptly fell back onto the coach where her condition seemed to get better, seeing her ashikabi stopped the symptoms temporarily.

"Jun Yeager currently going under the alias Sam Miles, 23 years old, former soldier and assassin for the army of...oh so hes one of them, well i can see why karasuba reacted to him"

"Whys that?" yume asked curiously

"its a long story but lets just say these two will be perfect for each other, this jun is not some psychotic killer but he is a hard man and his life has been nothing but a battle from the looks of it, countless battles, injuries, broken bones, gunshot wounds, stab wounds, history of abuse from adapted parents when he was younger, child soldier, war hero, and master assassin all by the age of 22 then his country fell and he went rogue nobody's seen or heard from him ever since, hes wanted by basically every nation that had a hand in the destruction of his country and despite their best efforts to find him they

haven't had any luck not even a lead, hes young has alot of 'real world' experience and hes seen and done just about everything humanly imaginable, it looks like now hes just trying to live the normal life in hiding."

Both yume and Takami turned to karasuba who had been listening very intently, she had a very wide smile on her face her symptoms obviously temporarily gone she got up with a renewed energy.

"Thank you takami, really, thank you but im off now to look for Jun Yeager, MY Jun-kun, my little jun, oh i cant wait." karasuba said with a far off dreaming expression in her usually stoic or sadistic eyes.

"Ill help you find him, and NO arguments karasuba your in no shape to go roaming around the city for your ashikabi alone" yume said catching up to her friend in time

"Very well yume just don't get in my way, im gonna approach him MY way"

Karasuba and Yume shot out of an open window into the horizon of Shinto Teito city little did karasuba know what the real reason yume had wanted to come along so bad was, Takami could see it but she kept her mouth shut, Yume had been looking for her ashikabi for a while now and it was obvious that she had finally found him.

Takami chuckled, 'the sekirei of light and the sekirei of darkness both off to meet their fated partner together how ironic"

"something going on takami-cha-OWWWWWW!" minika had snuck up on takami and that did not go over well with his head scientist, she turned the second she heard his voice and punched him right in the gut

"How many times have i told u about knocking!"

"b-but thi...s is m...m-my build...i..ng" minika stammered out in pain, the only comfort he received was a swift kick to the head.

LOCAL GROCERY STORE SOUTH SHINTO TEITO CITY

12:00 NOON

'aaaaaaaaaand that's everything, alright time to bounce and get back to the house for some serious walking dead and breaking bad marathon time, maybe even throw in a Tarantino movie or two as a bonus, i think im in the mood for a western so ill go with django unchained, that 2pac themed shootout is just too good to miss" Jun thought intently as he checked out his meager amount of relatively simple items. As he was walking out of the store however he was so caught up in remembering his favorite lines from Tarantino movies that he completely missed the women in front of him and ran head long into her. it really didn't hurt at all, after all Jun was a master assassin and ex soldier so the pain was not the problem it was just the fact that he had been clumsy enough actually run into someone 'man ive really lost my touch'. Jun looked up to see a VERY pretty women already standing like she hadn't even felt the hit, come to think of it,'it did feel like i ran into a damn brick wall just now'.

The women was wearing very traditional Japanese clothing and had the most amazing hair the young man had ever seen, it was purple of all colors but looked like it belonged on a damn goddess.

"somebody should watch where there going next time" the women said with a gentle smile offering a hand to help the stranger up

"your totally right miss, im so sorry its just been one of those days ya know and i swear i had no idea you were th-"

"its quite alright young man no need to be on your knees begging for forgiveness" the women said through a hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle a giggle. Jun gladly took her hand and picked up his items, from the looks of it the women hadn't dropped a single thing she was carrying.

"Thank you very much for your forgiveness miss, im sorry again, please have a nice night". The woman seemed visibly disturbed by the mans sudden departure, she knew not why she wanted him to stay longer but she had this...strange feeling. As Jun turned to leave he felt what must have been the devils hand on his shoulder, like it was literally tearing his very soul away. he turned slowly to see the same gentle smile on the womens face only this time augmented by what appeared to be a fucking demon! seriously, one of those monsters from Japanese mythology, the ones the samurai would design their armor and masks after.

"Now just where do you think your going, you run into a women and then try to just leave i would expect a little more young man" the women said still with that deathly sweet smile of hers

"N-N-NO where miss! i swear ill be good, i promise!"jun said as he fell back down, thankfully there was no else around or this would get even more complicated.

"Good boy, now wont you be a dear and help this old women with her shopping?"

Jun got up slowly and surveyed the women as if she was a demon, if she was a demon she was certainly the most gorgeous demon hed ever seen

"y-yes miss no problem at all, u-uhm i-uh well i never got your name?, my names...Sam...yeah...Sam Miles" Jun introduced himself while steadily extending his hand for a shaky greeting

"Miya Asama, please to meet you Sam-kun oh and i was just teasing with the shopping thing, you can go on your way it was VERY nice to meet you" miya said as she extended her and gave a very womanly shake. Jun was surprised by the womens actions but non the less took his things and was about to go but was cut off by miya one last time.

"one more thing before you go Sam-kun, i hope im not prodding but do you happen to have a sustainable living arrangement?" Miya asked with real concern in her voice

"well kind of, im renting an apartment that i CAN afford but the money really should be going on to bigger and better things" Jun said with a nervous laugh

"would you mind stopping by my inn tomorrow if its not too much trouble i would love to have you as a tenant or if your okay with your current situation we could always just talk"Miya said as she handed Jun the address of the inn

"Yeah that sounds nice Miya-sama ill be sure to stop by, thank you very much"

"very good Sam-kun, and please just Miya is fine"she said as hints of something demonic about to rise from behind her began to show.

"o-of course Miya, so sorry, have a nice afternoon and ill see you tomorrow, thank you again" Jun waved goodbye and made his way down the street and around the corner. Miya looked at his disappearing figure with a feeling that she thought had long since died with her previous and thought to be only love.

"well see sam-kun, well see" the velvet haired women said as she watched him round the corner, a small barely noticeable smile curving on her lips as she entered the store for her shopping.

OUTSIDE SHINTO TEITO PARK

12:45 P.M.

Karasuba and Yumes task of finding their ashikabi was much easier then expected karasuba could literally tell yume the exact location of the potential partner just through her senses, 'its no wonder they call her the 'dog of MBI' yume thought as they took up positions in a concealed spot on the rooftops over looking a portion of the park and the streets below.

There was no time to think about what he would look like because as soon as they got their positions the potential ashikabi rounded the corner down the street."hes...beautiful" yume said out loud as soon as she laid eyes on him, and oh man was he amazing looking, yume could swear karasuba was drooling and she couldn't deny at least in the looks department she got a winner, he was slim and defiantly had a feminine appearance with a gentle face, relativity long deep feather-like crimson hair accenting his fairly tan complexion with dark brown eyes and a fair height, probably a little shorter than karasuba, granted karasuba was pretty tall, he was wearing faded dark tight fitting jeans, a white sleeveless t shirt that hung very low so you could see his upper chest, the shirt had some kinda logo on it, and a black light weight racing style leather jacket with some red accents that was unzipped, he was also wearing a few necklaces that looked of tribal origin, a wrist band on his left arm, and two very small ear rings that fix snuggly in his lobes and really weren't that noticeable but still looked good,all in all he looked somewhat like a punk but not too much, more of a very relaxed easy going teen, still he could be wearing someone elses skin for all karasuba cared because she was certainly soaking up every accent of his figure savoring every little detail.

"well there he is, Jun Yeager, how exactly do you plan on approaching him?' yume said as she turned to find no one there, she looked ahead to see karasuba taking up a position in an ally right along the path Jun was walking.

'jeez this is about to get interesting, i just wish she would go a little slower' Yume hopped up on the nearest rough,using her superhuman speed and reflexes she got to karasubas position quickly and layed in wait with her friend.

Jun happily walked down the streets not a care in the world...until of course he walked by a certain ally and was suddenly taken off his feet, it was obvious that whatever was kiddnapping him was obviously either batman or superman from the way they just took off in the air and the way the person carried him like he was made of paper, but whoever it was, was at least kind enough to bring his groceries along with them.

NEARBY ROOF

1:45 P.M.

Jun slowly stirred awake and the first thing that ran through his head was how thankful he was that not only did his kidnappers preserve his hard earned groceries but that it was also a cloudy day out and the sun was no where to be found, he didn't like the sun much more of a night person. Jun slowly stirred and moaned obviously still coming too from the encounter, Yume and Karasuba were both standing over his body eagerly awaiting the young man to rise, yume with the 'could this really be the one' face and karasuba with the 'i wanna fuck you till your dick snaps off' face. June slowly sat up and got into an Indian style sitting position he rubbed his head groaned and looked up...what greeted him were probably two of the most amazing looking and not to mention- dangerous women hes ever seen.

"Uhmm h-hello"June stated with a smile, obviously nervous at the situation he was in

"please forgive my partners brashness, my name is Yume and this is my partner Karasuba, Karasuba and I have a very important matter to discuss with you Jun-san"Yume said as polity as she could, karasuba offered jun a hand and he gladly took it, she helped him up and it was then that they took in every feature of each other, karasuba was taller than jun by a few inches, karasuba was roughly six feet 3 inches while jun was around six feet flat, yume could see karasubas urge to simply pull the young man into a kiss right then and there, she had been deathly quit throughout this whole ordeal which at first worried yume but she quickly realized that her sister liked her future ashikabi...ALOT.

"so...what is it that you ladies need to talk about also are either of you assassins of some kind?" jun asked as he tries with little success to pull away from karasuba she had him and she was NOT letting go so he decided to just roll with it, if they were going to kill him they would've done it already and if they wanted information they wouldn't be acting so friendly, jun knew all this at first glance because he WAS an assassin at one point and a damn good one at that, so good in fact that he served the king of his fallen nation directly carrying out black ops and deniable ops missions under the most dangerous conditions possible. those days were behind him though and he knew if these obviously dangerous women wanted his ...skills, he would certainly refuse, but the REALLY scary one didn't seem interested in anything else but HIM, the way she was looking at him was both unnerving and also heart warming at the same time.

"i suppose the best way to handle this would to be honest and from the top so jun Yeager would you like to hear us out and answer all your questions including how we know your name...your real name?"

juns face turned serious and he nodded.

SAME ROOF ROUGHLY 45 MINUTES LATTER

Thats exactly what Yume and karasuba did, they explained Everything and even demonstrated there abilities to show the young man how serious they were. Jun listened intently through the whole thing, kamakura island, the purple haired demon he met earlier, the MBI corporation, sekireis, Everything...

and he believed them, this story had way too many moving parts to be bullshit, besides he knew all about kamakura island when it happened though at the time it was thought of as 'super soldiers' not Aliens. These Aliens now wanted him to 'wing' them and become their partner forever or as they say it "ashikabi".

"Well jun what do you say will you embrace your destiny?" karasuba asked with eagerness all over her face. jun was scared for the first time since he left his country forever, he wanted a normal life so bad, so so bad, and this would destroy any chance at a normal life but...if he could go down saving an innocent alien race from an evil madman, an evil madman who was directly responsible for the annihilation of his country then YES he would become their ashikabi but more than anything this was finally juns chance to find someone he could love, his life had been nothing but a fight up to this point and through it all he only had ever found three people worth caring about, and they were all dead or lost to time...jun Yeager never believed in god, but this might be his last chance at redemption and he would be damned before he passed up that chance.

jun steeled himself looked up at his captors and said the words that would set him down a course like no other..."YES"

before he knew it karasuba was one top of him straddling his groin she lent down her ashen hair tickling his nose before she went for a big wet and tongue filled kiss,

wings as black as any black hole, so black light could not escape them. flashed from her back into the afternoon sky, the kiss lasted almost a minute before jun needed air, she sat up and promptly went back down to attack him with her tongue, before she could get too in depth though yume stepped in

"karasuba my turn please" yume said with an adorable pout, trying to win jun over more than anything. karasuba got off of jun and yume got on top and kissed him passionately, much more lovingly then karasuba, yumes kiss was gentle and soft allowing jun to get some action as well instead of just dominating him like karasuba did.

After the winging karasuba picked jun up bridal style, an action that was NOT going to be getting any protests, and her and yume rushed off into the direction of their ashikabis home for what was sure to be an evening full of extreme amounts of love making. Both yume and karasuba were the happiest they had ever been they both had an ashikabi they loved and they were finally complete, despite both their thoughts being different they were both really thinking the same thing and that was simply an overwhelming love for their ashikabi the kinda love only a sekirei could muster.

AND SO A NEW ERA BEGINS WITH OUR THREE MAIN CHARACTERS NEXT TIME THE THREE GET KNOW EACH OTHER, THE GAME BEGINS AND JUN SHOWS WHAT HES REALLY MADE OF WHEN IT COMES DOWN TO IT

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED AND PLEASE BE GENTLE THIS IS LIKE THE FIRST TIME IVE REALLY TRIED THIS WRITING THING

THANKS.


	2. Chapter 2

SEKIREI FANFICTION CHAPTER 2

BLACK AND LIGHT LOVE

JUNS APARTMENT...

Karasuba placed jun down at the front door, allowing him to unlock the door

"welcome to my humble shelter, whats mine is yours so please make yourselves at home" Jun said as they entered his residence.

Yume and Karasuba examined every inch of the space, they seemed to have forgotten jun was even there as they familiarized themselves with the ins and outs of their ashikabi, the style he likes, the little house things he prefers like where to put your things and where the bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen were, and finally taking in their partners scent, sekireis were VERY loving creatures, they needed to soak up Every little detail of their new love including his natural scent. Every human had their natural distinct scent, Karasuba knew this all too well, after all the years she spent 'hunting' humans she exactly how to track them in every way possible, one of the most common methods being their scent, Takami once theorized that Karasuba could literally smell the fear on someone and predict their actions accordingly, when it came to her ashikabi however the smell was just another tool she could use to become 'one' with her ashikabi. Sekireis connection with their fated partners was something that could be grown and made more powerful by how much the sekirei and ashikabi interacted and loved each other, and karasuba was intent on making their connection as powerful as possible, while karasuba loved jun, an emotion she never thought she could feel, she was not like the other sekirei in that she wouldn't be his obedient little dog, 'yes master' and 'no master' were not terms karasuba could probably even physically say, it just was not in her to be that way, and in the end she had only one future goal in mind- killing sekirei number 1, miya asama, and she would nee to be as powerful as possible if she was going to pull that off, power which could only be obtained through love of her ashikabi. She had to be honest with herself though she did feel conflicted about using jun to simply gain more power, 'why cant i love him AND gain more power, its only natural right', karasuba put the thought aside and refocused on the matter at hand, this was her first night with their new ashikabi and she was going to make it a night to remember.

MBI TOWER TOP FLOOR

7:00 P.M.

"So two of the most powerful sekirei in the game have been winged by a former member of an army of a country that i personally oversaw the destruction of by manipulating the long time rivals of said country to unite together to finally wipe them out, all for the precious materials and advanced technology that the country possessed?" Hirtio Minika was in a bad mood, something that didn't happen often...if ever, Takami came clean with the news and to say he was nervous would be an understatement among understatements.

"that's correct minika, the question now is what do you wanna do about it" Takami asked as she sat down next to the director at one of the meeting rooms.

"Nothing right now, those two were a huge asset to me and now that their active members of the game it really is a loss, but not a total loss, i still have many cards to play my dear, for now we wait and let the game progress naturally, its the early stages so their shouldn't be any problems that the current two members of the discipline squad cant handle, i don't expect sekirei and ashikabis to start trying to escape until the latter stages when things get violent, so for now we simply sit back and enjoy the show"

Minika said as he leaned back in his chair hands behind his head.

"these are peoples lives were dealing with here minika, not some'game'"  
"this is my life's work takami, and i wont let ANYTHING get in the way of my dream, NOTHING will stop this plan my dear, the only question is... where you will be when the new age arrives". Takami was slightly taken aback by minikas words, the man was Never serious but when he was it was downright terrifying, she decided to keep her mouth shut for now, she would figure out a way to stop this madness before it spun out of control and before it hurt her family, her real family.

JUNS APARTMENT

WARNING LEMONS(SEX)COMING UP IN THIS CHAPTER

After Yume and Karasuba finished their inspection of juns house, they determined that it was perfect, the house was clean as could be and everything they could possibly need was their for there taking, it was not some big fancy five star place but it was nice and it fit the low profile and 'normal life' that their ashikabi had been going for, though it was not without its secrets, in the case that any of the organisations that currently had jun on their wanted lists actually found him, their ashikabi had enough firepower and other war fighting materials and weapons to allow him to fight off whoever came, escape and start over again, that or go down fighting in a hail of gunfire and sword play. The weapons were a mixture of standard human guns and ammo and more advanced next generation weapons that were common among the high technology society jun came from, weapons that actually looked like they could even be effective against sekirei, for the first time in her life karasuba was actually impressed with human ingenuity, many of these weapons were similar too or more basic versions of the kind of weapons you could find on their home planet. Armor too, very advanced light weight next generation combat armor that looked to be tailored for assassination purposes all the way to a heavily armored powered exo skeleton, with armor like that jun could probably take on half of the MBI army AND several sekirei at the same time, he would have the strength, speed and endurance of a sekirei, maybe not a single number but every other sekirei would certainly be within striking distance, with these powerful energy and rail gun type weapons jun could fight his way out of the city to safety and into hiding...or assault the MBI tower directly. Karasuba was for the first time tempted to use something other than her nodachi sword. In the middle of the room was a flag...a flag that drew karasuba in...attracted her, karasuba knew from the limited knowledge she had of her ashikabis home country culture that when a boy turns into a man and when a man turn into a warrior that he/she is gifted with a unique symbol, a symbol that represents them and them alone and every warriors emblem was different all unique to their personal self, this must have been juns, it was a large flag draped in the center of the room, a black flag, the symbol was a red skeleton holding an hour glass, and on the picture the skeleton had the head of...of a dog...a dogs skull that was turned to the side with a grinn on its face...a skeleton with the skull of a grinning dog holding an hour glass...that was her ashikabis unique warrior symbol.

"Karasuba are you coming jun was asking if he could make us dinner,are you Hungary?" Yume asked seemingly unaware of karasubas...confused state. Karasuba turned around suddenly, surprised by yumes sudden appearance, she didn't know why that symbol bothered her...did it bother her or was it something else, there was just something about it that...was...familiar...or...frighting, confused maybe. Karasuba decided to put the thought aside.

"No Yume im not hungry, thank you, lets go get to know our ashikabi better" Karasuba said with a playful wink.

"Good idea, i gotta say sister, im...very pleased with our ashikabi to say the least i really think we got ourselves one in a million karasuba, destiny sure is an amazing thing" " Yeah Yume, destiny...that's what it is, but i have to agree with you, out of all the pathetic wastes of flesh on this planet we really did nab a good one" Karasuba said to yume in a matter of fact kind of way. Yume didn't appreciate karasuba still calling humans wastes of flesh but she set it aside, tonight was a glorious night no need to concern herself with her friends usual violent ways. Yume and Karasuba turned to go meet their ashikabi, karasuba turning around briefly to give one last look at the symbol that was causing her so much inner turmoil, she snorted defiantly and followed her friend back to the living room.

"Everything meeting your expectations my loves" Jun said with a smirk, he honestly loved the way the sekirei were so careful to inspect everything possibly jun-related, he chuckled and went to sit on the couch, his sekirei obviously weren't hungry so he decided to relax.

"Very much so Jun-sama, your home is very nice." Yume said as she sat right across from Jun.

"Well when you spend all those years in the army, you tend to pick up on habits you never lose, one of which is being organized and clean." Karasuba came over and sat next to Jun, pulling him into her chest with her god-like strength. Jun adjusted himself so he was lying on her legs, his head on her legs and the rest of his body sprawled out on the couch, she smelled like dried blood and bath water, a combination that was surprisingly nice, like REALLY nice, god she smelled so good...

"So Jun before we dispense with the our activities, i need to know what do you plan to do now that your an active member of the sekirei plan?" Karasuba asked as she leaned in so her hair was tickling juns gentle face, god that felt so good...

"I believe i can answer that number 4"

Minakas face suddenly appeared on the flat screen tv on the wall, Yume turned and gave the director a respectful greeting, one which he gladly returned...minaka always liked yume, Karasuba didn't give him the time of day...she knew that was going to happen and decided to simply focus on her little jun-kun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After minaka explained the rules of the sekirei plan and the details of it, he told jun that as long as he played the game he wouldnt tell the world of his location, he promised he wouldn't inform the various secret government agencies that were looking for jun of his location...as long as jun played along.

"I fucking hate that guy, the bastard deserves a thousand hells for whats hes done to the sekirei AND my countrymen" Yume and Karasuba both looked at each other and back to Jun, surprised by his sudden anger.

"Oh ill play along minaka, for now, but when the time comes im gonna give that fucker what he deserves" Jun suddenly felt very embarrassed.

"uh s-sorry guys i didnt mean...well you know..." Jun sat back down away from karasuba unsure what her reaction would be, she simply chucked and pulled him back into their lovely position.

"Jun-kun, im with you, ive wanted to end that monkey for the longest time,why i didn't is beyond me, but now i-WE have the chance to do whats always needed to be done and im so proud of you, i knew you were a hard man but this is everything i wanted out of you x100" Karasuba said as she lent down and kissed jun on the forehead.

"I go where you go Jun-sama, but if i may...the fact that your willing to give so much for our race is...well its like nothing ive ever seen from a human" Yume said as she got up and moved to juns other side, effectively pushing him between two looked to his left and right to see his sekires faces flushed, hot and bothered for sure, both grinding up on him like there was no tomorrow, Yumes face was one of love and compassion her expression begging for release, a face that said 'ill be with you forever', Karasubas face was one of sadistic passion, her pupils were shrunk down several times smaller than usual, giving her a wild expression that said 'im gonna do very bad things to you for a very long time', Yume recognized that expression as the face karasuba got when she was in battle against a worthy opponent the face that showed how much she loved battle and death, but it was not a battle to the death, it was love for her ashikabi. 'Could Karasuba really be changing, shes still got that sadistic expression but its not pointed at an enemy its at her ashikabi, maybe there is some hope left for her after all'. Yume refocused on Jun-sama, he was nervous, that much was obvious, but he was no virgin,' he probably just is not used to having two god-like women coming on to him, i also doubt hes ever been really loved, the women hes been with were probably one night stands or prostitutes, nothing like what me and karasuba will show him'. Karasuba and Yume leaned in kissing and licking Jun on his neck and and chest, karasuba ripped the already low cut shirt off his body and started on his abs and belly button, applying small and large kisses and licks over his firm stomach, 'hes got the body of swimmer, slim, lean, and strong,very feminine but that's fine, makes it easier to work with and control' karasuba thought to herself as she tongued his belly button, causing Jun to moan in pleasure. Yume went up to give jun a passionate kiss on the lips, her and yume then nodded at each other and picked jun up to move him into the bedroom...where the real fun would begin.

LOTS OF SEX, ENJOY GUYS...I HAVE NO SHAME TO ADMIT I HAD A BONER THE WHOLE TIME I WAS WRITING THIS LOL ;)

Yume carried Jun into the bedroom bridal style, Jun would've been happy to walk but that's sekirei for ya...She gently placed jun on the bed, when he looked up it was like being a mouse hunted by hawks, even the usual calm and respectful yume had that look in her eyes, while no surprise...karasuba looked like the damn predator when it was eyeing Arnold before their fight, eyes full of hunger, want and repressed urge.

Both sekirei stripped their uniforms and crawled on top of jun, it was they were in sync they knew what the other one wanted and they worked as team to do it. Jun eyed the goddesses, eyes also full of want, it felt so good to be loved...to be wanted, jun had never felt anything like this and he had to admit...it felt damn good, Karasuba had the body of an athlete, slim and very muscular, her legs were so sexy, even now that they were out of her uniform, long and creamy, perfect in every way, her boobs were big but not too big, they fit her body type exactly, and her ass...OMG the thing was as hard as a basketball, she was perfect in every way. Yumes body was very different, her boobs were enormous, as was her ass, she was very curvy and had this 'cute' aura too her rather than the predator aura karasuba produced, yumes body was extreme in every way her boobs, her legs, her ass, everything was just amazingly large and soft, but not fat, not even close, her stomach was tone and was a stark contrast to the rest of her curvy body, again...perfect in every way. Karasuba positioned herself right above juns face giving him a full view of her women hood, Jun let out a lusty breath of air and began to eat karasuba out while she was sitting on his face, Yume on the other hand positioned herself in between Juns legs and started giving little licks to his groin, she then slowly...very slowly, started blowing juns rock hard length. 'These girls don't waste anytime, fuck this feels good, the best thing ive ever felt' jun thought to himself as yumes mouth took his entire length down, she slightly gagged and released then went back again, Jun let out a lusty moan right into karasuba sweet spot causing her to quiver and tighten around juns face, Juns simply licked harder, flicking her clit while going as far down her sweet passage as he could, karasuba let out a moan and pre cum flowed into juns mouth, he didn't let up though going further and further until his jaw hurt, he then slowly and teasingly pulled his tongue out while karasuba rather roughly played with his amazing hair, running her figures through and grabbing lumps of the feather like hair.

Yumes treatment of juns length left nothing wanted, she was so amazing at this, and while both sekirei were virgins, they were still sekirei, and that meant they didnt need any experience to be masters of love making, they were creatures of love in the end and this kinda thing came as naturally to them as breathing. Yume kept taking his thing all the way down, jun wanted to beg her to slow down cause she was driving him crazy with all this stimulant, but karasubas face sitting didn't allow him such privilege, so yume continued to blow like her life depended on it, then she did something that took juns dick from rock hard to swollen hard, she licked her figures and slowly drove them one by one into juns rear end, making him quiver and whimper with pleasure every time she inserted another fingure once she felt sure jun was comfortable and adjusted to the new feeling she began to message his insides, rubbing his silk like walls with all the care and love she could. Yume loved the feeling of being inside her ashikabi, his insides were soooooooo soft, silk would be an understatement this was something else. hearing their ashikabi quiver and moan was all the sekirei needed to push thing even further, hearing his sweet voice call out their names was like being told the president has a man-crush on you, simply amazing.

Karasuba and Yume switched postions, karasuba got on top of juns manhood, slowly grinding over his length with her wet tight lips...then she lowered her hips, and jun felt like his penis was going to explode, her insides were so amazing, it was like being in a different world, all the passion, love and want poured through their bodies until they were connected as one, yume roamed around their entanglement placing strategic kisses and licks all over karasuba and juns body's anywhere that was no being attended too was attacked by yumes expert tongue. Karasuba grinned on jun slowly then sped up once she was loose enough, she then got her legs up into a squat sitting on her ashikabis length, she roamed her hands all over his smooth slim chest, before finally gripping his hips as she sped up even more, yume started licking and poking juns nipples until they were hard and numb, karasuba reached her peak the same time as jun, their bodies so in sync they climaxed at the same time, their fluids mixing into one another and their body heat exploding to the max.

Karasuba slowly got off of her jun-kun, the fluids pouring out of her womanhood as she laid back into the pillows and yume got between her legs and started lapping at her sisters sensitive folds, yumes perfect round juicy ass was pointed high, she looked back at her ashikabi pleading eyes for him to penetrate her, Jun got his second wind and mounted yumes behind, putting his re energized cock into yumes fat pussy, and man was it a nice fat one, thick and wet with anticipation.

Jun went slow at first grinding his length over the otter edge of her wet lips, with every grind getting deeper and deeper in to his sekirei finally he gently but firmly thrust into yume, yume being much more 'girly' than karasuba let out a lusty womanly moan when Jun penetrated into his love, Yume was on a high of love as she plunged down into her sisters folds, karasuba quivered and,not being one to moan,let out a deep grunt and pulled yumes short hair, yume began thrusting her face into karasubas wet pussy just as Jun was thrusting into yume, mirroring each others movements. Jun was so close to cumming, but decided at the last minute he wanted to change things up so he held in his semen and pulled out, yume letting out a catty mewl as he pulled out. "ah j-jun-sama please don't stop, please!, i love you jun-sama, am i not good enough-" Karasuba silenced her friend with her hand and said "YUME!, hes just changing position, it looks like hes gonna do you in the ass heh heh" All the occupants of the bed started laughing at yume, she just put on a pout, "its okay yume, im sorry if i worried you, but your ass is so nice and i wanna get you back from earlier", "O-OH ok Jun-sama go ahead, please be gentle", Yume said with the most adorable face, Karasuba got out from under yumes mouth, to allow her to focus fully on the coming task, she got behind jun and began rubbing his body groping his ass, "Alright here i go, easy now love, ill be good for you", Jun slowy inserted into yumes ass, slowly allowing the lube to do its thing, he began to speed up, and started thrusting deeper and deeper, his cock up to at least 10-11 inches rock hard, it only lasted a few minutes but it was five minutes of pure heaven, yumes insides were clean and soft, like silk, "i can see why you fingered me yume, ah god this feels good,god damn!", jun thrust and thrust and thrust until he was nearing his climax, the straw that broke the camels back was karasuba entering her own figures in juns ass, a little poetic justice for her friend, all loving of course, but karasuba was not anywhere close to yume when it came to being gentle, karasuba probably didn't even know the meaning of the word gentle,it felt great all the same though, Jun pulled out again at the last second and re inserted into yumes fat lips, one or two more thrusts and jun released all his seed into yumes, she reared back so they were both upright , jun holding yumes boobs as he cam. Jun and yume collapsed into a Heep, yume almost instantly falling asleep in juns arms, however karasuba was not done.

She pulled jun onto the floor, she was strong enough to throw tanks, so there was nothing jun could do but lay there and pray karasuba be gentle, thankfully she was, she was also tired but wanted one more little pleasure all to herself without yume to share with, karasuba stroked juns face and hair gently.

"MY sweet little jun-kun, all mine for the taking, oh what will you do my little love ?" Karasuba said with a sadistic little laugh.

"K-karasuba-san p-please your hu...rting m-me" She was gripping him violently, she loved her jun-kun but she also needed to show him who was the master in this relationship.

"oh am i, i didn't even notice, would you like to know something my little love?"

Jun slowly nodded through winces of pain, Karasuba lent down into juns ear

"BOO",Jun looked up at her with confused eyes, all karasuba did was start laughing

"ahahaha oh my god, your just too much fun jun-chan, the look on your face ahahaha"

"b-but karasuba you...you really hurt me" Jun said with a whine

"i think i rather like hurting you love" Jun looked away with a pout

"oh hush little one" Thats all she said before she lent down and slowly connected their lips into a slow passionate kiss, nothing like the kisses she usually gave him, no THIS was all love, deep, slow, and all loving. Karasuba slowly pulled away her face only inches from her ashikabi, her grip on him releasing, still holding him down, but it was more she was cradling him instead of pinning him,

"Jun...were you serious about destroying MBI?"

"Yes"

Karasuba was slightly taken aback by his steely resolve, but then smiled and kissed him again, black wings of darkness erupted from her back, the action woke Yume up, who lifted her head to see karasubas wings, they weren't the black hole they were before, they were still black sure, but they were...glowing...white, Yume didn't say a word she simply laid back down and closed eyes, 'finally karasuba, you finally found your light'

Jun was carried into bed by karasuba, where the three of them still naked curled up into each other, all there parts entangled and their body heat flowing as one being, the three lovers fell into a deep sleep, all with thoughts of the coming future and what it held for them, and all in the loving embrace of each other, but before they truly fell into slumber, karasuba leaned into juns ear

"i love you jun yeager"

Thats all it took, no more needed to be spoken, everyone heard it and everyone soaked it in, this was love, this is what jun Yeager had been looking for his whole miserable life...and he finally found it.

THANKS FOR READING GUYS, HOPED YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER AND I HOPE U GUYS LIKE WHERE THE STORY IS HEADED, NEXT TIME WE GET A NEW SEKIREI

AND YOU GUYS GET TO PICK, BUT YOU HAVE TO LEAVE A REVIEW, SO LEAVE A REVIEW AND AT THE END TELL ME WHICH SEKIREI TO WING

U DECIDE OF THE THREE, THANKS AND REMEMBER THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO PLEASE HAVE MERCY, IM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS AND TIPS FROM ANYONE WITH ANY KIND OF EXPERIENCE OR KNOW-HOW

THANK YOU AGAIN AND EXPECT MORE CHAPTERS SOON. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

SEKIREI FANFICTION CHAPTER 3

8:00 A.M

JUNS APARTMENT

Last night, after the amazing sex, was hell for Jun, truth be told every night was hell for the young man, nightmares plagued him EVERY time he fell asleep, even just a little cat nap was filled with horrible nightmares, the scariest part was these werent really 'nightmares', they were memories, memories of a long dead battlefield, and a battlefield that wouldn't let jun go no matter how much he tried, the men who fell, their screams of pain, the begging and crying to whatever god was out there to put them out of their agony, men crying for their mothers as they bled out in the dirt, dying like...like dogs. Juns nightly suffering didn't go un noticed by his sekirei, they were connected at a deeper level now after their first nights sex, a sekirei could feel their ashikabis feeling even at the most basic level, but if the two shared a REAL bond then it went even deeper, sometimes they could even tell what their ashikabi was thinking and they could give their ashikabi pleasure simply by willing them too. Karasuba and Yume could feel every detail of their partners pain, they couldn't tell exactly what it was he was dreaming about, but they could FEEL what it was doing to him, and what they felt was not enjoyable to say the least.

Karasuba and Yume had done their best to calm him down and comfort Jun but his nightmares just wouldn't go away no matter how hard they tried, so eventually they had to settle on simply holding him close and whispering softness into his ears as he cried himself back to sleep, it was a very sad scene especially considering the amazing first night they just had.

Jun awoke very tired and very groggy, but this was not new to him, as was every night a horrible experience, he was used to it at this point, so he simply snuck out of bed to go to the bathroom and splash water on his face, before he opened the door however he looked back to see his sekirei grasping the air and blankets in the space he just was, mumbling and whimpering that they couldn't feel his presence anymore, it was so cute he couldn't help but laugh, then his laughter turned into a slight tear, he couldn't help but cry when looking at these amazing women who were so dedicated to HIM, the very idea of anyone being dedicated to him was insane to Jun, things were happening so fast is was mind blowing, he went from a sad, broken man living in hiding to being in the loving embrace of two super powered alien goddesses in just the course of a few hours, to go from never knowing the feeling of love to suddenly feeling all the love a sekirei could bring that fast was...well it was enough to bring the young man to tears...tears of absolute pure joy.

Jun walked into the bathroom and covered his face with water, when he looked up as he always did, he saw his real self, the self that was hidden away from the world to prevent the hate and scorn that came with being from his origin country, White/grey hair, crimson eyes, and slightly tan skin, the features of his people and the natural look he possessed as did all his countrymen, Jun decided not to immediately put in his brown contacts and the crimson hair dye, 'just for a little while i wanna be me, the real me'. Jun stepped out of the bathroom to find his sekirei weren't there, then an amazing smell hit his nose and he heard the sound of a sword being sharpened, 'yume must be making breakfast, and karasuba is being karasuba'. He walked out into the living room in just some loose fitting sweat pants that left little to the imagination. "Ah, good morning Jun-sama!" Yume said in her energetic way.

"Good morning Jun-kun" Karasuba said as she ran her wet stone over her blade again, she gave him a playful smile and set her sword down, she walked up to him and gave him a nice hug, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"I know i shouldn't say this after your episode, but did you at least sleep a little, Love?" Karasuba said as she held him in her arms looking down at her ashikabi, she leaned in close so her ashen hair was tickling his nose, she knew he liked that.

"I did a little...listen girls...about last night...im sorry i ruined your sleep with my personal demons, maybe it would be better if i slept in the living room so i don't wak-"

"NONSENSE!, were your sekirei jun-sama, were there for you no matter what, me and karasuba were really worried about you last night, you weren't just having nightmares, it was like you were re living everything, your whimpers of pain broke our hearts and we would do anything to keep you safe, even it its from your own mind!" Yume seemed actually angry that her ashikabi would even suggest they be apart.

Jun looked to karasuba who nodded in agreement at everything yume had said, she summed it up perfectly.

"Your not going anywhere Jun-kun, your going to stay with us forever, and that includes sleeping, and im not asking, im telling" Karasuba said without a hint of sarcasm, she and yume were totally serious.

"Besides truth be told jun-sama, me and karasuba really don't need sleep anyway, as sekirei our bodies are designed to adapt to our ashikabis needs and wants, if you don't sleep for a week that's fine with us, if you slept great for a week, that's fine as well, our bodies can take every type of stress imaginable, i probably couldn't even tell you how long a sekirei could go without sleep"

"thanks guys, really, you girls are the best thing to ever happen to me, i wish i had you years ago" Jun said as he snuggled into karasubas chest. She patted his lovely hair and kissed him on the forehead, Jun then walked over to Yume and gave her a passionate kiss.

"This looks so good yume, western style breakfasts are the best, how did yo-" Jun stopped when he realized his sekirei were just staring at him, like he was an alien, well he was alien to them but even more than usual. Jun suddenly felt nervous, he didn't like being stared at, all that time as an assassin got him into the habit of not liking being the center of attention, Ever, because as an assassin being the center of attention was never a good thing, assassins were ghosts, no one should see them, and being simply stared at was not a good feeling to say the least.

"i-is everything okay girls" Jun said in a small voice, suddenly feeling like a small child being examined by your parents.

"Jun-sama, your hair and eyes, ah! are you hurt!"

"no yume, that's just his natural colors, remember he has to hide himself, his kind are not welcome in any part of the world accept a few tolerant places, like Japan."

"Oh!, i-i think its wonderful Jun-sama!, you look amazing," Yume said as if she was nervous that Jun was mad at her for some reason, she was always trying so hard to please him, and she needed to know that he was not gonna lash out at her for something so simple.

"r-really you...you like it" Karasuba had to chuckle it was like two little kids flirting, the child like way jun asked about his hair was just too much.

"yeah! jun-sama it looks great, you look great either way but your natural hair and eyes are beautiful" Yume said as she got closer to inspect her ashikabi, 'god hes so beautiful, that whitish hair and those crimson eyes, he looks like...he looks a little like karasuba. a LOT like karasuba, but even more he looks like the fire sekirei, number 6, what was his name?...homura!, yeah number 6 homura the fire sekirei, and one of the only male sekirei besides mutsu and shiina.'

"How about you keep it that way for today, jun-kun, i think it looks better than the dye and contacts" Karasuba got closer as well to run her fingers through the feathery hair

"But i cant i mean if people see me the-" Karasuba silenced him with her fingure

"Alright how about this, you WILL keep your hair and eyes the natural color or you wont HAVE any hair and eyes at all, does that sound fair jun-chan" Karasuba said as she yanked his hair a little harder. Yume giggles at karasubas brashness, she may not agree with her methods but the puppy dog face jun had when she threatened him made it all worth while. Karasuba made a habit of adding a 'chan' on to juns name when she was threatening him or teasing him.

"o-okay karasuba but what if somebody sees me?"

"Jun-kun, you have two of the most powerful beings on the planet protecting you, and on top of that your an ex master assassin and elite soldier, i think well be fine" Karasuba said with a little playful punch to the face.

Yume and Karasuba both went too take a shower, but at the last second decided the experience would be much richer if they had their lovable ashikabi with them, so the three partners took a shower together, it was defiantly an enjoyable experience, nothing to raunchy but still fun. Jun had decided he would take the girls to a movie and anything else they wanted to do, he didn't really have an excuse to spend his money on extra stuff up until now, a few video games, comic books, movies and other basic entertainments products but nothing he could really go crazy with, After all those years in a military environment jun really didn't the mindset to spend money, he bought what he needed and a few things here and there that he liked and that was it, the only thing he ever really went out of his way to spend alot of money for was his motorcycle, a had a Kawasaki ninja, a VERY nice bike, basically the Ferrari of motorcycles, he wanted to treat himself and it payed off for sure. But three people couldn't ride a motorcycle so they settled on walking,besides this was the city so it really came down to walking or riding a motorcycle, any other way was too crowded and jun hated crowds.

He was not going unprepared however, on top of the deadly agents hunting him, they were now part of the sekirei plan, and despite karasuba assuring him it was the early stages, he didn't care, it payed to be prepared and that was something that anyone in his line of work as an assassin knew VERY well. So that's what he did...under his street clothes was a very light weight set of powered armor, Juns body had been bonded with several ports that were invisible to the naked eye, but were in fact up-link points for attaching power armor, as the power armor of his country was designed to attach directly into the body rather than wearing a suit, this made it so the wearer actually WAS stronger and faster and all the benefits that came with such gear, the armor also poured nano machines directly into the blood stream to allow the user more stamina and endurance, as well as improving all the users natural senses like eyesight,smell, reflexes and others. Because the armor was attached directly to his body it molded perfectly to his figure so you could not tell he was wearing anything under his normal street clothes, a feature that served assassins very well, as for weapons, the armor had several built into it, like blades on the forearms, a miniature dart launcher on both shoulders, and gauntlets that held a small computer for tactical data, blades that extended from the center, and even a small flamethrower, the armor was attached directly up his spine into his brain so he didn't have to wear a combat helmet to help with targeting and various data reading , Jun always felt like the predator or Boba fett whenever he wore the armor. If that was not enough, he had two snub nosed 45. caliber handguns under his leather jacket, again built so you couldn't tell they were even there, and finally two butterfly knives he carried in his pockets, despite all that covert firepower, he couldn't even feel the weapons and armor on him, they fit so well he could almost forget he even had them.

The three partners walked out of the apartment and proceeded down the streets of shinto teito.

On the roof of a building a good distance, a lone figure observed the human and sekireis leaving the apartment, the figure was wearing a long coat and dress pants, a white button shirt under the coat and...a mask

"They have left the building sir, targets are on the move", a gruff mature voice said into a phone.

"Roger that cougar 2-1, proceed with operation as planned, the boss wants this wrapped up by days end." an operators voice replied back

"How do we get around the Sekirei sir, we don't have the firepower or the man power to deal with them"

"Not a problem cougar 2-1, boss has authorized Sekirei support for this op. you let them fight it out and in the confusion you eliminate Yeager."

"Roger that control, cougar 2-1 out"

A soldier dressed down in full combat gear turned back to the men behind him and raised his hand in a thumbs up, indicating the mission was a go, the men got their weapons ready, checking ammunition, adjusting sights and scopes, and preparing attachments for deployment, the men gave one final mission overview before turning their vehicle on and jumping off for their mission.

Jun and his sekirei were having a damn good day all things considered, Yume had been interested in clothing besides her typical discipline squad uniform, an errand that tested karasubas patience but she dealt with it for the sake of her friend, Yume had selected several clothes, she was being conservative until Jun assured her that she could get anything she wanted, he had money to burn and wanted to make her happy so it was all good. Dresses weren't really yumes style but she got a nice black dress for special occasions, the kinda thing you could wear to a fancy restaurant, she also got a few pairs of jeans and some nice t-shirts that Jun found fit yume well, he was able to get karasuba to buy a nice black dress as well, she was not gonna go for jeans and shirts, jun told her that was fine as long as she got the black dress, karasuba gave him a pinch on the cheek for his stubbornness but relented and got the dress, besides she had to admit she felt good wearing something other than her usual uniform.

They then proceeded to get lunch, sekirei, of course with the exception of karasuba, ate more than most, well that was under selling it, yume ate like the good was gonna grow wings and fly away, she enjoyed western food as evidenced by the breakfast she cooked so Jun had her order staples of typical western food, burgers, fries, chicken, and even a hot dog, karasuba again relented and got a pie, a dish her and jun shared, they got some looks from people around town, something which turned out to be a benefit, because everyone assumed they were high ranking yakuza members, they got free food and tons of respect from everyone who interacted with them, if that was not enough, karasubas presence was, many of the major parts of town were familiar with her and her reputation, again assuming she was a yakuza boss, so she had people literally crossing to the other side of the street to avoid her, Jun had to admit it felt good to be out in public like this without his usual hair dye and contacts, he did get some looks from people who saw the distinct features of his countrymen, but it was more looks of respect than hatred, the Japanese people knew what it meant to be persecuted against and it was obvious from the looks of admiration he was getting that they understood his plight and respected him for it. As they were leaving from the dinner, Jun pulled out his cell phone to check the time when a card slipped out of his pocket, he picked it up and realized that it was the address of izumo inn, the inn that the purple demon miya owned...'FUCK!, i forgot i was supposed to go over there and meet with her, yume said she was really sekirei number 1, the most powerful sekirei, i wonder how yume and karasuba will react, im sure they don't mind, i mean their all sisters and miya is not even participating in this insane game anyway, so it'll be cool...hopefully'. Just as jun was finishing his thought he noticed something was out of place...the streets were COMPLETELY empty, not a soul in sight, that was NEVER a good sign, Jun was suddenly hyper aware of his surroundings, the nano machines kicking into his blood stream as every little shadow and movement became a possible attacker. He stopped and turned behind him, using his now enhanced eyesight to see two squads of heavily armed mercenary's coming up both sides of the street on the sidewalks using the cars to mask their movements, they tactically moved into an ambush position.

As soon as Jun recognized the ambush, the mercenary's opened up with every they had, assault rifles, sub machine guns, light machine guns, grenade launchers and even an R.P.G., Jun was about to duck out of the way of the incoming fire when he was lifted off the ground by karasuba, who her and yume had picked up on the ambush about the same time Jun did, she lept back about 20 yards down the street to offer them some space to coordinate a counter attack.

"Well its looks like someone is not in a good mood today" Karasuba said jokingly as she placed jun down behind a car, her and yume took up positions, but were surprised to see their ashikabi join them.

Karasuba drew her sword, which was removed with an ear piercing 'SHINK'

Yume produced two high density balls of light in both her hands which began to supercharge into two masses of infinite energy.

Jun removed his jacket to reveal the two handguns and the various weapons on his light weight power armor, which deployed out of their hiding spots with the removal of the jacket.

"YUME, stay back and cover us with your light, me and karasuba will attack straight on, karasuba will take the center and ill take the sides, if this goes south meet back at the apartment and well go from there"

"YES Jun-sama" yume leaned in and kissed her ashikabi to gain her special ability called a norito. she then took a cover position and began to fire the balls of super charged light at the attacking mercenary's.

"Well jun-kun time to prove your metal" karasuba said as she gave him a kiss for her norito and took off towards the advancing enemy sekirei who had just shown up to support the mercenary's.

STREETS OF SHINTO TEITO

12:00 P.M. FIREFIGHT IN THE STREETS

Jun took of down the right side of the street towards the first group of mercenary's, weaving between cars to avoid being hit, his experience and training kicked in and suddenly he knew exactly what to do to win this fight, after all this was not his first firefight.

Jumping over a car, jun fired two explosive darts from his shoulder cannons, hitting two mercenary's square in the chest they exploded immediately, four more took their place and resumed their intense barrage of bullets and grenades, Jun took cover on the corner of a building and deployed his two handguns, he rounded the corner and fired off eight shots before he hit the car in front of him for cover, the rounds impacted with the skulls of the mercenary's, two bullets for each man, double tap, one to the heart and one to the head, the targeting system in the armor that was connected to his brain took care of the aiming all he had to do was pull the trigger.

Before the next wave of mercenary's showed up Jun launched ahead firing off his remaining handgun ammo, the rounds didn't hit flesh but they kept the mercenary's back long enough for Jun to get ready for his next and final assault, he took position behind a truck and steadied his breathing, he then deployed his forearm blades and gauntlet blades and turned the corner of the truck, rushing the dazed mercenary's, with his enhanced abilities he closed the distance quickly and proceeded to slice apart the remaining mercenary's.

One after another fell under Juns expert blade work, unable to keep up with his powered armor speed, they fell quickly, only the last one was a challenge, he put up a good fight, forcing jun back with what was left in his assault rifle, he deployed a short sword and tomahawk, the two engaged in a brief knife fight, before the mercenary commander was over powered by juns enhanced power and speed, but jun didn't kill him, he needed answers so he cut of his left leg below the knee and kicked him in the head to knock him out, he then quickly burned the leg stump with his flamethrower to stop the bleeding, and pulled the commander behind a car before rushing off to help karasuba, before he as about to jump however, a last mercenary round a corner behind him and was about to fire a burst from his rifle when he suddenly vaporized from a ball of light, Jun turned back to Yume who had caught up to him just in the nick of time.

"Thanks yume, you saved my ass" june said as he gave yume a fist pump, a gesture she didn't understand but accepted anyway.

"Of course Jun-sama, are you hurt, my light has healing abilities"

"No yume im fine, lets get too karasuba to help her out"

Jun was about to take off in her direction when he was suddenly stopped by yume.

"what is it yume?"

"We cant jump in the middle of her fight, karausba wouldn't want us to do that, ive known her for a long time jun-sama, and while she may have gotten better in the last few days when we met you, you have to understand that karasuba LIVES for battle and death, it was, before meeting you, her only reason for living, and to jump into her fight would only upset her, besides she can handle this jun-sama, karasuba is basically the most powerful sekirei out of all of us"

"i thought number 1 miya was?"

"i think karasauba is stronger, miya has not picked up her sword in a very long time and shes not nearly as blood thirsty or un predicable as karasuba is and now that karasuba has you, shes only gotten stronger and will continue to get stronger every time she bonds with you"

That really was karasubas greatest weapon, her unpredictability, karasuba was for all intents and purposes...insane, she really was, and this insanity made her way more dangerous than miya ever could be, miya had a style and form that she stuck too, and while she was a master at her form, she was predictable, while karasuba was liable to do ANYTHING on the battlefield, and it was impossible to tell exactly what she was going to try next, that coupled with her almost sexual desire for blood made her easily the most dangerous sekirei, and if nothing else she could defiantly scare the living shit out of any opponent simply by her mere presence, her reputation as the 'black sekirei' was enough to end fights before even single attack was delivered.

"Well we should at least see how shes doing yume"

"agreed jun-sama"

FURTHER DOWN THE STREET

ROOF TOPS OF SHINTO TEITO

12:10 P.M.

The remaining mercenary's were dealt with faster than they could even raise there weapons and fire, they were just a warm up, now was time for the real fun, whoever wanted to kill her Jun-Kun either was an ashikabi themselves or had good connections with one, right now though none of that mattered because there were three sekirei in front of karasuba who were just begging to be sliced from end to end.

"THAT PUSSY ASHIKABI OF YOURS WAS DEALT WITH NUMBER 4 THERE'S NO REASON TO END UP JUST LIKE HIM!"

The three sekirei got into combat positions when they saw karasubas reaction to their comrades taunting.

"hahahahaha well you certainly are convincing me to stand down, i couldn't possibly take all three of you at the same time anyway" karasuba said as she relaxed her sword arm and took a rather innocent looking position.

"Thats right now drop your sword and come with us, our master will be very pleased to know the great black sekirei is now his, wont he gi- SHINK"

Before she finished her sentence her head was half way across the roof top and her body was tumbling down the the side of the building.

"Yes im sure he will"

The other sekirei tried to attack her at the same time, one trowing two sharp star shaped disks at karasuba, and the other one running down the roof tops spraying poison into the air around where karasuba was supposed to be, but she was not there, when the poison cloud went away there was nothing there but the headless corpse of their comrade.

The poison sekirei turned to find karasuba already in front of her and her sword going directly through her belly, the poison sekirei jerked and thrashed against the cruel holder of the nodachi but karasuba simply twisted her sword, delighting in the sweet sounds of pain erupting from the poison sekireis lungs, she tried with one last move to release a cloud of poison directly into karasubas face at point blank range, before she could however the black sekireis sword was already thrust directly upward splitting the poison sekirei in two from the stomach and higher, the two half's fell back onto the roof as karasuba briefly bathed in the blood spurting from the corpse, she then turned to see two deadly sharp disks heading towards her at high speed, the disks were knocked away by karasubas sword and she lunged forward across the rooftops towards the disk sekirei.

Jun and Yume showed up just in time to see karasuba coming down full force on to the disk sekirei, the disk sekirei shot out of the way just in time and threw two more disks as she bounced out of the way, both disks were dodged but there was a third smaller one behind the other two that brushed karasubas shoulder, causing a small cut.

Karasuba stopped and drew her hand across the cut and licked her finger, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, obviously delighted that the disk sekirei was skilled and could actually cut her, even if just barley. she then removed her coat from her shoulders and jumped towards the disk sekirei a second time, but the thrust was a mock one, she knew the disk sekirei would try and jump out of the way again so she timed it so she could avert her jump to attack the spot she would jump too , and that's exactly what happened, the disk sekirei tried to jump and throw her disks as she was moving, but karasuba was ready and she landed exactly where the disk sekirei tried to land, the disk sekirei tried to block the attack, but karasubas attack was so powerful it went straight through the disk and embedded into the disk sekireis chest.

"You did good little one, very fun, but the same trick does not work twice and im not that easy to kill"

"P-PLEASE, just finish it black sekirei, it hurts so much"

the disk sekirei pleaded with karasuba as she sunk down to her knees the sword still in her chest.

"Oh i will, but first you need to tell me who sent you, do that and you wont suffer, don't, and i will cut off your legs" Karasuba said in a very serious tone.

Jun was about to step in but stopped when he realized that he was not any better than karasuba, in fact hes made just the same threats in his past days as an assassin, he decided to just let karasuba handle it, he knew she would honor her word of killing the disk sekirei painlessly if she complied. Yume simply put her head down unable to watch the suffering of her fellow sister but also understanding the need to discover the motive behind this attack.

At first the disk sekirei was defiant unwilling to give up her master, but when karasuba informed the disk sekirei that her ashikabi didn't care for her and simply viewed her as a tool to be used and thrown away, she relented and told karasuba everything.

Karasuba knelt down and gently forced the sword deeper until it hit the disk sekireis heart, she held the young alien until she died, she then got up wiped her sword off, put her coat back on and returned to the roof top jun and yume were occupying

"Whats the situation karauba?"

"the ashikabi responsible for this is a boy by the name of mikogami, the sekirei were his and the soldiers were hired guns"

"Time to go 'talk' to mikogami?" Yume said as she turned to jun with questioning eyes

The sound of MBI helicopters roared in the background, karasuba agreed to stay behind and sort the situation out with MBI special forces who were coming pick up the bodies. She would meet them at the apartment latter that night

Yume and Jun returned to find the mercenary commander gone, he had snuck off during the fight, Jun was not too worried however with what he saw today with what his sekirei were capable of, he was not worried about a legless mercenary.

Yume and Jun returned to the apartment where jun changed clothes and showered to clean up, he wanted to keep his promise too Miya, and yume was more then happy to tag along to visit her old mentor.

Atop a building surrounding the battleground the figure from earlier watched as karasuba sorted out the situation with MBI spec ops teams. Karasuba turned from her conversation with the spec ops commander to see the figure disappear from sight, she scowled and went back to the situation at hand.

Yume and Jun arrived at Miyas house, the masked figure darted into an open window of the inn just in time to change clothes for their new visitors and right before the pair knocked on the door.

BEST CHAPTER YET! IN MY OPINION

PLEASE BE GENTLE AS THIS IS MY FIRST FIC, THANKS FOR READING GUYS

IM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4- NEW FREINDS

Mason Izumo

1:00 P.M.

Jun and Yume got off the motorcycle and walked up To the front door of the Inn, it was not hard to find and it did stick out a little, the old fashioned way the building stood plus the extremely well kept yard made the Inn very nice to look at. Yume with her enhanced sekirei eyesight couldlve sown she saw someone fly into the building just as they were nearing the front door, but she shrugged it off, this was miyas home, as in sekirei number 1 miya, the same miya who could cut a battleship in half from several miles away, so Yume was not worried about anything concerning the inn. Jun was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened and a man who looked VERY similar to Yumes ashikabi greeted them.

"Good afternoon, your Jun-san correct?, miya was expecting you i believe" the silver haired man said to them in a polite and gentle tone.

"Yes i met miss miya-san yesterday and we talked about getting together to talk"

Jun extended his hand in greeting to the other silver haired man

"Jun Yeager by the way, but you already knew that huh, and this is my Girlfriend Yume" He laughed nervously and extended his hand to shake.

"Yes Miya spook a good bit about you Jun-san, My names Kagari by the way, its very nice to meet you, please come in" Kagari stepped to the side to allow Jun and Yume to enter into home. As they stepped in to the Inn, an amazing smell hit jun and yumes nose and they saw Miya emerge from the kitchen obviously making food. Miya went to greet Jun, when he walked forward, Kagari turned to Yume and gave her a look, not really an untrustly worthy look, just a look that said 'i know who you are,sekirei number 8' the look was returned 'as do i number 6'.

"Welcome Jun-kun i was starting to think you didn't take my invitation seriously" Miya said with her signature sweet smile and giggle, Jun learned quickly that miya smile was something to be feared and if she giggling it meant you had done something that needed to be corrected.

"Of course not miss Miya-san, im glad you invited me in the first place"

Miya started laughing even harder. 'miss miya-san'. it was obvious jun was not very familiar with Japanese honorifics.

"well at least your not using 'sama', come, sit and have some tea, i trust kagari will join us?" Kagari had been going back upstairs when miyas demon projected in front of him forcing him back down the stairs into the living room, When he turned however Yume noticed something strange, number 6 was red, like really red, his face was flushed and he looked like he was sick, Kagari did a good job of hiding it but it was still there, that made this interaction even stranger as yume knew EXACTLY what him looking sick meant. there was only one human in this room right now...her jun-sama.

Jun and Yume took a seat in the living room with Kagari and Miya sitting across from them.

"This is my girlfriend Yume by the way miss miya-san, i don't think you met her yet"

"You mean shes your sekirei"

Jun nearly spit out the tea he was drinking.

'cough-cough' "How did you know that!?" Jun said in surprise, he knew miya was sekirei number 1 but he figured yume and miya didn't know each other and he didn't WANT them to know each other, the less people who knew he was involved in this game the better. Miya and Kagari started laughing

"Well for starters shes wearing the same uniform i wore when i was leader of the squad, and ive known yume for a while, shes was basically my student, i taught her everything i know so she could become a better leader then i ever was"

"So is Kagari-san a sekirei as well?" Jun said as he positioned himself, if everybody knew who every one else was that would make this conversation allot easier, secrets were rarely a good thing so it felt like a massive weight had been taken off juns shoulders.

"Yes Jun-san im number 6, the fire sekirei, and i watched your battle today with those mercenary's and sekirei earlier today"

"Oh you saw that huh, w-well we were attacked and i couldn't let anything happen to yume so...you know, But anyway your the 'fire sekirei' so can you like shoot fire from your hands and mouth?"

Kagari snapped his figures and a flame appeared in his hands, he chuckled at Juns child like wonder with his powers, Yume found it amusing as well, Jun had this way of making everyone around him at ease, he may act like a man, but he was still a boy, 23 years old is still VERY young and you could see despite the hard life, he still had his boyish charm, and man did he have charm, the way he was just so laid back and easy going made being around him an absolute pleasure.

"Well im sure Yume told you about me being 'number 1', now that we have everything out there its time to get to business" Miya said as she straightened herself and took a serious face, the rest of the guests did as well when they saw miya get serious.

"Ive been wondering exactly what you wanted to talk with me about miss miya-san"

"Jun-kun...your the ashikabi of Karasuba yes?"

"Yes i am, why?"

"I like you Jun-kun, so does kagari, but me and karasuba have...an uneasy relationship to say the least"

Jun leaned back in his seat, he wanted miya and kagari as friends, they could be powerful allies especially if he told them about his plan to destroy MBI, but if the two most powerful sekirei were at odds with each other it could throw the whole thing apart. Still, karasuba WAS his sekirei, miya was not.

"Listen Miya, im not going to be playing this insane game, well for now i will, but when the time comes im going to destroy MBI and especially hirito minaka, im gonna need every asset i can to do that, and with karasuba being one of the most powerful sekirei, shes crucial in our fight against MBI, we need her, and besides she IS my sekirei, and i do LOVE her"

"You are aware of her reputation aren't you?" Miya asked as she took another sip of tea.

"Yes i am, you don't know her like i do, shes changed miya"

"I find that hard to believe"

"its true miya-sama, ive known karasuba for a very long time, im her only friend and up until a few days ago i would have agreed with you, but not now, jun-samas right, HE brought karasubas light out, i saw it with my own eyes"

Miyas face turned to one of pondering as she considered what she was being told.

"Im sorry, But ive known her for a long time as well, and not once has she changed, she may have a soft spot for YOU, jun-kun, but she wont offer the same kindness to anyone else"

Juns got up out of his seat.

"Im sorry as well miss Miya-san, i cant just sit here and listen to someone bad mouth my sekirei .especially because i love her. if you cant set aside your anger towards her for the greater good of your species then your the one with the problem, not karasuba"

Kagari looked visibly upset when jun got up to leave, like he was watching something very important to him walk away forever.

Just as Jun and Yume were about to turn and leave Miya got up as well and put her hand on juns shoulder and he stopped.

"You...you really love her jun-kun?" Miya said as she turned him around to face her

"i REALLY love karasuba"

"yume you said karasuba got her light?"

"Yes miya-sama, the first night we were with jun-kun when she kissed him, her usually pitch black wings had been glowing with a white outline, karasuba LOVES jun-sama, and miya-sama, that's coming from ME, the sekirei of love"

"Very well, ill meet with her when the times right and well settle things, peacefully"

Jun leaned down and took miyas hand and kissed it gently

"Thank you miss miya-san, i promise i wont let you down, together well free your race from this horrible game"

"Is that the only reason why your so willing to destroy hirito minaka?"

Jun looked away, like he was ashamed of something

"its...its complicated, hes responsible for things i cant even begin to describe, ive wanted revenge against that monster for the longest time, i never thought i ever could, because of his power, but now that i have my amazing sekirei im ready to finally put that bastard down for good"

Kagari stepped in and took Jun hands in his

"I understand your anger with him Jun-san, Ive also wanted revenge against that man for what hes done to my race and my body, its good to finally find someone whos so able and willing to act as i am"

"What did he do to you Kagari ?"

"Its a long story and im sure ill tell you in time, but let just say that im much more 'unstable' then most sekirei, like i can barley control my own powers"

"Jesus christ..."

Kagari, still holding juns hands, was leaning in closer and closer to him, the two mens faces only inches apart when someone came through the front door, Jun and Kagari were suddenly aware what they were doing, and pulled away from each other.

"Ah, welcome home uzume"

MBI TOWER

2:00 P.M.

After the bodies from that ambush were taken care of karasuba was ready to return to the tower to get her and yumes few things, they were no longer a part of the discipline squad , so she needed to get their things out of the building before the real game started, once the real game started the tower would be off limits to all sekirei and she still had all her access to the tower. After she had MBI officers move Yume and hers few things to Juns apartment she was told by a VERY nervous intern that the director wanted to speak to her. 'what does that monkey want this time', she made her way into the elevator and up to his office, on her way up she spotted natsuo, benitsubasa and haihane, the ashikabi and two current members of the discipline squad, when she was apart of the squad she and yume refused to be winged by natsuo, yume because he was not her ashikabi and because she did NOT like him, yume was a genuine sekirei and she wouldn't be winged someone as 'slimy' as natsuo, karasuba didn't because she also didn't like natsuo, she didn't like any humans though, no, the real reason was because he was not her real ashikabi, and as much as she said she didn't care who her ashikabi was, it was all a ruse she had convinced herself that she didn't care, but she was still a sekirei and deep down she knew the truth.

Besides natsuo was gay, and she rather enjoyed her 'fun' time with jun-kun, her thoughts always found their way back to her ashikabi, it didn't matter what the situation was, it was always just HIM, her sweet little jun-kun.

Natsuo spotted Karasuba and walked over to her with the other two in toe, Karasuba hated the way he just walked around like he was something special, like he was something to be feared, no, like SHE was NOT something to be feared, oh how wrong he was.

"Ah come to say hello karasuba-chan, i gotta say i felt bad when i found out you and yume found someone other than me, i should meet young Jun Yeager, we could swap stories about you"

"Hello Karasuba-sensei, its good to see you again" Haihane said with a respectful bow, more fear then respect actually, Karasuba always did like Haihane, well as much as karasuba could like someone, hihane was just about the only other sekirei besides yume that she didn't treat with absolutely no respect, she liked her enough to train her on a regular basis, it was why haihane added 'sensei' to her greeting, benitsibasa was different however, she would always give karasuba lip any chance she got and her sicking devotion to that snake natsuo made karasuba want too cut her hands off.

"If you add 'chan' to my name again little man im going to throw you out of the top floor of this building, and hello haihane its good to see you again as well" Karasuba said as she turned around to confront them.

"As harsh as ever Karasuba, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Getting the few things i need, and finishing my business with the head monkey"

"I trust your Jun-kun is treating you well, not as well as i could have, from what i here hes not exactly rich"

"please keep talking natsuo-kun, your making that upcoming hundred floor fall all the more enjoyable for me"

Natsuo laughed and walked on, suddenly in a hurry to get away from the insane sekirei as fast as he could, no such luck however, as he had hit a nerve and she was already standing in front of him.

"Going so soon natsuo-kun?, cant you give your old comrade a hug for old times sake?"

"v-very well k-karasuba"

Natsuo leaned in nervously and slowly to the much taller women, karasuba simply pulled him in and held him in a surprisingly nice hug before leaning down to the shorter mans ear and whispering-

"Mention my ashikabis name again and you wont have a tongue to speak it with, and if you stop me while im walking again ill cut your balls off, okay love?"

"o-okay karasuba, n-no problem"

"Good boy"

Karasuba let natsuo go and continued to the directors office, before she got too far however she turned to haihane and said-

"Haihane, i trust you remember everything i taught you and your training well?"

"yes karasuba-sensei"

"Good girl, now that im part of the plan well have to come into contact sooner or latter, i expect a good fight out of you with everything i taught you under your belt, don't disappoint me"

"i wont karasuba-sensei, though i hope we never have to come to that"

"well see girls, well see" karasuba said as she walked away, knowing full well that by the time this plan was over she would be on top of a burning MBI tower the corpses of all under their leash dead at her feet, only a little while ago was it her on the end of their leash, but not any more, this dog of war was free... and it was hungry for revenge

MBI TOP FLOOR, HIRITO MINAKAS OFFICE

2:30 P.M.

Karasuba entered the office walking right past the secretary, she was not going to wait till he was 'ready' for her, she had things to do and this was a waste of time in the first place. Minika swung around in his big swivel chair like a little child would, but when he saw karasuba his face dropped and he went totally serious.

"Good afternoon my dear, what brings you to my humble residence"

"Yes because calling me your dear has always worked out so well for you in the past minaka, and YOU called me up here you deranged man-child" karasuba said as she sat down on the corner of his big desk.

"There are things we need to discuss, follow me"

Minaka got out of his chair and went onto the large platform over looking the entire city, the one he loved to sit atop of and rant about 'wings' and 'destiny' and other nonsense karasuba found sickening.

"Whats this about monkey, you know i have an ashikabi now and you know im not part of the squad anymore"

"Thats exactly what i wanted to talk with you about, how would like your position back as HEAD of a new team, one bigger and better than ever before"

"Not interested, i have more to live for now than being a part of some stupid 'team' minaka" Karasuba said as she crossed her arms over chest, suspecting their were more to this monkeys words then he led on.

"Oh you mean that sweet ashikabi of yours, since when does the 'black sekirei' care for an ashikabi, a HUMAN, thats not the sekirei i remember from the good ol' kamakura island days" Minaka teased as he sat down on the edge of the building

"If you want i can show you just how similar i am to the me from the 'good old days'" Karasuba said as she put her hand lazily on her sword hilt.

"no need for that karasuba, im just wondering if your precious jun-kun is all you think he is, if he really feels the same about you that you do for him"

"Spit it out already minaka, your trying my patience"

"Your little jun-kun is with Miya Asama as we speak" minaka said with a little smile on his face.

"What are you talking about" Karasuba took a little step back as if the words hit her in the gut.

"yup, turns out he and yume went their for tea and good conversation, their probably talking about you as we speak, in fact id bet miyas telling jun ALL about your little history of violence"

"Your lying" Karasuba said as she regained her composure and took a few steps foward.

"am i?" Minaka threw a few pictures of Yume and Jun entering Miyas home just about an hour and a half ago. Karasuba was speechless, she felt like she couldn't breathe, her jun-kun was...what was he doing with MIYA!?"

"HOW DID YOU GET THESE!" Karasuba was on top of him and holding minaka over the edge of the building by his throat faster than the directors eyes could follow.

"a-an ag...ent too...k them 'cough' ju...st a fe...w ho...urs ag...o."

Karasuba could have snapped his neck with her thumb, WITH HER PINKIE, she should have dropped him into oblivion, she could have cut him IN HALF...she could have killed him...but she didn't, she was too angry and confused to even think clearly, so she threw the director across the platform into the windows and jumped off the top of the building into the streets below.

Karasuba didn't care about breaking the fall, she just jumped off the top and landed directly on the ground feet first...after a hundred plus floor fall...she didn't even feel it...she was so angry and confused that all she could think off was finding that monkey and tearing him limb from limb.

MASON IZUMO

3:00 P.M.

"Well it was fun miya but i gotta get back, karasuba is waiting and i wanted to make a nice dinner for her and yume" Jun said as they exited the Inn, Yume behind him

"Of course, Jun-kun, thank you for visiting my inn and remember what we talked about, and please if you EVER need a place to stay, don't hesitate to come straight here, ill keep you safe" Miya said as she gave jun a big hug and a little kiss on the cheek.

"For sure Miss Miya-san, thank you for everything" Jun returned the hug.

"It was good to see you again yume-chan, please look after yourself and young Jun-kun"

"I will Miya-sensei, i look forward to seeing you soon" Yume said as she gave Miya a hug

"Likewise dear"Miya said as Kagari and Uzume came up next to her. Kagari inched closer to Jun as he was saying his good byes to miya and uzume.

"uhm i-it was nice to meet you Jun-san" Kagaris face was red but he knew how to hide it

"Same here bro, keep it clean at that host club dude, you don't wanna end up with something haha" Jun went to shake Kagaris hand, but kagari avoided the handshake and went for a hug instead, he knew it was a little too obvious but he didn't care, being close to Jun-san like this was the greatest feeling ever, he was such a lovable person and his body was so warm that he couldn't resist the contact, Jun returned the hug and left with yume.

"MAN!, he looks JUST like you Kagari!" Uzume said in her teasing way."

"s-shut up uzume you don't know what your talking about"

"oh?, i don't huh, well why is your face all red and why the hug hmmm?, you were an inch away from grabbing his ass too!"

"N-NO I WAS NOT! YOUR CRAZY!" Kagaris hands lit up in fire and uzume ran into the inn.

"Now Kagari no violence in my inn remember" Miya said as a Demon appeared behind her.

"o-of course miya, its just..."

"i know sweetheart, you don't have to explain anything to me, lets get you inside and prepare a nice bath for you to cool off in, seeing him in person must have been some little experience huh?"

"y-yeah, hes so...amazing in person miya, so worldly, so laid back and so..."

"...easy to talk too, i know kagari i feel the same way, i may not be reacting to him, but i can see why you would be, hes gonna make a great ashikabi for you, you two have allot in common, he understands your suffering as hes had to go through similar experiences as you have."

"but...how do i...you know...approach him, were both guys and yet i feel myself getting turned on just being around him, i mean will he even like me, you know...down there?"

"i wouldn't worry about THAT yet honey, first you need to wing him and get to know him, that will come later, it will take longer because your both men, but allow him to warm up to the idea and i promise THAT will happen"

"o-ok miya, thank you for everything"

"of course sweetie now come on, you need to relax after getting so...excited"

STREETS OF SHINTO TEITO

3:20 P.M.

Jun and Yume rode back to the apartment together laughing and joking the whole time, Yume found Juns sense of humor rather...dark, but after she lightened up a little she found her self needing to stop the bike just to breathe, he was so funny and so laid back and so unlike any human shed ever met, especially soldiers, yume knew soldiers well after all she had fought against them an innumerable amount of times, so she knew how they acted how they thought, how they reacted and even their usual personality's, and her ashikabi was Nothing like the troops she would fight against in her discipline squad days. Those were bad memories, the killing she always hated the most and remembering those poor soldiers who never had a chance against her and karasuba brought back feelings she rather keep buried, most of them were no older than jun, actually most of them were YOUNGER than her ashikabi and he was only 23 for gods sake, they were kids! 18-21 years old was the standard age for soldiers, Jun could have been one of those soldiers, she quickly pushed that thought aside and continued their laughing spree until they were cut off by a gang of sekirei standing in the middle of the street blocking their path.

"Well well well what do we have here, a couple in desperate love, oh how i love to ruin these sickening little duos!" The obvious leader of the group said. the other sekirei broke out in laughter and circled yume and jun.

"What do you want from me and my ashikabi!?" Yume said angrily as she and jun took a combat position back to back. 'fuck!, this is not good, i don't have my exo suit on me, i took it off before we went to miyas!, damn it! all i have are my butterfly knives, a single grenade and my two handguns but that wont do me much good if i don't have the speed and strength of a sekirei!' Jun thought as he pulled his two 45s from his jacket

"Well if you must know this is my masters 'hunting night', where he goes out to eliminate competition and gain more sekirei for his collection" The leader said, she was wearing a yellow track suit and had a whip in her hand.

"collection?, this guy sounds like a fucking asshole if he refers to his sekirei as his 'collection' "

"DONT TALK ABOUT OUR MASTER THAT WAY YOU WEAKLING!"

One sekirei tried to attack but she went too early with out the help of her friends and she was quickly thrown back from a blast of yumes light. Yume then grabbed Jun and tried to jump into the air but was knocked down by the leaders whip.

"STAY DOWN GIRL, now come nicely to our master and we promise well kill your ashikabi quickly and painlessly!"

That was the last straw for yume, she unleashed two massive balls of supercharged light at two of the sekirei, they exploded into dust as soon as the light made contact with their bodies, another four attacked at the same time and she fought well but couldn't keep them long enough for her to get to her jun-sama, he would have to be alright for now while she dealt with these four, because as long as they were alive she couldn't get to jun, she was cut off and that scared her. she would have to unleash all her power if she wanted to get to jun-sama in time.

"YOUR MINE NOW YOU BASTARD!" The whip sekirei thrashed her weapon at Jun but he was able to dodge it and roll behind a car, he got up and fired a few rounds from his weapons, the sekirei whipped the bullets away and charged at him, throwing cars out of the way as she attacked him.

"STOP RUNNING YOU LITTLE COWARD!"

Jun jumped over another car and threw his one and only grenade under the car, it rolled under the car to the whip sekireis feet, she looked down just in time to see it go off right in her face, it didn't kill her but it seriously dazed her and threw her whip out of her hand.

Jun took this opportunity to rise up over the care and fire off his two entire magazines of pistol ammo at the unarmed and dazed whip sekirei, all the rounds found their mark and the whip sekirei was torn apart from well placed armor piercing and hollow point 45. caliber bullets. She fell over dead and Jun was given a minute to reload and prepare for the next two sekirei.

'THIS IS NOT GOOD!, that grenade was my only hope and killing only one wont be enough when both her friends get here, and with yume fighting FOUR more this is gonna go south VERY quickly, she can probably take those four but by the time she gets all of them ill be roadkill, god i wish karasuba was here!'

The two sekirei saw the body of their dead leader and charged Juns position, the first one punched where he was but Jun did a back flip on top of the car to get out of the way, the sekirei punched the ground where he was just a second ago allowing jun to aim his weapon directly at her head, just as he pulled the trigger however the second sekirei hit him off the car and into a lamp post, the bullet he fired hit the first sekireis shoulder rather than her head like he hoped it would, hurting her but not killing her.

Juns body slammed into the lamp post full force and the wind got knocked out of him, he also felt his heading ringing and blood dripping from the back of his head, he got up and rolled out of the way just in time for the first sekirei to attack, she had a shield that was sharp on the side so she could throw it and use it to defend. the shield hit the lamp post and cut it in half, Jun moved to the side and fired off four rounds all four hit the shield sekirei before the shield returned to her and she fell over dead.

Yume looked over to see that Jun had dealt with two of the three sekirei that had engaged him, she smiled her hope returning as she went back to fighting the three sekirei, she had already dealt with one but the other three were fairly powerful and wouldn't back down.

By the time Jun was re aiming his pistols to fire on the third and final sekirei, she was already on top of him, 'god these things are so fast', the sekirei had a spear and used it like a true master, she came down HARD right on Juns head, luckily his motorcycle helmet protected his head from the blow, though it looked like a normal helmet, it was actually made out of the same material high grade military helmets were, complete with a built in targeting HUD (heads up display) in the visor, though it still hurt like hell.

She then kicked him the stomach and he flew back into a car window, cracking it, if it was not for the plating on his spine his back would've been crushed. hes back HAD been crushed before during his assassin days and he had metal plating, wires and cabals to sync with power armor, and nano machines placed into his back for repair and extra support. His right hand gun had been knocked away.

Jun raised his left arm to fire his remaining handgun but the sekirei stepped on his arm, breaking it, though he didn't really feel it as the arm was artificial, it still hurt like hell but not as much if it had been a real limb, he pulled a knife from his pocket and stabbed the sekirei in her leg, she let out a cry of pain as jun pulled the knife and stabbed again and again and again until the sekirei fell, he tried to climb on top of her and cut her throat but she was way too strong and she simply lifted him up and over and threw him into another car, using her one good leg she jumped on top of him and straddled his waist, holding him down.

"Shhhhhh its okay now, just go too sleep little human, i promise it wont hurt, Shhhhh

She began to choke Jun, her hands circling his neck to snap it, but just as she was applying the last little bit of pressure...she stopped...the look in her eyes was one of hesitation like she didn't know what she was doing...she refocused and mumbled something about this being wrong but she couldn't stop because her master wouldn't like it. Jun couldn't really hear, his ears were ringing and his head was throbbing, this was it, the end, he had a knife ready to stab her in the side but she knew it was there and was holding his one good arm down, now determined to make her master happy, she was ready to kill Jun when...her head came flying off her shoulders.

Jun saw a flash of ashen hair and suddenly all the pressure on his neck was gone, he tired to push the body off him because the blood was pouring onto his helmeted face and he couldn't see, he felt like he was choking form all the blood.

Karasuba landed next to jun and left him there under the body, she would deal with him later, for now she had to deal with the other sekirei, Yume had gotten it down to two sekirei, the other two were dead and three were dead near Jun, well really one sekirei as one was too injured to fight and was being helped by the last one.

"AH! KARASUBA!, thank the maker!, i took care of two and a half of them and jun got two of them, im so happy you got that last one i don't know what i would've done if that sekirei killed our Jun-sama!"

"Oh dont worry its not these sekirei Jun should be worried about Yume"

"What do you mean?"

Karasuba didn't answer and she didn't taunt the sekirei and her injured friend, she simply lunged forward and killed the injured one, she then turned and sliced through the last sekireis weapon... then she cut off her legs... as soon as the sekirei fell to the ground Karasuba crushed her skull underneath her foot. She cleaned her sword and sheathed it, then she slowly walked over to wear Jun was...

ALRIGHT CLIFFHANGER...NEXT CHAPTER COMING VERY SOON

SPECIAL THANKS TO REVAN193 FOR BEING SUCH A BIG HELP TO ME, HES GIVEN ME ADVICE AND LED ME DOWN THE PATH OF FANFICTION GLORY!, HIT ME UP IN THE PMs BRO-DOG, LOVE TALKING TO YOU!

PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

SEKIREI FANFICTION CHAPTER-5

KISS AND MAKE UP

STREETS OF SHINTO TEITO

3:30 P.M.

Karasuba wiped the blood off her blade, sheathed it and walked straight to where her ashikabi was. Yume noticed that Karasuba was acting strangely, like she had...something her mind, or she was angry, yume decided to drop it, simply happy her friend showed up when she did, she couldve taken the four sekirei that engaged her but that last one was gonna kill jun-sama, she was honestly surprised that he was able to last as long as he did, a human taking on three sekirei and killing TWO of them was unheard of, but that was her Jun-sama, always full of surprises.

Jun had managed to get the headless body off of him and was propped up against a car, he had taken his helmet off to breathe, he was in a good amount of pain, his back felt weird, his left arm was broken, he had a light concussion and he had some shrapnel in his legs from being so close to that grenade explosion. He was VERY happy to see Karasuba, she saved his life and he was gonna make sure she knew how much he appreciated it. Karasuba walked up to Jun-

"Man am i happy to see you, thank you so much karasuba you saved my li-"

"and now im thinking of taking it" Karasuba said as she picked Jun up by his throat, easily holding his light body with her god-like strength, it would be so easy to kill him right now...so so easy.

"KARASUBA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Yume yelled as she stood in horror at her comrades treatment of their ashikabi but before she could react, Karasubas nodachi was at her throat, yume couldn't believe hat she was seeing.

"Karasuba please stop, just tell me whats the matter"

Karasuba didn't listen however she threw Jun into the side of a brick building and before he could even think to get up she was on him again, pinning him to the wall with her sword at his neck, Yume raised her fist into a ball of light and pointed it karasubas head, she didn't even seem to see it, all she was focused on was her ashikabi.

" . . .HOUSE!?" Karasuba growled into Juns face, she was PISSED, Jun finaly understood why she had her reputation as the fearsome dog of her kind. He was afraid of her.

"i...wa...s...getting...things ready...for our...attack...on..MBI"

"BULLSHIT!, YOU WINGED MIYA DIDN'T YOU!"

"no...karasuba...please...your hurting me"

"YOU WOULD GO TO MY ENEMY, AND THEN SAY IM HURTING YOU?GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY IS SOULDNT PULL YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"karasuba...please listen...i didn't wing her...you can ask yume...she met me yesterday right before i winged you and yume...we planned on meeting...and after everything that happened earlier today she knew who...who i was...we planned on uniting against MBI...for the greater good of your race...she wants to talk to you...to settle things...i would NEVER betray you...never...please karasuba...i love you."

"DON'T LIE TO ME, NOT YOU JUN...not you"

Jun looked karasuba right in the eye, ignoring all the pain.

"i would never...my love"

Karasuba slumped to her knees, horrified with what she had done to her ashikabi, yume relaxed her hands and went to comfort her freind and ashikabi. Karasuba became deathly quit.

"im...im sorry...Jun...my ashikabi...please forgive me"

Karasuba had her head bowed in shame, on all fours she awaited Jun to reject her, to cast her back, to leaver her...alone...she didn't want to be alone...not again.

Without any hesitation Jun pulled Karasuba into a massive kiss, her wings erupted from her back like great wings of a god, the black masses of energy glowing bright with white outlines, almost over shadowing the blackness...almost. Jun slowly pulled back from the kiss, saliva trailing between their mouths as they looked each other in the eye, crimson eyes meeting crimson eyes.

"ill always forgive you karasuba, always, just please don't leave me i don't...i don't wanna be alone again...not without you"

Karasuba was stunned, he was asking HER for forgiveness!?, Then it hit her, 'hes just like me!', he was afraid to be alone as was she, and he was afraid to be without her, just as she was with him. Karasuba pulled Jun into another kiss, dominating his mouth with her tounge she finished and pulled him into her chest.

"Ill always be with you my ashikabi-kun, now lets go home so i can apologize properly" Karasuba said as she licked her lips and gave Jun a sly look.

Yume was stunned at the scene before her, she would find out what possibly possessed karasuba into hurting their ashikbai, but for now she was just happy everything was okay, if anything they seemed to love each other more, and karasubas wings got even brighter, so this turned out fine in the end, yume thought to herself as she watched karasuba pick the injured jun up in her arms, carrying him like a baby, like the most precious thing in her world.

"Im sorry for that Yume i know i was wrong and ill explain everything latter i promise"

"its okay karasuba, lets just get Jun-sama home so i can heal him, hes very damaged"

"agreed"

Karasuba and Yume took off towards Juns house, MBI helicopters in the background coming for the bodies of the sekirei. All completely unaware that Kagari watched from a nearby building he was ready to strike if things got too out of hand with karasubas anger, he finally made his decision...he would wing Jun Yeager tonight.

HEYY GUYS, WHEN KARASUBA THROWS JUN UP TO THE BRICK ALL SHE SUPPOSED TO SAY "WHAT WERE YOU DOING AT MIYAS HOUSE!?" BUT FOR SOME REASON IT WONT SHOW IT, AND I CANT FIX IT, JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW

I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS ALLOT SHORTER THAN USUAL BUT I WANTED TO

RESOLVE THIS KARASUBA BEING MAD AT JUN SITUATION.

CHAPTER 6 COMING TODAY, AND YES IT WILL BE THE NORMAL LENGTH

THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

SEKIREI CHAPTER 6

FIRE AND ICE

JUNS APARTMENT

3:40 P.M.

Karasuba and Yume stepped into the apartment, Karasuba carrying the injured Jun bridal style, he was still awake but was so close to passing out from the pain that it hurt. Karasuba was doing everything she could too make sure her Jun-kun was comfortable, after all she had attacked him and made his injuries wore, she felt like an eel, like a snake, lower than shit, she had hurt her ashikbai for what?, her petty rivalry with miya, and all he was doing was ensuring that her species could be free, building connections that will serve him in the future plan to take down MBI, god she felt bad, this was her destined partner, her ashikabi, but that didn't mean as much as WHO he was, being an ashikabi didn't really matter to a sekirei, that ashikabi could have easily forced the winging, no, it was that fact that he was Jun Yeager, her sweet little Jun-kun, he was so dedicated to them, and so willing to throw away everything he had to make them happy, and this is how she repaid him!?, Karasuba decided that, despite Jun assuring her that he was not mad even in the slightest and that he forgave her and still loved her, she was still going to make him happy, any way she could and right now the only thing she could think of was using her body, Jun sure liked when she did that the other night so she was sure he would like it tonight as well.

Karasuba placed Jun gently on to the couch so Yume could begin the healing process, Yumes powers were so useful, they could attack, defend, distract, and even heal, she really was worthy as being one of the most powerful sekirei, she had an amazing heart and a sense of purpose and drive that could not be faulted especially when it came to her ashikabi.

Yume slowly and gently removed Juns clothes and took him into her arms, holding him with one arm and healing with the other, she passed her hand over her ashikabis belly and legs, to his back and head, a white ball of energy coursing through his body repairing tissue and healing broken bones, Jun slowly started to stir as he raised up, only to be hit by pain and go back down.

"Ah!, please slow down jun-sama!, your hurt and you need to rest for now"

"O-of course, im sorry" Jun said as he relaxed into yumes arms, he had to admit that feeling her large boobs on his chest as she held him felt good, damn good.

"Jun-sama, would you like to take a bath, the hot water will be good too ease your body, your healed but your going to be sore for a little while, and the water will help ease that soreness." Yume said as she and karasuba stroked his hair and chest, he was not in as much pian anymore but god was he sore, his whole body ached and a bath sounded like just the thing right now.

"a-alright, a bath sounds nice, just please be gentle"

Yume and karasuba giggled and moved him into the bath, karasuba stayed with her ashikabi until it was ready and jun was moved into the hot water slowly, karasuba and yume left for a minute, jun heard some whispering and mumbling, and a minute latter karasuba returned by herself, she said that yume was gonna make dinner, Jun WANTED to make dinner but after everything that happened he just needed some rest.

Karasuba undressed and got into the bath with her ashikabi, Jun wanted to be alone but he didn't mind the contact, he knew karasuba was hurting from her attack, and he knew as a sekirei she wanted to do anything she could to make it up him as long as she was gentle he didn't mind. Karasuba slowly got into the bath, unsure how jun would react, then she saw him give her a reassuring smile, she committed and got into the hot water with her sweet ashikbai.

Karasuba got up beside Jun to massage his sore body, she got behind him, pulling him close and wrapping her legs around his waist, she pressed her chest to his back laid her head on top of his soft hair, Jun relaxed into karasubas hold, despite his sore body, his manhood was still working properly and it couldn't resist the feeling of his sekireis amazing body pressed against his, she was so soft, her pale skin so smooth and creamy, this was heaven...

Karasuba decided to see how far she could take things, she moved her hands down juns chest to his stomach, she began rubbing small circles on his sore belly. She loved his abs and feminine body SO much, this was NOT the old karasuba, but she did not care, at all, she had changed and she accepted that, her ashikabi was all that mattered to her now, and that was fine with her.

"does your tummy hurt love?" she said as she rubbed his belly where he took a direct hit.

"a-a little, that...that's feels so good karasuba" Jun said as he leaned into her touch. She leaned down and started nibbling on his ears and neck, slowly licking his neck up to his ears to whisper-

"would you like me to keep going jun-kun" karasuba slowly moved her hand lower and lower.

"w-wait karausba...p-please it still hurts"

She saw how his body was reacting and ignored his request, he was just nervous, it made sense after what just happened he would still be scared of her, she didn't want him to be scared of her, so she decided to ease him into it.

"shhhhh, jun-kun, ill be gentle i promise"

"a-ah!, karasuba please w-wait" jun begged as karasuba slowly encircled her hand around his length.

"why don't you tell me exactly what it is you DON'T want me to do Jun-kuuuuuuun"

Karasuba purred into his ears softly, her breathe tickling him and making him quiver in her grasp, she loved the feeling of his body gently shaking against her. Jun couldn't deny it anymore, he wanted her and she REALLY wanted him, obviously she wanted to make up for earlier and this was karasubas way of doing that, he wouldn't deny her that right...

"a-alright, but please be gentle"

"ill never hurt you again, my love"

Karasuba began to stroke his hard length and lick his neck and chest even harder, Jun moaned and turned around slightly to give her a kiss. She gently pushed him to the side of the tub and got on top, not completely leaning on him because of his sore body, she leaned back and teased his length with her sensitive folds, jun whimpered and circled his hands around karasubas waist up to her boobs, he squeezed her boobs and tried to lean in to suck on them but the pain kept him down, she made it easier for him by leaning down to allow him comfort in her chest.

Jun sucked on her chest as she slowly lowered hips on to his length, they both connected, as karasuba began to move her hips...

Yume had a small smile on her face, she knew what they were doing and despite her wanting to jump in she decided to stay out of their 'special time', karasuba needed this and it would make Jun feel better, she did her sister a solid by allowing them to be alone and she would ask for the favor back in due time, the thought of spending alone time with her ashikabi made a tingle run up yumes spine, she wanted him so bad, but Yume was a big girl and she learned to wait, good things happened to those who waited, miya taught her that and it has served her well ever since, she would wait until Jun was ready then she would pounce like a lion would on a wounded zebra, but for now it was dinner time, she wanted to make something light and make it early so her ashikabi could get a good nights rest, he certainly needed it.

STREETS OF SHINTO TEITO

4:30 P.M.

Homura, sekirei number 6, the fire sekirei, ground to a halt on his way to his future partners apartments and spotted something strange, a women sitting ona park bench alone, she looked hungary and she was barely dressed.

'Wait...is that...its sekirei number 7 i believe, the ice sekirei, whats she doing sitting there like that?'.

As much as Homura wanted to simply make a b-line to his ashikabis home, he WAS the 'guardian sekirei' and as such it was his responsibility to look after those sekirei who couldn't look after themselves, so he decided to make his way towards number 7 in hope of finding out if there was anything he could do to help.

JUNS APARTMENT

4:30 P.M.

Jun and Karasuba emerged from the bathroom, both wearing simple sweat pants and tank tops, Karasuba still had to help her ashikabi walk, the that bath really helped his physical situation, and after that 'interaction' with karasuba his mental situation was back to high spirits as well.

Yume had dinner put out, karasuba opted not to eat so she simply sat on the couch flipping through channels she found amusing, karasuba was hardly the t.v. type but there were movies she found enjoyable, she always found it amazing how much humans hated violence but celebrated in their movies, humans were strange creatures indeed, they waged war on a daily basis yet talked as if they hated war, they had sex like animals yet sex was something only to be talked about behind closed doors, a species of contraindications for sure.

Yume and Jun ate with smiles on their faces, it didn't matter what the situation was Jun could always put a smile yumes face, he was so good at reading peoples moods and feelings, he knew exactly what to say to give people what they wanted, he was naturally charismatic, but his these traits and skills were certainly honed through his time as an assassin, a job which required people to take on many personalities and adapt to any situation. Despite these less than peaceful orgins, he was still a good person at heart, some people were just like that, no matter how much evil you presented them with, they were just good deep down.

Jun however never believed in 'good and evil', he preferred to the word 'human' because in the end that's all it was, human beings doing human things to each other, and if one thing was for certain in this world, its that humans are capable of both great kindness and great cruelty, Jun was a soldier so he knew this better than anyone else, when war came to his nation...War... with all its horror and all its glory... jun witnessed first hand what humans were capable of when let off the leash, and what he saw was not very kind to say the least... still, these last few days with his sekirei brought him back from the edge, he was depressed all the time and he really wasn't living for anything real, not now though, these sekirei had restored his hope in the world, how ironic that it took ALIENS too restore his faith in HUMANITY.

Jun finished his meal and he and yume joined karasuba in watching a movie on the couch, snuggled together in perfect harmony with each other, this was something karasuba never dreamed of doing before she met jun, but now this seemed just so...right.

SHINTO TEITO PARK.

5:00 P.M.

Homura has waited about half an hour for number seven to move, maybe her ashikabi would come, but nothing happened and nobody came to her aid, so he decided it was time to act.

Homura leaped across the street into the park, where he landed in a tree, completely stealthy and totally unseen by any humans who were out having fun and doing daily choirs, he couldn't approach her now, if something went wrong he couldn't start throwing fire balls with all these civilians around, and maybe he could find out a little about number seven while he waited for darkness to fall.

SHINTO TEITO PARK

8:00 P.M.

Three hours and still NOTHING, 'fuck!, whats is her problem, is she dead?, no, maybe shes...no she cant be...is she 'broken'?'

Homura decided it was time, enough waiting, he still had to wing jun-san and this was just a waste of time.

Homura jumped down from the tree and into a bush below, he got up and came out into the moon light, the cool winter air sending a chill up his spine, or was that this sekirei?, it was December but still colder than it usually got in japan. Homura focused, his tall lean figure slowly moving towards the figure on the park bench, she heard his footsteps and slowly looked up...

"w-who are you? are you here to finish me?"

"no, im here to help you, please come with me i can get you somewhere safe"

Homura took a step forward, the ice sekirei leaning back as if afraid.

"why?, im no use to anyone, i have no purpose, please just finish me"

Homura looked surprised, how could she say that?, no ones ever truly useless especially a sekirei.

"please don't say that, you are not useless, your a single digit sekirei, number 7, the ice sekirei, and one of the most powerful out of all our kind, be proud of that"

"But i cant be winged, i can never be bonded to my master"

"you don't need a master number 7, all you need is someone who cares, and i know a few people who would be more than happy to take care of you"

Number 7 looked up with hope in her eyes, maybe...maybe number 6 was being honest, maybe she should go with him...

"My names Homura by the way, number 6 the fire sekirei, and you are?"

Homura introduced himself and extended his hand for her to get up.

"a-akitsu, number 7, the i-ice sekirei"

"you know were basically brother and sister, fire and ice are opposites but you know what they say about opposites..."

"im sorry i don-

"What do you think your doing with my property?"

A boy who was VERY over dressed for his age stood at the gate of the park, a tall man with blonde/grey hair stood beside him, the mans yellow scarf billowing in the cool wind, a black katana sword in his right hand, his left hovering protectively over his ashikabi.

The boy was Mikogami one of the most powerful ashikabes in the city along with his right hand man and sekirei...mutsu also one of the most powerful sekirei around and one of the first five who protected kamakura island in the early days of MBI, he was basically the 'NINJA sekirei'.

Homura got in front of Akitsu in a defensive pose.

"I know who you are Mikogami, your the bastard that treats us sekirei like toys, like objects to be used and thrown away, YOUR ALSO THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL JUN-SAN EARLIER TODAY!"

Homura became angry, very angry, this CHILD dare treat US like fucking TOYS!, and then he tried to kill jun-san, homura didn't even want to think about what he would do if his future ashikabi was killed before he even got to tell him how he really felt,NO, this bastard had to go down.

"Ah yes 'Jun-san', believe it or not i was simply the tool for that little failed operation, not the person who planned it, i owed someone and they called in that favor in the form of a hit on your precious 'jun-san' "

'HIGA!, Of course!, mikogami was just a child he wouldn't organize a hit like that on anyone let alone the ashikbai of Karasuba AND Yume, it all made sense, Higa Izumi was easily the most powerful ashikabi in the city, and knowing him when he found out Jun-san winged TWO of the most powerful sekirei he ordered that hit, using mikogami as the fall man as to not take the blame, they were mikogamis sekirei after all, though higa knew the hit would fail, this is karasuba and yume were talking about, so was it just a test to see what Jun-san was capable of?'

"Despite not harboring any ill will toward your 'Jun-san' before today, he did kill NINE of my sekirei earlier today, NINE!, that's not a number i can make up for easily, so now i need to take a single number to make up that loss, and number 7 here fits the bill perfectly, so hand her over and this will be easy number 6"

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN!, come on akitsu lets get of here!"

Homura tried to get her up but she didn't move.

"b-but homura, what if...what if mikogami-san could be my master, i would have purpose"

"NO!, akitsu please listen...i can help you, I CAN!, please just trust me , i know someone who could be your master!"

"Give the girl what she wants number 6, don't you see, she WANTS to be with me, im happy to take you akitsu, you'll be a very important piece in my collection, with you and mutsu there's nothing we cant do!"

Akitsu looked down, considering her situation, she trusted homura, she really did, 'but...but mikogami-san said i could be IMPORTANT to him, not just a another object but someone who mattered to him, i...i cant pass this chance up, what if homura fails, and he cant get me a master, id have missed a perfect chance...'

"i-im sorry homura, but i cant go with you, mikogami-SAMA said he would make me important..."

"Thats right Akitsu-chan. you'll be one of my most important sekirei, you could lead me to greatness and together-AHHHHHH"

Homura threw a fire ball in his direction, landing at his feet, he couldn't listen to this anymore, he needed to find jun-san, hell know what to do.

Before he could lift off with Akitsu however, he felt his hand become EXTREMELY cold, he looked down to see that akitsu had frozen his hand to the park bench.

"Im sorry homura, but i cant let you hurt Mikogami-sama, please forgive me"

"you have nothing to be sorry for akitsu-chan, you made the RIGHT choice, now as your first act of loyalty, would you and mutsu dispose of number six here?"

Mutsu drew his sword and prepared to lunge at homura, akitsu hesitated but got into a half combat pose, not really committed to hurting homura but she still wanted to prove herself.

"WAIT!, never mind, homura...is it?, your unwinged arent you?, oh boy!, how lucky, TWO single digit sekirei all for my taking, fire and ice what a combo!"

Homura was scared, VERY scared, what was he gonna do, he CANT be winged by mikogami!. NO!. he WOULDN'T be winged by mikogami, but the boy drew closer and closer, so close that they were only inches apart now, he perked his lips and prepared to kiss Homura...NOOOOOOOO!

homura with EVERYTHING he had, ripped his hand threw the ice, he formed a FIRE SWORD, in his right hand, and SLICED MIKOGAMIS LEFT ARM OFF.

Mikogami roared in pain, the boy falling back as his arm flew off, blood going everywhere, he rolled on the ground screaming and crying.

"AHHHHHHHHHH, MU...TSU...PLEASE...HELP...PLEASE MUTSU, AKITSU!...HELP ME...P...LEASE...AHHHHHH...IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS, PLEASE GOD HELP ME AHHHHH, MUTSU PLEASE!"

Mutsu jumped to his master, slamming the ground with the hilt of his sword, Homura flew back, as soon as he landed, several ice shards hit him in the chest and arm, he stumbled to get up, Akitsu jumped ahead and engaged him in a fight, homuras left arm was still partially frozen so it was temporarily useless, his fire sword still in his right arm, akitsu made TWO ice swords, one in each hand...and they fought.

Akitsu threw blow after blow at homura.

'I CANT BELIEVE HE LIED TO ME!, he said he didn't want to hurt anyone, that he wanted the best for me, THEN HE CUTS OFF MIKOGAMI-SAMAS ARM!, i thought he was good but clearly i was wrong!, Mikogami-sama just wanted to wing him, to help him, why did he hurt my MASTER!, mikogami-sama wanted the best for you and you HURT HIM!' Akitsu thought to herself as she attacked Homura, she was FURIOUS, all her rage going to homura as she attacked him with all her power.

Homura couldn't keep this up for long, normally he would be able to take akitsu in a straight up fight, but with his left arm down, and her pure ANGER, he would have to run before this got bad, soon more of mikogamis sekirei would show up and mutsu would join the fight then it would be over for homura.

Akitsu slashed homura 4-6 times across the chest and arms, he could barley stand up, so he did the only thing he could...

Homuras body started getting HOT, VERY HOT, his power building and building, akitsu froze his leg and held homura down, she was about to deliver the killing blow when homura unleashed ALL his power.

A MASSIVE explosion ripped threw the park, Akitsu formed an ice barrier around her and Mikogami and mutsu too protect them, the ice BARELY held and mutsu and akitsu were both burned, mustu shielding his masters body.

Homura, with the only strength he had left, jumped into the direction of Jun-sans house, he was losing himself, he was falling inside the black, into the darkness, and he didn't like it...

'PLEASE!, please jun-san, please save me !, i should never have stopped to help that WORTHLESS BITCH!, akitsu! im gonna make you pay for your betrayal...no...its not her fault...all i need right now is Jun-san, PLEASE!, please...please...please, don't throw me away jun-san, JUN-SAN I NEED YOU, hurry hurry hurry!, just a little further.

Homuras thoughts were going in a million directions, he was losing blood FAST, and he was in so much pain, his body was stabbed from the ice, his powers were unstable, and his body was so HOT, he NEEDED JUN,' jun...my sweet ashikabi', Homura calmed himself with thoughts of his future ashikbai, his body, that smooth skin, his life had been hell...just like homuras, homura wanted nothing more than to pull Jun close and whisper softness into his ears, to comfort him, to heat his cold body with his never ending flame, to roam his hands all over his sensual body, GOD! his BODY!, it was so nice, so well built, feminine and womanly but muscular and strong, like a swimmer, his sexy hips, his tight ass, his hard abs and chest, and his gentle face, that amazing hair, so beautiful!. IM GOING TO GET TO JUN-SAN, I HAVE TOO, I WILL NOT FAIL!

Suddenly Jus home came into view, Homura couldn't stop, he smashed through the top floor window of the house, he was too weak to move, he was going to die, please Jun-san, i just wanna see your face before it ends...please.

Jun came to into the room, an assault rifle in his hand, he cleared the room and crouched down to check the body, he lifted the mans mask up and turned him over.

"ITS KAGARI!"

Karasuba came in sword in hand, as did yume with two balls of light armed and ready.

"KAGARI-SAN!, what happened!"

"Number 6?, is he an enemy?"

"NO, Kagari is a friend, Karasuba can you clear the outside of the house and make sure he was not followed if he was, find out if their friend or foe, friend, bring them up here, foe, KILL them on site!"

"Yes Jun-kun, please watch yourself, yume take care of him"

"of course sister!, be careful, if anything happens you cant handle signal us and well be there in no time!"

Karasuba smirked, 'anything she cant handle', karasuba secretly hoped number 6 had been followed, though she has changed and was now fully bonded with her Jun-kun, a little action would be good to clear the air. Yume positioned Kagari, beginning the healing process.

"KAGARI!, stay with me man!, tell me who did this!? was it mikogami!?"

Kagari/homura steadied himself, he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was...IT WAS JUN-SAN!, THANK GOD!, he found me!, hes accepted me!, thank you thank you thank you, the heat and pain in his chest increased 100 times, he calmed himself, so happy to be in the arms of his ashikabi. He realized Jun-san was talking to him and he prepared to kiss him.

"kagari, please...was this mikogami?" Jun calmed himself, realizing he needed to be calm as not to pressure Kagari, he was in enough pain as it was.

"y-y-yes j-jun-s-san"

"that fucker!, im gonna kill him!, you just wait kagari, he will NOT get away with his crimes anymore!"

Yume placed her hand on Juns, "Jun-sama please calm down, we can worry about revenge latter for now kagari is reacting to you and you need to wing him"

"w-what!, hes reacting to ME!"

"That right, i noticed it earlier at the inn, but i wanted to allow kagari-san to tell you himself"

"is this true kagari?, a-am I your ashikabi?"

Kagari wrapped his arms around Juns neck and leaned up, capturing his lips in a HUGE kiss, massive wings of FIRE sprung from homura/kagaris back as he deepened the kiss, homura/kagari put his tongue into juns mouth, awaiting juns approval before he got even deeper.

Jun was confused to say the least, Kagari was a MAN, shouldn't he have a female ashikabi?,' NO!, IM his ashikabi, and i WILL keep him safe, male or female a sekirei is still a sekirei, kagaris suffered enough, hes just like me that way, and all i wanted was love and to be accepted, i found MY love now its time to give kagaris HIS, I WILL LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART KAGARI I SWEAR!, ON MY HONOR AS A WARRIOR OF THE FALLEN COUNTRY OF MANDALORE I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER MY SEKIREI!

jun allowed Kagaris tongue to pierce his mouth, the two mixing their mouths in a heat of passion and love, kagari moved his hand down to stroke Juns manhood but before he could get even deeper into their lovemaking, Kagari passed out, Yumes healing was complete and his body was exhausted, Kagari was about to fall when he passed out but Jun caught him and carried him to the couch.

Jun VERY gently laid him down and stripped him out of his torn clothes, he then wrapped him in his warriors CAPE, the one he wore over his formal armor with his unique symbol on it, the skeleton holding the hour glass with the head of a grinning dogs skull, it was a symbol of fear, but it always kept Jun safe, the symbol was its own being it seemed sometimes that it was even alive and it protected jun during his darkest moments, he would be depressed and suddenly he would look over and the cape would be there...just there, waiting for him to put it on, to comfort him, to sooth him, to protect, now jun gave it too kagari to look after HIM, and the cape gladly accepted, it was warm and covered his whole body, Jun then put a larger blanket over Kagari.

Kagari looked up one last time to see Jun, Yumes and karasubas smiling faces, he tried to mouth something but couldn't, Jun got the message however and leaned down to kiss homura again, his body too weak for his wings to come out but it felt good either way, kagari fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of all the amazing things he would do with Jun-SAMA when he woke up. Jun was happy, he winged a sekirei, and a sekirei that really needed him, he felt good, he did NOT care that Kagari was a man, like at all, he would normally have cared, as he was not gay, but right now that didn't matter, if kagari wanted to have sex with him, which he was sure kagari would want to do, then he would be nervous and scared but he would do it, he didn't know why but he felt REALLY good about kagari, now that he knew what sekireis were and what this whole game meant, winging Kagari made him feel...ALIVE, more alive than hes felt in a long time, a feeling that started with karasuba and yume but now grew into something MUCH more. He would give Kagari all the love he could, he would win this game for the sekirei, HE didn't matter anymore, this was about THEM, and if he couldn't...than he would die trying.

Jun was a soldier, a man born to a mother called the BATTLEFIELD, the battlefield was his mother, his father, his whole family, a boy born in fire, flesh and metal and just as he was born from the battlefield he would DIE by the battlefield, The sekirei would be free and MBI would be destroyed and Hirito Minaka would die, because WAR was coming to Shinto Teito...WAR...WITH ALL ITS HORROR AND ALL ITS GLORY.

It is said that "HE WHO CONTROLS THE BATTLEFIELD, CONTROLS HISTORY"

Shinto teito would be HIS battlefield, HIS history and HIS city.

Yes...Hirito Minaka would pay for his SINS, Jun was an assassin and as any good assassin knows...

"DEATH COMES FROM THE SHADOWS"

THANKS FOR READING GUYS!, THE WAR BEGINS!, MIKOGAMI WANTS REVENGE FOR HIS ARM, MINAKAS PLAN FOR KARASUBA FAILED SO HES GOING ON THE OFFENSIVE, AKITSU CHOOSE SIDES, AND YES WAR IS COMING...THINGS ARE GONNA GET GREAT FROM HERE ON GUYS SO PLEASE KEEP READING

SPECIAL THANKS TO REVAN193 FOR ALL HIS HELP

SPECIAL THANKS TO RAGNA FOR HIS REVIEWS

AND A HUGE SPECIAL THANKS TO WARRIOR OF SIX BLADES FOR HIS OUTSTANDING REVIEWS, REALLY APPRECIATE IT BRO, PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING

THANKS GUYS

PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

SEKIREI-HEART OF DARKNESS

CHATPER 7

JUN ARMARTMENT.

10:00 P.M.

"You're beginning to get the idea, Clark. We could have changed the world…now…look at us…I've become a political liability…and…you…you're a joke. I want you to remember, Clark…in all the years to come…in your most private moments…I want you to remember…my hand…at your throat…I want…you to remember…THE ONE MAN WHO BEAT YOU."

Jun set the graphic novel he was reading down and went to pour a drink, homura had been out cold for at least two hours now, that was fine, he could take all the time in the world if he wanted, Jun was used to waiting, back in the army you would learn to wait for DAYS on end, so a few hours wouldn't be a problem.

Homura looked so peaceful sleeping, like he finally found what he was looking for all his life, well he DID find what he was looking for, it may not have been exactly how he wanted to do it, but beggars cant be choosers and regardless he FINALLY found his ashikabi, and that's all that mattered now.

Karasuba and Yume went to sleep, after MUCH convincing from Jun, they wanted to be with him and homura but he insisted he was fine on his own, and despite yumes claim sekirei could go week without sleep he still wanted them to rest, Jun could also go weeks without sleep, but that didn't mean he WANTED to go weeks without sleep, actually that's a lie, he never wanted to sleep, like EVER, because when he closed his eyes...bad things happened.

How did Karasuba do it?, the women, the SEKIREI, killed more people than every serial killer EVER, combined, she was a mass murderer up there with Hitler and Stalin, NO, karasuba was WORSE than those monsters, because unlike Hitler, Karasuba killed her prey HERSELF, she didn't have an army to do her killing, SHE was the army, a one women genocide.

Jun chuckled, the women he loved was the greatest killer in history and she slept like a baby, while he, a soldier who didn't have a choice in who he killed, was denied sleep EVERY TIME he closed his eyes, it was so ironic he couldn't help but laugh.

Jun poured a glass of vodka, its tasted alright, nothing great, alcohol never tasted good but it got you drunk so nobody seemed to mind, Jun didn't, he drank like a fish whenever he could, luckily he was not a mean drunk, he really didn't get drunk, just buzzed, Jun remembered back to the first time he drank, he had just killed four men in hand to hand combat, HE didn't have a weapon, THEY did, so four men had to go down with jun only using his BARE HANDS, it was not a pretty site, human beings aren't that easy to kill, especially if they know what there doing, these guys were soldiers so they didn't go down easy, Jun was only 14...15 maybe and these were adults, needless to say he had to pull EVERY stop to finish these guys, punching, kicking, choking, ripping, tearing, even BITING...no...not a pretty site. Afterwards he found an abandoned bar, and went to work, he sat there for DAYS, blood all over his hands and face, the taste of HUMAN flesh in his mouth from where he ripped that guys throat out, with his TEETH, he just sat there and drank until he couldn't even remember what his name was, he was picked up by friendly forces after a while, but he still remembers that moment like it was yesterday.

Jun downed another shot, no more, he didn't need alcohol now, he had people to look after now, so he couldn't get drunk, he didn't WANT to get drunk but it always seemed like the thing to do when he was depressed. Why was he depressed?, he had a another sekirei now so what was it?, WHAT IT ALWAYS WAS!.

Jun suddenly got angry, so angry the glass in his hand broke, GREAT! now he was bleeding, FUCK ME!, Jun steadied himself, the pain coming as his blood dripped onto the floor, how many times?...how many times has he seen his own blood?, more than any person SHOULD in there whole lives, in TWO lifetimes. He sat down, looking at his hand, he just wanted to sleep...that's all, just sleep.

But he couldn't, if he slept then he would meet the bad things...the things that showed him what he really was, WHO he really was. Thats what always happened, not just childish nightmares of monsters and demons, these were REAL, they were memories of things that REALLY happened, things Jun didn't want to see...not again.

Homura started to stir, he could FEEL his new ashikabis suffering, their connection allowed homura to almost see what his ashikabi was being tormented over, almost.

Homura sat up, slowly scanning the living room until his eye met his ashikabis, he was sitting across from him, homura couldn't see his face, actually he couldn't see any part of his ashikabi, it was dark, very dark...all he could see was his ashikabis eyes. Those BLOOD red eyes, they were looking down at his hand, he was bleeding, homura wanted to get up and heal his partner but for some reason he couldn't move...why couldn't he move?...those eyes...the way they moved in the dark...homura was...was...scared, he was scared of his ashikabi.

The eyes looked up, suddenly aware they were being stared at, he HATED being stared at, For the briefest of moments there eyes MET, Blood red eyes meeting homuras crimson eyes, and for faintest of seconds, homura felt FEAR...REAL fear...the kinda fear that has you waking up at night pissing yourself and screaming till your lungs give out...why?...why was he so scared of his ashikabi.

Jun realized homura was awake, he didn't look very good, he looked like he was afraid, why was he afraid?, he probably is still coming down from earlier, he doesn't recognize his surroundings, i should make sure he knows hes safe...is he looking at me?...why is he so afraid...did i do something?. Jun got up out of the dark and went over to turn on a lamp, he then walked up to homura.

"Kagari?, your okay, your safe, we rescued you and then you winged me, do you remember?"

Homura was brought back to reality, it was like a nightmare, being so afraid of your own ashikabi was something NO sekirei wanted, 'It was just the light, yeah, jun-sama has red eyes like me, my eyes do the same thing, miya told me that once' Homura thought to himself as he sat up. 'but still...those eyes...they were like the eyes of...of a dog...the way they glow at night...like an animals eyes...my ashikabi has seen allot of horror in his life...they say the eyes are the window to the soul...and my ashikabis soul is damaged...very damaged.

Jun didn't know why he got so angry, maybe it was the vodka, he shouldn't be drinking. Jun sat down next to kagari and peeled to blanket away to reveal his bare chest.

'wheres the cape i gave him?'

"Kagari did you take that cape i gave you off, you know the one with my symbol on it, was it too hot?"

"no jun-sama, i liked that cape you gave me it was warm, i was wondering where it went"

Jun turned to find the cape with his symbol on the couch where he was just sitting, where he was just sitting...in the dark, 'how did it get there', Jun gave out a little chuckle.

"im telling ya, that cape has a mind of its own, that's not the first time its done that, it always manages to find its way back to me somehow"

"y-yeah heh"

Jun turned his head, it had been a rough night, but now it was time to focus on kagari, he needs me and i swore id give him all the love i could. Jun suddenly felt really nervous, he just realized kagari was naked, and he was a man...and he was his sekirei...meaning he wanted to love his ashikabi...meaning...well you get the point.

"s-so how are you feeling kagari, you took a little beating but yume fixed you up good"

"i need to thank her the first chance i get, you guys saved me, thank you Jun-sama, i swear on the crest of my contract that i will be the best sekirei i can...for you"

Kagaris face started to get hot, his chest started to hurt and his nether regions started to feel...good, he wanted his ashikabi so bad, but Jun was a man and homura doubted he was gay, how could he get his ashikabi in bed with him?, miya said to give it time but with the pain in his chest that was easier said then done.

"K-kagari i-i uh im sorry about a few minutes ago, i was just angry a-and you know i don't ever get any sleep so...im sorry if i scared you"

"you did, REALLY scared me, but that's okay, i understand your pain my ashikabi, i really do"

"thanks kagari"

"of course, jun-saaaaammmma"

Homura purred as he got closer to his ashikabi he was not thinking clearly and he was rushing things but he didn't care, he wanted Jun-sama NOW, he waited so long to find the right person, he never thought that person would be a MAN, homura had more sex a week than you could count, all the most wealthy and pretty women in the city, but not ONE made him feel even CLOSE to what he was feeling right now.

He had to admit, he LOVED the way Jun-sama looked so nervous, he looked so cute the way he sat there with his legs crossed, awkwardly shifting and with his face so red, like he was embarrassed, Before, homura would've been the same way around another man, but for some reason he didn't feel any different, jun was his ashikabi after all so it made sense that he wouldn't be weird about wanting to do it with another guy, Homura never saw someone who could go from down right TERRIFYING to as cute as a puppy in less time, MAN! he wanted his ashikabi SO bad it hurt.

"Jun-sama?, can you come a little closer"

Homura knew how to seduce someone, he had done it enough times with the women when he worked at the club, it shouldn't be any different with a man.

Jun slowly and nervously leaned closer to Homura, Homura reached up and wrapped his arms around his ashikabis neck and gently pulled him into the blankets he was under. Jun tried to get away but with Homuras sekirei strength he held him there in his chest, gently but firmly, he just wanted to show Jun-sama that it was ok, that he would be fine whether it was a women or a man.

"c-can you..."

"no"

"please?"

"no"

"b-but"

"no"

Jun gave up, he laid there in homuras grasp under the covers for a little while just getting used to being this close to a guy, granted, Jun and Homura had feminine body's and womanly figures but still...there were both men.

"are you okay jun-san?"

"y-yeah"

"are you sure, i can make you more comfortable if you like"

"n-no its okay kagari, this is nice, really"

Jun and Homura fell asleep together, Juns nightmares came to him like they always did, but this time...they went away, they NEVER go away!, they were burned out by a never ending flame, a flame of justice and a flame of love, jun couldn't believe it, he actually SLEPT!, he got a good night sleep for the first time in YEARS!, he was so happy...so so happy... homura made him better, his SEKIREI made him better, for the first time is years jun Yeager slept without the pain and horror of his past haunting him, and it felt great.

GAY SEX AHEAD, THIS CHAPTER IS NOT THAT IMPORTANT, IT JUST SETS UP THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN JUN AND HOMURA, SO YOU CAN SKIP IT IF YOU'D LIKE, CHAPTER 8 COMING VERY SOON SO YOU GUYS WHO SKIP WONT MISS ANYTHING.

Before Karasuba and Yume awoke, Homura wanted to spend some time with his ashikabi, so with Jun sleeping in his chest, he gently rolled him over so he was lying under homura. Homura examined his ashikabi, his amazing body, his hair messy around his gentle face, his chest slowly rising and falling, his steady breathing...he was so beautiful.

Homura started rubbing Juns bare chest, slowly working his way around his partners upper body, feeling every inch of the young man he loved so much, Jun started to stir and homura pulled back allowing his ashikabi to peacefully wake up, Jun opened his eyes and saw where he was, he then relaxed into the couch and looked up to homura who was above him, homura reached down and stroked Juns cheek he then moved to playing with his hair.

"k-kagari?"

"yes?"

"i...i slept...i actually slept...god that felt good"

"i know something that will feel even better"

Homura moved his hands down to slowly take Juns boxers off.

"w-wait, please kagari"

"shhhhhh, it'll be fine Jun-san, ill take it slow since its our first time with the same sex"

Jun knew he couldn't say no to homura, he wouldn't deny his sekirei the love he wanted simply because he was a man, but he was still nervous, scared even, he also had NO idea what he was doing when it came to sex with men, never done it before so this was gonna be an...interesting experience...to say the least.

Jun relaxed and allowed homura to have his fun, the sekriei teased and played with him a little before finally removing the only clothes he was wearing...his boxers.

The cool air hit Jun like a ton of bricks, then he realized...he was naked...and he was hard...at least his body was reacting well.

Homura pulled the soft blanket over them and he leaned down to lay on top of jun, their body heat mixing under the covers as Homura prepared for the real thing.

"so...how do you want it love?"

"i-i don't know...i don't even know how to do this kagari..."

"its not that much different, trust me"

Homura slowly went down as too get between his ashikabis legs, jun tried to close up, but homura eased him into it again by rubbing his abs and massaging his legs, Homura slowly took juns piece into his mouth and went to work...

Jun squirmed under Homuras sucking and prodding, but homura continued until his ashikabi was relaxed and comfortable with the strange feeling, a woman's mouth and a mans mouth were the same...at least in theory...it didn't feel the same, still good...VERY good...but not the same.

Homura continued until Jun was nice and hard, he then began to stretch him out, to prepare him for what came next...

Homura drew his hand up juns chest to his mouth, Jun got the message and slowly and nervously sucked on the homuras fingers, these were going in HIM, so he wanted to do it right as to not hurt his insides. Homura then drew his arm back and prepared to insert his fingers...

Homura slowly inserted one finger after another, opening his Jun-san for the real thing, his insides were so soft, so clean and smooth, the feeling of being inside your ashikabi was something most sekireis could only dream about, but here he was...living the dream, it felt so good to finally have his special person, the person he could be with forever. To have that special person quivering underneath you while you pleasured him was something homura had waited for a long time, and it was BETTER than everything he dreamed about.

Homura pulled out and positioned himself at his ashikabis entrance they were both rock hard and homura was so ready-

"wait"

"what is it Jun-san, does it not feel good?"

"n-no it feels great homura, but IM the only one feeling good, m-maybe i should...you know"

Homura chuckled, his thing should be wet anyway so it made sense.

"Alright Jun-san, you can go as slow as you like"

"o-ok"

Homura leaned up and Jun got on all fours, he wrapped his arms around homuras back and leaned in.

Jun slowly took Homuras thing into his mouth, it was a weird feeling at first and he wasn't very good at it at first, but he slowly got better with every time he went down, homura didn't mind, his ashikabi wanted to make HIM feel good, he was such a wonderful man, he brought HIMSELF down with his personal demons but in the end Jun Yeager was such a kind person, Homura was in pure bliss, absolute heaven, it felt so good for his ashikabi to be pleasuring him that homura had to use all his strength not too cum right then and there.

"J-jun, that's enough, thank you, i still wanna be inside you after all"

Homura chuckled at his ashikabi, he had to stop before homura came, he still want- NEEDED to be inside his partner, jun pulled back and wiped his mouth, he looked up at homura with those eyes of his and made an extremely cute face. homura leaned down and kissed Jun, he then laid his ashikabi out onto the couch and got on top of him, he opened Juns legs and got between them, He have his ashikabi one last smile and went in all the way, he went as far as he could, slowly, but still all the way up, it was HEAVEN, if his fingers felt that good then it was no wonder his penis would feel this good, SO good.

Jun let out a moan as Homura went in, he whimpered when he started moving, he never thought this would feel so good, if you asked Jun before what he would think about sex with a man, he wouldn't have said anything, but NOW, this was AMAZING.

Before this Jun had this idea of gay sex being two big sweaty hairy guys doing it rough in the ass, but this was NOTHING like what he thought it would be, homura was so GENTLE, so soft and warm, the way he would gently thrust and pull back was something else, and the way he would look at jun, the SAME look all his sekirei had when they were having sex, this gentle smile and eyes that one could mistake for being HIGH, probably because they WERE high, as sekirei they were creatures of pure love, so to be with their ashikabi having sex was the greatest PHYSICAL feeling a sekirei could get, although humans felt great when they had sex too, it was nothing like a sekirei. Sekireis body's were designed to maximize every little feeling of pleasure to both themselves AND their ashikabi, meaning a blowjob from a regular girl would be NOTHING compared to a blowjob from a sekirei like Yume, sex with a sekirei whether they were man or women was the absolute HEIGHT of pleasure, your nerves, your pours, EVERY little bit of it was regular sex TIMES 10,000, it really was that amazing.

Homura leaned down so he was directly on top of Jun, kissing him and licking him, as he thrust deeper and harder than before, Jun moaned into homuras mouth, causing the sekirei to thrust even deeper into his human partner, Jun pulled back and whimpered at the feeling, homura, seeing his ashikabi was loosened up and feeling good decided to change positions.

Using his god-like strength, he easily turned Jun over so he was on all fours in doggy style, but homura didn't pull out when he turned jun, so his partners insides twisted around his length when he turned, it took all of homuras will power to not cum when he turned jun, it felt so damn good he couldn't even describe it, for jun too, feeling his sekireis hard member turn inside him like that was something else...

Now in doggy style, homura started moving again and Jun started moaning again, the two in perfect harmony with each other as each thrust sent shock waves of pleasure through each mans body, Homura with one final push, pulled back then up and released all his semen into his ashikabi, this felt so much better then ALL the women he had sex with COMBINED, this one sexual experience was better than EVERYTHING homura done since, the way his young ashikabi reared back into his arms was so thrilling that homura almost came a second time, he held young jun there for at least three minutes, basking in the after glow.

Homura then laid his Jun-san back and held him in his arms, although it felt great Juns insides DID hurt, the pain shot through his body like a rocket, Jun didn't care though, that was one of the most amazing things hes ever felt, so he was okay with the pain, but it still hurt, and homura could feel it, so he held him and gently stroked his still hard length, he realized Jun hadn't cum yet, so he gently licked down his chest to his hard member, he took it into his mouth and sucked...

Jun leaned back, tired but still horny, he hadn't came, which was fine with him, he was just glad homura got such an amazing release, but if his sekirei wanted to let him cum too that was fine with him...

Homura got Juns length all the way up, he knew his ashikabi was tired so he positioned himself to ride him, he got over juns member, and jun put his arm up just as homura had done too lick his fingers, homura licked his fingers and Jun inserted them one by one, loosening his sekirei up.

Jun finally understood why his sekirei like Yume and Homura seemed to love putting their fingers inside him so much, it DID feel amazing!, so soft, and the feeling he got when he saw homura moan in pleasure from jun massaging his insides was great.

Jun pulled out and allowed homura to go to work.

Homura slowly lowered his hips and mounted his ashikabi, it was INCREDIBLE, a man insides, especially homuras, were so soft and wet, clean and warm, like...like silk, GOD! that felt great!. Homura began to ride Jun, grinding over juns hard penis, jun and homura began to moan together, homura and Jun looked so similar, homura had silver hair, jun white hair, homura crimson eyes, jun blood red eyes, they both had feminine/womanly body's, both had hard abs and tight muscles, athletic body's, swimmers body's, and lightly tanned skin, they really were like brothers, if you didn't know you would think they were brothers, they really looked that similar, even their hair was the same, feathery, meaning it was piecey and choppy, unlike normal hair it was not just one big mass, you could see individual pieces, long strips, JUST like feathers.

JUNS BEDROOM

8:00 A.M.

Yume and Karauba stirred out of bed, the feeling of not having their ashikabi was troubling, they HATED not having their little Jun-kun with them during sleep, also the knowledge of his nightly horrors made them worry, it took everything Jun had too convince them to go to sleep without him.

this was NOT happening again, Karasuba tried too sleep without her jun-kun and she hated it, so never again, from now on he was with them all the time, now that they were fully connected karasuba NEEDED her little jun-kun with her ALL the time, he was a part of her and without him she felt like she lost a piece of herself.

Karasuba and Yume got out of bed, they needed each other to stay warm, jun liked to keep his house COLD, he preferred the cold to the heat so they needed heat, and without Jun-kun they had to settle for each other, and while Yume WAS warm, and she was VERY warm, her large...'assets' made that very apparent, it was still nothing compared to having her little jun-kun, and although Jun had a slim body, just by being her ashikabi made him the warmest thing she could have.

They went into the bathroom and washed up, making sure they were fresh and clean for jun-kun and jun-sama as the both called him.

Karasuba was about to walk out into the living room when yume pulled her back, she put her finger over her mouth to indicate to be silent, they both peaked around the corner to see jun no where in sight, yume then pointed to the couch where they saw the blankets Homura was sleeping under moving around wildly, They looked at each other and smiled, they decided to leave them alone and watch, both curious to see what two men together would look like having sex.

Karasuba and Yume moved to get the perfect view of the action, the blanket fell off their little romp and they saw homura between Jun legs thrusting deep and hard, jun looked like he was in heaven, and the sweet sounds of his moaning filled the room, Yume and Karasuba would be lying if they said they weren't jealous, watching their ashikabi getting fucked by homura was a little unsettling, ANY sekirei besides them doing their Jun-kun/sama was enough to drive them crazy, let alone another guy, but they let it happen, Yumes patience was tested, she was the only one who hadn't gotten ALONE time with Jun-sama, she would make sure her time came...SOON.

They watched as Jun went doggy style and as homura allowed jun his turn, homura mounted their ashikabi, riding him like there was no tomorrow, they came together both their moans filling the room as homura sunk down to comfort is ashikabi, holding him preciously, he softly stroked his ashikabis now limp flesh and cuddled with him, both men enjoying each others company.

Homura cuddled with Jun, holding him as the most important thing in his world, THAT was the most AMAZING thing he had EVER done, everything was perfect, the way Jun-san was so submissive, allowing homura to pleasure him in all the best ways, homura knew this was difficult for his ashikabi, it was a new experience and one that must have been a shock for the young man. homura pulled him close, his ashikabi was tired, very tired, so he was gonna be gentle and comfort him, homura dreamed of this for so long, to hold his ashikabi and sooth his him to sleep, humming a low tune of love.

Karasuba and Yume came out, acting like they just woke up and weren't watching the whole thing.

"well well well, you two look like you sure had a good night, isn't that right number 6?"

"im glad your getting along so well with our Jun-sama, homura-san"

"hes OUR jun-san now girls, im his sekirei too and from the looks of it jun-san has accepted me already"

Homura said as he reached his hand down too stroke his ashikabis length, earning a moan from the tired young man.

"His body might respond well, but his soul?"

"No problems there either, ill show you"

Homura leaned down and whispered into juns ear seductively.

"i love you Jun-san"

'i-i l-love you too...k-kagari"

Jun was clearly worn out, he didn't even seem to know what was happening around him, he was on cloud 9, a high of after-sex pleasure.

"we should get him into the shower"

"or a bath, We could all enjoy a bath with OUR jun-sama, yes you too homura"

"that's sounds nice Yume, karasuba?"

Karasuba was being stubborn about accepting Homura, seeing her ashikabi in so much pleasure from someone other than her made her a little resentful but she knew she could do just the same, after all she was a women, and for a man there was nothing in the world like the pleasure of a women s body. besides having such a powerful sekirei around would be useful, and number 6 was certainly powerful, his fire abilities had some of the best, if not THE best offensive capabilities out of ALL the sekirei, homura was a single number and one of the most powerful of their kind so karasuba respected him for that, but whether he was truly worthy of HER Jun-kun remained to be seen, so what if they has sex, karasuba knew of homuras seducing abilities.

She could see it now, Homura manipulating her young and naive ashikabi to go under the blankets with him, at which point he started getting more and more aggressive, she knew Jun-kun was not one to say NO to anyone, he was a people pleaser, meaning he was always trying to make EVERYONE happy no matter what the personal cost was to himself, including doing something he wasn't comfortable with, like sex with a man, still she had to admit, she loved that side of her ashikabi, always doing everything he could to please his sekirei, he was an ashikabi she could take PRIDE in.

Karasuba, Yume, and Homura brought Jun to the bath where they got the hot water running and placed their ashikabi gently into the relaxing water, he was just coming down from his after-sex high and found he wanted nothing more than to relax in the hot water with his three wonderful sekirei.

Yume made breakfast for them, jun ate a good amount, as did homura and yume, while karasuba like usual only ate a few bites and an apple.

Today marked the beginning of a new period, Jun and his sekirei would have to start collecting war material, making plans, gathering fellow ashikabis and their sekirei, and preparing the battlefield, for by the end of the week, WAR would begin and MBI would BURN.

HEYY GUYS!, I KNOW NOTHING REALLY HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I NEEDED TO INTRODUCE HOMURA TO THE GANG, NO IM NOT GAY BUT NOR DO I HAVE SOME WEIRDNESS TOWARDS GAY PEOPLE, IM AN ARTIST IN REAL LIFE, SO AS AN ARTIST YOUR EXPOSED TO NEW CONCEPTS AND IDEAS ALL THE TIME, SO HOMOSEXUALITY REALLY IS NO BIG DEAL BY THE TIME YOU GET TO IT.

NEXT CHAPTER WE GOT THE PLOT MOVING FORWARD, MIKOGAMI AND HIGA ARE ON THE WARPATH, JUN IS EXPANDING HIS NETWORK AND BUILDING RESOURCES FOR THE UPCOMING WAR WITH MBI.

OH AND MINATO IS INTRODUCED NEXT CHAPTER ALONG WITH ALL HIS NORMAL SEKIREI EXCLUDING HOMURA OF COURSE.

PLEASE NO HATEFUL COMMENTS ON THE GAY SEX SCENE,IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH HOMOSEXUALITY, JUST KEEP IT TOO YOURSELF, PLEASE...

HONESTLY IF YOU REALLY THINK IM SOME KINDA ASSHOLE CAUSE I DID A GAY SEX SCENE THEN YOUR A BIGOTED PIECE OF SHIT WHO NEEDS TO BE PUT DOWN, THOUGH IM SURE MOST YOU ARE NOT, IVE FOUND THAT THE FAN FICTION COMMUNITY IS PRETTY LIBERAL, THANKFULLY

ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING GUYS AND GET READY FOR CHAPTER 8 CAUSE THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET KICKED INTO OVERDRIVE.


	8. Chapter 8

SEKIREI FANFICTION CHAPTER 8 - AN ASHEN WOLF AND HER PUP

JUNS APARTMENT

9:00 A.M.

Karasuba, Yume and Homura all relaxed in the bath, their ashikabi was being passed between them, it really was a site to be hold, Jun was so tired but his sekirei didn't seem to care, they would hold, comfort, and snuggle with Jun and then pass him to the next person.

Karasuba was watching Homura and Yume bathe HER ashikabi, they washed every inch of his body, number 6 was all to eager to clean the...'private'...parts of her little jun-kun, while Yume was a noble women, basically the exact opposite of karasuba, she had a dirty side to her, evidenced by the way she was so 'thorough' with her cleaning.

Karasuba let a smile grace her Sharpe face, this was a situation she never imagined herself in, before all she lived for was battle and death, and while she still loved to fight, the site of her ashikabi brought more joy to her black heart than the site of a million dead bodies, she was still trying to understand her new situation, it just happened so...fast...she could barely process it.

Karasuba remembered back to the last time she 'fought' with miya...no...it wasn't a fight, karasuba had brought back the only thing that was left of Miyas now dead husband, Takehito...his lab coat, he had sacrificed himself for the sekirei, he was allot like jun actually, he LOOKED like Jun, almost EXACTLY like jun, if anyone wanted to know what Jun-kun looked like all they had to do was look at a picture of Takehito.

Anyway...all Karasuba remembered was bringing Takehitos lab coat to miya, she saw a flash of purple and red...and she woke up latter in a MBI medical facility...not a fight...Karasuba got DESTROYED, slaughtered, she didn't even stand a chance, she had walked up to Miya feeling so triumphant, so victorious...your WEAK husband paid for his frailty Miya and soon you will too, bu she didn't even get a single word out, all her victorious pride flew right out the window in a few NANOSECONDS.

Karasuba will never forget that day, the FEAR, the PAIN, her big moment over Miya ended in a matter of seconds, the 'black sekirei', the 'Dog of MBI', the most dangerous sekirei of them all...laid in the dirt, bleeding to death, but Karasuba wasn't ashamed, she was EXITED, it was the moment she had been waiting for her whole life.

That was one of many thing Karasuba and Jun had in common, they WANTED to die, they were always looking for stronger and stronger opponents to finally finish them, Karasuba clenched her fist, remembering that moment always got her heart race going, got her ready for battle, she had to relax...Karasuba laid back into the water putting her mind at ease, shutting out the moment when Miya decimated her, Miyas time would come, for now they would make peace, for the better of their race, but in the end karasubas sword would be stained with the blood of the purple haired demon.

Karasuba was young then, she has gotten SO much stronger, never again would she underestimate an opponent, she was so arrogant then, she would just charge into battle head long, but NOW, she was BETTER in EVERY way then back then, she would never again be so foolish when confronting miya, she would kill Miya, it was the only thing she had lived for until now...until she had Jun

The dog of war versus the Hanya of the north...it would be a battle for all time, karasuba was young and stupid then, she was so caught up in her little victory over her rival that she didn't even realize how ANGRY Miya was when she saw that Lab coat...the only remains of the person she loved...Just like Jun-kun...'what would i do if somebody brought me a piece of jun-kun, the only thing left of him, and that person had a little smug grin the whole time...as they gloated over the only remaining piece of the person i LOVED?'

'I would KILL them, NOBODY can hurt Jun-kun, hes MINE and MINE alone, no wonder Miya reacted that way, i understand now miya, and to defeat your enemy you must understand them, next time...it will be YOUR blood on MY hands...because i still have the person who gives me strength...you don't'

Karasuba came out of her thoughts and realized Jun had been passed to her, Jun saw karasuba was in her own thoughts, Jun knew that look...the look that said you were remembering something bad, not for karasuba though...after all for the 'black sekirei' what would normally be 'bad' memories for normal people were GOOD memories for her, Jun had to remember that karasuba Loved death and war, not like him, he hated every thought of his past.

Jun moved away from his sekirei, giving her the space he thought she wanted, he was just settling into his own corner when Karasuba pulled him into her chest.

"i-im sorry karasuba...i-i thought you wanted to be alone"

Karasuba giggled at Jun-kuns nervousness, she reached down under the water and gently rubbed his sore behind, Homura did a number on her ashikabi...he was sore from the banging homura gave him and karasuba could feel his raw spot, so she gently massaged his sensitive spot under the water so the others wouldn't notice.

The way she was rubbing felt so good that he could barely hold his voice in, he wanted to call out so bad so karasuba pulled him into her chest to silence his moans, she wanted to keep her touching from prying eyes after all... Karasuba leaned into Juns neck and whispered.

"does it hurt my little ashikabi?"

"ah...y-yes...karasuba"

"Yume, Homura...id like to talk to Jun-Kun alone concerning a matter about my rival"

Yume gave her a skeptical look, Yume hadn't gotten any alone time with Jun-sama.

"don't worry Yume...im serious...Jun-kun is sore anyway so its not like i could even if i wanted too"

"very well, but remember I haven't gotten Jun-sama yet, i WANT my turn SOON karasuba, you promised me...we had a deal"

"i know i know...i promise im just talking to him...its private"

"very well, me and Homura will make breakfast...right homura?"

"of course sister, i did have my fun this morning anyway so a little food does sound nice"

Yume and Homura got their towels and left the bath. Karasuba got even deeper into her ashikabis sore rear end, covering his mouth with her hand to silence him.

"Jun-kuuuuuun, for now your going to call me master"

Karasuba didn't leave any room for argument, watching HER ashikabi getting nailed by Homura made her want to punish Jun for some reason...actually she always wanted to 'punish' him, but now she had a good excuse. She removed her hand and leaned in to listen to her ashikabis strained voice...

"y-yes...master"

Karasuba instantly got wet...hearing her ashikabi call her 'master' was almost too much.

"mmmm, good boy..."

Karasuba said in a heavy lusty voice.

Karasuba leaned in and kissed Jun, he was worn out and sore already which made this even better, karasuba loved when her ashikabi was weak and injured, she didn't know WHY...it was like a lion spotting a wounded hyena, lions are stronger but they don't hunt hyenas, there both predators, but seeing another predator wounded would bring joy to the lion...its just one of those things.

She also loved how submissive her Jun-kun was, he knew who had the power and acted accordingly...both dogs of war...both knew extreme violence...but he was still VERY young...while she was old enough to be his mother...he was like her pup.

One of Karasubas hidden pleasures was the ZOO, yes the zoo...she loved watching the animals of earth especially the predators...she would even observe them in the wild...on her missions she could sit and wait to watch animals for days on end, wolves had always been her favorite, she found that the older wolves would groom and nurture the younger ones, showing them how to hunt, teaching them pack skills, and even mating with them to turn them into mature wolves, that's how she was with Jun, a mature wolf nurturing her young pup to become a complete predator, she would teach him advanced sword skills, show him how to fight against sekirei properly, anything and everything she could, after all karasuba was basically a super soldier, she knew every aspect of combat imaginable and while her pup was a war hero, she would turn him into a LEGENDARY warrior.

"let me help you my little pup"

"thank you...master"

"i like the sound of that my apprentice..."

"apprentice?..."

"yes...the reason i wanted to talk to you Jun-kun...if your serious about destroying MBI, then starting today im going to train you, everything i know so that we can fight TOGETHER, id love for you to be by my side on the battlefield"

"i accept master..."

"very good, your an extremely skilled warrior but your still young and you have allot to learn my apprentice, i will teach you all you need to know to fight sekirei on equal footing"

"Karasuba...thank you...you sekirei are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and i want you too know ill do ANYTHING to make sure you know that"

"i know you will my apprentice...and i love you for it"

Jun smiled and leaned in to kiss Karasuba, their lips met and her black wings emerged...no they weren't black!...they were now grey!...the blackness was gone and her natural color was back...giant grey wings...beautiful.

Jun still being in pain pulled back and moaned from karasuba now being even deeper inside her ashikabi, moving her fingers around his soft insides, pushing as deep as she could go, she started massaging his glands and walls with both force and gentle care, the sweet sounds coming from her pup made karasuba want to take him right then and there, but it was always best when they took their time, torturing her pup with pleasure to get him in the mood...she also loved to tease him, and with Jun being so submissive it always felt great to push deeper and deeper, earning even sweeter sounds from the young man.

'man what is it with my sekirei and going into my ass?'

Jun thought as Karasuba inserted more of her long slender fingers.

"Your so soft my little pup, now i know what Yume and Homura were talking about, this is incredible"

"ah!...k-kara-"

"hmmm?"

"i-i mean...master...please be gentle...it hurts"

"does it hurt here my pup?"

Karasuba massaged the exact spot that was raw from Homuras session, Jun buried his head in karasubas shoulder and whimpered, it felt good but hurt at the same time. Karasuba hushed him with her hand, continuing until her ashikabi was in the mood...then she mated with her little pup...

JUNS KITCHEN

10:00 A.M.

"So... Homura...that's your real name?"

Yume said, trying to make conversation with her new brother.

"yes yume...though you can call me Kagari if you'd like"

Homura and Yume were at the counter and cutting up food for a nice breakfast, Yume liked Homura, she really did, he was trust worthy, easy going, and easy to be around and talk too...he was so much like her ashikabi it was insane.

"So tell me...how was it with Jun-sama this morning, you two were sure making some noise...especially Jun-sama"

"it was amazing yume, Jun-san is so sexy...his body and his soul are so bright and hes so easy to be with"

"isn't he!, say homura...does he remind you of someone?"

"He reminds me of Miyas former Husband takehito...i never met takehito, but from what Miya told me about him our Jun-san is certainly just like him"

"and if nothing else he LOOKS just like miya-senseis husband..."

"almost like a son or a brother..."

"speaking of brother..."

"i know i know...but it is kinda insane how similar we are..."

"even down to your body types, feminine and womanly, but muscular and strong"

"that body sure is soft..."

Yume and Homura started laughing, recounting their first meeting at Mason Izumo and 'miss miya-san'. They finished their food and sat down to talk.

"do you think karasuba will accept me?"

"i doubt it"

Homura and Yume started laughing again.

"heh heh you sure know how too instill confidence don't you yume"

"what! im being honest homura, im her only friend, and the only other sekirei she treats with any shred of friendliness is Haihane, her former student and current captain of the disciplinary squad"

"but were going to be LIVING together!, at least she could PRETEND to like me"

"homura...do you really see karasuba being one to 'pretend' anything?"

"you got a point"

"look homura...karasuba respects one thing more than anything, POWER, and that's something you have in abundance, and now that your winged, your powers will stabilize and you will become even more powerful, karasuba will see you as a comrade but will she 'like' you, no, but she will respect you, and with karasuba that's the best you can get"

"that will have to do then, as long as Jun-san is happy im happy"

"your a good sekirei Homura, im glad we have you"

"thank you sister"

"Of course brother"

Yume and Homura hugged each other, a warm and sibling hug, united in their love for their ashikabi...then the funniest thing yet happened.

Karasuba took the big wolf and pup thing VERY seriously.

Jun was wearing a towel around his waist, and a black tank top...and he was dangling off his feet, Karasuba was holding Jun by the back of his shirt, IN HER TEETH.

Karasuba was pulling a mother wolf and carrying her pup in her teeth, the pup dangling in his masters mouth by her teeth...

Yume and Homura were on the floor rolling and laughing, the FACE Jun was making was just PRICELESS, he was dangling off his feet and had the 'yes this is really happening face'

Karasuba had her usual placid smile, she walked into the living room Jun still in her mouth, she stopped, a look of confusion on her face when she saw Homura and Yume laughing so hard they were crying.

Karasuba put Jun down and joined in their laughing frenzy, Jun just pouted and went to the kitchen for food, Yume knew what was happening...karasuba finally lost her darkness, her wings must have returned to their gray color...she hadn't seen that color is so many years she forgot what it looked like, Yume was truly happy...that carrying jun stunt was a sign she had lightened up, making people laugh was something the 'black sekirei' would NEVER had done before, today was shaping out to be a good day indeed...

HEYY GUYS I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AND NOTHING HAPPENS BUT I WANTED TO GET SOMETHING OUT THERE WHILE IM WORKING ON THE BIG ONE, ALLOT IS HAPPENING IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, BIG PLOT STUFF AND ITS TAKING ME LONGER TO WRITE BECAUSE OF ALL THE PLOT POINTS AND STORY IDEAS I GOT GOING ON, ALL THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO GET THE BALL ROLLING ON THE MAJOR STUFF IN THIS STORY SO I WANTED ONE MORE LIGHT HEARTED CHAPTER BEFORE WE REALLY ENTER THE HEART OF DARKNESS...

SO CALL THIS A FILLER CHAPTER, THE BIG STUFF IS COMING SOON

BUT FOR NOW HERE'S A LITTLE LEMONY SHORT TO KEEP YOU GUYS SATISFIED

THANKS FOR READING AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO MESSAGE ME WITH YOUR IDEAS, IM ALWAYS OPEN

PLEASE REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 9

SEKIREI-FANFICTION CHAPTER 9

WARPATH

JUNS APARTMENT 11:00

The first order of business was to secure the apartment, instead of moving to a new hidden location it was decided to just turn Juns well known apartment into a fortress, while most of these defenses you couldn't actually see, they were there, and with the sum total of their defenses they could hold off an ARMY for at least three months, food, water, ammunition, sensors, mounted unmanned turrets, booby traps, hidden passageways, point defense positions, and even a mine field that extended out about 300 yards and could be detonated remotely, and as a last resort the whole place was rigged with a bomb that was basically one step under a small nuclear device, a MOAB, the largest bomb short of anything nuclear, Jun had gotten it from the Russians after the soviet union fell.

1991 was a great time for Mercenary's, one of the largest and most powerful military's EVER was up for sale after the fall of the soviet empire, tanks, jets, guns, missiles, submarines, battleships, EVERYTHING was up for grabs and everyone from two-bit cheap thugs to the most elite soldiers on earth flew to Russia in droves to buy everything they could, Jun was only a child then but his master brought him along to show him the inns and outs of buying weapons, they didn't go for the stuff everyone else was going for though, his master had connections in the highest places so instead of raiding gun warehouses they got first dibs on secret/experimental Russian facilities, basically the area-51s of Russia, and all the insane tech that was stored there, experimental exo suits, laser guns, rail guns, plasma guns, digital battle tech, unmanned drones...all of it for the taking if you knew the right people, after all this was right after the biggest empire on earth fell, so everybody was looking for a piece of the pie.

Almost all of juns arsenal was from post and pre soviet Russia, and although it was old gear it didn't matter, that was the amazing thing about Russian weapons and the reason Jun prefer'd them over anything else, they lasted FOREVER. What was good back in 1991 was still just as good today, that's how the Russians build their weapons, reliable, sturdy, easy to repair, SIMPLE yet effective killing machines, so his exo suit may be from the 90s but its still just as good as anything the modern troops are wearing.

After the apartment had been turned into a fortress Jun and his sekirei went to work on preparing THEMSELVES for the upcoming war, before they even started gathering allies they would make sure there little group could handle themselves better than anything anyone could throw at them.

Jun and Karasuba began training just as karasuba said they would, with her teaching him how to fight a sekirei properly. No exo suits, no guns, not even a switchblade, just his bare hands, he would learn how to compensate for his human body. Then they would add on everything else piece by piece, hands to knives to swords to guns to lasers, piece by piece until he was the perfect warrior.

Jun however was NOT a normal human, he was a super soldier, his body had been genetically altered and upgraded to make him the ultimate human weapon, his muscles were reinforced with every fiber known to man, allowing him to be hit by a speeding FREIGHT TRAIN and survive, his brain was supercharged with 10,000 times the electrons and synapse to allow him to think 10 times faster than the average person, his body was striped down and modified to make him as efficient as possible, for example he only ate once in a while but when he did 97 percent of the food was converted into muscle rather than fat or waste, this meant he only had to go to the bathroom once every few months, because his body was designed to make sure anything that entered it was broken down into something useful.

Of course there were all the 'standard' benefits that came with these kinda changes, superhuman strength, superhuman speed and reflexes, and all the other standard things that people think of when they think of a 'super soldier'. Although he wasn't as strong or fast as a sekirei he was close enough to be able to make up for the small difference with experience and weaponry.

His body also had a healing factor, allowing him to regenerate wounds, he COULD regrow lost limbs, but the process would take weeks, he had regrown his legs once before and it was something he didn't want to do again, the healing factor wasn't as convenient to just instantly repair any wound, the repair time depended on the wound, a stab or gunshot wound could take from a few seconds to a minute depending on the weapon used, a broken bone could be repaired instantly or an hour depending on how it broke, and a lost limb would take a day IF he had the limb, he could reattach it and the skin, muscle, and bone would reattach themselves, if he didn't have the limb and he had to regrow from scratch then it would take maybe two weeks at most a week at least. His body was also immune to all diseases, the only sickness he got were the side effects of the modifications he got.

All in all Jun was a child soldier that turned into a war hero, and when his government saw the potential he had, he was selected to be one of many soldiers that would undergo upgrades and modifications to become the ultimate weapon, this was only after he lost most of his limbs and internal organs, the 'men in black' approached him and told him that if he entered their program he would be given a new body that would be better than anything he could imagine, if he didn't then he would remain in that hospital bed for the rest of his life from the damage he took in a particularly bad battle.

The end result was a soldier whose power was that of a low to mid level sekirei, he wasn't even close to a single number, but he was equal to anything in the 30s-40s, and BETTER than anything above the 50s, of course that's just raw power, experience makes up for allot as well, and there were hardly any sekirei that had the battle experience he did, so if he did come across a sekirei that beat him in raw power, he could beat them through experience, if that failed he could out think them with his advanced brain, if that failed he could out survive them with his body's healing factor, and if that failed he could come back from the dead to get revenge.

Karasuba knew about his advanced body and tailored the training to compensate for it...meaning she didn't show any mercy...she wouldn't have anyway but at least now she had an excuse to hurt him without worrying about the healing, she would snap, crack, pop, rip, crush, and tear just about whatever she wanted without worry.

Karasubas theory was pain makes perfect, you mess up, pain, your too slow, pain, you do it perfect but she doesn't care...PAIN. It wasn't just for her sadistic pleasure though, she was right, pain was the best teacher, the battlefield showed no mercy and there was no such thing as a 'water break' in the heat of combat, so karasuba treated it just as a real battle, and by the time they were done Juns body was pushed to the LIMITS, even with his advanced healing factor, but he was BETTER, one day and he was already better, karasuba cut out ALL comfort from training but the results showed, it was essentially 'flash training', Jun was familiar with this method, it was how they trained child soldiers.

Flash training was basically training that only lasted a few weeks at most, but was 100 times harder than standard training, to compensate for time shortage you uped the difficulty and while it wasn't the best LONG term training method it DID get results.

The way it was mostly used in the military world was too train ALLOT of soldiers quickly and hardly rather than spending years and tons of money to train a few soldiers.

It came down to taste, what would you rather have- 10 soldiers that weren't well trained or 1 soldier that had all the training. Numbers or skill.

The difference was, Jun already had the best elite military training so the flash training was just to get him back into the swing of things and to prepare him for the more advanced stuff.

Karasuba was particularly eager to teach Jun how to use the Sword, Jun was a master with blades, but the SWORD was something else entirely, and while in the war he carried a machete and used it like a master, a machete and a nodachi/katana were two completely different things and Japanese swords weren't very common on the battlefields he was from.

To say Jun was eager to learn how to use a classic Japanese sword would be a massive understatement, he was PUMPED.

What do you think of when someone says the word "sword"?, you think of Kill Bill, you think of the last samurai, you think of a badass warrior holding a katana taking on a thousand guys, Japanese swords are the essential weapons of true warriors, the kind of weapon only the best of the best could use and to be trained to use these legendary weapons was something the young man could only ever dream of, and of course the fact he was being trained by an alien warrior goddess of world ending power.

Yume and Homura trained hard themselves, the two 'element' type sekirei made the perfect sparing partners, when they were done however Jun and Karasuba were only getting started, so they watched and enjoyed the show, while Yume wanted her sister to be more gentle, she knew that while karasubas training methods may be brutal, they were also effective and they got results quickly albeit not without pain.

JUNS APARTMENT

7:00 P.M.

Juns collapsed, ALL day...all fucking day, and he was done, his body physically shut down, unable to continue, he needed WATER so bad it hurt, he wasn't mad at karasuba, not at all, everything she was doing was out of love, and besides they were connected now, they had achieved the highest level of bonding a sekirei and ashikabi could achieve, they could tell each others thoughts, feel each others pain and pleasure and karasuba could even stimulate her ashikabi with her mind, as soon as he collapsed she picked him up gently and brought him inside, she was so proud of her ashikabi, he didn't complain, he did everything she asked without question and tried his hardest with everything, she wanted to make him know it was all just training, she knew he wasn't mad at her, actually the opposite, he THANKED her, but still...he was in pain...and as his sekirei she couldn't help but want to comfort her ashikabi.

"Ill deal with Jun-sama karasuba, you can go clean up and relax, homura will make you some food, and YES you are going to eat, you need food sister"

"fine fine fine yume, just don't pester me, what about jun-kun? i want-"

"ill take care of him, i haven't got my turn yet"

karasuba and Yume laughed and she handed her Jun-kun gently to her sister.

"Your some 'master' sister"

"homura..."

Karasuba walked past him and continued on, clearly she hadn't accepted him yet...

"karasuba...your obviously not even winded, so why don't we spare, im sure you could use a little training with a real opponent, Jun-san is skilled but hes not even close to US, want somebody your own size?"

"heh heh oh Homura im liking you already..."

The two squared off in the training yard, and began their 'training'

MBI ASHIKABI HOSPITAL

8:00 P.M.

Mikogami awoke tired, groggy and in a mild amount of pain, he could still feel his left arm...it was there...but i wasn't...the doctor explained that the nerves hadn't adjusted to not laving a limb attached to them so they were basically 'calling out' trying to reestablish a link with something that was no longer there...and never would be again, the arms ends had been burned to a crisp so even with MBIs advanced medical technology reattaching would be useless, the doctor said they would have a mechanical one ready in about a week.

Mikogami was in hell, at least in his mind...the shame that came from the lose of the limb was almost unbearable, the pain...all of it led to him shutting himself off, he didn't want to see ANYONE, Higa, natsuo and others had tried to come and talk to him but it was useless, he didn't even want to hear their voices...

Mutsu had for the last few days done everything he could to help his master, he wouldn't give up, he kept trying to talk to his ashikabi, to lure him out of his room...ANYTHING, but Mikogami was so depressed he couldn't even see his ever caring sekirei Mutsu.

Something changed however, there's always that point in a mans life when he goes from a boy to man...it could be a single event, a life changing decision, or just a simple gradual growth, but in the end it always happened, a boy to a man...and mikogami had blown past that line at a million miles an hour...

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of waiting in those uncomfortable hospital chairs...Mutsus master finally called out to him, it wasn't the voice the sekirei had grown to love...there was something...off...about it, it 'sounded' the same like it wasn't any deeper or anything but it was...more...commanding maybe?

Mutsu pushed the thought aside, his master had been through allot and just the fact that he was calling out to him made Mutsu the happiest sekirei around.

"m-mutsu...please come here...please"

Mutsu entered the room as if there was fire, so eager to finally hear his masters voice. While the male sekirei never really showed any emotion at all even when it concerned his ashikabi, these last few days were like torture, slow agonizing MENTAL torture, Mutsu never realized how much he LOVED Mikogami until he was denied the boys company...its like the humans say, 'you don't know what you got until its gone'

"yes master im here, is everything okay?, do you need the doctor?, are you Hungary?, thirsty?..."

"n-no, can you hand me those pills, the pain is back"

"of course master, the morphine or the oxycodone?"

"both...three Ms and four Os"

"very well master"

Mutsu handed Mikogami the pain medication and gently lifted him so he could sip some water to down the pills. Mutsu couldn't help himself, being denied your ashikabis company for so long then being so close to him was making him go crazy...so he set his sword down and got up onto the bed to hold his master...that's all he wanted...just to hold the injured boy in his arms.

"w-what...are you doing"

"shhhhh, just let me hold you master...please...i just want to feel you...to know your really there...when 'THIS' happened...i...i was so scared master...ive never been so scared in my life..."

Mikogami couldn't believe what he was hearing, his usually calm, collected and detached sekirei was being so...personal with him...it felt...good...REALLY good, to have the sekirei so close to him.

Mikogami leaned into the hug and tried his best to wrap his arms around the sekirei. Mutsu was stunned for a second that his master was actually returning the affection but smiled and helped his master wrap his one good arm around his waste.

"thank you for everything mutsu...just...thank you"

"of course my master"

The two stayed like that until Mutsus advanced sekirei hearing picked up footsteps coming, he got off the bed and returned to his usual professional and stoic look, he and Mikogami agreeing the interaction stay between them.

"Can i come in, or are you still playing the shut in?"

"what do you want Higa?"

Higa Izumi, The most powerful ashikabi in the city...at least in HIS part of the city, recently there have been others rising to power and if there was one thing Higa hated...it was competition.

"Your arm, does it feel better?, i brought flowers by the way, the doctor said they couldn't go near you for 'medical reasons' so i had my bodyguard leave them just outside"

Higa took a seat to Mikogamis left, with Mutsu on the right side of his master.

"thank you for the thought, now what is it you want, i know you didn't come out of friendship"

"i suppose ill just cut straight to the point then, me and you had a good thing going, and now that good thing is being challenged by people who have already left their mark on you, i want these people gone, i want this game to be destroyed, and i want to be the head of MBI"

"that's allot of 'wants' my old comrade, lets start from the top"

"very well...Jun yeager...well thats just the shortened version...full birth name- Julian Yeager Murcielago"

"his last name is 'murcielago'? is he Italian?"

"No, Murcielago is a Spanish word not an Italian one, and yes his mother was from Spain, span as in the country in Europe, not the south american Spanish...by the way Murcielago means 'BAT' in Spanish"

"Bat huh, like a bat, i hate those things, used to be scared of them when i was little"

"what happened?"

"Brought in tiger owls to hunt them down and kill them, Owls are the natural predators for Bats so it only made sense"

"how did it turn out?"

"the owls got rid of them for a little while but the bats came back, they were never gone you see, they had just gone to places so deep and dark that owls wouldn't even get close too them, when they came back it was in full force, like they were coming back with a vengeance"

"..."

"they tore the owls apart, the owls had speed, strength, superior in every way really, but the bats just wouldn't die, they just kept coming and coming and coming until all the owls were dead, it didn't matter how big or strong the owls were, the bats just wouldn't stop until they were all dead, luckily we were moving out soon anyway so they could keep the damn house"

"were getting off topic..."

"your right, continue"

"yes...so...Julien Yeager Murcielago...he has THREE single number sekirei, including the dreaded 'black sekirei'"

"i thought number four hated humans...Mutsu you worked with her...whats she like?"

"a monster"

Both Higa and Mikogami looked up at the sekirei with surprise.

"sorry, i didn't mean to be so dramatic, but its true...shes a dog of war...shes LIVES for battle and death...there were MANY invasions of kamakura island, we saw soldiers from all countries and races, she loved to pick apart soldiers, it was like watching a child pick the wings off a fly, she didn't just kill them, she KILLED them, as in beaten, broken, skinned, smashed into the rocks, their heads mounted on her wall kind of killed, and she enjoyed every second of it"

"fuck..."

"shes changed...the reports im getting indicate she really loves her ashikabi, like REALLY loves him"

"impossible, the only thing that animal can love is her sword, beyond that is just objects...shes just using her ashikabi as a tool to gain power, now number 8 Yume, and number 6 Homura i could see loving their ashikabi...but karasuba...not in a million years"

"what if your wrong mutsu"

"im not"

"very well, there's one more ashikabi we need to discuss before talking about WHAT were going to do to regain our power over this city"

"does this ashikabi worry you more than Jun Yeager?"

Higa handed Mikogami the file on their targets.

"in some ways yes...in others no...but them TOGETHER...REALLY worries me, this KID has more sekirei in just a few days than ive ever seen, and there ALL powerful, but the ashikabi himself is nothing to worry about, unlike Jun he couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag..."

"maybe...but five sekirei is nothing to scoff at, and THREE single numbers is something id be very worried about...numbers 2,3, and 9 plus numbers 88 and 108, this kid may not be some ex-assassin badass but hes got a soul that can attract the strongest sekirei..."

"dont tell me you believe in that 'soul' stuff like the others?"

"of course i do, a sekireis soul is the core of their being, me and Mutsu know that better than anyone..."

Mikogami handed the file back to Higa.

"so Julien Yeager Murcielago and what was the other guys name..."

"Minato Sahashi..."

JUNS APARTMENT

8:30 P.M.

Yume moved Jun into the shower to wash him, His body was already healing all the damage he had taken during his training and he would be back to 100% in just under an hour, PLENTY of time for Yume to get done what she needed to do...

Yume quickly washed her ashikabi, he was so worn out he could barely stand up, let alone talk, so she washed him thoroughly, dried him off and moved him into the bedroom, the sound of Homura and Karasuba going at it rang outside so she closed the door to block out the noise.

Juns body was healed enough now for his speech and basic energy levels to come back, he lazily sat up and looked around the room, he spotted Yume in just a towel coming out of the shower, she was a women so it always took her longer to shower, she was so pretty, her body was perfect in every way, she literally was the exact image for any mans dream of the 'perfect women', she was loyal, mature, smart, pretty, all the things that made the 'perfect girl', and man was she perfect...

Jun laid back, the energy in his body slowly returning as his healing factor took care of all the cuts and scrapes, he made sure to block the healing factor in a few places though, he wanted a few scars from the training, all over the young mans body were light scars, he could choose what parts healed and what didn't, he always left a few scars as battle marks to show where hes been and what hes done, he was proud of his scars, they were marks of honor, showing what a truly experienced warrior looked like.

Yume slowly and sensually walked over to where her ashikabi was resting on the bed, she crawled up next to him and laid into the crook of his neck, slowly nuzzling the space and making Juns spine tingle with pleasure.

"thanks for doing that yume, i was so worn out i couldn't even talk"

"of course Jun-sama, anything for you"

"your the best yume, i love you"

Yume kissed her ashikabis neck and rest her head on his chest.

"i love you more Jun-sama"

"i love you more"

"no i love you more"

"i love you times a thousand"

"i love you INFINITY"

"hah hah got straight to the top Yume, you cheater"

Jun playfully stuck his tongue out and she nipped at his neck, they were like two teenagers, it was even stranger considering Yume was old enough to be his MOM, but then again so was karasuba and that never seemed to stop her, though NOTHING could stop that women when it came to 'her jun-kun'

Jun loved how easy Yume was, she could be a normal girl when she wanted to be, and it was refreshing to be able to be with someone who could at least pretend to be a normal women, Homura was similar but he was too much a play boy to be considered 'normal', and karasuba was karausba so that left yume to be the 'normal one' out of their little group.

yume snuggled into Juns chest, she was practically begging for him to have sex with her, it was so nice to have a girl who at least asked before they did it, Karasuba would pretty much just RAPE him, and nobody could say no to homura also with his seducing skills he always got what he wanted whether Jun wanted too or not.

Yume though...she ASKED if they could make love, even if Jun had both his legs ripped off he would still say yes on the very fact that she ASKED alone, Karasuba would just TAKE what she wanted...by force if necessary and while homura didn't just force him down, he didn't let him say no either...

So of course Jun said yes, when the literal physical portrait of beauty is asking you for sex, you DONT say no...no matter how much pain your in.

LEMON(SEX), BRIEF BUT GOOD, HAD TO GIVE YUME HER ALONE TIME WITH JUN, I DIDN'T WANT TO NEGLECT HER CHARACTER BECAUSE I REALLY DO LIKE HER...NO WEIRD STUFF OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, JUST NORMAL SEX...

Yume rolled over so Jun was on top of her...god it felt so good to the one on top for a change...Jun slowly removed her towel and his own, Yume nervously bit her nail as he teasingly removed her only clothes, peeling it back to reveal the most amazing body on earth, just too amazing to describe, perfect legs, large ass and tits, hard stomach...perfect.

The cold air hit yume but she didn't cover up when the towel was removed, she let her ashikabi examine every inch of her, jun could tell she was nervous so he made it easier by coming closer so their bodies were touching, this way she didn't feel like she was under a microscope...

Jun and yume kissed, wet slurpy sounds filled the room as there tongues intertwined, mixing together in perfect harmony rather than one dominating the other, Jun moved lower and lower, massaging her nipple the whole time, he couldn't resist her boobs, they were the nicest things on the planet, so soft and round, so TOUCHABLE.

He sucked on her nipples until they were as had as his length, he then moved to between her legs and began pleasuring her wet spot...

Yume let out a moan of pure bliss when her ashikabis tongue made contact with her spot, he moved in circles...side to side...up and down, she let out moans and pleasured sighs as he entered her with his expert tongue, he then pulled out unexpectedly earning a mewl from his too cute sekirei.

Jun positioned himself at her wet entrance, her passage quivering with anticipation, he slowly entered her, she whimpered with pleasure as her loves hard length pierced her tight folds, Jun took his time, savoring every little feeling, you couldn't rush with Yume, she was the kind of girl you WANTED to be gentle with, you wanted to take care of her because she took such good care of you, Yume was so loyal and kind that he couldn't help but return the kindness in every way he could.

Jun slowly started moving and Yume got more and more loose, she wrapped her legs around her ashikabis back and held her hands up, they held hands as Jun thrust'ed into her, his slim muscular body fitted perfectly with her frame, Jun laid on top of her as he couldn't be straight up anymore, it felt too good...

Jun and Yume changed positions and Yume got on top, moving her hips all the way down to slide perfectly over her partners length, with one last push Jun emptied all his semen into his sekirei, she took it all and collapsed on top of her human...

"thank you jun-sama..."

"no thank you Yume...t-that was...amazing"

Jun said between short breaths, he and yume remained together for the rest of the night. Karasuba and Homura joined them latter, the two showered together and moved into the bed for sleep, Karasuba taking Juns left side, Yume on his right side, and Homura right between his legs, using his crotch as a pillow.

The four fell into a deep nice sleep, perfectly happy being connected to their special person...Juns nightmares started but his sekirei were ready to comfort him and beat back his horrible thoughts...They didn't care though, helping their ashikabi was the best thing a sekirei could ask for and too be so close and fully connected to him was a dream come true for the three aliens.

MIKOGAMIS STRONGHOLD

11:00 P.M.

Mikogami returned too his home under a barrage of love from his sekirei, they were all so happy to see him and they threw him a huge party.

Mikogami approached Akitsu after the party, he needed her and her power, after all she was a single number and extremely powerful, and the best way to control her would be to play on her want to be a 'good sekirei'

"mikogami-sama, how are you, please forgive my attendance to your party i-"

Mikogami kissed the ice sekirei and ran his hand up her dress to feel her amazing behind.

Akitsu leaned into the touch, she was so happy her master wasn't mad at her that she completely submitted herself to him...

This was something Mikogami never would have done before, he had changed, his missing arm a constant reminder of his failures, he was a man now...and he wanted revenge against HIM...against Yeager...against the bat...against Julian Yeager Murcielago.

ALRIGHT, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED, THE BALL IS NOW ROLLING ON THIS STORY, ENOUGH SET UP, THE PLOT THICKENS AND THE STORY IS ROLLING ALONG, NEXT CHAPTER HIGA AND MIKOGAMI MAKE MOVES AGAINST JUN AND WE GET A LITTLE MORE IN DEPTH BACKGROUND ON ALL OUR CHARACTERS...

I WANTED JUN TO BASICALLY BE DEATH STROKE, HIS HEALING FACTOR, HIS ENHANCEMENTS, THE WAY HE FIGHTS, THE WEAPONS HE USES...IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO DEATH STROKE IS JUST GOOGLE HIM, HES A DC COMIC MERCENARY THAT'S GOTTEN VERY POPULAR OVER THE YEARS.

ALSO I WAS WATCHING KILL BILL VOL 1 AND 2 TODAY...I LOVE QUENTIN TARANTINO...AND WAS THINKING THAT IF KARASUBA WOULD LIKE ONE MOVIE ...THIS WOULD BE IT...SO YEAH KILL BILL REFERENCES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY GUESSED IM A HUGE BATMAN FAN, LIKE MASSIVE... SO THERE'S ALLOT OF BATMAN REFERENCES IN HERE...SORRY BUT I JUST LOVE THE DARK KNIGHT...

SPEAKING OF WHICH...THE OTHER CHARACTERS THAT INSPIRED JUN WERE DEADSHOT, BOBA FETT, AND THE ARKHAM KNIGHT.

THE ARKHAM KNIGHT IS A NEW VILLAIN COMING TO THE BATMAN UNIVERSE...JUST LOOK UP 'ARKHAM KNIGHT VILLAIN' IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT JUN LOOKS LIKE IN FULL COMBAT GEAR...

THANKS FOR READING GUYS.

PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW.


	10. Chapter 10

SEKIREI FANFICTION CHAPTER 10

JUNS APARTMENT

2:00 A.M.

Jun awoke from a horrible memory, he didn't want to wake up his sekirei so, using his assassin skills he snuck out of bed, before he left the room he turned to see his sekirei trying to reattach themselves to their ashikabi, they were completely connected now so any little change in their ashikabis presence was felt by the three aliens.

Jun went out into the dark living room, it was pitch black but that was no problem for the young man, with his enhanced eyesight he could see in the dark, just one step below true night vision.

Jun made his way into the armory underneath the living room, the rooms lights went on as soon as he stepped into the chamber, the sensors reading his figure they immediately opened the armory doors, the doors were made out of chobham, the same advanced material modern day tanks are made of, the exact composition is classified but its basically a mixture of many different metals and fibers.

The armor Jun wore was mostly made out of the same material, though a more light weight version. Jun sat down at the work desk in the middle of the armory and began to tinker with various weapons, armor and gear.

He always did this whenever he couldn't sleep, which was never, so he found himself in this room more than he cared to admit, the weapons and armor he was working on didn't need to be fixed, but he would take them apart and put them back together anyway.

Tonight's memory was one of the worst yet, it was one of the first assassin jobs he ever did, unlike the others however this job wasn't your usual kill from a mile away with a sniper rifle or cut their throat without them seeing you type deal, he had to kill an ENTIRE FAMILY, dad, mom, kids, the fucking CAT.

he didn't know WHY they needed to die, he never asked, it made the kill easier if he didn't know anything about the people, no feeling involved. The people probably didn't deserve it, they were innocent, Jun lied to himself, he tired to tell himself he didn't know why...but he did.

The people who hired him were gangsters, BIG gangsters, world wide criminals, they had to be, Jun was one of the greatest assassins in the world, so he only took jobs from the biggest players, The target was the father, but the whole family had to die, the dad had done SOMETHING to piss off the crime syndicate, nothing too bad, but the syndicate had a new boss, and whenever a new boss comes into power, blood spills

New boss's always had to set the tempo, they had to show they weren't fucking around, that they would do ANYTHING to ANYONE at ANY TIME, so they would always kill off all the hold-over hits from the last boss, to show they had POWER, to show that power they would hire the biggest bad asses in the world to do the killing.

jun was just an assassin for a few months at that point, but everyone knew of his reputation as a warrior, and people saw him as the biggest 'up-in-comer' in the business, a kid who would one day be the best assassin in the world, but as any assassin knows, you always have to do THAT kill early on to show you meant business.

THAT kill refers to a 'dis-honorable' kill, a kill on someone or someone's that couldn't defend themselves, usually it was a family, or a child, this family was the 'miller' family and the dad was one of the biggest doctors on the east coast of America, he refused to treat the last boss of his cancer, he didn't treat him BECAUSE he was a gangster, the doctor wouldn't roll over to bribe or anything, he was a GOOD man, a REALLY good man, a pure man...and Jun had to kill him AND his family.

THREE YEARS AGO

CHICAGO, USA

MILLER MANSION

Jun crept up on the house and broke into one of windows, the house was almost too easy to get into, there was four guards in total, one was an ex french foreign legion soldier, the other three were basically rent-a-bodyguard types, one skilled guard, three unskilled, this would be easy.

Jun went for the french guy first, you always wanted to kill the skilled ones first for obvious reasons.

With his invisibility he could walk right up to the guard and kill him without a problem, he snapped his neck and moved to the other three, two throwing knives to the guards at the back, the last one was dispatched with a dart launcher.

Jun climbed to the top of the Mansion, and came in through one of the top windows, he crept down the hallway, jun turned off his invisibly to conserve power on his suit, he didn't need it now anyway.

It was raining outside with thunder and lightning, the daughter was scared and went into the room with her parents, the three slept together peacefully.

Jun slipped into the room, this was always the hardest part, watching this family sleep...Jun couldn't relate to it, he never had a family, no parents...nothing, so he didn't feel much sympathy for them, but still...you didn't need a family to know this was just...wrong.

How to kill them?...knife...gun...dart...explosive.

The daughter started to stir, Jun crawled onto the ceiling, using his advanced suit he stuck to the wall like a spider, moving like a ghost, the daughter had no idea, she crept out of the room and went to the bathroom, either kill her away from the others or kill the parents and then wait till she got back...parents first.

The dad, noticing the daughter wasn't there, sat up, he saw the light down the hall through the half opened door and got up to pour a glass of water, Jun deployed his wrist mounted blade and went to kill the father, the dad turned just at the last second and saw Jun, Jun didn't do anything wrong, he was perfectly stealthy, but unpredictable things happen all the time in his line of work, especially in such a small room.

Jun silently pinned the father to the ground, his shoulder dart launcher fired a lethal poison dart into the sleeping mother, killing her within a few seconds...she died in her sleep painlessly.

The father seeing what just happened went into a rage, he was over twice Juns size but that didn't matter, jun could take on 100 men twice his size at ONCE, so this guy wouldn't be a problem, he let the man throw him off his back, to let him think he had the edge.

The man didn't go for Jun however, he ran out to go to his daughter, Jun stabbed him in the back through the heart right before he got to the door to the hallway.

Jun grabbed him and let him fall silently to the ground, Jun pulled the blade from the mans back gently and ran his hand through the mans hair and his other hand down his cheek, silently comforting the man as he died, he was trying to say something through Juns gloved hand over his mouth, Jun decided he would hear the mans last words, he owed him that much at least.

Jun made a Shhhhh sign with his finger over where his mouth would be on his assassin mask, The man nodded and Jun took his hand off his mouth...

"p-please...let my daughter live...please..."

Jun had to kill her, he had too, but...shes just a little girl...she could never be a threat to the syndicate...they had a saying about killing the children so they wouldn't come back for revenge latter in life...that wouldn't be a problem because the girl wouldn't even know who killed her parents...he could let her go and she would be raised by the aunt and uncle or grandparents, the syndicate didn't have to know...

"i will"

Juns voice was disguised through the assassin mask, the voice it projected was a low mechanical whisper, VERY scary, so he turned off the voice disguise, it would help if he told the man he would spare his daughter in a not so threatening voice.

"p-promise m-m-me...please"

"i promise"

"t-thank you, o-oh and why us?"

"because...your a good man"

"heh i-i guess that makes sense..."

"shhhhh, hush now, your daughter will be fine, i promise"

Jun ran his hand through the mans hair as he sank his blade into the mans chest again, finishing him.

Would he kill the daughter?, maybe she cou-

"daddy?, mommy?"

Jun turned his head to see the little girl standing at the door, she was probably 7-8 years old.

"your father and mother are gone, i was going to kill you too but your father made me promise."

"w-w-why did you kill them!?"

"because he was a good man, the people i work for are not"

"NO!, THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!, GIVE THEM BACK!, GIVE MOMMY AND DADDY BACK!"

"im sorry, there gone...forever"

The little girl ran to her parents bodies, her cry's droned out by the thunder and lightning in the background.

"wait!"

Jun turned as he was leaving.

"what is it?"

"w-who are you?"

"a ghost"

"let me see your face!"

"no"

Jun turned to walk away but the little girl attacked him, trying to rip his mask off, he didn't even try to stop her, the mask was made of the most advanced materials on earth, and was linked to his entire battle suit digitally, it would take a 20mm anti tank rifle to get this mask off without jun taking it off himself.

The girl dropped to her knees, she was holding on to his leg, weakly biting and scratching at his leg armor, she stopped after a few seconds, realizing it was useless, she started crying again.

Jun took off his assassin hood then removed the mechanical mask under it, his hair falling to his sides as the mask and hood were removed.

The girl looked up to see Blood red eyes starring down at her, Jun leaned down so he was eye level with the girl, she tried to punch him and he let her, but it didn't hurt, it would take ALLOT more than a punch from a little girl to hurt jun.

He pulled her into a hug and started crying himself, the guilt washing over him.

"w-why are you crying?"

"because...im me"

"and who are you"

"a killer"

"y-yes...yes you are"

They stayed like that for awhile and Jun left, the girl was just standing in the pool of her parents blood, she wouldn't look him in the eye.

Jun left the mansion an-"un" d went back to the"ju" local town where his employer was waiting with the money for the job, he"jun" took the money but didn't tell them about the little gi"jun"rl they wouldn't find out, he was sur-

"JUN-SAN!"

Jun awoke from the memory, he had fallen asleep on the work bench, Homura stood before him, He never was really asleep, using his ashikabis crotch as a pillow was so fun he couldn't sleep, and when he felt him leave he followed...

"h-homura"

"yes Jun-san im here"

Homura picked the dazed ashikabi up and moved him into the dark living room, the two sat in the dark, Homura held his ashikabi in his arms, rocking back and forth humming softly to calm him down.

Jun was crying the whole time, he only realized it when he woke up, and when he did, he started crying even harder, while that memory wasn't bloody or violent, it was the only time he killed anyone in front of their children, and that was enough to bring the young man to the breaking point.

The guilt washing over him like a wave.

"shhhh, it okay my love, please don't cry, im here now, your safe"

"i-i killed them, why...why did i kill them homura?"

"you did what you had to do my love"

Homura had no idea what Jun was referring too, but he knew he had been a soldier for his whole life and was assuming he was talking about some battle during a war, he thought he was talking about killing other soldiers.

How would Homura react if he knew he had been an assassin?, that he killed a girls parents IN FRONT OF HER!?, Homura would hate him...he couldn't know

"i-i killed them, in front of her..."

"in front of who my ashikabi?"

Jun realized what he was saying, so he calmed up, homura couldn't know...he...he would hate him...right?

Jun started crying harder, he couldn't even tell his sekirei, he was such an evil bastard, he HATED himself...he wanted to die

"i-i don't wanna do it anymore, make these memories go away...please just leave me alone...i know im a bad person...please stop...i don't wanna see them anymore...please...no more no more no more..."

Homura didn't know what to do, his ashikabi was tearing himself apart form the inside, his guilt eating him alive, all homura could do was hold him and try to calm him down, though if he wanted to fix his ashikabi he would need to know what the young man had gone through...

"Jun-san, can you tell me what you were remembering?, would that be okay?, maybe if you talked about it it would help..."

"n-no more homura, i don't wanna see those things anymore..."

"i know my love but i promise if you just tell me about it i can help you..."

"n-no you'll hate me..."

"i could never hate you...my ashikabi"

Homura leaned down and kissed his ashikabi gently, he ran his hand up Juns shirt to his abs, he started rubbing his stomach and nuzzling his neck, trying to get him comfortable...

"whats going on?"

"jun-sama!? are you okay!?"

Karasuba and Yume emerged from the darkness into the living room, Yume turned on the lights and they sat down with homura and their ashikabi...

"Jun-san came out here to maintain his weapons when he fell asleep and well...im sure you know what happens when he falls asleep..."

"Jun-kun..."

"jun-sama..."

Jun snuggled further into Homuras chest, he calmed down after his other sekirei showed up, Homura ran his hand through Juns hair gently, playing with the grey/white locks to ease his suffering.

"i was trying to have Jun-san tell me what he was dreaming about, if he talks about it it'll help..."

"i agree Homura, Jun-sama...can you please tell us what you were dreaming about?"

Jun looked up from Homuras chest, he pulled away and sat at the other end of the couch...

Homura wanted to hold Jun but he gave the ashikabi his distance...

"before i tell you i want to ask karasuba something"

everyone turned to the ashen haired sekirei, she looked up...

"what is it Jun-kun?" Karasuba asked in a gentle voice

"h-how...how do you do it?"

"Jun-kun?"

"i mean...how do you sleep at night"

Yume and Homura still looked confused, but Karasuba knew what her ashikabi meant...

"i see Jun-kun...you think that if you know how i 'deal' with my body count that it will help you deal with yours"

"y-yes"

"it wont help you..."

"w-what do yo-"

"because i don't 'deal' with it"

"..."

Karasuba got up and walked to her jun-kun, she sat beside him and pulled him into her chest, Jun snuggled into her nice chest, she was so dangerous yet so comforting, you felt so safe with her because you knew just how POWERFUL she was, it REALLY was just like being in the arms of a god, karasuba might as well be a god, she was certainly powerful enough, and having her holding you made you feel just so...safe.

"Jun-kun, i don't 'deal' with it because i never felt guilty about it, i LIVED for death so it was never a problem for me and while i HAVE changed and i don't derive real pleasure from others pain anymore, i still don't feel too guilty about it, people die jun-kun, me and you know that better than anyone, whether they die from my sword, your gun, or natural causes its the same end result, EVERYONE dies, i know its not the answer you wanted but jun-kun...death doesn't bother me, never has, never will, and again...while im not my old self from kamakura, i still have no problem with killing, its a part of life, everything dies and for a long time i was simply an instrument for that natural phenomenon called death"

"i-i see"

"no you don't jun-kun, and you wont until you forgive YOURSELF for the things you feel guilty about

"alright, ill tell you my past, it wont help if i don't tell you everything..."

"of course Jun-sama, take as long a you need" Yume came over to sit with the others

"y-you have to promise that you wont hate me, i-i don't wanna lose any of you, please don't leave me...i-ive changed i promise!, i-"

"Jun-sama!, well never leave you!, we know you've changed, if karasuba changed then you could too, we love you Jun-sama"

"i love you Jun-san, you've given me everything i always wanted...love, purpose, my powers under control...what ever happened was in the past, and it will stay in the past...you just have to learn how to accept it, your not a bad person, you just haven't had a good life, but its not your fault, i love you Jun-san and i always will"

"you know how i feel about you Jun-kun, you've given me a purpose beyond killing, that alone is enough for me to stay with you forever, not including all the other things you've done for me, besides without you i wouldn't have anyone to train, tease, and have sex with, i love you jun-kun, and that's coming from ME"

"t-thanks everyone...alright here we go"

MASON IZUMO

4:00 A.M.

Miya Asama hardly ever slept, especially now that she had a full inn of people, she didn't mind though, she loved her new guests and having people around really helped with the loneliness that came with takehitos death.

Her mind always seemed to go to Jun Yeager...or Julian Yeager Murcielago, She had Matsu look up everything she could about the young man, including his full birth name.

Julian...what a nice name...'he looks so much like takehito, his skin is a little tanner and his eyes are that red color, but still...almost like a clone.

Julian and Minato were the kind of ashikabis that's all sekirei should have...no...DESERVE, they were the rare breed that really...REALLY cared for their sekirei, unlike the other bastards that infest this wretched planet...

Miya had to admit that despite her peaceful nature there were times when she just wanted to kill every last human in the city...she would wake up and turn on the news and all she would see...

...CHILDREN DEAD IN SCHOOL SHOOTING...

...DECLARED WAR ON...

...SUFFERING IN EASTERN IR...

...RAPED AND MOLESTED BY...

...HISTORY OF ABUSE AGI...

...MILLIONS STOLEN IN BACK ROBB...

It was sickening, this species was a truly primitive and violent one, INDIVIDUALLY they were good, but as a SPECIES they deserved extinction.

Miya found herself wondering about Karasuba, 'has she really changed?'

or is she just showing kindness to her ashikabi, she could very well not be so merciful with anyone else...

"takehito...what do i do?"

"Miya-san?, im sorry to wake you up but musubi and tsukiumi are fighting again, and it looks like there serious this time..."

"its not a problem minato-kun...i wasn't sleeping anyway..."

MIKOGAMIS STRONGHOLD.

6:00 A.M.

"Master...you haven't slept all night..."

Mutsu was massaging his masters shoulders, the boy hadn't slept all night, he stayed up organizing a massive assault against his rivals in the city, gathering his assets and preparing war materials.

Mutsu applied pressure onto Mikogamis shoulders.

"im afraid i must INSIST that you get SOME rest master"

"oww m-mutsu..."

Mutsu put more pressure.

"master"

"okay okay...there's just ONE more thing i need to do and ill do whatever you want okay?"

"...fine...but after this ONE thing your sleeping, ill hold you in my arms if i have to"

"you were going to that anyway weren't you"

"i have no idea what your referring to master"

The sekirei and ashikabi started laughing, a rare sight for the pair, Mutsu sure had changed after the loss of the arm

"whats gotten into you?, your being so lo-"

"Mikogami-sama, hes here"

"thank you Yomi, send him in"

Mutsu regained his stoic presence at his masters side.

"Mikogami-sama will see you now"

"thank you"

A one legged gruff mature man stood from the seat in the waiting room and followed Yomi down a hallway to a set of decorated massive doors.

Yomi opened the door and the man stepped inside, she closed the door behind him and walked up to his employers desk.

"ah! just the man i wanted to see!, how are you feeling mister roads?"

"better, i appreciate the help with the leg, i could've gotten one, but it would have one of those bullshit plastic ones that make you walk like a damn penguin"

"hahahaha, yes very good mister roads, i knew you weren't the 'settle down' or 'normal life' type, that's why i gave you that combat effective leg, now down to business."

"of course sir"

"you are still interested in working for me mister roads?"

"yes sir"

"very good, last time was...i believe you soldier types call a 'cluster fuck'"

"all my men were killed...they were good soldiers Mr. Mikogami...VERY good soldiers, loyal, smart, experienced"

"im sorry mister roads...i owed someone a favor and thus i didn't take the operation as seriously is if I was the one who ordered it, next time however things will be different"

"next time?"

"yes, a new operation, you will be given a new team...of your selection of course...and this time the PROPER equipment to fight sekirei, what do you say mister roads?, up for a little revenge against the man who did this to US?"

"...when do we start..."

JUNS APARTMENT

11:00 A.M.

After Jun told his sekirei of his entire past and the things hes done they decided the best thing to do was to put their ashikabi to bed, they wanted him to REALLY sleep, no nightmares or anything, so all three of his sekirei poured their entire love and affection into Jun.

Now that they were fully connected his sekirei could give him pleasure and stimulation just through their thoughts, and that's what they did, they gave Jun warmth, comfort, love and other pleasurable feelings so he could fall asleep without nightmares, and he did.

Jun slept GREAT for the first time since the first night with homura, his sekirei agreed to tell him what they thought of his past AFTER he got some sleep, while he slept they disused their ashikabis past, everything he told them in detail and came to one conclusion...

Jun was SCARED to say the least of what his sekirei would think of him after knowing his past, but they assured him it was fine and that they just needed time to think...

After their talk the three sekirei curled into bed with Jun, karasuba on his left, yume on the right, and homura between his legs...

when they woke up they found their ashikabi gone AGAIN, Karasuba was ready to chop off his legs just to get him to stay with them during sleep, homura wanted to burn him into place, and despite yumes kind nature...she wanted to trap him into a Dirac sea.

A Dirac sea is basically a pocket dimension, a universe that can be as small as an atom or as big as a universe, and no matter how big it is on the INSIDE, on the outside it could fit into the palm of Yumes hand, it really was one of the, if not THE most dangerous weapon ANY sekirei had.

They went out into the training yard to see their ashikabi had already been well into his morning training session, he only had one set left to do and that was...

Dancing.

Yes, dancing, Juns greatest weapon was his body, his style of fighting consisted of EXTREME acrobatics, flips, jumps, rolls, somersaults, back flips, front flips, ANY and ALL acrobatics that the human body could achieve, Jun never just stood still, because the golden rule of the battlefield was...NEVER STOP MOVING

If you stop moving your dead, Jun took this idea to the extreme, he was easily the most acrobatic soldier in the world, and it was his greatest asset during his assassin days, and if he was going to fight sekirei, he would need to out MOVE them, and right now he was more flexible and acrobatic than just about EVERY sekirei there was plus his exo suit would enhance his natural abilities to unparalleled heights.

Dancing was the best way to help keep his body in acrobatic shape, the real moves were done like a gymnast, but to keep his body in the best shape he could...he danced

It may not be 'manly', but an hour of real dancing was better for your body than a THOUSAND push ups, it was just the facts, and besides Jun didn't care...he could kick the assess of a hundred 'manly' biker dudes or body builders ANY time of the week, he was a master assassin after all so no 'manly man' could even come close to his fighting skills.

And NO man, no matter how straight, couldn't deny that...Jun looked damn sexy dancing.

His slim muscular body moving with such grace, the muscles tensing and relaxing as he moved with the music...his feminine figure and sexy hips shaking and moving...like a belly dancer.

Karasuba, Yume, and Homura stood in utter amazement.

Karasuba and Yume had milk running down there legs, and Homura had a foot long subway sandwich sticking out form his sweat pants.

Their ashikabi was just so...SEXY...the way his hips and tight ass moved like a snake in those skin tight exercise pants, he wasn't wearing a shirt so his sexy abs and sweaty body glistened in the morning dew, he finished up strong, drank some water from a bottle and walked over to his sekirei, he looked re energized, like he was in high spirits, he clearly felt better with a few good hours sleep and getting all that pain and suffering off his chest.

When Jun walked over to his sekirei, Each one had a different look on their faces, Yume had that stary eyed look she had whenever she was talking about love or destiny, Karausba had the mother wolf studying her pup look, and Homura had the im seducing you with just my eyes look.

"Heyy guys!, if everything okay?, did you all sleep well?, im sorry if woke you up i-"

"Jun-kun...im gonna molest you with that water bottle"

"w-wha-"

"Oh! Ah! heh heh, what karasuba meant to say was were glad to see you feeling so much better Jun-sama and that we would like to talk to you about some...things"

"r-right...of course"

The four went inside, on the way in Yume gave Karasuba the 'be an adult, your old enough to be his mother' look, to which karasuba responded with the 'you know you want too also' look.

Karausba seized the opportunity and scooped her Jun-kun up to hold his amazing body, they sat down on the couch and karasuba pulled her ashikbai into her grasp, she stealthy felt up Juns sweaty body, feeling every inch of his sexy abs and muscles, touching his hips and groping his ass, her hands were getting even...deeper into their 'inspection' when Yume called their meeting into 'serious mode'

"Jun-sama, i trust your feeling MUCH better after getting all that guilt off your chest?"

"yes Yume, though im...worried about what you think of m-"

"we love you"

"...i..."

"Jun-sama, we understand NONE of that life you led was really your choice, you didn't know your parents and the few adapted parents you had abused you, some even sexually abused you, so you ran away from those horrible adapted families and went into the military as a child soldier, form there you just worked up the natural line based on your incredible skill as a soldier, all the things you've done and seen is not your fault, and you were willing to put it all behind you to live a normal life here in japan, until we sekirei came along and destroyed any chance you had a normal life, and for that were sorry jun-sama, but you gave us each something only YOU could, we love you Jun-sama, your the perfect ashikabi, you take care of us, love us, comfort us, satisfy us, protect us, and your even willing to go to war with MBI to try and set our ENTIRE RACE free, your the greatest man ive ever seen Jun-sama, a warrior who's life of hardship forged the man we see before us, a man who can fight against sekirei and WIN, a man who's willing to sacrifice everything he has to make US happy, the least we can do for you Jun-sama...is serve you...our master"

Karasuba and Homura nodded at everything their sister said.

"i...t-thank you...i don't...i don't know"

Jun was crying, his sekirei accepted him...they LOVED him...something he never thought he would have...and while before he knew they loved him, he didn't know what they would do when they found out what he had done in the past...they accepted him...

"you don't have to fight yourself anymore Jun-san, you can accept who you are and move forward with the knowledge that we love you and accept you fully into our hearts"

"its time to forgive YOURSELF Jun-kun..."

Karasuba re grabbed jun, but in a loving, comforting way, she held her sweet ashikabi, mirroring the same position they had when they first met, Jun lying on karasubas legs, her hair tickling his nose...

"my little pup, if you accept yourself, then in my eyes you are worthy of beginning to train under me...you will have your new title just as i was reborn from the depths of hate and evil from your love...you will be reborn from the depths with OUR love"

"i...i forgive myself...thank you all...for accepting me fully"

"rise then my apprentice and claim your title and rightful place at my side as my arm, my sword, my weapon, my tool for justice and vengeance"

Jun was on his knees at the feet of Karasuba, Yume and homura behind him, this was their ritual, so they stayed back.

"Jun...you have finally made peace with your self, you have become a complete warrior, we have BOTH become complete, i have purged my darkness and have been reborn, i am no longer the black crow, no longer the dog of MBI, i am sekirei number 4, Karasuba, THE WHITE WOLF"

Karasuba revealed here new outfit to Jun, black combat pants and light weight boots, a white traditional Japanese Ninja top with a white sash, and a black and red poncho with the symbol of a red wolfs skull.

Karasuba looked amazing, her top was basically the same accept it was now all white, she had combat pants with built in light weight knee pads instead of the high leg boots, and she ditched her disciplinary squad coat in favor of a poncho with the same style as the ones worn by the assassins of his country, she even got her unique symbol and everything.

All in all Karasubas new outfit reflected her newly found light, the white top proving that, the combat pants showing she was still dangerous but fought with the honor of a soldier, and the poncho showing many different things like her devotion to her ashikabi by adapting a symbol and poncho of their native warriors, her new identity as the WHITE WOLF, and her no longer projecting an image of death, more one of a righteous avenger, a redeemed warrior of justice...

"Jun...starting today you will be my right arm, my sword, my partner...you will be the BLACK FOX"

Karasuba handed Jun TWO black and white Katana they were long and light weight, light enough to be able to use two at the same time, he would be a duel sword user.

The swords had images of fox demons on them, and the Japanese Kanji meaning

HONOR

LOYALTY

VENGEANCE

Jun took the swords, Karasuba then handed him his new outfit and gear, she had used all her remaining connections at MBI to get them the top of line best of the best equipment.

These weren't normal swords though, Juns katana's and Karasubas Nodachi were high tech VIBRO BLADES...meaning they vibrated at super high frequencies allowing them be a thousand times sharper than they normally would be, at full vibration karasubas nodachi could cut through a SKYSCRAPER, and Juns could cut through a TANK, Juns sheaths were also not normal...they were gun-sheaths, you could attach the sword to the sheath with a metal cable, then you could fire the swords out and they would destroy anything in front of them, then come back through that cable, the cable itself was also capable of firing electricity to fry enemies.

Jun and Karasuba would have their base outfits and fit all their weapons and gear on top of them, like exo suits, guns, missile launchers, and all the other weapons that attached to the full body exo suit.

Part of his new gear was his old assassin mask, he would now wear it as a tool of justice rather than evil, its skull like look would strike fear into the hearts of the wicked rather than the innocent, the hood that went over his whole head also had a skull like design, this would be his fury, his wrath towards all those who would oppress and hurt the weak.

Jun and Karasuba.

THE WHITE WOLF AND THE BLACK FOX

Two reborn killers, two souls intertwined to be reshaped into defenders of justice and punishes of the wicked.

Yume and Homura also got new gear to fit their roles.

Homura would now be known as the PHOENIX and Yume as the HAWK.

Homuras outfit was severely upgraded but kept his signature look of the black long coat, but the coat was now an invisibility cloak like juns, he also had light weight carbon fiber leg, arm, and chest armor, the armor could maximize his fire ability's and help him control the flame into many new shapes and forms, the arm and leg armor had blades that extended in different directions to allow homura close-in defense, he also had a sword handle, the handle was designed to allow him to create a fire sword, like a light saber, it was only a handle and the blade would extend by homura creating the blade with his fire ability, the handle itself would stabilize and contain the fire blade into a more effective weapon, his mask now was made of carbon fiber, it still covered his lower face leaving his silver hair out, but the mask now being a hard material meant his face was well protected. on the back armor there were two ports to allow homura to concentrate his fire into WINGS allowing him to fly like a phoenix

Yume had power gloves that would make light abilities even MORE dangerous than they already were, she now had combat pants and boots, a grey ninja top, loose sleeves that fell to her waist to allow her arms free movement and light use, and the biggest change being a commando kama, basically a combat skirt, they extended from the belt down to right below the knees, you could attach all kinds of things to them, and they flew freely so you didn't have to worry about the wight of any gear or weapons you attached to it, over her new outfit she had light weight armor that connected to energy ports on her wrists and back, these ports allowed to concentrate her energy into better forms and weapons, she could now make WINGS of light like homura to fly like a hawk, her gloves allowed her to make all new weapons from her light. and the on the shoulder armor there were miniature dart and missile launchers like on Juns exo suit.

Two reborn dogs of war and two pure birds of justice.

THE WHITE WOLF, THE BLACK FOX, THE PHOENIX, THE HAWK

together they would bring death upon MBI and anyone else who would oppress the sekirei race, they would be defenders of justice and freedom striking down fear into the hearts of those who prey on the fearful.

Jun, Karasuba, Yume and Homura geared up and took to the streets of Shinto Teito, they would lay out their killing grounds, find their targets, then at night the hunting dogs and the birds of prey would go hunting for there prey, tonight Shinto Teitos evil would know fear, justice and VENGEANCE.

ALRIGHT I TOLD YOU GUYS THE WAR BEGAN, NEXT CHAPTER...COMBAT!

OUR REBORN HEROS WILL TAKE BACK SHINTO TEITO ONE STRRET AT A TIME.

JUN AND KARASUBA HUNTING ON THE GROUND

AND HOMURA AND YUME HUNTING IN THE AIR

THANKS FOR READING GUYS AND GET READY FOR A NEW SEKIREI AND FOR A FEW FAMILIAR ASHIKABIS TO BE INTRODUCED NEXT CHAPTER.

THANKS TO REVAN193 FOR ALL HIS HELP, THE NEW SEKIREI COMING NEXT CHAPTER WAS HIS IDEA SO CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IS DUE

REMEMBER IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE SEND THEM TOO ME, IM ALWAYS OPEN

PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

SEKIREI FANFICTION CHAPTER 11

STREETS OF SHINTO TEITO

11:00 P.M.

Jun and karasuba took positions on a two story building overlooking a wide street in a shopping district, there were no civilians around so they could go all out without worry of cross fire.

"Alright Hawk and Phoenix are in position, weapons on here they come..."

A convoy of MBI supply trucks turned the corner of the street down the road, there were three trucks and one lightly armored Humvee, the Humvee was in the front of the convoy and had the only soldiers so that would be there first target...

"3...2...1...NOW!"

Yume and Homura swept down and destroyed the Humvee with a bast of light and fire, Homura then sprayed fire in front of the trucks causing the lead one to swerve and turn over into a side shop, the other three hit the brakes hard and bunched up, a few soldiers emerged from the backs of the trucks, lightly armed and equipped with sub machine guns and shotguns, no body armor...easy.

The six guards opened fire on anything and everything, panicking from the sudden attack...sloppy, Jun covered his three sekirei from the building with a marksmen rifle, picking off the guards one by one, the last one dove behind the second truck, when he peeked around the corner Jun fired an armor piercing round through the side of truck, the guard slumped down dead.

Karasuba began raiding the trucks for their supplies, valuable scientific equipment that they could sell for high prices, the point of this attack wasn't for anything REALLY valuable but more to set the tempo and stir up fear...fear would be their best ally.

To do this, they left the drivers alive to spread the word, the four attackers were wearing black and white clothing and skull masks and designs on their gear, they looked like soldiers of death, the perfect way to stir up fear...create an image of a deathly figure.

Jun, Karasuba, Yume and Homura blew the trucks and tied up the drivers, Yume and Homura carrying the medical supplies they stole.

"that's was easy, hopefully MBI will start throwing something a little more challenging our way"

"oh they will, just give it time, after our images are seen on the news and we do a few high profile raids, this city will fear us, well use it to our advantage"

The group turned to go to their next target when Jun noticed Yume still staring at the burning remains of the trucks...

He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yume...i know...but i promise we wont kill anyone we don't have too, this is for the greater good, and unfortunately the greater good in this world is paved with blood shed"

"i-i understand Jun-sama"

"im sorry for making you do this, you don't have to kill anyone Yume, you or homura, just be our support..."

"i want to help any way i can..."

"you can help me by being yourself yume, and the yume i know doesn't kill people"

"thank you jun-sama"

"of course, now come on, we need to get of here"

"yes"

The four made their way about a mile south where a more heavily armed group was inbound to check on the status of the supply convoy, they would attack the respondents to show no one was safe...

A 'striker' armored personal carrier led a group of four armored Humvees down the road toward the smoking wreckage of the supply trucks, Karasuba placed a burning car in the way of the main road to force them down a side street, a street that was tight and wouldn't allow the large APC to move, blocking in all the vehicles.

Homura knocked out the last vehicle, and Yume hit the APC with a large supercharged ball of light, the armor held and it took three more blasts to finally damage the APC enough to get it to stop, now the convoy was trapped, these were pretty simple ambush tactics, but they were effective...

The gunners atop the Humvees opened up with 50. caliber machine guns at Homura and Yume, the two sekirei were serving as a distraction, while Jun and Karasuba set up to engage the soldiers...

Jun set up on a roof top overlooking the small street, he deployed a 30mm anti tank rifle, perfect for destroying these armored Humvees and the APC.

Karasuba took to the streets to pick apart the soldiers on ground level.

All the troops got out of their vehicles and got into a defensive circle around the vehicles, these men were nothing like the guards from the supply trucks, they were highly trained first response troops, armed with heavy weapons and full body armor...and they knew how to fight sekirei.

Jun engaged with his anti-tank rifle, blowing massive holes into their Humvee, two shot per vehicle and they went up in flames, the high velocity 30mm rounds going through there armor like butter.

The soldiers focused their attention of the sniper, but as they turned to fire, a sword wielding attacker wearing black and white clothes with a skull mask jumped down and began slicing apart the soldiers, Karausba had her hair hidden underneath the mask as to hide her identity, her hair being very unique and recognizable.

Jun fired into the soldiers, ripping them in-half with the massive rifle as karasuba took them apart quickly and cleanly, the old karasuba would kill slow and painful, so this was the perfect disguise, nobody would be able to tell it was her blade work.

The soldiers retreated behind the last vehicle, the Humvee opened up with an automatic grenade launcher, the grenades impacted around karasubas feet, she jumped from one roof to another to dodge the heavy fire but after a few seconds the fire stopped, karasuba looked down to see the head of the gunner had exploded.

Jun pulled the hammer back on the large rifle, a huge cartridge falling to the ground with a heavy 'CLANCK'.

Karausba then jumped down to finish off the remaining soldiers, Homura and Yume destroyed the armored vehicles like last time and they made off to the east...to Higa izumi.

HIGAS MAIN OFFICE

12:00 P.M.

"Sir"

A tall thin man in a sharp suit and glasses walked into the office of his boss and friend, giving a respectful greeting as he took a seat and awaited command.

"Kakizaki...two MBI convoys have just been destroyed, a supply and an armored response"

"and what concern is this of ours?"

"so far MBI intelligence has no leads as to who preformed the attack, all we know is that they had advanced weaponry and were wearing death-like clothing and skull masks"

"terrorists?"

"maybe..."

"sekirei?"

"i doubt it, besides if sekirei were going to attack MBI they wouldn't go for a simple supply and response convoy, there would be no point to it..."

"maybe that IS the point sir"

"what?"

"the point is...there is no point...its just a random attack to strike fear into MBI"

"that would explain the outfits and masks they were wearing...fear huh"

"yes sir..."

"very well, keep everyone on high alert and bring our security up to full strength on top of our already existing sekirei force, if someone is attacking MBI then by proxy Ashikabis are going to be possible targets as well..."

"of course sir"

Higa pressed a button on his desk and a secretary came on line.

"yes sir?"

" please send Toyotama up here"

"yes sir"

Toyotama came up the elevator and stepped into the office, her green hair and mature face brightening up when she saw her ashikabi, she loved Higa-sama, he wasn't lovey dovey and he didn't treat his sekirei like 'girlfriends' like allot of ashikabis, but Higa was such a good leader and so serious, the kind of man that was destined to have lots of power and influence.

"yes higa-sama?"

"Toyotama...lets go talk in the conference room, you can go Kakizaki, thank you for the update"

"of course sir"

Kakizaki left as Higa and his sekirei moved into the large room, Higa approached the large window over looking the city, the ONLY building taller than his was MBI tower, he HATED looking at it everyday, just staring down at him, constantly showing how 'superior' it was then him...always taunting him.

"Toyotama..."

"yes master?...you seem troubled Higa-sama...is everything okay...are you safe?"

"for now..."

Toyotama walked up behind her ashikabi, wrapping her strong arms around her masters back, she snuggled her face into his neck, gently kissing his neck...

"what are you doing..."

"i love you master...NOTHING bad will happen to you...i swear on my crest"

"thank you toyotama...i-i don't why im so nervous.."

Toyotama gently guided her master to the table, she placed him on the table and gently straddled him, kissing his neck and nibbling on his ears.

"w-we need to discuss business..."

"later..."

The green haired sekirei began feeling her masters crotch, stroking his length through the expensive dress pants, Toyotama waited for this such a long time, her master was always about business, never pleasure, she just wanted to make him feel good...to help him relax, and besides...as a sekirei this was kinda her job.

Toyatoma began undoing the dress pants, she pulled them down and kicked them to side, getting more and more aggressive, Higa was a very handsome young man, a poster child for the young and rich, a college aged man with the wealth, brains, and looks to be wildly successful.

Toyotama squatted down between his legs and removed his length from his underwear, Higa was as hard as a rock, he wasn't a virgin but he might as well have been, he couldn't even remember the last time he did this kinda thing...early college days maybe...some hot young girl who wanted to be a lawyer...

Toyotama didn't waste any time she took his length into her mouth, all her boiled up passion spilling forth...god she waited so long.

"AH!, t-toyo...tama...fuck..."

"mmmmm...higa-sama"

Higa put his arm over his head and tried to hold back the lusty sounds escaping his throat...he still was trying to maintain his professional and business like attitude even during something like this.

Toyotama thought it was so cute how her ashikabi was trying to act all calm and collected...she put on even more heat to crack his serious shell...she did.

Higa let out a lusty moan as his sekirei took his length all the way down, she held for a few seconds and let go, she then seductively rised up, her hips moving perfectly with her body, she held his length in her hands and lightly stroked it...teasing her master.

Higa looked at her with pleading eyes...so desperate for release.

"p-please toyotama...please"

Toyotama leaned in to his ear and whispered softy with a little lick to the lob.

"do you wanna put it insiiiiide me maaaster?, do you wanna fuck me?"

"ah...y-yes...please" Higa replied with short breath, toyatoma kept stroking his length the whole time, she even teased his hole with her finger.

"very well...your wish is my command...my master"

Toyatoma removed her shorts, keeping her leggings on, she mounted Higa...

She pushed down fully onto her ashikabis length, gently started moving her hips, then sped up and went hard, her ashikabi started moaning, his sweet voice filling the room, Toyotama waited way to long to hear her Higa-samas lusty voice, his sweet sounds making her go even harder with every thrust...

After they were done they just held each other on the table, Higa wasn't used to doing something like this...but he had to admit it felt nice to be this close to someone...yo feel her body heat...maybe this is what they call love.

they stayed like that for a long time, just holding each other on that hard table.

Higa got up and went to the bathroom to clean off, with terrorists on the loose he would have to stay in the office all night...might as well make it enjoyable, Higa turned to back to the table for a few more rounds with his sekirei...Toyotama was all too eager to oblige.

ROOFTOP A MILE AWAY FROM HIGAS OFFICE

1:30 A.M.

"Man those two have been going at it like rabbits all night"

Jun was set up with his massive anti tank rifle a mile away from Higas office, the weapon could fire effectively up to TWO miles away, so far you wouldn't even know where the shots came from, the scope he was looking through had every vision imaginable, night vision, infra red, heat, magnetic, digital tracking...It was the perfect weapon for fighting sekirei.

Sekirei may be superior to humans in every way PHYSICALLY, but MENTALLY was a whole different story, Jun could out think any opponent and that was his greatest advantage, plus with a gun like this he could kill sekirei before they even got close enough to use all their powers.

All those fancy powers are useless if you cant even get close to your enemy, and a MILE away certainly was a healthy distance.

"What are you going to do Jun-san?"

"i do have the perfect shot, i could kill mikogami and that sekirei at the same time...but"

"but...jun-kun?"

"the idea of killing someone while their having sex just doesn't go well with me, one second your in heaven, the next your dead, no...well do this up close and personal...whos that sekirei anyway?"

"let me see..."

Jun moved and Karasuba mounted the rifle, re adjusting the scope to get a better view...

"that's Toyatoma, number 16"

"is she powerful?"

"yes jun-sama, toyatoma was at one point considered to become a member of the discipline squad, but after she got winged that plan was canceled"

"shes a staff wielder so she had a good range attack as well..."

"were going to have to deal with Higa first, we need to know EVERYTHING we can about him and his sekirei before we move, lets pull out for now, ill set up some long term cameras and micro drones to spy on him while we take down other targets."

"very good Jun-kun,san,sama" The three sekirei said in unison.

MASON IZUMO

2:00 A.M.

Miya asama walked out of her bed, she heard some rustling out in the living room and decided to check it out, she knew who it was but seeing his face would do her some good...she could just pretend he was takehito...just for a few minutes maybe.

Miya stopped herself and put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle, she had a better idea on how to approach the young man sitting on the back porch looking at the stars...oh this would be fun...

Minato Sahashi silently watched the stars from the back porch of the inn, he heard some explosions and gunfire coming from the south and east of the city, they were faint but still only happening a few miles away, maybe three at most, he silently hopped that however was in the middle of that was okay...

Minatos life up to this point had been...INSANE to say the least, he went from a essentially a loser with allot of potential to one of the strongest ashikabis in the sekirei plan...a plan that he knew next to NOTHING about.

He had Musubi, tsukiumi, kusano, Matsu, and just recently number 3 Kazehana, all of them trying to get his attention ANYWAY they could, on top of that he was constantly being harassed by the other power ashikabis, and his friend Uzume had been disappearing into the blue lately.

Minato was not good at dealing with stress, and if he couldn't even handle some entrance exams...how was he going to handle the sekirei plan!?

"ill have to ask Miya-san what to do, she seems to know everything, especially about the sekirei plan"

"speak of the devil and he shall appear"

Minato went white as a ghost, he slowly turned his head to find the biggest, scariest demon imaginable staring directly at him, its eyes locking with his, its nose only a few INCHES away from his face...

"AHHH-"

Miya came up behind him and silenced him with her hand, gently holding him as the fear went away, her giggles turning into out right laughter as she removed her hand and summoned back the demon...

"m-m-miya...t-that was...just...wrong"

"ahahahah, oh minato your so fun to scare..."

"i-i uh w-well you see, i was just out here and i-i saw the stars...and...and i thought-"

"they are amazing tonight aren't they"

Miya took a seat next to Minato, the two sitting close as the stars carried on their heavenly pattern.

"they sure are"

"minato?"

"hmm?"

"what do you plan to do...about the sekirei plan that is?"

Minato leaned back, obviously disturbed by the question, she could tell that as soon as she asked he saw images of his sekirei, beaten, bloody, broken...and...dead.

"i...i don't want anyone to fight, i WONT let my girls fight each other...over my dead body will they be forced to fight each other for some stupid game"

Minato may be a nervous boy, but nobody could call him cowardly...the kid had more heart than a thousand men...and he was so dedicated to his sekirei...Miya wished more ashikabis could be like him...

"Minato...they have to fight, unless of course your willing to stand up to MBI, now would be the best time to do that with Karasuba and Yume gone they've lost two of their most powerful assets, there weak and vulnerable now but soon they'll come up with a new squad or a different solution all together, YOU have to be the one to set us free minato, how your going to that is something even I don't know"

"i-i don't want to kill anyone miya, i mean im willing to do whatever it takes...but killing people is something id rather not do..."

"i didn't say anything about killing minato, i don't think id even let you kill anyone, your heart is pure to be stained with blood..."

"you know...if YOU were to get involved...this would be allot easier..."

"minato i-"

"miya-san, i know im not one to judge you...but...ive been thinking about this for a long time, the sekirei are the most powerful being on the planet...i can understand why you didn't in the beginning, but when things started turning out the way they are now...WHY didn't you and the other powerful sekirei step in to set your race free?"

"minato...ive been asking myself that question for a LONG time, the truth is...freeing the sekirei and destroying MBI is not as easy as you think, while i am powerful, the most powerful out of all of us...im not strong enough on my own to destroy the entire company, and any sekirei that choose to defend it...you have to remember minato, there are allot of sekirei who don't want to be free, they enjoy this game or their ashikabi is loyal to MBI, also number 4 Karausba was a huge problem up until now, she is easily the strongest out of all the sekirei in the game, shes probably stronger than me by now, she hated humanity and lived for only battle and death and she thought the best way to maintain that lifestyle was too be loyal to MBI, and karasubas selfish desire for her own psychotic needs kept the rest of us down."

"..."

"MBI also has an army MUCH greater than the one you see...the army you see is their basic troops, no match for sekirei, but the army you DON'T see is one that could keep our whole race enslaved indefinably"

"the one you don't see?"

"yes...after the fall of the nation Mandalore, MBI acquired technology FAR more advanced than anything any other countries have, including superpowers like America, Russia, and China, also they stole and re purposed technology found in our ship for weapons use, meaning they have a whole armory worth of weapons of both advanced human AND advanced ALIEN origin."

"i didn't know..."

"of course not, there are only a handful of people who know of MBIs secret army, an army they can raise at any minute should the sekirei plan get out of control, an advanced army, the discipline squad, loyal ashikabis, and the adjustments made to us at birth all lead to MBI essentially making us sekirei helpless on our own"

"so..."

"so they made us dependent on MBI...the adjustments meant that only MBI could keep the sekireis stable and happy, they had it all panned perfectly so that even a being as powerful as me would have a VERY hard time taking down there plan"

"my god...so how are we going to defeat them if not even YOU could do it"

"that's not entirely true...ive never tired...i never had the perfect opportunity too, but now i think the time has come...with you, the ashikabi Jun Yeager, Me, and any other ashikabis we can gather to our side, id say we have a pretty good shot at doing the impossible..."

"Jun Yeager...i think its about time we meet, i heard he was interested in the destruction of MBI as well..."

"i think hes already ahead of you Minato..."

an explosion erupted a few miles away, they could hear gunshots and sirens, somebody was starting allot of trouble...

"his methods are...well not the ones i would employ..."

"that's exactly what i was thinking Minato...you could be the bridge to our freedom and Jun could be the pillar...holding you up...doing the things you shouldn't do, the dirty work...while YOU lead us to freedom"

"a bridge and a pillar huh"

"yes...that's what takehtio would've wanted...'

JUNS APARTMENT

2:00 P.M.

The four raiders returned to the house and got back into their regular clothes, the four sekirei in the clothes everyone knows them to wear and jun out of his assassins robes, nobody would know it was them, the way they fought, the attacks they made, it was all different from what MBI knows of the four of them, Also they would go out at the same time during all the chaos to make it seem like they were just a part of the plan as usual...

It went off without a hitch, Jun hacked into MBI intelligence and found they had no idea who the attacks were by, no suspects...NOTHING.

It helps that Karasuba didn't use her sword much, just in the first few attacks, she mostly used a chemical rail gun, and a directed energy cannon, sekirei don't use ranged weapons like guns, so it would disguise her involvement.

Homura and Yumes gear masked their powers, nobody saw any fire or light, just discharges of energy, the gloves and power packs re routed their attacks and converted them into pure energy...not a trace.

Jun wasn't a problem, he was an assassin, using advanced weaponry that any high level terrorist could get, and because he mostly stuck to the anti tank sniper rifle the whole time nobody would recognize his fighting style, the sniper rifle allowed him to fire from so far away that the MBI troops couldn't even spot his location.

And when they did get close enough to be seen, there disguises worked perfectly...the images of death-clad terrorists haunted the news channels.

Black and white angels of death wearing skull print masks created the perfect image of fear they needed to scare this city into submission.

Fear...fear would be there greatest weapon, they could control a whole city through fear, it wasn't the prettiest way, but it was the quickest and easiest way, and with the sekirei plan entering its next stage...time was something they had in short supply.

Jun took a shower with his sekirei, they needed to be together after that night, all that combat had worn down Jun, Homura, and Yume...Karasuba was fine with it but she gave them there space to relax.

Jun hadn't done anything like that in a long time, all the training and experience coming back in a flash, he remembered what it was like to feel your blood boil as bullets raced by your head, to feel the cold gun metal in your hands and the sound and recoil of a gun, it felt...good...in a way...to be back to what he did best.

Homura and Yume didn't kill anyone, they just served to distract and cause chaos, but still fighting sekirei and fighting humans was completely different...humans...they died so painfully...no incantation and its all over...no...screams and blood, men begging and crying...it was not pretty and the two sekirei finally came to understand why their ashikabi had been so damaged after all those years...this was just one night...they didn't want to think about YEARS of doing that day in day out.

The three sekirei huddled around their ashikabi in the shower, pushing Jun up against the side, each one focused on a different part of the body, Karasuba the chest, Yume the face and neck, and Homura the nether regions, each one pleasuring their ashikabi in a different way.

The four proceeded into a passionate night of love making, they had two men and two women so it worked perfectly...

MIKOGAMIS STRONGHOLD

3:00 A.M.

"Well that sure was a mess, who do you think is responsible?"

"im not sure...it doesn't matter though, nothing can stop my plans, tomorrow the first pieces will be put into place and i WILL have revenge..."

"master...please don't let revenge control you, revenge is a double edged sword, it can consume you, become everything you care about...

Mikogami got up from his chair and went to survey the city from the window, watching fire crews put out the smoking remains of MBI vehicles, and recovery teams putting bodies into body bags, whoever did this knew what they were doing...NO! it didn't matter!, all that mattered was revenge!...Jun yeager...im coming for you...

Mutsu watched his master with worry, the sweet boy was becoming something else...and he didn't know if he liked it.

Mutsu walked around the edge of table and put his sword down, he walked around and wrapped his arms around his masters waste.

"m-mutsu...w-what are you doing?"

"let me just take your mind off revenge for a little while"

"w-what are you gonna d-do?"

"let me show you..."

Mutsu turned his master around and captured his lips in a massive kiss...sharp wings of gold and black shot out form the male sekireis back as he deepened the kiss, Mutsu would never have done this kind of thing before...after Mikogami lost the arm...he became...attached to him...more than usual, and it honestly felt good...REALLY good.

Mutsu pushed his master down onto the couch and was about to undo his top when-

"master, can i talk to you about something?"

Akitsu walked in, completely oblivious to the scene before her, she awaited her masters command.

"OH!, uh o-of course, heh heh we weren't doing anything...i think"

"master?"

"oh! right! you wanted to talk akitsu?"

"yes...its private master" Akitsu shot a glance at the ninja-like sekirei, Mustu re did his shirt, picked up his sword and left the room.

"master...i think i can be winged now..."

"what!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BOOM! ALRIGHT NEW CHAPTER, PRETTY GOOD ONE IN MY OPINION, THE LAST CHAPTER HAD ME NERVOUS, I FELT LIKE I WAS GETTING AWAY FROM THE MAIN STORY A LITTLE TOO MUCH, BUT NOW I FEEL I GOT IT ALL UNDER CONTROL...

NEXT CHAPTER...JUN GETS NEW SEKIREI...

PLEASE REVIEW GUYS, I REALLY WANNA KNOW IF GOT SOMETHING GOOD HERE OR NOT.

THANKS FOR READING!


	12. Chapter 12

SEKIREI FANFICTION CHAPTER 12

JUNS APARTMENT

3:00 A.M.

After their nightly raids the three sekirei and Jun were way too wired to sleep, so it was decided to be a movie night, Jun LOVED american movies, Quentin Tarantino, Clint Eastwood, john Wayne, Samuel l. Jackson, Denzel Washington, Morgan freeman, tom hanks...etc etc etc. But if there was one movie genre the young man loved more than any it was the WESTERN...westerns...with their gunfights, outlaws, sheriffs, bounty hunters, bandits...it was the coolest thing ever in Juns mind and he knew every western ever made, all the big actors, all the guns used, all the directors, all the history of the west...he LOVED the west.

So...being that sekirei didn't know anything about movies, Jun went ahead and picked out their viewing material, if you were going to watch westerns...then you might as well go as classic as it gets...THE DOLLARS TRILOGY.

a fistful of dollars, for a few dollars more, the good the bad and the ugly...CLASSIC.

"so my sekirei...have any of you seen the dollars trilogy?" Jun asked as he went to the center of living room and dramatically took a gunfighter pose, his hand by his hip like there was a revolver waiting to be drawn...

"t-the...dollars trilogy...jun-sama?" Yume had the most adorable look on her face, that cute little face she made whenever she didn't understand something, her head slightly cocked to the side with her finger pressed to her lips in a cute questioning way...

"yes my love...the dollars trilogy...only the most legendary movies of all time..." Jun pretended to draw a pistol quick draw style from his sweat pants, Karasuba chuckled...her ashikabi was such a child, the way he had this child like energy to the things he liked was just too cute.

"ive heard of those movies Jun-san, but ive never seen them..." Jun expected Homura to have heard of them, he was more cultured then his other sekirei, he was exposed to human culture directly through his job as a host, a job that required the men be suave and classy...like a romantic cowboy.

"Karasuba?"

"Jun-kun...what do you think?"

"right...so none of you have seen the dollars trilogy?"

Jun looked at his sekirei like they had just burned down a house full of puppies...complete and utter shock and disbelief.

"i-im sorry jun-sama...ill try harder to-" Yume really thought he was mad at her, she was always so ready to please him, she really was the ultimate sekirei...

Jun started laughing.

"hahahaha, y-yume...im not mad at you!, hahahaha, oh man that face you make is just too good."

jun went over and sat on the couch, giving yume a kiss.

"well tonight your going to experience one of the greatest cinematic legends of ALL time"

"o-ok jun-sama, sounds fun..."

"id love too Jun-san, though just being with you is enough for me"

Jun turned to karasuba, making an extremely cute pout when he saw karasuba getting up to leave...

"k-karasuba!, come on! pleeeeeeeeeeease!?"

"human culture doesn't interest me jun-kun, im going to go train..."

Jun got in front of karasuba, she had all the power in this relationship...something jun could exploit...

Jun pressed himself to his much taller sekirei, looking up at her with pleading eyes, he knew how to physiologically manipulate someone, something he learned as an assassin, and he could play karasuba like a fiddle, he knew exactly what to do to make her fall for him.

By pressing himself to her and looking up, he was putting her in the dominate position, karasuba had a power complex, that much was obvious, and people with a power complex were always the easiest...all you had to do was flatter them and submit, and you had them all the way...

Jun made an extremely cute face, looking up at her and lightly holding her coat with his hands, pathetically grasping at her in a pleading manner.

"b-but jun-kun...im-"

"pwease...master, i really want to be with you..."

Jun nuzzled his head against her chest.

"huh...there good movies?" Jun looked up, making an eager face, like a child that was just told he was going to the candy store...

"yes master...very good...and LOTS of people die..." Jun snuggled back into his masters chest, whimpering in submission, silently begging her to join them...

Homura and Yume were chuckling and giggling, they knew exactly what he was doing.

"very well..."

"YES!, thank you thank you thank you karasuba!" Jun took his sekireis hand and led her to the couch, he placed her down and went to load up the movies...

JUNS APARTMENT

MOVIE NIGHT.

Lee van cleef took the corner of a small Mexican hut and aimed his long barreled single action army revolver, the pistol was so powerful and had such a long barrel that the bounty hunter attached a STOCK to the end of it, to absorb the recoil and balance of the shot.

One of the bandits tried running out of the opposite hut, van cleef aimed and fired his awesome weapon, the bandit flying behind a stone wall, possibly dead...possibly not.

The bounty hunter then tried to make a b-line to the opposite hut, but the main target emerged from the hut and shot his gun of his hand, the bandit...EL INDIO...a ruthless outlaw that robbed one of the most heavily protected banks in Texas, the hunters were now after him for that robbery..easily one of the best villains in movie history.

El indio pulled out a small pocket watch that played a tune, before he killed people he would pull his watch and play the song...when the song ended...he would kill you.

"when the chimes end, pick up your gun...try and shoot me colonel...just try" Indio opened the watch and the song started playing, van cleef eyeing his pistol on the ground, this was a pretty hopeless situation...he would have to be fast enough

the music neared its ending, El Indios hand lowly reaching for his long barreled colt, another song started playing...the same song, the bounty hunter and the bandit looked up to see...

CLINT MOTHERFUCKING EASTWOOD...he appeared from no where, holding a pocket watch that belonged to van cleef, in his other hand...a Volcanic Repeater Rifle, a bad ass lever action rifle with gold trim.

Van cleef pulled the chain that had his watch...it wasn't there...how did he get it?

"very careless of you old man" a small smile came upon van cleefs lips, his temporary bounty hunting partner was always so full of surprises...

Clint walked to the other side of the circle the two men were facing down in. He came up next to his partner, his rifle still pointed at indio, he took off his gun belt and gave it van cleef, Clints custom single action army, with the silver rattlesnakes on the grips.

"try this"

Cleef took the gun belt and put in on.

The music reaching its peak, the soundtrack of these movies were some of the most legendary scores EVER put to film.

Clint walked over and took a seat on the stone edge of the circle. both the bounty hunter and the outlaw now even.

"now we start"

Jun started crying...this was just too badass.

The music picking up to its peak, the two gunslingers eyeing each other as the music from Clints watch came to an end...

the last chime rang, indio pulled his long barreled colt, and van cleaf pulled his single action army.

van cleef was faster...

the shot rang out across the Mexican desert, indio falling to ground, he tried with one last breathe to shoot van cleaf, but died before he could pull the trigger.

"bravo"

Jun started crying even harder...god he loved these movies.

His sekirei were completely engrossed into the movie, they had never seen anything like this...

The two bounty hunters said their goodbyes, van cleef finding peace within himself, and Clint walking away with enough money to fill three lifetimes.

the credits rolled, the three sekirei looking at each other and smiling, their ashikabi was sunken into the couch, he was between the three of them, his eyes still fixed on the screen, tears gently rolling down his face.

These movies...they took him back to his childhood, his didn't really have a childhood, but from the only good memories he has...he remembered watching all three films in a row, it was a life changing experience to say the least, every kid has that one thing they REALLY loved as a child, juns love for these films was that times 100, these movies MADE his childhood

whenever his adopted dad would get drunk and beat him, his adopted mother would always take care of him afterward, she would get beat up by the alcoholic bastard as well, so the two would go to the mothers sisters house and watch movies, the two just holding each other with their cuts and bruises from the beatings, just enjoying each others company and love, and these were the movies they always watched.

Jun always wished that a badass gun slinging avenger would come save him from his horrible existence, it never happened and jun soon realized that he didn't want to be "saved", that he would become stronger and take revenge against all those who hurt him over the years, that he would become strong enough to not only defend himself...but conquer all those who stood in his way, HE would become the badass gunslinger.

These movies always reminded him of his strength, always showed him what his dream was, it didn't matter how depressed or down he was, he would watch these movies and instantly become stronger, his will returning full force...he didn't know why, they were just movies in the end, but they had this mystic quality to them, these movies were the most important things of his childhood, the things that inspired him and made him the man he is.

Jun just realized he was crying, he tried to get up and cover his tears, but his sekirei were way ahead of him.

"ah! jun-kun!, your too cute when your crying like that..." Karasuba pulled him into her chest, cradling him like a baby and rocking him back and forth, teasing him.

"Jun-sama, im really glad you showed us those movies, the last one...for a few dollars more...was REALLY good, and the good the bad, and the ugly was incredible as well, as was a fistful of dollars."

"yes Jun-san, incredible films, i can see why you have such a emotional connection when watching them..."

Homura and Yume spread their ashikabi across the couch over the three of them, he was laying on their legs, using all three as a makeshift bed.

"yeah well...those movies were my childhood, i cant help it...when i see the ending of for a few dollars more it just brings back all my childhood memories."

Karasuba leaned down and gave jun a little kiss, slowly moving down his neck and giving him a hickey.

Yume started rubbing his abs, she leaned down and planted little kisses on his lean stomach, she trailed down to his belly button, licking his navel, earning a pleasured sigh from her ashikabi.

Homura was massaging his feet, he went up to his waste line and began nibbling on his sweat pants, slowly taking them down with his teeth.

"w-wait guys, what are you doing?" Jun tried to squirm his way out but his sekirei simply lifted him into the bedroom, jun mentally sighed, he knew where this was going, after such a crazy night a little sex didn't sound too bad...

His sekirei placed him on the bed and pounced on their ashikabi, ripping off his clothes like a pack of hyenas, the three steadied themselves and decided to take it slow, to enjoy every little feelings, with their full connections they could now give their ashikabis pleasure just with their thoughts, so they did...the three seikirei pouring all their passion into jun as they continued to nibble and lick on his various sensitive parts, it was almost enough to make him cum right then, but he held it in, there was no need to rush...

Karasuba got on top of jun and began grinding her wet lips over his hard length, teasing him with her womanhood and rubbing his chest and abs, god she was so sexy...she wasn't built like a stripper, no massive tits or a huge ass...she was athletic, the body of a predator, lean, strong, and light weight...her body was designed to be the ultimate weapon, the perfect form for her ability's.

That didn't mean she wasn't sexy though, her legs were easily the sexiest part of her body, they looked so good in her old discipline uniform...and even better when out, they were long and thin, creamy and sexy...her boobs and ass were perfect as well, not huge, just the perfect size for her body.

Yume got on top of juns face, her wet spot dripping down onto his face, she was nervously biting on her finger, awaiting her love to do what he does best, jun went to work on his buxom sekirei, she loved when he did this, the way he moved his tongue and fingers...he was so good.

With Karasuba on his piece and Yume on his face, homura had only one spot left, of course it was also the best spot of all in homuras opinion...

Homura positioned herself between Jun legs, right behind karasuba, he lifted him up, causing juns length to go further into karasuba, she reared back gave homura a kiss of appreciation. Homura warmed his ashikabi up as the others were speeding up, he then inserted himself into Jun, and started thrusting...

Karasuba riding on his length, Yume on his face, and Homura between his legs...they sure knew how to make good use of space...

OUTSIDE JUNS APARTMENT

The cool night air whisked on her face as she raced towards her ashikabis house, she knew where a few of the defenses, some of the land ines, the senores, she had scouted it out for a few days were and still she didn't know where half of the booby traps were, she didn't want to get blown up by her own ashikabis defenses, she could only get close enough to watch her ashikabi...just a little closer.

The shadows on a rooftop opposite of juns apartment stirred, the shadow seemed to come to life and a black figure emerged from it, its body coming up from the shadow and taking shape into a sekirei.

The girl had dark skin and black hair, having an almost Spanish, middle eastern or native american look, she was wearing high boots similar to karasubas just not as high, a two piece dress that folded over itself, and a black bra with a short black cape tied around the front of her chest.

a sheath was attached to her belt, carrying a curved, middle eastern style dagger, the kind Saladin would have used to fight Richard the lion heart during the crusades.

She felt her ashikabis presence and her face turned red, a stark complexion against her dark skin, she crouched down and moved like a ghost to get a better view of her future ashikabi, he was having sex with his sekirei, two females and one male.

The shadow sekirei squinted and tried to tell which sekirei he had, she knew the male was number 6, homura the fire sekirei, the girl with the massive chest and short brown hair was...number 8...yume...the light sekirei, and finally...the shadow sekirei gasped and too a step back...

"is that number 4!?" the shadow sekirei whispered to herself, 'how the hell did anybody wing number 4!?' she hates humans, she kills them by the hundreds...the THOUSANDS...and even if she did have an ashikabi...to see her doing something like THAT...who ever thought even the legendary black sekirei could be just like the rest of us in the end.

"this is the last place i thought i would find you"

The shadow sekirei turned on a dime a teleported to another shadow, to avoid a possible attack from behind.

"Is that the way to greet your old mentor...Yahan?"

"Mutsu..."

"how have you been my old apprentice?"

Sekirei number 57, Yahan the shadow sekirei, took a few steps forward, still on alert but not feeling as threatened, this was her old mentor after all.

Mutsu and Yahan were old master and apprentice, both could be considered "ninja sekirei" they were VERY similar, Yahan was basically just a smaller Mutsu, the only real difference being she had an ability. He taught her everything she knows, and the two were damn near inseparable for a time.

It was not uncommon for the more experienced sekirei to take "little ones" under their wings, Miya with Yume, Karasuba with Haihane, Mutsu with Yahan, Kazehana with Uzume...etc. Not only that but many sekirei also had "sisters" and "brothers", sekirei who shared a very high percentage of DNA like Yume and Musubi, or Karasuba and Homura, Shiina and Kusano...Yahan was Mutsus younger "sister", and she was raised by the ninja for as long as she could remember.

There relationship broke apart when Mutsu found Mikogami, Yahan never liked mikogami, he was everything she DIDN'T want from an ashikabi, she would rather have an ashikabi that was dirt poor but with a big heart then that rich bastard any day.

"what do you want Mutsu-sama" Yahan turned back to her spying, continuing to observe her future ashikabi during love making.

"that's kind of rude isn't it?"

"what is...i added 'sama' didn't i"

"no not that, the spying"

"what do you care..."

Mutsu got closer to his sister, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"is that a question? im your older brother, its my job to take care of you..."

Yahan stood up and turned to face her brother. "Not anymore, were sekirei Mutsu, being siblings doesn't matter to us, especially now that the game has started...i mean look at number 4, thats her brother with her doing...whatever THAT is"

"your really using Karasuba as an example of what sekirei should be?"

"good point..."

"huuuh...look, im here to make you an offer...come with me to Mikogami-sama, you'll be happy with him and we can be together..."

"hes not my ashikabi..." Yahan jumped to the top of a water tower while mutsu petted the feathers of a hawk that landed on his shoulder.

"and...whether your reacting or not doesn't matter, an ashikabi is an ashikabi, just let him kiss you..."

"i don't like him, you know that."

"hes changed, hes...different now...ever since the one your reacting too took his arm."

"Jun-sama didn't take his arm, Homura did"

"his sekirei...his responsibility"

"im not coming with you...as much as i love the thought of us being together again is...mikogami is not my ashikabi...my TRUE ashikabi"

"don't make me do this sister..."

"do what?"

There was a flash of feathers and suddenly the water tower yahan was atop of split in half..."what are you doing?!"

"your coming with me Yahan...you have too" Mutsu lunged at Yahan, slashing her stomach with his blade, she drew her dagger and blocked his next few attacks.

Yahan teleported through the shadows to a better spot, she hid for a minute to regroup her thoughts before Mutsu located her. Another slash and the shed she was hiding behind fell over in two pieces.

Yahan went on the offensive, she teleported to a shadow that was right in front of Mutsu, she appeared in a nano second and slashed at his neck, he blocked her attack easily and forced her back with a short range earth quake, causing the building to rumble and shake, the foundation weakening.

Mutsu didn't leave any room for her to regroup, he shot ahead at blinding speed, slicing at her legs, one cut manged and Yahan buckled under the assault, she took the advantage and cut his back slightly, Mutsu turned and kneed her in the nose and Yahan fell back, she teleported at the last second, moving behind Mutsu to attack.

Yahan came down with everything she had, all her anger going into her strike, she felt so betrayed, her own brother doing this...are all ashikabis like this?

Despite Yahans expert strike, Mutsu was still a single number and that alone gave him all the advantage he needed.

Mutsu turned on a dime, catching Yahans blade in his left hand, he sunk his blade through her stomach with his right, she started to shake, blood pouring from her mouth, she dropped her blade and fell to her knees, Mutsu gently retracted his Katana.

He didn't want to kill her, so the strike was only meant to wound, still...gut shots HURT...ALLOT, if you want to immobilize someone, shoot or stab them in the gut, it'll do the trick every time.

Mutsu pulled his long flowing sleeve back to reveal a tactical data pad on his left arm, he pressed a button and a holographic image of Mikogami came up on the screen.

"Mutsu?...have you completed your mission?"

"yes master, prepare a medical team, i had to injure her to get her to comply"

"of course, good work my friend, well celebrate when you get back..."

"im thinking your the one whos gonna need a medical team...step away from the girl"

Mutsu turned to see Jun Yeager and his sekirei, dressed and ready for battle.

Jun and his sekirei weren't wearing the gear they wore for their raid, that would give them away, so they all wore their normal clothes, karasuba and yume in their discipline outfits, homura in his black robes, and Jun in a light weight assassin outfit, consisting of a leather motorcycle jacket and pants that doubled as combat gear with pouches for ammo, knives, and grenades, small night vision goggles and a protective assassin mask, and a light weight exo suit over his assassins outfit.

"Thats not going to happen, and i didn't come alone..."

Suddenly five sekirei jumped from nowhere and circled Jun and his group.

"You take care of them, ill return Yahan to our master"

"right!" the five sekirei said in unison.

Karasuba, not one to waste any time, jumped forward and attacked Mutsu, the two engaging in a fierce sword fight as the other sekirei attacked, Jun jumped to another rooftop to get out of the middle of the action, he couldn't take these things in close range, and his exo suit only went so far, he would provide cover with his rifle.

Yume and Homura got back to back, each one taking two sekirei at once, the fifth and final one went after Jun. "jun-sama!"

"ill be fine yume!, just focus on them, ill take this one"

"your pretty cocky for a human..."

Jun didn't say a word, talking during a fight wasn't his style anyway, silence always seemed to throw opponents off more than taunting ever could.

The sekirei had throwing knives attached all over her body, they were long enough to be used as short swords, but light enough to throw with ease...very dangerous.

Jun activated his cloaking, turning him invisible while he snuck around the back of the sekirei, it had been raining that night and the water on the roof gave away his location despite him being invisible, the sekirei threw three knives towards the spot where she thought he was, Jun stayed completely still, if he moved then the water would splash and she would know where he was exactly, but if he stayed still then she would think she missed completely.

Karasuba and Mutsu launched ahead and engaged in a sword duel, the two fighting at blinding speeds, they didn't have to worry about civilians seeing them because they were going so fast they COULDN'T see them...not that karasuba cared who saw her and who didn't anyway...

Mutsu and Karasuba landed on a rooftop about 100 yards away from the others, to karasuba nothing else mattered right now, she finally found someone who could challenge her, who could cut her, she felt it...that darkness...that evil...pulling her back...whispering things of blood and death, she pushed these thoughts aside, this wasn't for her personal enjoyment, this was for her ashikabi...she had changed...

Mutsu took the lead and created another small earth quake that brought the building they were on down, they jumped to a bigger building and resumed their sword play, Karasuba threw her opponent off by not going on the offensive like she always did, instead she chose to stay back and allow him to come to her...a move that was certainly working.

Mutsu was confused, number 4 was always so aggressive, so ready to jump into any fight whenever she could...her eyes...they were more calm...more collected...but underneath Mutsu could see it...it was still there...that hunger...that NEED to kill...now all he had to do was bring it out...he could destroy her from the inside.

"well this is unexpected, what happened to you?, the OLD you?"

"oh i assure you my old comrade..."

Karasuba rushed ahead and crossed swords with Mutsu, their blades inter locking, she leaned in real close, her head right in between the two crossed swords, completely unafraid.

"...im still just as dangerous..."

Karasuba slid her blade down and sliced Mutsus arm, she went for the kill while he was injured, but the ninja quickly switched sword arms and engaged with his left, he slid his down and scrapped karasubas leg, only the high boots though, the thick leather shielding her from a blow that would've taken her leg off...

Karasuba retaliated with strike after strike, she began to get back into her old form, her old fighting style, that unpredictable sword play that always made her so deadly.

Mutsu smirked, he could see the old karasuba coming forward, her style changing back to its wild nature...if she could be turned back...it would rip their little group apart from the inside, Yume and Homura wouldn't stand for karasubas blood thirsty ways, and so her ashikabi would be split down the middle, effectively severing their group all together.

Jun slowly raised his gun to the knife sekirei, she thought she missed, his plan to stay still worked perfectly, the invisibility was a great asset but not perfect...and staying still was the best method to use the cloaking, it was why it was loved so much by snipers, because snipers could stay still for weeks, and remain invisible the whole time.

She heard the click of his gun and moved out of the way just in time for the bullet to wiz through the air where her head would have been...

Jun deactivated the cloak and went full force, under his cloak was a 30. caliber machine gun, the weapon was held like a chainsaw, with the handle on top, you couldn't bring the weapon up to aim it but the targeting system in his helmet and armor did the aiming for him, he flung the cloak over his shoulder to reveal the weapon and unleashed the weapon he called the "Spitfire", the sekirei may have speed and strength but he had firepower...

the sekirei ran and jumped all over the place to dodge the hail of lead, bullets impacting all around her.

She jumped behind a cooling unit, Jun had a 40mm grenade launcher under mounted on the Spitfire...perfect for targets behind cover, he fired the grenade and destroyed the cooling unit, when the smoke cleared the sekirei was nowhere to be found...

Jun turned just in time for a barrage of knives to hit him, he used the Spitfire to catch the knives, breaking his weapon but saving his life, he dropped the Spitfire and deployed a custom made Winchester lever action rifle, one which he could fire at blinding speeds, he could work the lever lighting fast and flip the rifle into every position possible...

The sekirei threw several more knives and Jun shot them all out of the air with his rifle, he turned and threw out 6 shots at the sekirei, shooting the knives out of her hands and grazing her shoulder, she landed and tried to rush him but jun as too fast and fired off his remaining rounds to keep the sekirei back...

He rolled behind cover and and dropped his now empty rifle, he then drew out two colt single action navy pistols, he raised up over the cover just time to fire before the sekirei could launch her remaining knives, he fired the weapons with deadly precision, the rounds hit the sekirei in the arms and legs, dropping her...

Jun used his powered armor to jump to the other roof the sekirei was on, she was on her knees, her arms and legs shot out, he walked up to her and raised his pistol, he pointed it at her head...

"im sorry master..."

"as am i"

Jun fired, killing the sekirei.

The sekirei Homura and Yume were fighting forced them back and retreated, one of them making a cloud of smoke to cover their escape and one sending powerful slashes with her scythe to keep them back long enough...

Homura and Yume regrouped with Jun, he was reloading his pistols and rifle.

When he was finished he spun the pistols back into the holsters, he turned to his sekirei with his head bowed in shame, the corpse of the knife sekirei behind him...

"its okay jun-sama, you did what you had to do, she was going to kill you, and if it was between you and her...well you know who im picking"

"yes Jun-san, that's the nature of this plan, us sekirei are supposed to fight and die just like this one here..."

"not if i have anything to say about it...not one of you are going to have to fight each other, i wont let it, im going to make that bastard Minaka pay..."

"all in time Jun-sama, revenge is like a ghost, it poisons, it separates, its something that must be handled with care as too not get out of control..."

"...a dish best served cold..."

"exactly jun-sama"

"guys!, this one needs help, shes hurt bad..."

Jun and Yume ran over to Homura who was crouched over the body of the sekirei they came to save... "yume, can you heal her?"

"ill do my best jun-sama"

"that's all i ask...thank you"

Jun leaned down and held the sekireis head in his arms.

"whats your name?"

"y-yahan, number 57, t-the s-shadow sekirei"

Jun brushed some hair out of her eyes and took off his rather scary assassin mask, revealing his smiling cute face, Yahan brightened up when she saw his face...

"m-my ashiakbi..."

Yume and Homura looked up surprised, Yume refocused and began to apply double the healing light, this would be her future sister after all so she wanted to make sure she was healed properly.

Homura applied small flames to close up the open wounds on her legs and back.

"i-im your ashikabi?"

"y-yes, its why i was here in the first place..."

"Yahan...are you sure you want me..."

"p-please don't reject me Jun-sama, ill be a good sekirei i promise, just don't throw me away..."

Jun leaned in and planted a massive kiss on the shadow sekireis lips, her wings appeared, they looked like the wings of a bat, black but with a shining outline...beautiful

Jun slowly pulled back and they looked each other in the eyes, "i would never throw you away Yahan, your not an object, you MY sekirei...and i love you"

Yahans eyes widened with shock, the humans she knew were nothing like this, they were cold and cruel, arrogant and prideful...but this BOY said he loved her when they just met...maybe...maybe not all humans are so bad after all.

Mutsu and Karasuba continued fighting in a stalemate until Akitsu showed up and tipped the balance, Karasuba was forced back and had several ice shards in her back...

She growled in defiance and with one last attack unleashed all her power on numbers 5 and 7.

She pounced on Mutsu, knocking him out with the hilt of her sword, she then turned to the ice sekirei.

Karausba charged akitsu and sliced right threw her ice barrier, she came down hard on Akitsu who managed to create an ice shield just at the last moment, karausba sliced threw that and engaged Akitsu in close combat.

Akitsu formed two ice swords to defend herself, she was skilled but not even close to karasuba level, after all the sword was the only weapon she used, it was an extension of her self.

Karasubas unbreakable nodachi cut the ice swords in half, taking off Akitsus chain with it, her dress fell off exposing her chest, she sunk to her knees in defeat, Karasubas eyes began to change to that wild expression, the pupils shrinking as she gently ran her sword over Akitsus boobs, teasing the ice sekirei, she flicked at her nipples with the tip of the blade, Akitsu let out a moan and karasuba went a little harder, running her sword lower and lower to between the ice sekireis legs, she gently spread them apart and ran her blade slowly between her legs, Akitsu shivered at the strange feeling.

Karasubas eyes turned even more wild, her mouth curving in a sadistic smile as she gently put the tip of the blade between Akitsus folds and slowly forced it inside...

Before she could get two deep however, Mutsu regained composer and lunged at the black sekirei, she laughed manically and turned to confront her rival, the two starred down at each other for the briefest of moments before charging...

Mutsu twirled and sliced at the back of Karasubas head, Karasuba ducked and ran her blade directly up, right over Mutsus left eye...

it was over in a second, Mutsu went for the kill but came up short, all he did was cut off Karasubas long pony tail

Karasuba knew she couldn't get the kill shot, if she tried she would have to get too close and instead of her pony tail coming off it would have been her head, so she went for the injury, the cut shown brightly in the moon light, blood running down Mutsus face as he clutched the left side of his head.

She cut his left eye, completely destroying it, a cut from the top of the eyebrow to the middle of the nose, Mutsu unleashed a massive earth quake, forcing karasuba back onto a building several hundred yards away, when the dust cleared Akitsu and Mutsu were gone...

Karasuba eyed her nodachi, the weapon calling for more blood, she wiped the blood off and sheathed the weapon before anymore bad thoughts entered her head.

Karausba stared up at the moon, her eyes returning to their normal shape, her blood settling down, she had done it...she almost went back to being THAT.

She looked down at her hand, examining it, She then raised it too her mouth and bite down as hard as she could...

Karasuba winced at the feeling, she shut her eyes and held it there for a few minutes, she then released her hand and looked down at her own blood, the site, the smell, the...taste.

Karasuba licked the blood from her hand, her eyes widening, her expression turning wild...she placed her hand to her face and started laughing crazily, laughing like a madman, like a crazed beast...she laughed and laughed and laughed until her lungs gave out.

With her old expression back on her face, she looked up to the moon, those maniacal eyes marveling at the giant grey ball...she couldn't believe she ever fell for that love shit Yume was always spewing...no...fuck the others, Jun-kun was HERS and only HERS, she would use him to gain more power and then kill that BITCH Miya...

No...wait...what was she thinking...shes changed...NO! SHE DIDNT CHANGE!...that SLUT Yume was just poisoning her mind with that nonsense!...but...but we liked being good, we liked getting along with others...we liked finding peace...STOP THAT!...your a killer!...you like to kill...its what you do best!, you can NEVER change that...Jun-kun is our ashikabi, we love him...we-NO!...we need him, yes...but LOVE...HAH!...what do you need love for?...a useless emotion for the WEAK!...YOUR not weak are you?...no...were not weak...but love makes us stronger...were a sekirei...were supposed to love...we need to love...we LIKE to love...we like being good...no more evil...please no more...no-YES!...evil?...is that what you call it?...were not evil...were doing this world a FAVER...the humans are WEAK and need to be...ELIMINATED...ALL of them!...WELL KILL ALL OF THEM!...Jun-kun will be there with us when we do...hell watch his world burn and then...then hell know what true love looks like...WE still love Jun-kun, but hes OURS now, only OURS, no one else can TOUCH him...he will be ours forever and he WILL accept the REAL US...he has too...because...because hes our sweet little jun-kun...and we will destroy this pathetic world together...no we cant...the humans are good...THERE WEAK!...stop it, we've changed...everyone likes that we changed...our sisters and brothers ACCEPT us now that were good...THEY WILL NEVER ACCEPT YOU!...Your not like those weaklings...your not some pussy little bird flying off to find "love"...your a CROW!...OUR name means CROW-FEATHERS!...KARASU means crow...and BA means feathers...its who WE are!...no we-YES we are!...WHAT ARE WE?!...we...SAY IT!...wer...YES...GO ON!...WE are a crow...aNd tHaTs All wE eVeR wiLL bE...

"Karasuba!, are you okay?, come on we need to regroup at the apartment"

Jun yelled from a few rooftops over, he stopped when he saw karasubas hair...the pony tail was gone, her hair was short now...it must have happened during her fight.

Homura, Yume, and the injured Yahan made their way to the apartment, Jun instead went to karausba, she seemed...different.

Jun landed next to her and slowly walked up to her, she eyed him seductively the whole time.

"Karasuba...are you okay?"

"never better Jun-kun, my eyes have been opened, i now know what i must do"

"what do you mean"

Karasuba walked right up to her ashikabi and pulled him into a kiss, one much like when they first met...before she changed, her wings flared out, ALMOST completely back to their old jet black color.

Karasuba dominated his mouth, pulling him closer roughly and digging her nails into his sides, she pulled back and licked his cheek, she then started rubbing his length underneath his leather pants...

"k-karasuba, w-what are you-"

"hush, im taking what belongs to me"

"what belongs to you?"

"yes, you are mine and mine alone Jun-kun, no one else can have you...ever"

"karasuba...whats gotten into you?"

She simply pushed him down and ripped off his exo skeleton, making him helpless to her power...

"i told you, my eyes have been opened..."

"what does that mean..."

"ill show you, all in good time...my love"

Karasuba straddled Jun's waste, grinding on his length, she ripped his clothes off and savagely made love with him...she basically raped him, at least what someones idea of a rap would be...he didn't fight back or struggle, that was useless, she was so strong it would be like trying to push a tank off you, so he just lied there and took it, she was rougher then she had ever been with him, bruises and cuts were all over his body.

When they were done Karasuba turned over and laid on her discipline coat, she pulled her ashikabi into her arms, holding him and gently stroking his hair possessively, he was completely worn out...so he just laid in the arms of his sekirei.

She changed back, that much was obvious, what wasn't obvious was what that really MEANT.

Though despite feeling nothing but pure evil radiating from her body, the one thing that didn't change was...her love...for HIM.

She may have been rougher, but she still held him like she did when she was good, she still loved him...and despite her change...Jun had to admit...

He still loved her too.

ALRIGHT, PRETTY GOOD CHAPTER IN MY OPINION, I CHANGED KARASUBA BACK FOR A BUNCH OF REASONS, HER CHARACTER IS ROUTED IN BEING A VILLAIN SO CHANGING THAT WOULD REALLY BE DESTROYING HER CHARACTER, SO SHES BACK...FOR NOW.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

SEKIREI FANFICTION CHAPTER 13

SHOUT OUT TO REVAN193 FOR ALL THE AMAZING HELP HE GIVES ME WITH EVERY CHAPTER, PLEASE KEEP IT UP MY FRIEND.

SHOUT OUT TO WARRIOR OF SIX BLADES FOR HIS INCREDIBLE REVIEWS, YOUR AWESOME BRO, PLEASE KEEP IT UP AND THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT

NOW I GOT A MESSAGE FROM SOMEONE WHO SAID THEY WEREN'T GOING TO READ MY STORY ANYMORE BECAUSE OF THE GAY SEX SCENE IN CHAPTER 7, HE SAID I DIDN'T EVEN GIVE A WARNING, BUT I DID, I KNOW I DID AND I KNOW ALL OF YOU KNOW I DID, SO DUDE IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY STORY THEN JUST SAY IT, DON'T PULL SOME BULLSHIT ABOUT I DIDN'T WARN YOU, BECAUSE THERE'S A BIG OLD WARNING RIGHT BEFORE THE SCENE BEGINS.

THIS IS MY FIRST FIC AS MOST PEOPLE KNOW AND WHILE IM NEW TO THIS WEBSITE IVE COME TO NOTICE A FEW FUNNY THINGS ABOUT THIS WEBSITE IN THE TIME IVE SPENT ON IT.

ITS FUNNY HOW PEOPLE WILL LITERALLY SUCK THE COCK OF ANY STORY WITH THE WORD "MINATO SAHASHI" IN IT.

NOW I UNDERSTAND WHY PEOPLE ARE CAUTIOUS AROUND OCs, AUTHORS HAVE A HABIT OF MAKING THEM PERFECT OR "MARY SUES" AS I BELIEVE THEIR CALLED.

I TRIED MY BEST TO MAKE JUN YEAGER NOT A MARY SUE, HES NOT PERFECT, HES GOT ISSUES AND PERSONAL DEMONS AND HES NOT ALL KIND AND LOVING, HE CAN BE A BRUTAL KILLER WHEN HE WANTS TO BE.

ALSO I LOVE HOW THERE ARE STORIES OUT THERE WITH LIKE 50+ CHAPTERS, STORIES THE AUTHORS PUT ALLOT OF TIME AND ENERGY INTO AND THEY HAVE LIKE A FEW FAVS AND FOLLOWS, BUT THEN YOU GOT A STORY WITH A FEW CHAPTERS AND IT HAD DOUBLE OR TRIPLE THE SUPPORT OF THE OTHER ONE, SIMPLY BECAUSE THEY USED MINATO INSTEAD OF AN OC.

I REALLY DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS WEBSITE, I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW PEOPLE DETERMINE WHATS GOOD AND WHATS NOT, OBVIOUSLY IM NOT REFERRING TO MYSELF HERE, I AM A VERY AMATEUR WRITER, NO... IM TALKING ABOUT ALL THE OTHER BADASS WRITERS WHO DO INCREDIBLE STORIES BUT GET SHIT ON BECAUSE MINATO IS NOT THE MAIN, IT FUCKING HILARIOUS.

ALSO WHY DOES EVERY STORY HAVE TO BE THE SAME?

WHY DOES EVERY STORY HAVE TO FOLLOW THE USUAL SEKIREI SCRIPT?

WHY DOES EVERYONE SHIT ON YOU WHEN YOU USE A CHARACTER THAT ISN'T SOME FUCKING PUSSY, DON'T GET ME WRONG, THERE ARE GREAT STORIES LIKE THAT...

FOR EXAMPLE THE FIC "TOWARDS THE FUTURE" IS AN AMAZING STORY, GREAT STUFF, AND THERE'S A NERVOUS, WEAK CHARACTER AS THE LEAD BUT IT STILL WORKS GREAT...BUT DOES EVERY STORY HAVE TO BE LIKE THAT?, WHY CANT WE HAVE VARIETY?

I THOUGHT THE POINT OF FANFICTION WAS TO TAKE A SHOW OR MOVIE OR WHATEVER THAT YOU LOVE AND ADD YOUR OWN IDEAS TO IT, IF EVERY STORY USES THE SAME MOLD THEN IT DEFEATS THE WHOLE PURPOSE OF HAVING FAN FICTION...

WE CAN HAVE DIFFERENT TYPES OF FICS GUYS...FICS WITH MINATO AND OCs, FICS WITH WEAK CHARACTERS AND FICS WITH STRONG ONES, FICS THAT GO FAST AND ONES THAT GO SLOW.

VARIETY IS THE SPICE OF LIFE, AND THAT APPLIES TO ALMOST EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD, INCLUDING FANFCITION.

ONE MORE THING, I KNOW MOST PEOPLE ARE GOING TO JUMP THE GUN AND THINK THE ONLY REASON FOR THIS LITTLE RANT WAS BECAUSE IM SOMEHOW PISSED MY STORY ISN'T GETTING MORE ATTENTION...BULLSHIT, I DON'T THINK THIS STORY IS VERY GOOD, I ADMIT THAT, LIKE I SAID...IM A NEWBIE TO THIS SO OF COURSE ITS NOT GOING TO GREAT.

BUT I DON'T WRITE FOR ANY REASON OTHER THAN PERSONAL ENJOYMENT.

IM AN ARTIST, ITS WHAT I DO FOR A LIVING, AND AS AN ARTIST YOUR ALWAYS FINDING NEW WAYS TO DO ART AND TO CREATE ART...

WRITING IS ART,

AND SO IM EXPLORING A NEW FORM OF ART THAT I RATHER ENJOY, IT TAKES MY MIND OFF ALL THE FUCKING ASSHOLES IN REAL LIFE AND ALL THE PAINS OF DAILY EXISTENCE, MY JOB IS ART SO I HAVE TO USE OTHER THINGS TO TAKE MY MIND OFF OF WORK...

ONE OF THEM IS ANIME, IM A HUGE ANIME FAN, AND SO NATURALLY I WENT FROM WATCHING ANIME TO WRITING FANFICTION OF THE ANIME I LOVE.

SO POINT IS...I DON'T CARE ABOUT VIEWS OR FAVS OR FOLLOWS, I DO IT BECAUSE I LIKE TOO, AND I THINK MOST WRITERS ON HERE WOULD SAY THE SAME THING...BUT WITH THAT BEING SAID ITS STILL NICE TO GET PRAISE AND SUPPORT FOR SOMETHING YOU WORK HARD ON, IN THE END THOUGH IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE IM GOING TO KEEP WRITING REGARDLESS OF HOW MUCH SUPPORT I GET, BECAUSE AGAIN...I LIKE TO WRITE, AND IM NOT GONNA BE AN AUTHOR WHO DOESN'T FINISH HIS STORY,

SO TO THOSE WHO DO READ AND ENJOY THIS STORY, I THANK YOU, AND I ASSURE YOU MORE AND MORE WILL BE COMING SOON, ANY WRITER OR ARTIST WILL TELL YOU THAT IT FEELS GOOD TO SEE PEOPLE ENJOY YOUR WORK, SO AGAIN TO ALL THOSE WHO LIKE THIS STORY...A BIG FAT YUME KISS FOR YOU! LOL...ENJOY THE CHAPTER GUYS, I WANTED THIS ONE TO BE FOCUSED ON THE CHARACTERS BECAUSE WE'VE BEEN HAVING ALLOT OF ACTION LATELY...

MIKOGAMIS STRONGHOLD

4:00 A.M.

"You failed Mutsu, number 57 could have been a great asset to us...now shes with HIM"

Mikogami paced back and forth, he was upset, this guy always seemed to beat him, and if he wasn't powerful already, he now has ANOTHER powerful sekirei.

"i assure you master, this is not a failure" Mutsu was sitting on a couch, his hand hovering over the eye patch he received just a little while ago.

"explain" Mikogami took a seat across from his sekirei, his curiosity peaked.

"number 4...she will be the destruction of our enemy"

"but shes his sekirei"

"exactly"

Mikogami stood up, rubbing his chin in contemplation.

"master, shes always been unstable, but now...i would even go as far as to say shes mentally broken, i could see it in our fight...shes was...different, at least for a little while, then she started changing back"

"changing back?"

"yes, to her old self, i doubt jun Yeager and his sekirei will approve of the return of her violent ways, it will destroy their group from the inside out..."

a smile graced Mikogamis face, this would be the ultimate revenge, there's nothing worse then being betrayed by the ones you love, number 4 would rip their group apart, and when Jun lost everything hes loved, when his happy little family is in pieces...when hes broken, Mikogami would be there to slip in the final knife...

"perhaps your right Mutsu, this is a blessing in disguise"

"yes master, i swear i wont fail you again..."

"its alright my friend, you did your best, just allow this experience to fuel your fire like it does me, we can take revenge together"

"of course master..."

Mikogami sat back down and relaxed. "how did Akitsu do, i thought she could be winged? i was hoping her seal would be broken during that fight..."

"its true that in her case it will take a gradual amount of time for her to be ready to be winged, shes not 'broken' shes just damaged, but like anything damaged, it simply takes time to heal"

"when do you think that time will be..."

"when her love for you reaches its peak..."

Mikogami huffed, these damn sekirei and their 'love', always so complicated.

"...hows the eye..."

"it doesn't hurt anymore"

"for what its worth...i think it looks cool"

MASON IZUMO

8:00 A.M.

"GET THY HANDS OFF HIM THOU BRAT, ONLY HIS TRUE AND PROPER WIFE MAY LAY HANDS UPON MINATO!"

Tsukiumi, number 9 the water sekirei was furious as usual that someone else other than her dare lands their hands on her ashikabi.

"im his wife too you know!" Number 88, Musubi chimed in with her ever up beat personality.

"NO, THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE WIFE THY HARLOT, PREPARE TO FACE MY WRATH MUS-"

"ladies."

Every one in the room turned to find a very large hanya mask staring them down, everyone froze and ran behind Minato for protection.

"m-miya, everything's okay!, i swear!"

"no fighting in mason izumo, you all know that"

"i-i-it wont happen again Miya, i promise!"

"you say that every time minato..."

Miya had a large kitchen knife in her hand, waving it lazily in the air, her eyes glowing bright red, not only were tenets fighting, but they were all barely dressed.

Minato was in the corner of he room, his sekirei huddled around him trying to escape the scorn of sekirei number 1.

"t-this time i mean it, please have mercy Miya..."

"mercy huh...no"

The rest of the morning and afternoon was spent cleaning, moving HEAVY objects that had absolutely no relevance, and doing anything else that was back breaking and or exhausting.

By the time they were finished, Minato was ready to collapse, even his sekirei, with all their superhuman ability's, were tired, and he was just a human...

"well now, hopefully that will teach all of you next time you decide to have a battle royal under my roof" Miya said with an absolutely evil smile on her face.

"yes miya" All the occupants of izumo inn said at the same time as they collapsed.

"well you all did a good job so i suppose you deserve a reward..."

the tenants of the inn looked with hope in their eyes.

"...ill only cut off dinner for a few days rather than a week..."

everyone collapsed back down.

JUNS APARTMENT

8:00 A.M.

Jun awoke from a light sleep, he was on the couch and couldn't remember how he got there, when he sat up an amazing smell hit his nose, he looked over to see Yume and Homura cooking something delicious, and his newest sekirei, Yahan, sleeping curled up in his chest, her black hair tickling his bare stomach and chest, he couldn't see karasuba...

Jun slowly got up and placed Yahan back onto the couch gently as not to wake her up, he made his way into the kitchen...

"ah! good morning Jun-sama!" Yume turned, revealing she was wearing the 'naked apron'...Homura looked slightly embarrassed.

"uh...g-good morning...yume...whats going on?"

Yume walked up to her ashikabi and gave him a gentle kiss, leaning into the affection to rub her large assets against his naked upper body, jun slightly moaned and the two pulled back after a few seconds, "cant you see? im making you breakfast silly"

"n-no, i can see that, i mean...like...whats going on...with everything"

Yume looked slightly confused, Homura stepped in, he was wearing only one of Juns over sized t shirts and some boxers...very sexy

"don't you remember Jun-san? we rescued number 57 and you winged her, then we got back and healed her, at which point we all got a little sleep, and here we are"

"oh...right, um...w-wheres karasuba?" Jun suddenly remembered what happened last night, she had change back, his sekirei clearly didn't know about their little rooftop romp, or more like rooftop rap...

"shes in your room sleeping, she was VERY tired after yesterday, she was injured too...some minor damage to the back of her head and some cuts on her arms and legs"

Jun looked confused, he didn't even know what day it was, he needed to get things sorted out...and fast, because if last night was any indicator of what karasuba turned back into then he didn't even want to think about what she would do this morning...

"i...uh...i got to go to the bathroom...ill be right back, thanks for the food, ill eat right when i get done, you guys are the best"

Homura gave Jun a kiss, moving his hand down to grope his behind softly, the kiss lasted a few second then he let go to allow jun-san his bathroom trip, though he almost didn't on account of Homura feeling his ashikabis length stiffen against his leg as he groped his tight rear end, "of course jun-san"

Jun made his way up to his room, he was scared to say the least, but he needed to talk to karasuba before she made contact with the others...

JUNS BEDROOM

A crimson eye shot open and a strong, slim body began to stir, it sat up and rubbed the back of its head...

Karasubas eyes widened, she felt around the back of her head...where...where is it...wheres all my hair...

She shot out of bed and went into the bathroom, she looked in the mirror to find her long flowing pony tail gone, COMPLETELY gone, her hair now short...the same just without the hair in the back.

Karausba starred for a good five minutes, she looked so much different...what...what happened.

It wasn't just her hair that was different, her eyes too...they were more...animistic...they were sharper than before, with lines around the edges making her look like she had an exhausted face.

She raised her hand to her face and began feeling the different features, the hair was so much different, it felt...wrong, and her eyes even scared HER.

suddenly all the memories from last night came flooding back to her, she sank down to her knees and crawled to the toilet, where she threw up directly into the bowl, disgusted with herself, she threw up EVERYTHING, it was too the point where blood was coming out, she felt like her organs were coming out, like every little fiber of her body was screaming to be released...

Karasuba let out one last dry heave and sunk back against the bath, she curled up in the corner and started crying softly, she felt like such scum, lower than shit...she hated herself so much...

"do you have any idea how pathetic you look?"

Karasubas eyes shot up, there was...nobody there, the voice was coming from...her.

"i asked you a question, do you have ANY idea how PATHETIC you look!?"

"n-no...i..."

"shut up, do you remember last night, do you remember our talk?"

"i-i don't..."

"yes you do"

"please...just leave me alone"

"i will NEVER leave you alone, do you know why...because there is no YOU, its only US, i am you, a part of you, were one being, one mind, one body...one soul"

"THAT'S NOW TRUE!, LEAVE ME ALONE LEAVE ME ALONE LEAVE ME ALONE LEAVE me alone...leave...me...alone...please"

"i will be with you forever, and i WILL find a way to take control"

"t-take control?"

"yes...someday i will be the one in control of OUR body"

Karasuba eyed a pair of scissors...

"not today..."

"what are you-"

Karasuba raised the blades into the air and came down hard, aiming for her chest.

"KARASUBA!"

Jun rushed ahead and caught the scissors, he tried with everything he had to keep her hand back, she was so strong...

"S-STOP IT KARASUBA!"

Karasuba could have easily stabbed herself if she wanted, she was so strong there was nothing jun could do about it, and he knew that...yet he still was holding on to her, trying with everything he had to get the scissors out of her hand, she started crying even harder, her ashikabi was always so ready to throw away everything just for her, after a while, Jun started crying and begging for her to stop...

"please...please stop...i love you karasuba...i love you so much...don't do this...please"

Jun let go of her arm, realizing there was nothing he could do, he snuggled into her chest and brought her close, holding her and crying, he placed his body in the way so if she was going to stab herself, he would have to stab him too.

Karasuba couldn't stand the sight of her ashikabi crying, it made her want to hold him, to comfort him, that was her sekirei nature, when your partner is in pain you help them.

She dropped the scissors and wrapped her arms around her Jun-kun and the two cried together in each others arms.

Jun looked up to his sekirei "w-why did you do that? whats happening to you karasuba...please tell me...i want to help you"

"jun-kun...my mind...it talks to me...it tells me to do bad things..."

Jun understood immediately, to made sense after all, she was insane...and the sudden change to her personality after she met him must have split her mind in two, her mind and body were so used to being evil that suddenly becoming good was too much for her to handle, in order for her mind to cope it split its personality in two...

"karasuba...its okay...im going to fix you...im going to make you better, i PROMISE"

"Jun..."

"shhhh, no talking...its okay, lets just get you back to bed...for now you need rest, me and Yume will figure out HOW to fix you latter...just leave it to me Karasuba, you WILL be better my love, i SWEAR on my honor as a soldier of Mandalore"

Jun helped his sekirei up, when she rose up however she went back down...ashamed of her appearance.

"karasuba..."

"please...don't look at me..."

Jun went down and picked karasuba up, holding her bridal style, he carried her to the bed, ignoring her begging for him to look away...

Karasuba was the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, NOTHING could change that...especially not some cut hair, she actually looked just as good...

Jun gently placed her down into the bed, he was about to pull the covers over her when she pulled him down with her...

"k-karasuba...you need your rest..."

"i...i want to be with...my ashikabi"

Karasuba wrapped Jun in the blankets like a cocoon, trapping him like a spider would a poor defenseless fly, she pulled the covers over them as she wrapped her arms around her ashikabi...holding him as the most precious thing in the world.

She just felt so safe with him, whenever she was with him the bad voices went away, his love was probably the only thing that could cure her...

Karasubas naked body molded with Juns, their body heat rising under the blankets, the sweat and heat was like a drug...compelling them to...interact...

Karasuba was already naked, she removed the sweat pants her Jun-kun was wearing and began moving her hands all over his sweet body, rubbing all his sensitive spots, she went harder when her ashikabis moans picked up under the blanket...she then moved her hands to between his legs...

Karasubas long slender fingers went up to her humans mouth and he sucked on them, she then got down to her partners sweet spot and began licking the rosebud, spitting in it to make it completely wet and easy to penetrate, Jun would be fine with normal sex but his sekirei just LOVED dominating him, Karasuba couldn't get enough of her Ashikabis moans and whimpers as she played with his insides, she knew exactly where to touch and how to touch it to make him quiver and beg for mercy, his insides were so soft and warm, and they tasted so sweet, her whole little human tasted sweet, he was so perfect...

To hear him calling out her name in pleasure and to listen to his begging for more was making Karasuba so wet, she could forget all about her problems whenever she was with her little pup, the mamma wolf loved her pup so much, she loved everything about him, and she especially loved being inside her little pup, to feel his soft walls and his wet glands, his voice cracking with pleasure whenever she went deeper into him.

Juns back arched and his slim body rose up when karasuba began thrusting her fingers into him hard, she went as deep as she could go, inserting her whole hand as she used it as a makeshift penis, fucking her little pup to expel all her pent up anger and sadness...she leaned in and pulled jun close to comfort him during her hard thrusting, it hurt and it felt good at the same time, she laid him down and got on top of him, never stopping her fisting the whole time, she laid on top of him and wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him close...

"y-yes...fuck me...oh kara...suba...AH!...harder...harder...fuck me harder my master..." Jun whimpered into karasubas ear as she got more and more creative with her touching...

"who is your master?"

"y-you...im yours karasuba...im your pup...please...don't stop...fuck me master...do whatever you want...im yours!"

"mmmmm...that's a good boy...can you feel me inside of you Jun?"

"y-yes master...ah!...h-harder"

"do you like when i fuck you Jun-kun?"

"yes!...i love it master!"

"your such a good little pup Jun...mamma is VERY proud of you"

Karasuba licked Juns cheek as she began exploring the sides of his inner walls, massaging his glands and opening the wet passage more and more.

She loved Jun-kun so much...he was such a good ashikabi...she really didn't deserve him.

Karausbas touching stopped and she slightly pulled back, she REALLY didn't deserve him...

Jun looked up at her with pleading eyes, "p-please...don't stop...it felt so good karasuba"

"jun-kun...are you sure...do you really want me...i-i don't deserve you..."

"no! i love you so much karasuba...i always will...no matter WHO or WHAT your are...now please...continue..."

Jun took karasubas hand and guided it back to between his legs...She smiled and resumed her touching...

The blankets flew off the both of them, Karasuba and Jun shielded their eyes from the sudden explosion of light.

"well well well, it looks as though SOMEONES feeling better."

Yume and Homura were standing over the two love birds, Homura with a mischievous smile, and Yume had the look of a mother who just caught their son losing his virginity.

Homura started laughing and Yumes face turned a bright red, she looked away and began yelling incoherent things about being dirty and unsightly.

Karasuba looked down to see her left hand completely inside her ashikabis sweet spot and her right hand stroking his hard length, she didn't even realize she was still doing it...

Jun was still lying back, his face flushed with pleasure, soft whimpers escaping his lips as karasubas hands moved inside his soft walls, she was wondering why he had been so silent when they were caught...

"o-oh...uh...sorry" Karasuba withdrew her hand from his sensitive areas...

Jun rolled over and wrapped his arms around himself and curled up into a ball, his body was so close to cumming, and to be deprived of that was something no man wanted to feel...

"so...how are you feeling karasuba?" Yume and Homura pulled their sister into another room to talk without the smell of sex in the air.

"i feel...better, being with Jun-kun always makes me feel better, my mind you see...its...broken"

"we WILL help you sister, we wont let your old self come back..."

"thank you...my siblings"

Homura and yume embraced Karasuba in hug, soothing her back into bed, Jun wasn't so lucky however, Yume pulled him out and led him into the kitchen to force food down his throat...

"your going to eat jun-sama, and im not asking" Yume could be VERY scary when she wanted to be, a trait she picked up with her time under Miyas guide

Yume sat her ashikabi down and began feeding him, "y-yume, i can eat on my own you doOFFFF" Yume shoved a fork full of food into his mouth, she rather liked feeding her ashikabi, he was like a little kid being punished by his mother...so cute.

Homura sat down with a plate of food, laughing at his ashikabis face as food was being forced down his throat, everyone stopped and looked over when Yahan started to stir, she groaned and lazily sat up, scanning the room and briefly taking a defensive position, unsure where she was or if she was in danger.

Jun swallowed a mouthful of food and slowly got up, he and yume slowly approaching the awakened sekirei...

"j-jun-sama?"

Yahan gently got up and approached her ashikabi, had she done something wrong? they were being really weird...

"h-how are you feeling, yahan"

"im feeling good, now"

Yahan wrapped her arms around her ashikabi and pulled him into a kiss, her bat like wings flashing out. she added some tongue to her kiss, earning a moan from her super cute ashikabi...

Yume and Homura looked at each other, there new sister was a mystery, they couldn't tell whether she was genuine or one of the more violent sekirei, from what Yume could gather Yahan was allot like Mutsu, which made sense considering her past ties with the ninja sekirei, she seemed like a 'rogue', one who was completely focused on her own goals, she was like Mutsu that way, not 'evil' not 'good' just neutral, she would be an interesting addition to their group, it would be nice to have someone who was a middle ground between the various sekirei, she could look at situations completely unbiased and asses things tactically.

Yahans hand drifted down to grope her ashikabis rear end, her fingers gliding over the sensitive areas as she pressed her slim body into Juns, their bodies fit perfectly together, they were basically the same height, and they had the same body types, the way they molded together was perfect, she would be a good addition to their team...

Yume coughed and the two stopped their make out session before it could go any further, Yahan pulled back with a blush and eyed her ashikbai, a smile on her face like a high school girl who got her first kiss.

Jun had a blush as well, that was twice now hes been in a sexual situation, god his balls were starting to hurt, his manhood couldn't take any more teasing...

Yahan was so pretty, she had dark skin unlike most sekirei, and her body was slim and lean, athletic like karasubas, the body of a predator.

"um...s-so...good morning...heh heh" Yume crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow,

"well its nice to see our new addition is getting along with OUR Jun-sama"

"n-no its okay yume...i th-"

Yume shot jun a death glare and he shrank like a puppy, whimpering and retreating back to a safe distance away from the dangerous aliens.

Yume turned back to Yahan, Homura came up behind her and started casually playing with her hair, a small flame flickering in his fingers, Yahan started sweating, she really was in the presence of the most powerful among their kind...

"Yahan...your now part of our family, but we need to know where your head is at"

"where my head is at?"

"you know what i mean"

"i love jun-sama, and im completely devoted to him and his goals, he is my ashikabi...and i am his sekirei, it is my duty to please my master in every way i can, trust me Yume-sama, you don't have to worry about my commitment to Jun-sama"

Yume relaxed and Homuras stance became more friendly, "well then welcome to our fold...sister"

Yume and Homura brought Yahan into a group hug, Jun chuckled, this was just too cute...well until Yume looked over Yahans shoulder and gave Jun another death glare, her eyes glowing with supercharged light and her image turning into that of a horrible monster, Jun quickly looked away and began eating, nervously forking food into his mouth...

They broke the hug and joined their ashikabi at the table, "here jun-sama, you'll love this "

"oh n-no its o-okay, i can eat it mys-"

Yume had a massive smile on her face, her eyes closed and her face stretched into the most threatening smile hes ever seen, "you'll. love. this"

"o-okay...n-no problem...y-yume"

"good boy"

Yume began feeding her ashikabi, she was being much more threatening than usual, jun didn't mind though, it was nice to have Yume like this...she was a natural leader and she took the role of their groups head easily...she really was a product of Miyas teachings, almost an exact copy of the purple haired demon.

"so Jun-sama, this is quite the lively little crew you got here, you could easily win the sekirei plan with all of us..."

Jun swallowed some food and took a serious look, he hated talking about this goddamn plan, all he wanted was too live with his sekirei, to get up, make breakfast, watch movies, have sex, drink, and just live in peace with the aliens he loved so much...but no...he couldn't just have some peace...of course not...of course he has to fight more, because hes Jun Yeager...and no matter how hard he tried...whatever god or gods was out there just refused to allow him some peace.

"im not competing in the sekirei plan, i wont let you fight against each other or other sekirei and their ashikabis, however...it wouldn't be fair for me to not compete in this plan simply because i have the power not too, but the other ashikabis have to suffer and lose the ones they love, i wont let any one else lose those who they care about, im going to fight MBI to the last man, to the last bullet, i WILL set the sekirei free...even if i have to sit atop a mountain of corpses to do so..."

"jun-sama...y-you..."

Jun stood up to leave, he was so tired of the sekirei plan, the fighting...he didn't WANT to fight anymore...but he had too...for them.

"Please sit down Jun-sama"

"i want to lay down...im tired...please Yume"

'"very well..." Yume said with a huff, she loved being around Jun-sama...but he needed his rest...

"oh! w-well allow me to accompany you during your rest jun-sama!, i can comfort you if...uh...i-if you want..."

Yahan looked to her elder sekirei for permission, it was only fair so Yume and Homra gave her a reassuring smile, Jun simply turned to go to the other bedroom...

Yahan got up and went after him, she wrapped her arms around his back and followed him into his room...

jun took off his clothes and got into bed...

"j-jun-sama! w-what are you doing!?" Yahan said with a blush as her ashikabi became naked in front of her...

"hmmm?...whats the matter?...its not like your not gonna see me naked...besides im not shy with my body...neither are my sekirei...im sure you could tell that by how everyone around here walks around naked..."

Yahan chucked and proceeded to undress the only thing she was wearing...just an over sized t shirt.

Like a playful teenager she jumped into bed with her ashikabi, she was the youngest out of all of them and it really showed, she was so full of life and energy, she really was like a teenage sekirei...

Yume and Karasuba were old enough to be his mothers, and that was no exaggeration, Homura was his age or just a little older, but Yahan was probably around 17 or 18...younger than jun...it showed on her body too...all sekirei were physically perfect...there was no such thing as an ugly sekirei, but they did mature, and yahan had the same body as an athletic teenager...it was every guys fantasy to do two things...

1. bang a hot women who was old enough to be your mom...check...and in juns case he had TWO of those

2. bang a hot 18 year old...that fantasy was about to become reality.

Yahan jumped in like a bunny and snuggled up to jun, she rubbed her body against his...there two bodies fit perfectly together, feminine and athletic...perfect.

Yahan grind'ed her already wet folds against juns length, she giggled and ducked underneath the covers...a sudden pleasure exploded all over the young mans body as her wet lips over took his length, she took the whole thing down in one go, she gagged and went up, licking his abs and going back down.

Wet slurppy sounds filled the room, Jun moans picked up as Yahan got more and more into it, Jun reached his peak, his back arched up high and he yelled with pleasure, he released all his seed down his sekireis throat...Yahan swallowed the cumm and proceeded to get atop her ashikabi...

Jun regained his energy and pushed yahan down onto the bed, getting on top of the young sekirei, she giggled at his aggressiveness and opened her legs for her partner...

Jun stroked his length to regain his hardness, he looked down at Yahan with loving eyes and Yahan looked up at him with pleading eyes, she loved jun-sama so much...he was exactly what she always wanted from an ashikabi...

Yahan reached down and spread her lips for him, she fingered her wet spot to loosen herself up and guided her ashikabis length into her folds...

Yahan wrapped her arms around her ashikabi as he began thrusting into his young sekirei, he wanted to expel all his energy and all his pent up aggression so he went hard into his sekirei, thrusting deeper and deeper into her, Yahans moans echoed in the room...

"ah! j-jun-sama! harder...harder!" Jun granted her request and pumped deeper, he rose up and held her waist as he sped up his movements, the sound of skin slapping against skin and the two lovers moans and pants could be heard from the all over the house...

Yume and Homura looked at each other with a little smile, their ashikabi was never so hard with them...it made sense though, she was allot younger then they were so it was only natural he would be more aggressive with her.

Karasuba lazily came down the stairs into the living room, she was naked other then her discipline coat she wore in full, not just on the shoulders but her arms in the sleeves and everything...

she rubbed her eyes and went up to her comrades..."Jun-kuns really fucking the shit out of her huh..."

Homura chocked on his coffee and Yume started blushing, "when did you wake up?"

"just now...whats she like?"

"Yahan?"

"so that's her name..."

Karasuba took a seat and stealthy took yumes plate from underneath her fork, she stuck her tongue out as she swiped Yumes hard cooked food, the light sekirei groaned and made another plate for herself...she was just happy karasuba wasn't being her violent self...the matter of her mental problems would be addressed latter...

"shes a good girl, im happy shes a part of our group..."

"more competition..." Karauba said matter of factly as she took a bite of some waffles.

"sharing Jun-san hasn't been a problem so far..."

"i agree, there's no reason to think any of us might be left out of Jun-samas affection"

"im surprised you would think that number 6..."

Homura looked up, the realization hitting him like a ton of bricks...

"c-come on karasuba, haven't we gotten close enough to be on a first name basis, i am your biological brother after all..."

Karausba leaned in and gave him a sly smile, "your avoiding the subject..."

Yum stepped in and put her arms on Homuras back, gently massaging his shoulders, "what is she referring to Homura?"

"well...i am a man..."

"and?...you and jun-sama have already...mated...have you not?"

"w-well...yeah...but...its not the same"

Yume took a seat at the counter and focused on her comrade..."how?"

Karasuba chimed in with a mouthful of bacon..."oh come on, cant you see it"

"see what"

"yume...jun-san and me might have done it once, but he obviously has WAY more attraction to you two than to me..."

Yume scoffed, "that's not true brother, if you simply approach him more often im sure he would be very happy to make love with you..."

Karasuba chuckled,"yume...you cant be THAT naive, Jun-kun only did him that one time to make him feel good, its not like hes begging to be ass fucked again..."

Yume shot karausba a glare,"your not helping..."

"what!...its the truth isn't it"

Homura remained silent, karasuba was probably right...would Jun-san accept him readily?

"but what about last night before we rescued Yahan, Homura was a part of our little orgy wasn't he..."

"of course, but me and you were there as well, were talking about one on one time..."

"well...we have nothing going on today, its basically our day off so Homura why don't you try and ambush Jun-san in the shower after he finishes with Yahan..."

"b-but he wouldn't like that...he might get mad at me"

"you could just force him down and go from there...that's what i would do"

Yume and Homura laughed, that really was karasuba sitting across from them...no doubt

"homura...just explain to him how you feel and im sure Jun-sama will understand...besides has he ever REALLY gotten angry with any of us...i mean even after karasuba raped him last night he was still willing to risk his life and give everything he had to her..."

Karasuba spit out the coffee she was drinking..."how the..."

"karasuba...come on...did you really think none of us knew"

Karasubas face dropped, she felt ashamed of her self, EMBARRASSED, she felt like a worm...like a piece of trash, she had RAPED her ashikabi...her sweet little jun-kun...all because she couldn't control her violent ways.

"its okay sister, come here" Yume got up and ordered her comrade into a hug, hugs were some of the most powerful tools on the planet, a good hug could heal any wound...and besides, karasuba was yumes best friend and ally, they had been together for the longest time...she loved her sister.

"i said come here karasuba"

Karasuba slowly walked with her head down, she didn't want to look Yume in the eye, she was too ashamed, she dropped to her knees...so...so ashamed, she crawled up to Yume and wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her head in her soft creamy thighs, begging for forgiveness...

Yume smiled and reached down to take her sisters chin gently within her hand, she tilted it up to see tears in her sisters eyes, karasuba tired to look away but Yume held firm...

"we all only want the best for you karasuba, that's all we ever wanted"

"y-yume...please forgive me...i-im sorry i am what i am...im sorry im just a dog of war"

"your not a dog my sister...your a sekirei and one of the most powerful of our kind...be proud"

Karasuba buried her head back into Yumes legs and whimpered, Jun merely tolerated her...he didn't love her...

"that's not true sister.."

Karasuba looked up in surprise...how did she know what she was thinking?

"i can feel all of you my sister...were connected and i am the sekirei of love, meaning i can read the emotions of all my sisters, don't cry karasuba...jun-sama loves you, he was willing to throw himself in front of ALL threats to save you...so please don't cry.."

Yume gently stroked Karasubas hair, humming softy to calm her down, she leaned down so she was in Karasubas face and gently kissed her, "jun-sama loves you and so do i, we all do, and we WILL make you better karasuba, you will find and KEEP your light...ill make sure of that"

She started crying harder, this time though out of happiness rather than sadness...Yume held her usually dominate sister and hummed softy to calm her down, it broke Yumes heart to see Karasuba so broken, her sister was always so dominating, so commanding, so powerful and in control, and to see her so broken and wounded was breaking her heart...

Homura decided to give them some space, he had his own problems anyway...

Yume picked up karasuba bridal style and carried her to the couch where she laid them down together to watch T.V. and relax, she was crying softly and Yume was holding her, gently kissing her cheek and neck to comfort her wounded sister.

Jun and Yahan finished up, she was so cute the way she tried to get him to cuddle, but Jun stunk like a dog, two days of combat and sex will do that to you so he decided to take a shower...

Homura heard the running water and made his way up stairs to the shower, he peaked into the bathroom and saw his ashikabi bending over to pick up a towel...there he was...his sexy Jun-san...bent over...Homuras length stiffened and his chest started to get hot...he needed his ashikabi so bad...

Homura went into the bathroom as Jun was getting his shower supplies ready, he turned and smiled when he saw the fire sekirei...

"ah homura, is everything okay?"

"well Yume knew what Karasuba did to you last night and karasuba kinda had a melt down, Yume is down there comforting her right now...she thinks you hate her"

"oh man that women...well it cant be helped...when i get out im gonna make damn sure she knows just how much i LOVE her, shes damaged you know, were gonna get her help, REAL help"

"your such a good ashikabi Jun-san..." Homura began blushing as he sexily walked up to his human...

"uh y-yeah...t-thanks homura.."

"do...do you not like me Jun-san?"

"w-what!?...n-no of course not!...its just...well you know.."

"im a man..."

"y-yeah"

"was our last time not enjoyable?"

"No!...it was GREAT...its just im still not used to it..."

"well...why don't we get you used to it..."

"o-ok"

Homura took off his clothes and took Juns hand, they went into the shower together...

Yahan emerged from the bedroom, her hair all messy and the smell of hard sex radiating off her young body...she was Hungary...and she smelled food.

Yahan made her way down to the living room, The two elder sekirei heard the footsteps, Karasuba turned to Yume with questioning eyes.

Yume gave her a reassuring smile, they decided to stay the way they were, no need to put up a front for the newcomer, they were going to be living together for now on anyway...

Yahan peaked down the stairs to see the two most powerful sekirei in the game cuddled together under a blanket, on the couch watching T.V...

Yahan knew they were close...but damn they were like sisters...more like comrades actually, they had fought a million battles together and it only made sense as those who have fought together always form close bonds with one another.

"you can come down Yahan...we wont bite...well I wont...i cant speak for Karausba"

Yahan gulped, she wanted to make a good impression, these were her elders and they were the top dogs of the game...she did NOT want to get on there bad sides...

"uh...h-hey girls...um...w-whats up"

Karasuba smirked and gave the young sekirei a sadistic smile, she was just playing of course but it was fun to scare the little ones, they all knew of her reputation as the black sekirei and it never got old whenever she watched their reactions to her presence.

"why don't you come join us little one, we can swap stories about our lovable little Jun-kun"

"o-okay Karasuba-sama"

Yahan sat on the other side of the couch, Karasuba chuckled and pulled the little sekirei into their mix, wrapping her in the blanket and pulling her into her chest...

Yahan shuddered against the powerful sekirei, this was absolutely terrifying, the black sekirei was a monster of legend among her kind, and to be in the arms of said monster casually watching T.V. was a jarring experience to say the least...

Karasuba stroked Yahans hair to make her comfortable, She lightened up a little and leaned into the hold, resting her head against karasubas big muscles, Karasuba leaned down and gently played with the young one, massaging her sensitive spots and giving little licks to her neck and shoulders, she loved feeling the little sekirei quiver and shake against her...

Yume giggled, despite all there personal demons they were an inseparable unit, all of them, their ashikabi and the sekirei, even with all their turmoil and drama they still loved each other in the end...it felt good to be apart of such a family...Jun-sama and his sekirei...the family Yume was always looking for.

(WARNING)

DARK THEMES AND A LITTLE GAY INTERACTION AHEAD.

AGAIN...DARK THEMES, LIKE CHILD ABUSE AND RAP

NO GAY SEX BUT IT COMES CLOSE, THIS IS AN IMPORTANT PART OF THE STORY SO IM SORRY IF YOUR UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT BUT THERE'S A REASON WHY THIS STORY IS CALLED "HEART OF DARKNESS"

Homura lead Jun into the shower, the two men got under the water and began scrubbing their bodies, Homura got a handful of soap and spread it over Juns body, he tried to pull back but Homura had already begun the seduction process...

Homura pressed his ashikabi up against the walls of the shower and started grinding up against him, his hard length drifting between his Jun-sans legs, "h-homura..."

Jun whimpered in a small voice, he felt powerless to Homura...it was a feeling that was...familiar...he had been in this situation before...what...what was he remembering?...oh god..

The memory came back to Jun like a lighting bolt, he had been raped in his first few weeks at the child soldier training camp...one of the instructors was a pedophile and would rape all the little boys who came into the camp...he did it in different ways too...it happened to jun twice before the instructor was caught and hanged for his crimes, the fucker got what he deserved, jun remembered watching as the rope tightened around his neck, juns face was the last he ever saw, Jun was smiling the whole time...it felt great to watch that bastard choke...

The memories wouldn't go away however, the feeling...the FEAR...Jun started crying, he didn't want to remember those things...please don't make me remember...please god...no...gods not going to help me...god never helped me in the past...he never saved me from my pain and suffering so he wont help me now.

Homura couldn't hear his Ashikabis cry's over the sound of running water, he kept going like everything was okay...Jun started covering himself up...trying to shrink away from the monster that was touching him...he didn't see Homura anymore...he didn't really see anything...all he saw were those horrible memories, his pleas for mercy as the big man laughed at him and raped him.

Homura thought Jun was just nervous, or he was trying to make Homura work for it, so he became more aggressive and Jun dropped to his knees, Homura smirked and petted his hair.

"alright Jun-san, go ahead..." Homura thought his ashikabi was trying to pleasure him so he pushed his thing into Juns face, he tried to crawl away but Homura pulled him back...

Homura REALLY didn't know anything was wrong, Jun was crying softly so he couldn't hear him and he wasn't fighting hard so Homura thought he was just nervous...

Jun looked up, pure FEAR in his eyes, Homura couldn't see his face through the shower water so he positioned his piece to Juns mouth and thrust in, jun recoiled at the sensation and tried to get away, he pushed past Homura and fell out of the shower...

"Jun-san!...are you okay!?" Homura turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around himself, he tried to rush to his ashikabi, but jun crawled away from him...

"jun-san...stop moving, you could be hurt...here, let me see" jun crawled out into the bedroom and into a corner, he got into a balled up position and covered himself with his arms, crying and whimpering like a wounded puppy, he was so scared...he didn't want to see the bad things, he didn't want to be raped again...

Homura tried to approach him but with every step he got closer to jun, he would start freaking out more an more, crying and whimpering...

"please...ill be a good boy i promise!...d-don't hurt me please!...god...help me...please save me god...I DON'T WANNA SEE THESE THINGS AGAIN!"

Jun was still seeing an illusion, he didn't know what was reality and what wasn't, he started crying even harder, he couldn't breathe, everything was spinning, every horrible memory returning to him, he started wailing...then screaming...

Karasuba, Yume and Yahan heard the scream and rushed up the stairs, they saw Jun with blood on him and Homura standing over him, with their ashikabi crying and whimpering...

Karasuba was on top of Homura in a second, she pinned him to the ground and straddled his waist, her left hand holding him and her right balled into a powerful fist ready to crush Homuras head into the floor...

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO JUN-KUN YOU GODDAMN FAGGOT!"

"Karasuba! enough"

All Jun saw were scenes of combat again, his mind kicked into overdrive, he didn't want to be raped again, he would have to FIGHT...he wanted to HURT that fucker for doing this to him...

Jun let out a battle cry and rushed forward, attacking Yume

Yume was caught completely off guard and she fell to the ground, Jun raised his fist to strike her but was thrown off by Yahan...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUN-SAMA!" yahan didn't throw him hard, just enough to get him off of her elder sister.

Jun landed on all fours like a fox and growled, he ran down the hall to get weapons, the sekirei in the room all looked to Homura...

Yume got up to confront her brother..."Homura. what. happened" Yume said with a MASSIVE death glare...

"i-i don't know! i swear ! he...he just started freaking out..."

"BULLSHIT!"

"YOU THINK I WOULD HURT JUN-SAN KARASUBA...DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT?"

"IM GONNA KIL-"

"Karasuba...shut up"

"what!?...yume HE hurt Jun-Kun!...why aren't yo-"

Yume pointed out the window to a rooftop across the street...

There was a sekirei standing on the rooftop, her hand was glowing with some kind of energy, her eyes too...there were tattoos all over her arms and face...she was an ILLUSION sekirei!

"i know that girl!" Yahan called out as she saw the sekirei prepare to retreat...

"yahan what do you know..." Yume said as she turned to Yahan and with an extremely serious expression...

"her name is Fuu, number 58, the illusion sekirei..."

"Yahan, go deal with her, you too Homura..."

"b-but what about Jun-sama, this is MY fault!" Yume put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug, "its not your fault brother, Jun-sama LOVES you, tell me...before the illusions kicked in, were you two having fun..."

"yes...it was going great...then he just suddenly...oh god...JUN-SAN!...IM SORRY!" Yume pulled him closer...

"Shhhhhh, go take revenge for our Jun-sama, then you can worry about the after effects"

"o-ok, thank you Yume"

"go, search and destroy Homura"

"yes Yume, come on Yahan...FOR OUR ASHIKABI!"

Yahan gathered her dagger and she and homura launched out towards number 58...

"your a natural leader Yume, what now?"

"we go find our ashikabi..."

Yume and Karasuba put their clothes on and went to find their love...

They carefully made their way through the halls of the house, Karausba left her sword behind as to not accidentally hurt her Jun-kun, they split up in the living room, this was there love...but...Jun was EXTREMELY dangerous, he was one of the only humans could kill sekirei, granted they were both single numbers AND jun was not anywhere close to full strength, he was confused and scared, he probably didn't even remember the lay out of his own home...

They made their way to the living room and spread out, listening for any movement...

Jun was just above them, he was stuck in an illusion so he didnt even know where he was, if he knew where all his weapons and gear were the two sekirei would be in ALLOT of trouble...

Jun only had a tactical AK-74 and two handguns plus a few knives.

Jun jumped down and fired his assault rifle at the two sekirei, they both rushed him at once, both sekirei were using only a FRACTION of there power as to not hurt Jun, with his super human abilities he dodged their attack and rolled behind a couch, he raised up and tried to fire the AK-74 but Yume fired a ball of light, destroying the weapon, Jun jumped to the stairs and pulled his pistols...

Karasba was waiting for him however, she tackled him and knocked the guns out of his hands, Jun pulled his knives and sliced Karasuba across the chest and hands, she jumped back and Yume went in, dodging Juns expert knife attacks, he pulled back and tired to retreat...Karasuba dropped from above and knocked the knives out of his hands...

Jun was not fighting any where CLOSE to his full power, he was still dangerous with his super human abilities, but this jun was more a wild animal than an elite soldier.

Karasuba distracted Jun as Yume knocked him back with a light blast, it hurt but it didn't injure him, he tried to jump up but Karasuba grappled him, she locked him into her monster strength, he was much stronger than a normal human bu nowhere close to a single number sekirei...

Karasuba locked him in place and Yume got on top of him, straddling his waist, Jun thrashed and kicked, screamed and cried, growling like a caged animal...

Yume created a small ball of blue light in her fingers and pressed it to her ashikabis forehead, Juns thrashing died down, his eyes returning to their normal shape and color...

Jun looked around, realizing what happened he started crying, he tried to KILL his sekirei...he didn't even know what to do, his mind was going in a thousand directions at once...

"i-i didn't want to see those things again, why...why cant i ever find peace...i-i even tried to hurt my sekirei, my only loves...i don't deserve to live' Jun began wailing again, his sekirei held him close and whispered softness to him, they loved their Jun so much and to see him like this was almost too much for the creatures of love...

"shhhhhh, its okay my little jun-kun, shhhh, no more tears my little pup, everything's okay now...were here...your mamma wolf is here for her little pup, to keep him safe...no one will ever hurt you again my sweet...shhhhhh" Karasuba pulled jun close and began stroking his body, holding his slim frame in her strong arms and massaging his hard body...she leaned down and began licking his wound, he was bleeding from different spots, so karasuba healed her pup by licking up the blood...

Yume was still on top of him, "everything is okay now jun, im here, don't cry baby, no one will hurt you here, NO ONE...not ever again, feel my healing light, feel my love for you my ashikabi...allow my light to destroy all the darkness my ashikabi holds in his own heart..."

Yume poured healing light onto her ashikabi, the light repairing his body AND his mind, Juns crying slowly subsided, and all the bad memories from his past were pushed back into the dark corners of his mind...

Karasuba carried jun to the couch and proceeded to pick up her sword to go find the people who did this and KILL them in the most painful way imaginable, Yume tried to stop her, she didn't want karasuba to turn back, but it was too late, she was already out the door and heading in the direction of her comrades hunting grounds.

"y-yume...please don't leave me...i don't want to be alone.."

Yume turned and rushed to her ashikabi, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her massive chest, to comfort her ashikabi she resumed her soft whispers and gentle massages, Jun had been forced to see EVERY horrible memory of his past, the things he worked hard to lock away.

The young man was so beaten and broken he couldn't even move. He just laid in his sekireis arms and cried softly, whimpering and begging Yume to save him from the evil of his own mind. She poured more healing light into him, it was working but there were just so many memories it was hard to push them all back. There were also some lingering affects from the illusions...

Yume laid her Jun-sama out and got on top of him, today had been such a crazy day, all her ashikabi wanted was some peace and quit, but whenever he tired to relax, he always ended up in pain.

Yume felt like such scum, she couldn't even keep her own ashikabi safe...what would Miya-sama think? would she call her a failure...NO!...she wasn't a failure, Yume didn't know the definition of the word, she WOULDN'T fail her Jun-sama, this boy gave so much for the well being of his sekirei and she would DIE to ensure he was safe an happy.

"never again jun-sama...NEVER AGAIN will i allow this to happen! you are my ashikabi, my special person, i LOVE you Jun Yeager, I SWEAR ON THE LIGHT OF MY CONTRACT THAT FROM THIS DAY FORWARD NO HARM SHALL BEFALL MY ASHIKABI!"

Yume leaned down and kissed Jun, HUGE wings of pure light emerged from her back, the wings of an angel...Yume pulled up and looked jun straight in the eye...

"im sorry MASTER, please forgive my disgusting inability to keep you safe..."

Yume was crying, Jun hated to see her cry, he simply raised his hand up and stroked her cheek gently, he then moved down to fondle her breasts...

Yume embraced the touch and the two proceeded to engage in the most heated love making session possible. Pouring ALL their love into one another, while today had been hell, karausba tried to kill herself, he had a new sekirei to deal with, Homuras need to be loved, the illusion attack...it all didn't matter, all that mattered was this moment, this pure LOVE between a sekirei and an ashikabi.

Yume and Jun embraced each other in the ultimate form of love, despite all the suffering they endured today...There love was GREATER THAN EVER.

Thats what MIkogami failed to realize when he tried to turn their group against each other. Their LOVE was more powerful than ANYTHING he could throw at them, and instead of ripping their group apart...all he did was make them come even closer.

watch out Mikogami, because the most powerful weapon on this planet was not hate...it was love.


	14. Chapter 14

SEKIREI FANFICTION CHAPTER 14

ALRIGHT SO THERE'S A GAY SEX SCENE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER, THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER SO DON'T SKIP IT, LIKE I SAID ITS AT THE END AND THERE'S A WARNING BEFORE IT STARTS SO ITS NO BIG DEAL.

THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED CHAPTER 13, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT, EVERY TIME YOU GUYS SAY YOU LIKE MY STORY IT JUST MOTIVATES ME FURTHER.

A RATHER LIGHT HEARTED CHAPTER BUT WITH SOME VERY BIG REVEALS SO ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW.

JUNS APARTMENT

12:00 p.m.

"DEAD EYES SEE NO FUTURE"

"And if were abandoned by the treacherous luck, And we don't return home again, If death's bullet finds us, and fate calls us away, Then our tank shall become an iron grave!"

"I HAVE a rendezvous with Death

At some disputed barricade

It may be he shall take my hand

And lead me into his dark land

And close my eyes and quench my breath—

It may be I shall pass him still,

I have a rendezvous with Death

On some scarred slope of battered hill,

At midnight in some flaming town

And I to my pledged word am true

I shall not fail that rendezvous,

But to this i swear,

if i am to die this night-

then i will see that the night does pass quietly."

"Here's why you can't exterminate us, We're not huddled in one place—we span the whole world. We need no lords or leaders—so you can't destroy our command. We can live without technology—so we can fight with our bare hands. We have no home or bloodline—so we can rebuild our ranks with others who want to join us. We're more than just a people or an army, We're a culture. We're an idea. And you can't kill ideas—but we can certainly kill you."

"You are only as strong as the warrior next to you"

"there is no greater honor than for a soldier to die in service of his manda'lore. but there is no greater honor for a manda'lore than to die for his people"

"Honor is what separates us from all the others of the world, it is our honor that binds us to one another as brother and sister, honor that keeps us true and calm on the battlefield, it is honor alone that has led us to victory a thousand times, and it is honor that will lead us to victory a thousand times again, our honor is what defines us, what guides us, what molds our lives into something beautiful and worthy of showing the world, those without honor are not warriors or men and their only comfort may be a swift and painless death"

"I ask but three things be granted to me in these times of horror and death wrought by man's inhumanity to man, called war.

First, I ask that I may be silent and unseen in my quest to perform my duty with perseverance, loyalty, honor and courage.

Second, may I shoot straight and kill my much respected enemy quickly, with one shot so that he does not suffer and writhe in pain.

Lastly dear Lord, I ask that you grant me the ability to be cunning and smart in my quest to be victorious over my enemy and adapt to whatever he may put before me by using the assets you have placed on this earth and the abilities instilled within me."

Yume continued to read the tattoos on her Ashikabis body until he turned so she couldn't see the other ones, they were lying on the couch naked after their intense make up session, the effects of the illusions were finally wearing off and the only thing Jun wanted was SLEEP. In an extremely rare case, the young man was able to sleep soundly without horrible memories of slaughter and destruction, Jun squirmed in his sleep, trying to find his source of comfort, Yume had pulled back to look over the various tattoos on Juns body and it looked like he wanted to be back in her soft embrace.

Yume chucked at her ashikabi, he was a strange man to say the least, a hardened warrior but still young enough to have the traits of a child...it was like he had found his innocence again.

It is said that war is the death of innocence, that when young boys go to fight and kill other young boys, they come back not men...but beats, Yumes ashikabi was a beast for a long time, but in the wake of his newly found love, he was able to regain his child like innocence, an innocence that was brutally ripped away by the god of war,

But not all gods are unfair ones, and it appeared that Ares, the god of war, would repay this young soldiers loyalty with what he lost as a child, Ares would see this boys commitment to his sister, death, and as a result maybe...just maybe Jun Yeager would be able to find happiness and peace...the peace he was always looking for.

To the gods of war and death, Ares and his sister, it did not matter who fought the war, why the war was fought, how the war was fought, when the war was fought, all that mattered was IF the war was fought, to Ares and Death war was the only thing that mattered, nothing else was important...and the young men who fought such horrible struggles were their children...children born of a father called War and a mother called Death, those children who fell during war were greeted with open arms by the gods of war, those who died as true warriors and those who died with a full heart and those who went down cursing the very world which put them in this horrid situation were treated as hero's by the violent gods.

Julian Yeager Murcielago did not "DIE" on the battlefields in which he fought, no he was still alive and breathing...but at what COST?...the young man was missing almost the entire left side of his body...the ENTIRE left side was purely artificial, His mind was broken and tormented by the horrors he both saw and took part in, the KILLING of WOMEN and CHILDREN, the raping of entire towns, the destruction of culture and art, the hatred AND respect that comes from enemy's on the battlefield, the FEAR Jun instilled into the hearts of soldiers...all of these things led to Jun being more Dead than Alive, a walking ghost of the battlefield, forever haunted by the demons that lurk in all soldiers hearts.

The gods of war and death gave mercy to the young man who provided them with so much entertainment...yes...entertainment...for the higher beings of this world that's all the human race was...entertainment...and war was the most sold out show of them all, Jun bled and killed for reasons he still doesn't know...freedom?...country?...honor?...family?...peace?...no...he still didn't know.

For the longest time the god of war used this boy as a tool for his blood lust, and now it was time to repay the boys loyalty...

Yume heard the front door open and saw her comrades walk in, she went to greet them and get an update on the illusion attack, When she left she briefly turned to see her Ashikabi groan and feel around for her presence, she smiled and turned to greet her comrades...

DREAM FIELD/ GODS LAIR

BEYOND TIME AND SPACE.

Jun awoke to find himself completely surrounded in darkness, he could see himself but not anything else, he steadily rose to his feet, his knees felt like they were going to give out but he stayed strong and remained upright, turning to survey his dark surroundings.

A low noise came from the darkness, the noise got closer and closer, Jun couldn't see ANYTHING, he was completely surrounded in darkness.

"i-is this hell?...probably...hell is what i deserve" Jun said as he lowered his head in shame, remembering the horrible things he did and saw, he readied himself for whatever was out there to come and torture him for the rest of time...it was what he deserved.

"no my child, this is not hell...our precious little Jun would never be subject to that..."

Juns head shot up, he still couldn't see anything, but that noise was coming closer and closer, right on top of him now, he could feel...hands?...moving around his body, it felt...good...the hands massaging his sensitive areas and whisking around his chest and legs.

Suddenly pure blood red eyes the size of trucks lit up in front of him, the eyes were just like...just like his.

Light began to overtake the room and two figures came into view from the darkness, both riding what could basically be summed up as HELL HOUNDS.

Huge war-torn dogs with teeth the size of buses came from the darkness, their black and silver fur and blood red eyes lighting up the pitch black space, on their back were the riders, one with a black cloak and a MASSIVE scythe in "her" hands, despite the black garb it was still obvious that there was a "female" under that hood, maybe not in the human sense but it had a female figure and breasts...

The second rider was a male...as in a MALE, it had the body of a GOD, the kind of figure the old Greek status would depict, huge muscles, a toned chest and stomach, and thick legs...the quintessential male, the perfect male, the ultimate form of the male body, a god.

The male rider had various pieces of armor all over his body, all different armor from all different places, like spartan armor, samurai armor, knight armor, and even armor from modern day soldiers, he had a samurai sword at his hip, a spartan spear in his right hand, and a modern day assault rifle slung over his shoulder...he was a warrior without time, a soldier with pieces from every war ever.

The two riders were flanked by FOUR HORSEMEN, the four horsemen of the apocalypse, acting as bodyguards for the gods of war and death, it only made sense that the four horsemen would be under the command of the two gods, they were the greatest warriors ever, four killers capable of ENDING the world, who knew they were the soldiers of the two death gods.

behind the female rider, death and famine.

behind the male rider, war and pestilence.

Their horses were a sight to be behold, creatures that struck both FEAR and AWE into the eyes of the young man standing before them, the four horsemen dispersed and allowed the two gods some room.

Jun immediately dropped to his knees in submission upon seeing the two gods, they were the only reason he was still alive, he always knew deep down he was their tool and to now be in their presence made jun simply want to curl up into a ball and cry, they were that terrifying, but he had to look strong so he simply went down to his knees and bowed his head in submission to the all powerful beings.

The two gods disembarked their hell hounds and approached the young warrior, they stood easily 20 feet tall, when they neared Jun the female one, Death, out stretched her long arm towards Jun, he completely tensed when her ghost white hand neared him, only to be met with the comforting feeling of a hand gently playing with his silver hair, her long sharp finger nails running along his scalp making his spine tingle, she would then softy pet his head and scratch behind his ears...as creepy as it was...it felt damn good.

"don't fear child...you have EARNED the right to not fear...you have given enough, it is time for your reward." Death said as she tilted the little humans chin to look her in the eyes, her blood red orbs shining bright through the black hood...

The male came around gently picked Jun up to hold him like a baby, Jun simply laid back into the gods arms, he hadn't felt this safe in such a long time...these creatures were normally beings that were feared among those who lived on the battlefield but not for jun...as death said...he was their child.

Death moved her finger down to rub his bare stomach, her sharp nail tracing the outlines of his abs, Jun whimpered and leaned into the touch, she embraced him and took him from wars arms, war tore a hole in the blackness to reveal a montage of Juns life, not only his past...but his possible future.

Jun sat up in the death god arms, wonder and awe in his eyes as he watched the possible future for not only him but his sekirei as well...

"ah yes...the sekirei...the direct descendants of the higher gods, their presence on earth was a mistake but it happened and so far the humans have reacted just the way we predicted..." Death said with a shrug, like this was par for the course for humans...

"um...i-i..." Jun didn't know what to say, what could he possibly say to such powerful beings?

Death and War chuckled at his nervousness "please speak your mind child...im sure you have many questions"

"t-thank you...master" Jun re adjusted in the massive beings arms to look up to her.

"oh i just love when he calls me master, so cute" Jun chuckled, "cute" was not something he ever thought he'd hear the god of death say.

"something funny child" War said in his deep commanding voice.

"uh...n-no...master...please forgive me" Jun bowed his head in respect.

"go easy on the boy brother...he means no disrespect, need i remind you that this boy has served us loyally for a long time" Death said with could only be raised eyebrow...if she even had eyebrows under that hood.

"your right sister, continue child"

"w-well...w-what am i doing here?"

Death chuckled again "did we not already inform you little one? we wish to give you a reward"

"a reward?"

Death reached down to continue petting the little human.

"yes...we wish to allow you to find peace, you have waged our wars and provided us with more than enough souls to collect"

War walked up and chimed in "as much as it pains us to let go of our favorite soul reaper, all good things must come to an end and sadly its time to retire you, you've earned it"

"s-soul reaper?...retire?..."

"are you deaf boy?" War said in his thunderous voice

"relax brother...remember, humans don't have any concept of our world, this must be a shock for our little reaper"

"...i see your point sister..."

"please forgive my brother, hes not known for his patience and sadly he doesn't know the meaning of the word gentle"

"i-i can see...ha ha"

"hahahaha well at least your starting to relax, come...i will show you what your legacy is"

Death moved further into the darkness with Jun in her arms, she stopped after a minute or two and raised her scythe to cut threw the darkness, the massive blade came down, slicing the black in two, revealing many chambers with the bodies of past soul reapers from different periods of time.

"this is your legacy Jun, the soul reapers are humans chosen to be our weapons on earth, your given superhuman abilities to aid you in your conquest of others souls..."

"wait...then that means..."

"yes...those government men who came to you after you lost your left side were actually demons in disguise sent to turn you into the next reaper, after you were torn apart we saw the potential you had and decided it would be a waste for you to live the rest of your life in a hospital bed, the whole thing is disguised as a 'government operation' but in reality its our hands at work, turning you into a living weapon"

"...i-i had...no idea"

"of course not, no humans know, well accept of course for the very few humans who we interact with in the physical world"

"and the sekirei...what are they"

"to you humans they are aliens, and they are, there from a planet under the control of one of the 'higher gods' you see our kind controls the whole universe, earth is owned by me and war because out of all the species in the universe the human race is by far the most violent, you advance technology not to help your species but to end lives more effectively, truly a race born from me and war"

"so how did they end up here?"

"a group of sekirei were building a new experimental ship to explore the stars, as a product of the higher beings they had a need to share their knowledge and technology with the rest of the universe, they helped a great many species to achieve space travel and other higher forms of technology, however the one species they truly wanted to help was humanity, out of all the species in the universe humans are by far the most violent and the sekriei looked upon your race with pity and sadness, they saw a species with allot of potential and wanted to help you overcome your violent ways, we, as in me and my brother didn't want them ruining our fun here on earth so we sent interceptors to destroy the ship, the battle lasted 6 months but in the end we won, there ship wasn't destroyed however, it had advanced technology to allow it to survive even the most brutal engagements, we decided to simply hide the ship away instead of trying to destroy it, that would take too much effort so we just stuck it on that island and hide it away, but complications arose when it surfaced and here we are...

Jun had to think this over, his masters were pretty evil...i mean the sekirei wanted to move his species ahead out of the darkness and these two did everything they could to make sure that didn't happen, all in the name of "fun"...yeah...pretty evil indeed...but right now he'd bow down to just about anyone if it meant he could stay with his sekirei...these shrines were for him.

Jun looked up to see HIS shrine, with his unique symbol, the skeleton holding the hour glass with the head of a grinning dog, all the reapers were given memorials to their service when they were retired, this was his...his whole career on display, did that mean...he...he was going to die!?...is that what they meant by RETIRED!?

Death began laughing and resumed her massaging, Jun had some tears in his eyes when he pressed himself too deaths cloak in a pleading way..."please...i cant die yet...i've found people to love...please"

"is that your wish child?...most of the reapers are tired of life by the time we contact them...they wish to die peacefully and with honor"

"i-i want my honor...but i MUST free the sekirei race...i...i LOVE them master...i need to be with them...and they need me...please"

Jun was begging now, he fell to his knees in Deaths hand and pleadingly grabbed her cloak, "please...please...please...i need to keep living...ill do ANYTHING"

"your reward was supposed to be your retirement, we were going to ease your pain by allowing you to pass on peacefully, when a soul reaper dies there soul is not taken by me, its kept on its own to rest peacefully and in happiness"

"no...i want to keep living...ill be your reaper for the rest of time if it means i can stay with my sekirei for as long as they need me"

Death looked to War with what would have been a questioning gaze, they communicated silently to each other, the young mans soft cry's and whimpers echoing in the darkness...

"he is the greatest reaper we've ever had, and hes still VERY young."

"agreed, would it be possible to keep him in the position forever?"

"its never been done but i don't see a reason why it wouldn't work"

"the boy has done so much for us and even after all that hes offering his mind, body and soul to us to be used FOREVER, and all hes asking in return is to continue being with his sekirei..."

"its almost too good to be true..."

"normally i would agree with you but its not like we can be swindled, were the ones in control..."

"of course..."

"so?...im all for it"

"Ares...we shouldn't just keep him forever and not aid him in his quest..."

"and what quest is that?"

"freeing the sekirei"

"why do we care what happens to them...there the children of our elders...the 'higher gods'...this boy is our child...HES the only one we should be concerned with"

"but he has an enormous love for the sekirei"

"love is not our field...im surprised to hear that coming from YOU, the god of DEATH itself"

"i just...i don't know...i think i kind of love this boy..."

"i understand you care for him...your his mother"

"no i mean i REALLY love him...there's just something about him"

"...do you think people will die in this quest for freedom?..."

"i think Jun had already proved that..."

"yes he has...very well, we will aid him in his quest for freedom, but only with the promise that he will bring us more souls, non of that freedom through peace bullshit, i want a VIOLENT revolution"

"aren't they always...freedom is bought with blood...you and me know that better than anyone"

"alright...im with you..."

War and Death exited their silent conversation, Jun was curled up in Deaths hand, it looked as though he had accepted his supposed fate because he was silently apologizing to his sekirei for leaving them...

Death raised her hand so he was eye level with her, "Jun, no more tears baby...we have an offer for you..."

Jun looked up with hope in his eyes, he bowed down again "yes! anything my masters!"

Death and War gave one last look to each other before explaining their terms to their renewed reaper.

JUNS APARTMENT

1:00 P.M.

Karasuba, Homura and Yahan were unable to capture the Illusion sekirei, number 58, Fuu...Karasuba was in a foul mood, she wanted to pull number 58s arms and legs off one at a time, how DARE someone torture her precious Jun-kun like that, NOBODY could hurt Jun-kun, she would tear down heaven and hell alike to keep him safe.

The four sekirei went over the details of that morning and planned a counter strike against the various people they thought were responsible for the assault, Karasuba was all too eager to get revenge, Homura too...he had been ripped from his Ashikabis love by this attack and to say he was still traumatized by Juns freak out would be an understatement to say the least. Yahan was eager to prove herself to her Ashikabi and her elder sekirei so she was fired up to get a little payback.

Yume took the role of the groups leader effortlessly, she was a natural leader, she knew exactly what to do and when to do it, her confidence was sky high and her will was made of iron, truly a student of the infamous sekirei number 1.

The four sekirei finished planning and gathered around their ashikabi when they heard him starting to stir out of sleep, Jun whimpered and rolled over, rubbing his eyes and groaning from pain...

He opened his eyes and launched up, he was covered in terror sweat and he looked like he'd been having more dreams about his past, He panicked when he opened his eyes, confused as to where he was...he frantically looked around.

He saw his sekirei and before they could calm him down he reached out and pulled them all into a huge hug, he was so scared that he wouldn't see them again, he never had been so happy in his life then when he laid eyes upon his sekirei, tears of pure joy poured from his eyes...

"you guys!...are you guys really here?"

Yume and the others wrapped their arms around their love, "yes were really here Jun-sama, well ALWAYS be here for you my love"

"hahahahahaha...god i love you all so much!...thank you thank you thank you!...i promise i wont fail you masters!"

"Jun-kun/sama/san? All his sekirei said simultaneously.

Jun realized what he was saying and clammed up, "uh...um...n-never mind haha...just dreaming...im just...SO HAPPY to see you all"

"as are we Jun-san, please rest more, it must have been horrible to see all those memories again..."

"you have no idea...but...im better now, first chance we get were gonna find the people who did this and were hang them from a damn lamp post, also we need to ramp up our attacks on MBI"

Juns sekirei looked at each other, their ashikabi seemed...different.

They chalked it up to him being tired and still a little messed up from the illusion attack.

They let go of their ashikabi, Yume decided he needed some lunch, food was always a great healing method, Yume chuckled when she remembered something Miya told her...

"The way to a mans heart is through his stomach, why do you think im such a good cook...Takehito always loved me most when i was cooking..."

Yume smiled as she prepared various pots and pans, she wanted to make a feast, she decided to open one of the cook books from Juns homeland, maybe some food from his home country would do him some good...

Karasuba and Yahan decided to bond a little..."bonding" in Karasubas case always meant sparring, so they went outside into the training yard to do some blade drills.

Homura was the only one who stayed with Jun, all the other sekirei knew to give them room, Homura had been literally ripped away from his Ashikabi.

To have your ashikabi crawling away from you in fear, to hear his begs and cry's for you to not hurt him, to have him cower in fear from your presence was a Sekireis WORST nightmare, no sekirei wanted their ashikabi to fear them, well accept maybe Karasuba...but that was a loving fear.

Homura held his Jun-san on the couch while they watched movies, it was a Vietnam movie marathon, Homura had NO idea what the Vietnam war was but jun did...his Ashikabi knew everything war related, he knew all the history, the weapons used, EVERYTHING...Jun was like a historian, he knew almost the whole of human history like the back of his hand, you could ask him ANYTHING about human history or culture and he could tell you...He may be a soldier, but despite popular belief, soldiers aren't a bunch of slack jawed grunts, especially modern day troops, with all the super advanced technology of the modern battlefield the days of the stupid grunt or "jarhead" were over.

They were watching a movie called "Apocalypse now" Jun said it was one of his all time favorite movies, he said it delved into the evil parts of the human heart.

The movie Apocalypse now is based off a book by Joseph Conrad called "Heart of Darkness".

The book and The movie are about a rogue Special Forces Colonel operating in the wild with no restraint, basically ruling over the ignorant natives as a "God" and in the movie, another special forces soldier is sent up river to the Colonels compound to kill him, and along the way the soldier and the other men on the boat are thrown into the darkest parts of the human race, experiencing all the horror humans are capable of first hand, war, rap, drugs, and every other act of evil is thrown at the crew until their grind'ed down to nothing, by the time the soldier reaches the colonels camp hes just as insane as the rogue colonel himself.

The movie was VERY good, DARK, but good. Their feast was prepared and Yume set up a beautiful table for the group, Jun was all too grateful to be served food from his home country, They all sat down to enjoy good food and each others company, It felt good to be with each other without any of the insanity of the sekirei plan hanging over their shoulders, they could all relax for the first time since they all met...

After about two hours, the group cleaned the dishes and proceeded to the living room for an after dinner movie, The Vietnam marathon ended and to cap it off they played an old war classic...PATHS OF GLORY, a film about the hypocrisy of World War 1, the sheer carnage of the "great war" and the Sadistic generals who commanded MILLIONS of troops to their deaths.

Despite being from 1957 the movie looked like it could be done today, it was one of those timeless classics, the kind of movie that would be around forever.

By the end Jun was crying like he always was during a movie he loved, this was different however...the end of Paths Of Glory was the kind of scene you cry through the whole time, non stop.

The end of the film was legendary, The french soldiers had been getting slaughterer'd the whole film, unable to take a fortified German hill top called the "ant hill" By the end the Troops were gearing up for the final assault, they only had less than half their whole force, the rest had been killed or injured, and these men would likely all die in the coming assault, they didn't have enough men to get past the German barbed wire, machine guns, mortars, artillery, and poison gas. But that's how the french fought, waste all your men then well send you more...

The men knew their fate and wanted one last rest and relaxation session before they went to their deaths, The men went to a local Cafe/Bar and were drinking when the owner brought out his lovely little daughter, the soldiers were whopping and hollering until she started singing...

She slowly started singing the French national anthem, and one by one the soldiers joined in, humming their countries song over the beautiful voice of the young lady, The realization of the coming slaughter hitting them, the men started crying, but they didn't stop singing...they sung and sung, pride for their country swelling as the battle hardened men broke down crying like babies...by the end a soldier informs the main character, the commander, that the order was given for the men to head out for the suicide attack.

The commander responds with "give the men a few minutes more Sargent"

The movie ends there, Jun was in absolute tears, of course he tried to hide it, all men tried to hide when they were crying...It was absolutely adorable, Yume and Jun were cuddled together crying softly, Homura and Yahan weren't really the crying types but they were still emotional, Karasuba probably couldn't even PHYSICALLY cry, but she was crying on the inside, it doesn't matter how cold or dark you are, you watch the end of Paths Of Glory and you'll cry, guaranteed.

Jun turned the movie off and turned to see his sekirei with various reactions, Yume was crying with him, Yahan and Homura were teary eyed and emotional, and Karasuba was sulking in the corner, PERFECT.

"told you...its impossible to watch that movie without feeling SOMETHING"

Yume wiped her tears and leaned in to kiss Jun, her wings flashing out a little bit with the gentle kiss, "i want my turn too Yume-sama" Yahan said in an adorable little voice, poking her fingers together nervously awaiting her elders permission.

"go ahead sisters" Jun giggled, it was so funny how they acted like he wasn't even there, like he was just a human love machine...

"i-is it okay Jun-sama?" Yahan said nervously as she slowly leaned in...

"y-yeah, go ahead..." Jun said with a blush, suddenly feeling like a teenager about to get his first kiss.

Yahan leaned in and their lips touched in the most gentle way possible, Jun deepend the kiss to allow her wings to flash, Jun loved her Bat like wings so much, they were just so cool looking.

Yahan pulled back with a blush and rushed out of the way to allow her elders some space, Homura came up and planted a deep kiss into his Ashikabi, juns legs were already open so Homura made the most of the situation and reached to fondle his Humans private parts, Jun moaned deeply into the affection, intoxicating Homura to get deeper, Karasuba waited a good minute before pulling him off and mounting her sweet little human, She didn't even wait for him to pucker his lips, she just nose dived straight into his mouth, Moving her long flexible tongue around her Jun-kuns wet mouth, Karasuba restrained his hands over his head, holding both his arms at the wrist with one hand and groping his crotch with the other...

"so are we kissing or fucking..." Yahan said a little too innocently for the subject at hand.

Karasuba pulled back and playfully nipped at Juns face with her teeth, he whined at the pain but took it anyway, Karasuba chuckled...she loved hurting him just to see what his reactions would be, his cute little whines and whimpers always got her so wet...

Yume and Yahan proceeded to clean the dishes, and after some...convincing...Karasuba decided to help them, Jun watched his sekirei work in awe, they were like a special forces unit the way they could communicate without talking, he knew they were connected on a deeper level but seeing it in action was kinda scary, What he didn't realize was that EVERY action his sekirei took was planned to every little detail.

Yume took her role as the groups leader VERY seriously, and it reflected in the way she moved their team like a well oiled machine, This whole night was planned from the beginning to allow Homura his second chance at one on one time with Jun, The moment every piece of the plan was in action Jun realized what was going on, he huffed and turned to see the fire sekirei leaning against the stairs with a little smirk on his face.

Jun laughed at his sekireis ability to manipulate and play him like a fiddle, he really had no power in his own home, which was fine, jun was never into that alpha male shit, despite a LONG career in the military Jun wasn't anywhere close to a "type-A" personality, he rolled with the flow as it happened and if he was being honest...he rather enjoyed being in the capable hands of 4 super powered aliens.

Even if they sometimes acted like he was nothing more than a human love machine, he knew it was all for play, they all loved him more than ANYTHING and he knew that even Karasuba would DIE for him the second she had too, without ANY hesitation, and knowing that made him feel good.

That was one thing that was always so great about the military, the comradely, these were your BROTHERS in arms, your COMRADES, and they loved you, they would jump on a grenade for you, catch bullets in the face for you, blow themselves up for you, they would do ANYTHING to keep you safe, because they were your brothers, and the love between fellow soldiers was one of the most powerful things on the planet.

Any IDIOT who said it was a "gay" thing deserved to be SHOT IN THE HEAD, and Jun actually heard that before, they would get back from a war and the liberals would spit in their faces and call their brotherhood "gay", it was sickening, it wasn't a political thing either, Jun was more liberal than anything but these guys were insane, what did the Americans call them?...Hippies!...that's right hippies...those fuckers weren't just in america, they were everywhere.

And contrary to popular belief, Hippies weren't some peace loving gentle people, they were violent freaks strung out on drugs, they would wait until soldiers were alone and attack them, one of Juns friends got jumped once by 10 of them, he fought them off but had some stab wounds on his arms and back.

As much as Jun loved his Fallen Home country, he had to admit that his people were rather violent, they invaded all their neighbor's, not without cause of course, the countries in that area were at a crossroads between Europe, Asia, and the middle east, with all those different religions and cultures around war was inevitable, and that's what always happened, sometimes they would skip the pre war peace talks and just go straight to the real thing, war started and ended as common as the rain fell, every other month there was an enemy to kill...That was really the thing that defeated the nation of Manda'lore...they didn't have any friends, they were completely isolated from other nations had a rather xenophobic out look towards other peoples, it was the perfect situation for MBI to exploit.

All Minaka had to do was unite the 7 or so countries that had rivalries with Manda'lore, they had never tried to work together, they always went to war on their own or with only 1 or 2 allies, but 7 countries backed by the most powerful company in the world was an enemy no nation could defeat.

The Mand'alore army was superior to their neighbor's in EVERY war accept numbers, every time they killed one soldier, 10 more would take his place, and with no allies and completely cut off from the world it was only a matter of time until Juns home nation fell, the war lasted 5 years...5 LONG years, the Manda'lorians were a warrior culture, meaning they would NOT give up no matter what, they fought for EVERY INCH of their land, they made the enemy walk over mountains of their comrades bodies just to take single towns, the world made them out as Nazis, as a nation of killers.

It was in MANY ways like the fall of Nazi Germany, the German army was superior to everyone else, but they were against THREE world super powers, no matter how good their military was they just couldn't sustain a long war, same as the Manda'lorians, accept they didn't commit the worst Genocide in human history, no they were NOTHING like the Nazis, but that didn't matter to the world, people need an enemy, they NEED something to hate, so as soon as America said the Manda'lorians were basically the Nazis, the whole world was on board for their destruction, including women and children.

Jun chuckled to himself, yes WERE the Nazis yet your the ones who are GENOCIDEING our people, the world sure was a FUCKED UP place when it wants to be...

Homura was standing at the doorway with a smug look, his sekirei planned it all out and he was powerless against it, so all he could do was submit, besides Homura DESERVED this, he had an extremely traumatic experience when Jun had the Illusion attack, so Jun was more than eager to make it up to his fire Sekirei.

Jun smirked and made his way to Homura, He took his Ashikabis hand and led him upstairs to Juns bedroom, he couldn't deny how SEXY Homura was.

"its no wonder you were the most popular guy at that club..." Jun said as Homura led him up to the bedroom.

"oh you'll see why in just a second my Ashikabi...mmmm...what im gonna do to you"

Homura looked back at his Ashikabi with those predatory eyes, Jun blushed and looked down, why was he so nervous?...he was always like this when Homura was being intimate with him, Jun steadied himself, this was his sekirei, and he deserved EVERY ounce of love he could provide, just because he was a man didn't mean he deserved to be treated any less than his sisters.

'come on jun, you've fought through the most hellish battles imaginable, you can do this, besides its just sex...its supposed to feel good...sex is good, with anybody, doesn't matter what gender they are...right?"

(WARNING)

(GAY SEX)

Homura lead his Ashikabi into the bedroom and closed the door, Jun stood in the middle of the room figitting nervously, Homura chuckled and slowly approached Jun, eyeing him like a hawk would its prey, Homura was having the time of his life, he LOVED seeing Jun-san all nervous like this, he loved toying with the poor boy, teasing him into submission, Jun was such a good boy, he was so giving, so willing to sacrifice everything for his sekirei, Homura was going to make sure Jun knew how much he loved him, and how much he appreciated the excellent treatment Jun gave them...

Homura got close to Jun and the two locked their bodies together, Jun slowly leaned in as did homura and the two kissed softly, their kissing turning deeper and deeper as Jun got more into it, that was the first step for Homura, simply show the young man there was nothing to fear, that it would feel good and that he would be nice and gentle with him.

Their kissing turned into full blown make out session, Homuras tongue penetrated Juns soft thin lips and moved around his ashikabis cavity, Jun added his tongue and soon wet sounds killed the room as the two thin muscular men engaged in french kissing.

Homura was about to squat down to pleasure Juns hard length when Jun stopped him,

"n-no...allow me...i...i want to apologize for earlier, i know i scared you...an-"

"Jun-san, you didn't do ANYTHING wrong, that illusion sekirei attacked you, its not your fault my love"

"s-still...i want to make you feel good, you deserve it...your always by my side...and...j-just...let me...please"

Homura tilted Juns chin slightly up and softy kissed him, They were the same height, same body type, same hair color, they were like clones which made this a little strange but not enough to stop their passion.

Jun slowly knelled down, he got on his knees and lifted up Homuras over sized t shit, his boxers were sticking out with Homuras hard length, Jun looked up at him with questioning eyes, Homura gently stroked Juns hair, reassuring him with his signature smile..."just like last time love"

"r-right" Jun slowly pulled Homuras boxers down to reveal his throbbing erection, Jun got some saliva ready and very slowly put his soft lips onto the head of Homuras length, he then went down and down, taking the piece into his mouth inch by inch, Homura rolled his head back with pleasure, his knees slightly bending from the spine tingling feeling.

Jun picked up his pace and began to bob his head back and forth, adding more tongue and gum to the blow, Homura moaned as Jun took the whole thing down and picked up his pace, finally getting used to the strange new feeling he went even faster, finding a perfect rhythm he began adding his hands and different tongue motions to the sucking, eventually wet slurpy sounds echoed in the room as Homuras Ashikabi mastered the experience.

Homura began thrusting his hips and Jun brought his head down even more, Homura ran his fingers through Juns hair, playfully pulling at it when He wanted Jun to slow down, after a good 7 minutes Homura allowed Jun to pick up the pace and keep the length at the back of his throat, Homura thrust'ed his hips deep into Juns throat as he stroked his hair.

Homuras hips bucked and he pulled juns head all the way down onto his length, Jun gagged as Homura let go his load into Juns mouth, The hot liquid poured down Juns throat as Homura held him there for a few seconds, forcing jun to swallow the warm thick cum, he caught his breathe and let Jun go.

The young man shot off Homuras piece and began coughing violently, using the bed for support he coughed and gagged at the strange new taste and feeling, Homura gently knelled down and crawled on all fours to his Human, he wrapped Jun in his arms and held him while he got used to the feeling, allowing the taste to wash over his mouth.

"ugh...ah...t-that was...fuck"

"mmmm...you did so good my little human, ive never felt anything so...peeeeerfect"

Homura purred into Juns ear as the young man caught his breathe, Homura began kissing juns neck and moving down to his stomach, removing his shirt and boxers.

Homura and Jun looked at each other and smiled, "you've done enough love, its the sekireis duty to please the Ashikabi, now allow me do just that..."

"o-ok"

homura using his sekirei strength simply lifted Jun up like a child and placed him on the bed where he wanted him, Homura crawled on top of Jun and began licking his nipples and armpit, moving down to his belly button.

"your body is so cute Jun-san, so strong and hard yet so slim and soft"

"ah...h-homura!"

"awwww...don't tell me your that sensitive?"

"y-yes...please..."

"hmmm...what if i dooooo...this"

Homura went down to juns rock hard length and began nuzzling it softly, giving small licks to his balls and head, Jun whimpered at the feeling and began biting is fingers to keep his lusty sounds in...

"oh no no...don't hold back your sweet voice Jun-san...let me hear you mooooooan"

Homura went down on Jun, taking the whole thing in one go and began sucking hard, adding tongue to the mix, swirling his tongue around juns head then taking the whole thing down and going back up to repeat the process, Jun felt like such an amateur compared to Homura.

"h-homura...please...slow down"

"do what?"

Homura went down again and Jun bucked his hips, arching his slim back as he neared his peak, he let go of his hand and let out a lusty moan.

"mmmhnnnn...ahhhhhh...god homura...thats..."

"amazing?"

"y-yes"

Homura smirked and went down again, this time though he held his position and kept juns massive piece at the back of his throat, moving his wet tongue around the base and jerking back and forth to earn more whimpers and moans from his too cute Ashikabi.

"ah!...h-homura!...fuuuuuuck!"

Jun arched his back high as he exploded inside Homuras mouth, Homura took the load and cleaned off the rod with a few licks.

He came up and smiled, seeing his ashikabi panting with his eyes closed, basking in the pleasure.

Homura rubbed his hard chest, tracing his fingers over the various scars, Jun-san was so...so...damaged...it was incredible he was still alive...Homura concentrated, he would take his Loves mind off all the bad, replacing it with never ending pleasure.

Homura was about to go to the next step when Jun sat up and wrapped himself around homura, forcing the sekirei down so Jun was on top, He moved between Homuras legs and prepared his length...

"well...somebody's got a second wind"

"oh...s-sorry Homura...i didn't mean to be so aggressive..."

"its fine Jun, i rather like you being like this...now come on"

Homura wrapped his legs around Juns waist and pulled him close as to enjoy the feeling of his ashikabis smooth skin against his own. Jun licked his fingers and circled them around Homuras sweet spot to prepare him for the real thing, he gently opened his sekirei up and carefully massaged his soft insides, Jun pulled out and inserted his piece, moving slowly to allow Homura some breathing room.

Homura let out a lusty moan and pulled jun into him further, demanding he go harder, Jun smirked, he forgot these were sekirei, they didn't need to be slowly prepared, they could jump off 100+ story buildings without even feeling it so its not like sex was something that needed to be gentle. Jun began thrusting his hips deeper and deeper into his sekirei, The human finding a good rhythm...

Jun and Homura leaned back and moaned together, feeling each others pleasure as Jun pumped into his partner more and more, god he felt so good, His smooth skin, his hard muscles, his hard length resting against juns stomach as he thrust'ed into his partner.

"ah!...a-are you close Jun-san?...does it feel g-good my love?"

"...y-yeah...Jesus Christ...your so tight Homura...fuck that's nice"

"...h-harder..."

"r-right..."

Jun went deeper and harder into his fire sekirei, his wet walls and glands massaging his length, jun felt Homuras walls tighten and his arms come tighter around him, Homura moaned and let out his load right onto Juns belly, cumming without any stimulation...the ultimate pleasure.

"i-i bet...that felt good..."

Homura simply laid back and allowed Jun to finish, He regained some strength and re attached himself to Jun, His ashikabi grunted and roughly thrust'ed his length all the way to the hilt, Juns length tightened inside Homuras silk like insides, "g-go ahead Jun-san, give it to me, all of it"

"fuck!"

Jun exploded inside his sekirei, dumping his hot load into Homuras soft insides, Jun finished and fell into Homuras embrace, he flipped them over so he was holding Jun in his chest, both men breathing deeply trying to catch their breathe.

"a few more..."

"...a-alright...just...just give a minute...fuck that felt good...thank you Homura, i love you"

Homura looked down to his resting Ashikabi, His eyes widening...that wasn't the first time Jun said that to him, but...it was...it was like he was hearing him say that for the first time, "i love you" Homura kept repeating the words inside his head, 'he really loves me!" Homura thought to himself in pure bliss.

For a sekirei, making love with your Ashikabi then hearing those words was basically the fulfillment of a life long fantasy, every sekirei dreamed of being with their fated partner in this exact situation, holding them close basking in the afterglow of good sex, it really was like a life long dream coming true...

"homura?...are you okay" Jun said as he looked up to Sekirei, his head resting on the fire sekireis smooth chest, hope in his eyes as he waited for Homura to return the affection, Homura giggled before responding, Jun looked like a puppy...

"i love you more than anything Jun-san, thank you for everything you do for my race, before i was considered a guardian sekirei, one who would watch over all the little birds, but now that i have met you...i don't know...its like ive found everything i was looking for...it really feels like my life is complete...its kinda weird haha"

"no...its not weird, i feel the same way"

"really?"

"yeah, you and the others are the best thing that's ever happened to me, i couldn't exist without you..."

"neither could we..."

Homura and Jun stayed like that until their strength was back, then they went a few more rounds, Homura got on top and sat atop Juns length, they did it from behind, and every other position you could think of, by the time they were really done, Jun was exhausted and was completely out of semen, as was Homura.

(GAY SCENE END)

Juns other sekirei came in when they were done and picked them up, Bringing them into the shower to clean off, Yume scrubbed Homura while Karasuba did Jun, they gently placed them back into bed, Yahan decided she wanted to be next to Jun so she went to bed with the two men, Yume and Karasuba looked to each other and smiled over their little family, The two comrades went out onto the back porch and sat together...

Karasuba always did love the moon, and it was out in full tonight...

"so..."

"it just keeps getting better and better..."

"I never thought having an ashikabi would be like this, i knew love was the core to our existence but this...this is..."

"...i know..."

"Jun-sama...hes so amazing"

"i love the kid more than anything Yume, and that's coming from ME"

"you don't know how long ive waited to hear you say that, if anyone has found love here its you, your a different person Karasuba, and i think everyone would agree, THIS you is the better you."

"well see how long that lasts..."

"were going to do EVERYTHING we can to help you sister..."

"and what if you cant..."

"we WILL"

Karasuba looked up in contemplation, she was scared...and she didn't get scared, like ever. Karasuba turned back to her friend and smiled, "i trust you Yume, thank you"

"of course sister...now, about our Ashikabi"

"whats the matter?"

"these nightmares of his...there killing him you know, slowly but surely eating away at his soul"

"what do we do?"

"i don't know...no matter how hard i try, im never able to REALLY push his bad memories away..."

"because pushing them away is not the answer..."

Yume looked to her comrade with questioning eyes...

"i understand how he think...mostly, he cant just push them aside and try to forget about them, because he never will, he has to accept what hes done..."

"how does he do that?"

"only Jun can answer that question, i have to deal with every person ive ever killed, thankfully i don't really remember any of it...Juns not so lucky, he remembers every little detail of every battle hes ever fought in, how he accepts these things is beyond me but in the end that's the only thing he can do to ease his suffering..."

"that's..."

"i know...but its the only way, i didst say the answer would be pretty"

"..."

"you know i saw them..."

"saw what?"

"his tattoos, if you really stop and examine his body its like a walk through his whole life..."

"i never stopped to look at his tattoos...what are they of?"

"mostly just military sayings, quotes and poems about honor, some death symbols, and the outline of a tattoo he had on his neck"

"was it removed?"

"yes, but you can still see the outlines of what it was"

"what was it?"

"it was...kinda like...i guess it was like a wolfs jaws on his neck, a full set of sharp teeth, like a second mouth, not just the teeth but a full mouth...like a wolfs snarl, must have been from his military days, ive heard some units called "death squads" would tattoo wolf mouths on their necks, some kind of ancient tribal thing..."

"...like the teeth of a dog..."

"yeah...on the back of the neck their were some words, like i said it was removed so it was just the outlines but i think it was like "reaper" or some other kind of death related word"

"a wolfs jaws and the word "reaper"...i wonder why he got them removed"

"it was recent, probably when he moved here to try and start a normal life, you cant really live normally with a tattoo like that, besides he was trying to stay hidden and if anyone saw that tattoo and remembered the unit that used it they would know he was from that country"

"good point...still...that must have looked pretty badass..."

"more like terrifying..."

"well yeah...Jun wanted to strike fear into the hearts of the enemy, so of course it would be something scary..."

" its hard to believe someone as sweet as jun-sama could be such a feared warrior...i mean i cant even imagine our sweet little Ashikabi roaming the battlefield like a wolf, killing men by the hundreds..."

"that boy has a hunger in him...there's a beast in there Yume, he has the SAME eyes i had from back then"

"yeah he does, that was one of first things i noticed...he looks JUST like you and Homura"

"yeah...i swear i could be his damn mother"

"hahahaha, if your his mother than were bringing up child abuse charges, a sever case of incest..."

"hahahaha"

Yume and Karasuba continued talking for a good portion of the night, until deciding to join Juna and the other sekirei in sleep, he was sure to be having nightmares by now and they wanted to comfort their sweet little Jun.

From beyond the veils of time and space two terrifying figures atop hell hounds watched the scene of the day unfold, "well id say that was a good idea..."

"certainly sister, where do we go from here?"

"we sit back and wait, soon the blood will flow...and when it does we will be there to soak up every last drop, our child wont fail us..."

"i don't doubt it, plus we don't have to worry about finding a new reaper for a LONG time"

"exactly..."

"yes...Jun will make us proud like he always has, i have to admit sister, i haven't been this exited about an upcoming war for a long time..."

"agreed, besides...i love watching our little Jun work regardless of the task, hes just so...so..."

"perfect?"

"yes...hes everything we ever wanted the soul reapers to be, and hes easy to deal with unlike some of the others...he's submissive, hes loyal, and hes the best fighter we've ever had hands down, the perfect reaper...and hell be ours for as long as we wish"

"do you think your a little TOO into him?"

"what do you mean?"

"i dont know...the way you hold him and touch him, ive never seen you like that with any of the others..."

"...i couldn't tell you even if i wanted too, i really don't know myself"

"well no matter...our plans continue as usual"

"...right..."

The two death gods retreated back into the darkness to await the coming blood bath.


	15. Chapter 15

SEKIREI FANFICTION CHAPTER 15

HEYY GUYS, DARK CHAPTER SO BE PREPARED.

PLEASE REVIEW.

EVERY REVIEW HELPS ME SO MUCH.

ENJOY.

JUNS APARTMENT

1:00 A.M.

Jun awoke from a deep slumber to find his sekirei bedded with him, each one holding a piece of their ashikabi possessively in their grasp, Jun didn't have any nightmares because his masters War and Death were kind enough to free his mind of the poison that once plagued him every time he closed his eyes.

He still remembered everything but he didn't feel the least bit guilty about it anymore, he didn't accept it but he didn't feel too guilty either, sometimes Death would visit him in his dreams and comfort him or just straight up give him wet dreams, her pale skin and sharp nails would dance over his body, causing Jun to wake up with sticky boxers...

This night was one of those nights but he woke up before they could climax, Death would surly "punish" him next time she visited, and knowing her "punishment" would come in the form of whips, chains, and a large dildo.

Jun shuddered at the thought and crept out of bed, he was careful not to wake his sleeping sekirei, little did he know, a crimson eye tracked his every movement, the wolf watching with Hungary eyes as her little pup wiggled out of her grasp...she could have kept him there, but that would wake the others, and she wanted her pup all to herself...

Jun made his way to the bathroom, his house had three bathrooms and one was right in his bedroom so he only had to go a few feet, he quietly opened and closed the door then turned the light on when the door was closed as to not wake his partners.

Jun was still horny from Deaths midnight visit, his length rock hard and dripping with pre cum, he was so close when he woke up that he could still feel the soft lips on his piece...Jun leaned against the sink and pulled his penis out, he dropped his boxers and sat up on the sink counter.

Jun slowly started stroking his length, he NEEDED this, he was SO close and he couldn't just let this go to waste, he was only 23 for gods sake so his body was constantly ready for action,

He moved his hand up and down his length slowly, getting back in the swing of things, he hadn't masturbated in a long time, especially now that he had his sekirei, he didn't want to wake them up, it would lead to a whole big thing and right now he just wanted peace and quit.

Jun closed his eyes and began remembering the session he was having with death, then all the other amazing times he had with his sekirei, he found his other hand moving to his ass, jun rubbed himself while slowly playing with his rose bud the way his sekirei always did, it wasn't the same as when they did it, but it was good enough for the time being.

Jun sped up and up as he got more into it, Stroking his length in rapid movements to finish up fast, before he could hit the home stretch though he looked up to see KARASUBA standing right in front of him, she had been so fast to open and close the bathroom door that he didn't even notice, how long had she been there?

"hello jun-kun, having fun are we?"

Juns face turned fifty shades of red and he immediately covered up, he tried to pull his boxers on, muttering incoherent apology's and excuses as to what he was just doing, Karasuba just smiled the whole time and eyed him playfully, she stopped him however when he was going to put his boxers on.

"oh no, don't let me stop you, keep going jun-kun" Karasuba said in an innocent little voice, reaching out to play with his sliver feathery hair.

"w-w-what?...n-no its okay...i was uh...um...j-just about to l-leave actually"

"no, stay...it looked like you were having fun" Karasuba said in a playful way, well as "playful" as the black sekirei could be.

"k-karasuba..." Jun put his head down in shame, he didn't know what to do...

Karasuba gently wrapped her long sharp fingers around his chin and tilted it up, she leaned down to the shorter human and softly kissed him, she pulled back and went to sit on the edge of the bathtub.

"now, please continue"

"b-but...i.."

"continue"

Karausba still had her smile, but it was one of pure threatening evil rather than love...

she had turned back, her evil side temporarily had control, for how long remained to be seen but it was obvious this was NOT the good karasuba.

her eyes were completely evil looking, sharp and predatory, she had a sadistic grin on her face, oh she loved jun, no doubt, but THIS karasubas love was MUCH different from the other ones.

Jun couldn't compete with this karasuba, she wouldn't listen to reason, she was PURE evil, Jun had no choice but do whatever she wanted and pray that the good side would take back control soon...

He couldn't wake the others up because that would only lead to people being hurt, this karasuba was a much better fighter and wouldn't hesitate to injure or maybe even KILL Juns other sekirei just to be his only one, he didn't want any of the others getting hurt so he would have to play along to make her happy, and its not like he stood any chance against her...

Jun was about to start again when her sharp voice interrupted him.

"No, on your knees, you are my pup after all..."

Jun readjusted nervously and got on his knees, he went to begin again.

Karausba sat back with sadistic pleasure as her ashikbai jerked himself off, at first he did it half heartily but Karasubas menacing gaze made him get more into it, he started groaning and his breaths became short, she ordered him to finger himself and so he did, Jun licked his fingers and inserted them into himself as he masturbated, she then had him use a tooth brush on himself then more and more thicker objects, Karausba with a sadistic smile the whole time, she was getting wet as well and decided she wanted her little jun-kun closer...

"come here my pup"

Jun crawled on all fours to between Karasubas legs, he rested his head in her inner thigh, he curled up inside her hold and continued playing with himself.

Karasuba stroked his hair lovingly while he got closer and closer to cumming, Juns moans were turning karasuba wetter and wetter, he really was like her pup, curled up between her legs, pathetically jerking off while the sadistic monster petted him like a good little dog.

"mmmmm, good boy, keep going like that, touch your soft insides Jun-chan, make yourself wet like a girl..."

"y-yes..."

Karasuba raised an eyebrow...

"y-yes Master, thank you for letting me be so close to you master..."

Karausba smirked and reached down to remove her black panty's, exposing her beautiful wet folds to Juns gaze, his face only inches away...

"i bet you want that don't you?"

"ah...haaa...y-yes master...please" Jun whimpered with short breathes, he could smell the sweetness coming off Karasubas amazing womanhood, her delicate area just a few inches away, dripping wet.

Karasuba opened her legs a little more, exposing some of the pink flesh on the inside...slowly teasing Jun

Juns stroking got faster and faster, his manhood dripping with excitement from being so close...

"how bad do you want it, my little jun-chan?"

"s-so bad...please...ill make you feel sooooo gooooood master"

Juns moans picked up more as pre cum flowed from his piece.

"if you cum too early ill hurt you, were just getting started Jun-chan"

"yes m-master"

Jun slowed down his stroking to a PAINFULLY slow pace, the sweet smell of Karasubas wet spot teasing his nose, his mouth was watering with anticipation...

Karasuba slowly reached down and pulled back the outer folds...Completely exposing all the soft pink skin on the inside...

Her wet pussy dripped down onto Juns face, and her hard clit quivered with need...

All her holes tightened and loosened with anticipation...

Jun moaned and whimpered as soon as her wet layers were peeled away to show the soft insides...he couldn't take much more of this.

"now, tell me what you'd like to do with THAT Jun-chan, in detail" Karasuba said teasingly as her wet holes quivered and her pink skin glistened in the light, pre cum dripping down onto Juns face...

"master...i wanna lick your wet pussy and suck on your hard clit until you cum, its my duty to please you my master..."

"very well, be a good pup and please your master...Slowly"

Jun leaned in and began licking karasubas wet insides, the soft pink skin gently stretching as he inserted his tongue down her passage, she threw her head back and moaned when her little Jun-chan began licking her...

jun wrapped his arms around her legs to prop her up so he could get the full view, he had a complete canvas to work with and he was going to enjoy every second of it,

Jun went up to suck and nibble on her rock hard clit, the small ball of flesh was so easy to please, jun flicked his tongue down her soft walls as he nibbled on the clit, he then moved his finger to massage the soft skin and fondle the loose outer folds...

Karasuba ran her fingers threw his soft feather like hair, Jun moaned directly into her sweet spot, causing karasuba to tighten her legs around jun, he continued licking and sucking until they both reached their climax.

Jun came all over the floor, while karasuba came right into his face, she held his head while she came to make sure he got every last drop, she caught her breathe and threw him done onto the floor...roughly pinning him to the ground, stretching and manipulating his body into the position she wanted

Karasuba crawled on top of Jun and proceeded to rap him, in every way she could, the fierce sexual assault continued for at least another hour before the beast was satisfied, Jun had simply closed his eyes and took it, not saying a word the whole time, this isn't the first time hes been in this situation and for now the best thing to do was simply keep quit and allow the evil dog to have her fun...

The rap quickly turned into torture however, Karasuba reached up and took some shaving razors and scissors, she began to cut into Jun...

Jun whined when he felt the first razor enter his body, she was being careful to make sure every little cut was as painful as possible, she placed her hand over his mouth to silence his moans of pain, Karasuba knew how to make him feel good...but she also knew how to make him suffer...

She loved all the sounds of pain he was making, torturing someone was almost as good as raping someone, either way she was hurting him...

After a good hour of pure torture, she finally stopped, Juns body was bleeding EVERYWHERE, he had pieces of metal sticking out of his body in all different places, he was coughing violently from his lungs being punter'd, he didn't use his healing facot because that would just make karausba torture him more, he could barley move, his whole body was in AGONIZING pain, every once in a while he would whimper and moan from the bleeding.

Karasuba pulled the exhausted Jun up and kissed him passionately, she then fell back and clutched her head in pain, the evil karasuba looked up with her sadistic eyes to give her final words...

"hahahahah, oh ill be seeing you real soon Jun-chan, i hope you enjoyed our little fun time because when im back there will be PLENTY more of it, im gonna start coming out more and more and more until the OTHER weak me is GONE forever hahahahaha!"

Karasubas eyes changed back and she sunk to the floor, Jun got up and picked up Karasubas body and brought it back into bed, he then went out into the living room and got on the couch, Yume began to stir and wake up, she noticed Jun-sama wasn't there and her sister was naked...

Realization hit Yume and she silently got out of bed and checked the bathroom, it was a mess...thick objects were strewn everywhere...SHARP objects too like small razors and scissors...there was...semen on the floor...and...and...blood...blood everywhere...Yume turned and quickly made her way too the living room.

Jun was curled up on the couch, he was trying with everything he had to hold back his tears...he was in so much pain, that THING wasn't karasuba...she didn't rape him...she TORTURED him...his body hurt so much...he was bleeding all over the couch...he was just lying there curled up in a ball bleeding everywhere, soft tears started rolling down the young mans face...

Jun curled in on himself harder and began whimpering, the pain was shooting through his body like a bullet...but the physical pain was NOTHING compared to the pain in his heart...

He LOVED karasuba, and to be so brutally tortured by someone you love was a pain so great Jun would rather be shot a million times than feel this...this was...hell..

He heard someone coming down the stairs, before he could even think what to do Yume was on top of him and holding him, whispering all kinds of sweet things to her wounded ashikabi, Jun couldn't take it anymore...he broke down.

Yume had entered the dark living room to see her Ashikabi curled up on the couch whimpering in pain, blood was EVERYWHERE, all she had to do was follow the blood trail to find him...

Yume almost broke down herself upon seeing the state Jun was in, but her Ashikabi needed her and this was no time to break down, she was the leader and a leader should never show weakness in front of her comrades, EVER.

Juns cry's echoed in the living room, the young warrior completely broke down, all the combat and all the war he experienced were NOTHING compared to being tortured by your own sekirei.

"y-yume...yume...please help me...please!...i dont wanna hurt anymore...im so tired of being in pain!...why cant i just be happy!...WHY!...why the FUCK cant I be happy!...why...every time...whenever i try to...i just get hurt...im so tired...please just kill me...just fucking kill me...

"NO!...jun-sama...dont say things like that!...i LOVE you jun...we all love you!"

"yeah well the women i LOVE just TORTURED me!...whats to say you wont do the same!...you don't love me...not really...im just a sexual toy for you...

"ENOUGH!"

yume wrapped her arms around her Ashikabi and held him tight, she didn't want to hear him say such things, she LOVED him more than anything, she would DIE for him without a moments hesitation.

"please...no more bad words jun-sama...im here now..."

Jun began crying even harder, his tears flowing freely "why yume?...why cant i ever be happy...why do I always have to suffer?...i don't wanna hurt anymore" Jun said in a small voice, he was whimpering like a baby, he was so done with everything, so tired of the pain, he just wanted it all to end...

"shhhhh, its okay now, you CAN be happy Jun-sama!...me and Homura and Yahan will make sure of it, we DO love you jun!...don't you EVER doubt that again! you hear me!?...we LOVE you more than life itself...we would all die for you"

"i-im sorry yume, please don't be mad at me, not you yume...i need you...ill be good...i promise...im sorry...im sorry...im sorry...im-"

"its okay Jun-sama, its all okay now, im gonna make you better than were gonna fix karasuba and this will NEVER happen again"

Yume held Jun while he bled in her arms, his blood flowing from too many places to count, he was crying the whole time, whimpering in pain and groaning every time he even moved an inch.

Yume couldn't believe what was happening...

Her sweet Jun-sama, the Ashikabi who threw away his entire life to ensure the sekirei were free, the ashikabi who scarified his well being time and time again to make his sekirei happy, the ashikabi who supported his sekirei threw ALL things, the ashikabi who NEVER lost his cool or his smile, the ashikabi who was ALWAYS there for his sekirei, always ready to love them and comfort them...was laying on his own couch...bleeding to death...and the person responsible...was the women he loved.

Yume rushed to his side and wrapped him in her arms, she proceeded to start healing him with her light, pouring all her love onto her sweet Jun-sama, he didn't stop crying the whole time, and her healing light wasn't working...why wasn't it working!?

Yume started to panic, she wrapped jun in a blanket and went back upstairs...

"Homura! Yahan! get up now!"

"w-what is it yume-sama!?"

"are we under attack sister!?"

Homura and yahan launched out of bed immediately, prepared for battle.

They stopped when they saw karasuab, she was COVERED in blood...

"what happened to karasuba-sama!?"

"thats not her blood"

"what!" Both sekirei said in unison

"she reverted back to her old self, she tortured jun-sama, hes dying and i don't know if my light can heal him, im taking him to a friends house, you two WILL stay here and look after karasuba"

"no way! Jun-sama NEEDS us!"

"calm yourself young one, losing our cool is NOT the thing to do right now, we need to listen to Yume..."

"but...Jun-sama"

Homura put a hand on Yahans shoulders, "i know sister, but Yume can handle this, the more people the more complicated this will get, besides if karasuba wakes up and its that THING in control we BOTH need to be here"

"r-right"

Yume took off back down the stairs, "ill have a communicator, stay in contact at all times, and PLEASE clean up the mess, theirs allot of blood..."

"right! stay safe yume and please make sure Jun is taken care of"

"of course brother..."

Yume threw on her uniform and picked Jun up, he was going into shock, blood was coming from more places than she could count, she simply put some pressure bandages on the more major areas and wrapped him in another blanket, the last one being ruined from all the blood.

She shot out the front door at maximum speed, there was only one place she could think of...MASON IZUMO

IZUMO INN

2:30 A.M.

Various bleeping lights went off all around Matsu's computer terminals signaling there was an EXTREMELY powerful sekirei on the way, the computers identified her as sekirei number 8, Yume.

Matsu took a sigh of relief, at least it was someone friendly, there was a second person with her but she couldn't make out who...

Matsu became worried, what could Yume want at 2:30 in the morning, it was the middle of the night for petes sake...then it hit her...

Matsu rushed to Miyas room, Miya was already awake and knew Yume was on the way, the same sensors were installed in her room as well.

The rest of the Inn heard the commotion and sensed their was something wrong, Minato Sahashi and his 5 sekirei joined Miya in the main room of the inn.

"whats going on Miya?" Minato asked with concern in his voice, still a little sleepy

"are we under attack?" chimed in Musubi in her energetic way...

"girls...an old friend an my former apprentice is on the way here at HIGH speeds, we don't know why yet but she has another person with her, a human by the looks of it, we all need to be ready for whatever she needs..."

"right!" all five sekirei said in unison.

OUTSIDE MASON IZUMO

2:45 A.M.

Juns condition was getting VERY bad, blood was soaking through the bandages and the two blankets, his breathing was becoming shallow and he couldn't talk anymore, for some reason his healing factor wasn't kicking in, Yume knew it relied on him to physically make himself better, and because it was Karasuba who did this too him he probably was in too much shock to heal himself...

Yume was holding Jun bridal style the whole way, her precious baby dying in her arms, she could feel him becoming weaker and weaker.

she could feel her connection with him slipping...and it didn't feel good.

Yume landed outside the Inn and before she could rush up to the door, it swung open and Miya came rushing out, a look of sheer horror on her usually stoic face when she saw the state Jun was in...

"yume...what happened?"

"i...i don't...karausba...she...oh god...you have to help him Miya...i cant...i don't...PLEASE!"

Miya immediately understood what happened, she KNEW this would happened sooner or latter, she tried to take Jun from Yumes arms but Yume wasn't having any of that, she was latched on to her ashikabi for dear life...

Miya sighed and decided to instead lead her inside...

Yume and Miya came in to the awaiting eyes of five sekirei and one very worried looking ashikabi, everyone's face dropped when they saw the scene...

Yume was covered in blood, tears running wildly down her face, she looked so broken, but she was nothing compared to the man in her arms, he was...a mess...to say the least.

"sister! is this your ashikabi!" Musubi was so exited so see her sister, until she saw the state she was in...a look of pure worry etched into musubis otherwise carefree smiling face.

"Clear the table!, get some sheets, water, towels, scissors, sowing needle, and a few small knives now!"

All the sekirei rushed around the house grabbing the various supplies, Minato cleared the table as Kusano placed a sheet over it, Yume gently placed Jun down onto the table.

"yume, ill ask about your lights healing powers later, for now ill assume there not working like there supposed too, i need you to stay back and allow me and Matsu to do our work okay...i PROMISE...I SWEAR, NOTHING bad will happen to Jun, i WILL fix him...i love that boy too you know, hes my friend and you've been my comrade for so many years i cant count them all, i wont let you two down okay yume?"

"o-okay, i-if you need something from me ill be right here..."

"of course thank you sister" Miya leaned in and gave Yume a kiss, she then had Kusano take her upstairs to wash off, neither Juns sekirei or little kuu needed to see this...

The others got all the supplies ready and and formed a circle around Miya and Matsu, the two sekirei got their tools ready and proceeded to operate on Jun Yeager.

Juns healing factor was a source of infinite wonder for Matsu, she had never seen anything like it before, she knew Jun was a super soldier but seeing it in person was completely different from a computer screen, normally working around an advanced healing factor would be a nightmare, but because it was activated by jun controlling it himself it wouldn't be a problem, almost all the other occupants looked away when Miya and Matsu began cutting into the young man.

Jun regained composure several times throughout the procedure and it took Miyas motherly embrace to calm him back into submission, the strange thing was, when he awoke he wasn't even remotely concerned with himself, he was asking about his sekirei, was yume alright, were Homura and Yahan alright, and most importantly, was Karasuba safe...

Miya couldn't believe what she was hearing, this man was actually more concerned about the woman who just TORTURED him then his own self, it was obvious that he he loved Karasuba, REALLY loved her, and it was also obvious that the pain he was dealing with was nothing compared to the pain in his heart from being hurt by the person you love...

Miya cried like a baby when Jun moaned in pain from the blade cutting into him, she hadn't cried since Takehito died, but being forced to slice into your friend to save his life was about as close as shes ever going to get to the pain of losing her husband, his cries and begs for them to just kill him broke her and Matsus heart, his body was so damaged.

His entire left side save for his penis and testicles was artificial, he had an innumerable amount of scars, his eyes were blood red and his teeth were sharp like canines, all his teeth were like that, all canines.

After a while Minato came up and held Juns hand, Gently stroking his hair and gripping his hand like a comrade would a fellow comrade.

JUNS APARTMENT

2:30 A.M.

As soon as Yume left with the dying Jun, Homura and Yahan began thinking if ways to hurt Karausba...BADLY.

"how DARE that BITCH do that to Jun-san!...i mean did you see that bathroom!?"

"i know...it was...my god" Yahan put her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from throwing up, the blood...all that blood.

"Jun-san does EVERYTHING for her and THIS is how she repays him!, god i fucking hate Karasuba...that CUNT has been an evil piece of shit her whole life, and NOTHING is going to change that, i should SLOW ROAST her to make her feel the pain Jun-san must have gone through..."

"homura-sama...that wasn't karasuba...it was-"

"BULLSHIT!...that's the REAL her...the nice one is just some fake"

Karasuba began to stir, she slowly opened her eyes, she rose up slowly, she felt...strange, like she had a bad dream, a REALLY bad dream, the bad side took over and hurt her Jun-kun, man what a bad night...but it was only a dream...only a dream.

"oh heyy guys...wheres jun and yume?"

Homura and Yahans eyes widened and they turned to see Karasuba getting out of bed and rubbing her head, groggily getting up as if everything was normal...

Homuras fist lit up in flames...

MASON IZUMO

3:30 A.M.

Jun was stable now, they didn't have nearly enough pain killers to give him so when he woke up he was screaming in pain as they operated on him, he calmed down quick though, he had been in pain like this before and knew how to handle it, he allowed his healing factor to take over and within half an hour he stabilized his own body.

He knew how to deal with the PHYSICAL pain, but the pain in his heart was something else entirely.

All the residents of Izumo inn were gathered in the living room, they had moved Jun to Miyas room where he could sleep, they were all listening to Yumes story...

"and i came out and saw him...like...like...oh my god why...why would she do it...i know shes broken...but THIS!"

Minato couldn't believe what he was hearing, he never heard of this happening before, he really didn't know what to say...

all his sekirei listened intently, the fear of hurting your own Ashikabi was a fear NO sekirei wanted to confront.

Before they could continue their conversation, all the residents turned to hear a shuffling sound coming down the stairs, they turned to see an extremely battered Jun stumbling down to them.

"Jun-sama!" Yume got up to help her ashikabi, but stopped when he raised his hand for her to sit back down, as much as she wanted to help him, a direct command from someone as threatening as her ashikabi put her back in her seat.

everyone was silent as they watched the young man enter the living room, more curiosity then anything, none of them had ever seen someone like this...

He was wearing only some under armor compression underwear, exposing basically his whole body...

Everyone stared in wonder at the various tattoos and the countless battle scars all over his body, his eyes were...like the eyes of a demon, if you didn't know him personally you would very easily think he was a hardened criminal, a killer at the very least.

Jun stumbled and Yume and Miya caught him and brought him down on to the couch where Yume and Miya were sitting, he pulled away from them and went to sit by himself on an empty chair in the corner...

Jun rubbed his eyes and looked up, everyone accept Yume and Miya recoiled when his blood red eyes shot up to scan the room, he focused his eyes and a wide smile came upon his face.

Juns teeth were all sharper than regular humans, they were all canines, designed to kill in case it came down to it, his whole body was a living weapon...even his teeth.

When he smiled his sharp teeth were exposed, everyone either looked away in fright or stared in wonder, He kept smiling as he turned to Miya.

"t-thank you...miss miya-san...i owe you my life"

"you don't owe me anything Jun-kun, you should be resting right now...also...where did that tattoo come from?"

"what?"

"yeah Jun-sama, that wasn't there before..."

"what are you guys talking about?"

Kazehana handed Jun a mirror, one which he immediately drooped upon seeing the mysteries tattoo...

the tattoo on his neck, the one that had been removed...was back.

A full set of wolfs jaws, open in a snarl effect...

"i-it must be the healing...it can over do it sometimes..."

"jun-sama..."

"how are you feeling jun-kun?"

Jun put his head in his hands, he was so confused, then he started laughing...

it was funny because when he thought back on what happened he remembered that all he wanted to do was jerk off...that's all...which somehow lead to him being tortured...

"hahahahaha, oh man...ow" he clutched his side and almost fell over again...

"please be easy Jun-kun, your not ready to be moving around"

"right...um...minato right...sorry...about this...this isn't exactly how i wanted us to meet haha"

"y-yeah...so...reintroduction's?...im Minato Sahashi"

"Julian Yeager Murcielago, just jun of course"

The two men got up and nervously shoke each others hands, the sekirei all had small smiles on their faces, seeing their ashikabis like this lighted up the mood a little...

Jun took a seat between Yume and Miya, "so, where do we begin"

JUNS APARTMENT

3:45 A.M.

After much negotiations, Yahan was able to separate the two powerful sekirei, Homura was ready to turn Karasuba into a crispy corpse, while karasuba didn't even know what was going on...

"so you don't remember ANYTHING"

"n-no...i...i hurt Jun?"

"yes, you hurt him bad"

Karasuba ran into the bathroom and began throwing up, especially when she saw the blood on the floors and walls, what the hell did she do to her ashikabi!?

"karasuba-sama...maybe its not my place...but jun is my ashikabi as well...maybe we should go to MBI...there the only ones who know how to fix sekirei"

"NO!...id rather die than go crawling to them for help!"

"even if it means you will continue hurting Jun-sama, and us"

"..."

Yahan left to go get karasuba some towles, she needed a shower...

MASON IZUMO

3:45 A.M.

"so that's what happened, you know its weird...despite all that physical pain, i really didn't feel it, it was my heart...i LOVE this women, i told miss miya-san that from day one, and to be tortured by the person you love is something i never want to go threw again..."

"you wont have too Jun-sama!...i swore that i wouldn't let any harm come to you, at least now i know that harm could come from your own sekirei"

"thank you yume, oh and thank you all for saving my life, really...i know you said i don't owe you anything, but where i come from, if someone saves your life, your indebted to that person for the rest of your life, so if you ever need ANYTHING, don't hesitate"

"Anything huh..." Miyas eyes lit up in sadistic delight, her demonic giggling picked up as a large hannya appeared in the middle of the living room.

"m-miya-san..."

"i could get so many dishes done, oh and grocery runs, and cooking, and cleaning..." Miyas giggling picked up more, the hannya growing larger, everyone in the inn couldn't sink further down into the seats they were occupying...

JUNS APARTMENT

4:00 A.M.

Karasuba punched the wall, she could rip the entire house off its foundation so she didn't hit the wall hard...

Karasubas mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, she didn't know where to begin, or what to do, she had hurt her ashikabi...REALLY hurt him.

"oh don't think like that, we actually had fun, you should have heard the sounds he was making..." The bad voice taunted.

"shut up shut up SHUT UP!, you fucking bitch you hurt Jun!, how could you...hes OUR ashikabi!"

"yes...an ashikabi is just a tool to be used, like everything else, hes my dog and as such i will treat him ANY way which i please"

"do have ANY idea how EVIL you are!?"

"haven't we gone over this? im not evil...im YOU"

"NOOOOO!"

karasuba sunk down to her knees, the hot water pouring over her as she began coughing violently, she couldn't take this anymore...

"Karasuba...when your done, come out into the living room, Jun-sama is back"

Karasubas immediately shrunk back into a ball, her ashikabi was BACK! oh god oh god oh god!

MASON IZUMO

20 MINUTES EARLIER

"so your planning on destroying MBI?"

"correct, violence may not be the right thing to do, but its the smart thing to do, MBI cant be taken down any other way in my mind..."

"allot of people will die..."

"yes..."

Jun and Minato were sitting in the bath, both men relaxing into the hot water and casually chatting about how they want to handle the sekirei plan.

"do you see any other way?..."

"im not gonna pretend i know anything about taking down a corporation, or combat or any of the other things your an expert on, im a 19 year old college failure, up until recently i didn't even know what boobs felt like...i was a virgin, i was weak and scared all the time...i have absolutely NO idea how to handle the sekirei plan Jun..."

"your stronger than me you know..."

"what?"

"your stronger than me, i wouldn't be able to live the life you do, i mean for someone like you, being thrown into this insane game all of a sudden must have been a shock , hell...it was a shock for me as well, and im a hardened soldier, but you keep on keeping on...i respect that more than you know minato"

"thanks..."

"so, what are yours like?"

"you mean my sekirei?"

"yeah"

"there wonderful, i couldn't exist without them, best thing that ever happened to me, even if i have to deal with this horrible game just to be with them"

"i feel the same, but i meant like...what are they like...individually"

"well...Musubi is like the child version of yume, shes loyal, a little dense...well REALLY dense, but she means well in everything she does, and shes getting stronger all the time, musubi has been my companion since the beginning, Kusano IS a child, but shes allot smarter than everyone thinks, and shes GREAT to have around the house, she adds some innocence to this otherwise cruel world and is really the heart and soul of our group, Matsu is a total pervert but without her i don't know where we'd be, her technical skills are invaluable, Tsukiumi is always angry at something, but shes the first person you want with you in a fight, and shes very powerful, she may be hard to live with sometimes but shes loyal to the end, kazehana is ALWAYS drinking, shes very loose and fun loving, always has a smile on her face and is always trying to seduce me, shes also easily the most powerful out of all my sekirei."

"there a great crew, from the little time i spent with them i could tell how much fun they were, but what about Uzume? isn't she one of your sekirei?"

"Uzume?, no...i don't know who her Ashikabi is, speaking of which, Uzume hasn't been around allot lately, she says its got something to do with her Ashikabi but i don't know...i wish she'd tell me, were friends and friends are supposed to be able to talk to each other about anything"

"some people have secrets, secrets they knew if anybody found out they wouldn't be your friends for much longer, im not saying Uzume has something like that its just whatever it is shes not telling you, she thinks it'll be better if you didn't know"

"yeah...i still want to help her"

"that's probably your weakness, you want to help everyone before you help yourself"

"if everyone thought like that the world would be a pretty dark place"

"darker than it already is..."

"you really think that?"

"you dont?"

"..."

"you haven't seen the same things ive seen, if you did you'd know what im talking about, the world can be a good place sure...but in general our species is a cruel, petty race of killers or people who don't accept reality, our cons FAR out way our pros"

"not everyone is like that jun, you were exposed to the worst part of humanity but that doesn't mean all of humanity is like that, you experienced a little part of our race but not the whole thing, just because all you knew was darkness doesn't mean darkness is all there is..."

"good point...but...what do you know?"

"not much, i admit that, but i do know that while the world can be a bad place, its not THAT bad, and as long as people have the attitude you have, nothings gonna change, you say the world is such a terrible place yet you don't do anything to fix it, you simply accept the reality YOU believe is true and live with it rather than trying to find happiness, if you spent all the energy you spend killing on helping people maybe the world would actually change a little"

"its not MY reality, its EVERYBODY'S reality, your happiness is fake, a short lived high to take your mind off the cruel truth that this world is fucked and always will be fucked"

"im surprised that someone as experienced as you has such a childish outlook on the world"

"what?"

"you should know better than anyone that people have to find their OWN happiness, its not going to find YOU, you just sit back and expect happiness to just come to you, you have to build your own peace, you think that because you've suffered your whole life that your entitled to being happy, that because of all your suffering youve earned the right to be happy, and you have, but again...your never going to be happy if you just sit back and wait for it to come to you"

"you dont know anything about me..."

"yes i do, just because i haven't fought in countless wars and killed thousands of people doesn't mean i don't know suffering, everyone suffers on some level, not just those like you"

"no, you grew up in a happy sheltered life, you had everything you wanted, you didn't get raped when you were 8 years old, you didn't have to watch your friends get picked off one by one, you didn't have to kill just to get some bread to eat or clean water to drink, you didn't get abused by an alcoholic bastard, you didn't have to fight day in day out in war after war, you didn't have to lay in the dirt with half your body blown off, pathetically begging for your non existent mother to come save you, I DID have to do all those things, you don't know shit about what this race is capable of Minato, if you did, you wouldn't be sitting their judging me"

"im not judging you, im just trying to help you, i can feel the inner storm inside of your soul, and im trying to tell you that you have to accept what you've done and realize that its not your fault"

"what the fuck did you just say"

"its not your fault"

"of course it is!"

"no, its not your fault"

"yes it is! i didn't do anything to stop it, i just accepted it!"

"yes, but its not your fault"

"shut up!"

"no, its not your fault Jun"

"i ENJOYED the killing! i liked it! im a monster..."

"not anymore, and it never was your fault"

"stop...please"

"no i wont stop, because its true...its not your fault"

"Minato...i get it okay...please...no more" Jun was crying now, he tried to escape but minato pinned him to the corner of the bath.

"its NOT your fault jun, you didn't ask to be born into that world, a world of war and hate"

Minato was holding Jun in the corner of the bath, Jun could have easily thrown him off, he was an elite soldier and minato was only minato, but the words he was saying were more powerful than any weapon, it was his fault...wasn't it?

Jun started crying again, the pain washing over him, in all the years he never accepted any of it, he always blamed himself...

"please accept what you've done Jun, you WILL finally find your happiness if you do"

"i...i don't...ah!" Jun doubled over, the pain returning full force, Minato wrapped him in his arms and held him till the pain washed over, Minato then helped him out of the bath and wrapped him in a towel, "just remember Jun, when you accept who you are is when you will be happy, use your sekirei as a crutch, they will always be there for you, take advantage of that and embrace their love, it will make you stronger"

Minato sat Jun down and dried him off, he was in so much pain he could barley move, his healing factor was doing its best but...no...this was something else, his reaper powers were coming back...Jun remembered the first time he got the powers, the first few weeks were nothing but pain, now that he was in the role again, his powers were gonna come back full force.

Minato helped jun out into the living room, where Yume wrapped him in some blankets and picked him back up bridal style.

"hell need a few days to recover, when hes better come back here and well begin planning for the sekirei plan, the only way we can move forward with freeing the sekirei is if Karasuba is cured, please do everything you can to fix or stabilize her"

"i will, thank you for everything Miya-sama, Minato and all of you, ill come back the first chance i get"

Miya and Minato waved them goodbye, Musubi agreed to escort them back to Juns apartment, in case another ashikabi tried to take advantage to Juns injures, Musubi also jumped on the chance to be with her sister...

They arrived at the apartment and Msuubi and Yume said their goodbyes, eager to meet back up in a few days for planning.

yume entered the house, Jun snuggled in her arms, he would whimper every now and then when a pain flash would hit him, Yume would lean down and kiss him gently, whispering words of comfort to her injured ashikabi.

JUNS APARTMENT

3:45 A.M.

Homuras head shot up immediately when he heard the front door open, the security system identifying the new arrival as Yume and Jun, Homura launched up to greet them, he smiled when he saw that Jun was okay, injured and tired, but okay...

Yume was about to bring Jun to lay down, when Karasuba emerged from up stairs.

Juns head was buried in Yumes soft chest, he looked up to see Karasuba standing there, his sekirei formed a circle around Yume and Jun.

Jun wiggled, trying to pry his way out of Yumes arms, Yume gently placed him down, Jun temporarily lost his balance, he regained his composure and slowly approached karasuba...

Jun and Karasuba stood staring at each other...Karasuba dropped to her knees, bursting out crying...

Jun couldn't stop himself, he rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her, he held her until the pain in his body came back, he could feel his cells rearranging, his body was changing from the inside out back to the reaper form.

Karasuba could feel her ashikabis pain, she picked him up and moved him too the bedroom.

"wait! were really letting her touch him!" Homura almost yelled in sheer frustration, he was tired of Karasuba hurting their ashikabi and getting away with it...

"homura, please calm down we-"

"no! this is bullshit!, she fucking TORTURED him and now were letting her comfort him! I should be the one with him"

"we all should be there actually, what if her other side comes back..."

"no, were dealing with this tonight, ive already contacted someone whose on their way right now"

"who?"

Yume didn't respond she went upstairs and brought karasuba down, she wrapped her in some blankets and sat her down on the couch.

"sister, some people are coming who are going to help you..."

"b-but...jun-kun"

"jun-sama will be fine, if you truly want to help Jun then you will go with these people and let them cure you"

"t-there going to help me?"

"yes"

"o-okay"

Yume signaled for Yahan and Homura to go upstairs and comfort Jun, Yume would wait for the help to show up.

The security system lit up, showing there were several armored vehicles arriving in fornt of the apartment, Yume deactivated the defenses and went to greet them

Takami Sahashi steeped out of the back of an armored personal carrier, specially modified to house sekirei.

Yume came out with Karasuba in her arms.

"take care of her Takami-sensei, im counting on you, don't let me and Jun down"

"i wont Yume, trust me"

"contact us when we can come pick her up"

"of course"

Several extremely heavily armed soldiers outfitted with exo skeletons and advanced helmets and armor came out the back of a fast attack vehicle and secured the area.

"jamming is up for another twenty minutes ma'am, just enough time to get to the labs unnoticed"

"good job captain, lets move out immediately"

Hirito Minaka could NOT know about Karasubas vulnerability, he would undoubtedly try to take advantage of it, he would anything to regain power over this plan, and nothing was off limits.

Takami had her personal soldiers, they were the new special forces of MBI, each of the high ranking MBI officials had there own personal forces, Takami was making complete use of her new men, she would move Karasuba to an underground lab in the south of the city, one that was abandoned by MBI awhile ago, there she would preform the necessary work and return her to Jun before Minaka knew what was going on.

The soldiers injected Karasuba with a sedative, she was knocked out immediately and they gently moved her into the APC, Takami and Yume went over the final details and they rolled out, Yume wiped some tears from her eyes and went back inside.

She went upstairs to find Homura and Yahan holding Jun tightly, his body was shaking and he was whimpering, he was stable but the pain continued to shot through his body in flashes.

Yume joined the others in bed and the three sekirei simply laid with their ashikabi, all of them relived this night from hell was finally over.

BEYOND TIME AND SPACE

"I cant believe that bitch hurt my Jun, how DARE she!"

"calm yourself sister, it was a minor inconvenience but in the end our plans are still right on track, Juns powers are returning to him, hes already regained his mark"

"yes the "tattoo" on his neck, ive never seen a mark return so fast, its incredible how that boy continues to surprise us"

"he is amazing"

"yes..."

"how long until his powers are completely back?"

"just a day or two"

"excellent, once there back well contact our reaper and have him begin the carnage, soon the blood will flow and we will bath in fresh souls"

Before returning to the darkness, death looked back once to her little reaper, worry on her hooded face, her love for him was growing every day, soon they would meet again in person and death would make sure the reaper knew her true feelings.


	16. Chapter 16

PLEASE REVIEW, IT REALLY HELPS ME GUYS, SHOUT OUTS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE, ENJOY THE STORY.

SEKIREI FANFICTION CHAPTER 16

"you can get much farther with a kind word and a gun than with a kind word alone"

-AL CAPONE

MBI HEADQUARTERS

The loss of Karasuba and Yume was a MASSIVE blow to MBI, they were two of the most powerful sekirei and without them MBIs hold over their own game seemed just a little more fragile.

So in order to replace the losses MBI commissioned a new unit to be created...

The Hunter-Ninja or hunter-nin for short.

While Benitsubasa and Haihane were very skilled warriors, they weren't close to what Karasuba and Yume were capable of, and the two of them couldn't police this game all on their own, they needed MAJOR support.

That's where the Hunter-Nin came in, they were the only soldiers on the planet who could not only fight sekirei, but fight SINGLE number sekirei.

They consisted of former member's of the best special forces units on earth, the British SAS and SBS, Russian Spetsnaz, KGB, and FSB, Israeli Sayeret Matkal and Sayeret 13, Manda'lorian Shock troopers and Guerrilla Commandos, American Navy Seals, Delta Force, Rangers, Force Recon, and CIA field operatives.

On top of the soldiers individual prowess, they were also equipped with the most advanced weapons and gear on earth, each soldier was the equivalent of a walking tank or fighter jet, with exo skeletons, power armor, 3-D maps, digital battle space, rail guns, energy weapons, depleted uranium ammunition, drones, air burst ammunition, and MUCH more.

MBI wasn't playing around when it came to the sekirei plan, they would ensure that there insane game would go threw without a hitch.

Haihane and Benitsubasa would each command units of 50 Hunter-Nin and utilize them as a personal army, Other top MBI officials would be given small units of Hunter-Nin for personal security or other assignments deemed worthy of such a skilled unit, Takami Sahashi and Hirito Minaka would be the other two to have personal Hunter-Nin units.

Minaka wasn't going to pull any punches when it came to his master plan, NOTHING would stand in the way of his dream, not Jun, not Miya, not the former discipline captains, not even his own son, NOBODY would stop this, and Minaka was willing to spend several thousand lifetimes worth of money and MANY lives to ensure that.

MIKOGAMIS STRONGHOLD

"Master, a sekirei and their ashikabi are trying to escape the city, should we get involved?"

"no, we have bigger plans, is everything for our operation in place?"

"yes"

"launch operation"

"master?"

"you heard me"

"yes master"

Mutsu left his masters office and proceeded to launch the operation they had so car fully planned for, it was time for revenge.

JUNS APARTMENT

With Karasuba gone it felt as though Jun was missing a piece of himself, she had been his constant companion, his friend, his lover...his sekirei.

He missed the way she would stroke his hair and the way she would just pull him into her chest and snuggle with him, the aggressive way she would show her love by simply taking him whenever she felt like it, the way she would train him and the way she would tease him.

Karasuba brought out the best in Jun, he was NEVER afraid of ANYTHING whenever she was around, she showed him how to be HIMSELF, how not too hide his true appearance or personality, how to be the man he once was.

She had her faults, but in the end Jun loved Karasuba more than anything on this earth, and to have her gone was not a nice feeling to say the least...

It wasn't like she was gone forever, truth be told he had no idea where she was and how long she'd be gone...that bothered him, Jun was a soldier, and any soldier knows that NOT knowing something can mean life or death, it was habit of his to know all he could about everything around him, especially when it concerned his sekirei.

JUNS APARTMENT

8:00 A.M.

That morning Juns residence got a call from an untraceable phone line, it was Takami Sahashi saying that Karasuba is stable and will be ready for pick up by the end of the day, at which point she'd explain the details of her mental condition and its effects, also what she did to fix it.

Jun felt better now, at least he knew she was safe and sound.

It was determined that there would be no raids on MBI until they had Karasuba back and secure, the last thing they wanted to do was stir up the MBI hornets nest while Karasuba was AT MBI, Minaka didn't know she was being treated...and Jun wanted to make damn sure he didn't find out.

So instead Jun and his group would do something that would take Minaka's attention away from his own company, they were going to go out and look for trouble, maybe with Mikogami or Higa.

While looking for a fight with one of the most powerful ashikabis in the city wasn't a good idea in the first place, it was made even worse by the fact that they didn't have Karasuba.

She was their heavy hitter, there ace in the hole, and without her they would be at a MAJOR disadvantage...still...it was better than sitting around waiting for someone to come and kill you.

So at 8:00 A.M. jun and his sekirei started to draw up plans and gear for combat.

Jun decided to go all out, they were going to be sticking to the rooftops, and with their targets being powerful ashikabis he would need something that was fast and had a lot of firepower.

In the end he went classic and decided on his old uniform and kit from his special forces days.

Jun spent most of his career as a part of the Manda'lorian Guerrilla commandos or MGC, they were an elite group of killers who specialized in Guerrilla warfare, a form of warfare that relied on small groups of unconventional forces preforming ambush, hit and run, raids, sabotage, assassination, and surveillance duties.

A black body suit that connected directly to the wearer, it offered gunshot and stab protection but still allowed the user an extreme range of mobility and speed, over the body suit went his armor, normally to wear such advanced armor you would need an exo skeleton but with his super human ability's and reaper powers he wouldn't need the skeleton to provide extra strength.

The armor connected to the body suit directly, a chest and stomach piece, shoulders and forearms, upper and lower legs and feet, the armor was light weight and very easy to move around in, it had a black and gunmetal grey finish to it, with leather straps and pouches for ammunition, grenades, knives, and other weapons and equipment.

The armor had various systems to attach external weapons, so the user didn't just have the weapons he was holding in his hands, these weapons were attached to the shoulders and forearms and consisted of blades, dart launchers, small grenade launchers, a grappling hook, and a flamethrower.

All these weapons were stored inside the armor and were deployed by pressing buttons on the users forearm tactical computer, they were hidden away in the armor so an opponent wouldn't know there were more weapons on the armor itself.

The final piece was the helmet, it was an advanced piece of gear that enabled targeting, 3-D battle maps, digital battle space, weapon and tech readings, and of course all around head protection.

It would take a rail gun to pierce the armor on Juns combat helmet, it covers his whole face and was designed from the same technology used in stealth fighter jets, so it had that sleek sharp appearance that stealth jets had.

Jun had a custom paint job done over the helmet to give it a more menacing appearance.

It was one of a horrible evil smile, big sharp teeth curved upwards into a hideous grin, It had words etched into the forehead that read "JOLLY GRIMM" this helmet was designed to strike fear into the hearts of your enemies.

During the war Jun was nicknamed "the laughing demon" and "the smiling monster" because enemy soldiers would tell stories of an unstoppable killer with the face of a smiling demon, laughing while he killed you, a monster whose smile never faded and never wavered.

Soldiers were a superstitious bunch though, in realty there was no monster or demon, it was just Jun doing what he does best...

Jun was taught that the best weapon was FEAR, to make your enemy remember you, to create legends about monsters and demons, to create FEAR, fear controlled everybody, the strong, the weak, the rich, the poor, the thin, the fat...EVERYBODY, so to control fear, to become fear itself was an advantage unlike any other.

and the best way to make fear...create an image.

For a long time Juns image was one of "the laughing demon" and he carried that legend with him wherever he went, his allies would look to him as a symbol of hope, while his enemy's would see a monster to be feared and respected.

now he was going to bring that image to shinto teito...to the sekirei plan.

MIKOGAMIS STRONGHOLD

8:00 A.M.

"Is everything in place Mutsu?"

Mikogami was pacing back and forth, his plans were coming to a head, things were about to get very real.

"yes master, shall we begin?"

"ive been waiting for this a long time, its time for revenge"

"ill take that as a yes..."

Matsu picked up his sword and took a comm link, his scarf billowing behind him as he left the office to begin their plans.

ROOFTOPS OF SHINTO TEITO

9:00 A.M.

Jun found his new abilities extremely useful as he jumped from one rooftop to another with the speed and power of a sekirei, Homura and Yume flanked his right and left, Yahan was up ahead scouting out ambush points.

"this looks like a good spot, we'll funnel them down the street and once there in position well attack, when there disoriented and confused well close the distance and go hand to hand" Jun said as he took his position on there ambush spot.

The plan was for Yahan to go out and make trouble, she would then run away and lure the enemy down the narrow streets, Yume and Homura would then attack and cause chaos, separating their ranks and forcing them to split apart, Jun would then pick them off one by one, the best way to kill a pack was to separate them from each other, it was easier to fight one on one then in a group.

This was second nature for Jun, when he was in special forces they would fight larger forces all the time, he learned very quickly how to fight larger more powerful army's with just a few men and weapons.

He was a master at Guerrilla warfare, it was what he was best at, Jun knew how to turn an army's numbers against itself, he knew how to lay an ambush and fight a larger force with limited supplies.

Hit and run tactics was the best way to fight in a city, Citys were easily the hardest places to fight, you wanted to avoid long gunfights in close quarters, city's were complicated and unpredictable, meaning combat was harder than if you were in a jungle or desert.

Close quarters combat was the most brutal kind there was, men had to fight just a few feat away from each other, soldiers armed with automatic weapons could do ALLOT more damage in a city then in an open field, so the rule of thumb was to keep engagements to a few minutes rather than hour long firefights.

"alright Yahan go ahead and stir up some trouble, you know the plan but please be careful, don't take any unnecessary risks okay? we ALL come back safe and nobody gets left behind"

"yes Jun-sama...or should i say "Jolly Grimm" haha"

"just stay focused and be safe"

"of course master, ill be back in a few minutes"

Yahan kissed juns helmeted face and shot off to Mikogamis stronghold, she had a tracker and tactical computer so everyone could know where everyone else was.

"Alright Homura...Yume...you two move up the street and get ready to force them down into the ambush point, remember...lure, trap, kill...that's the name of the game and that's how we play"

"yes jun-sama/san" The two sekirei said in unison as they jumped off to take their positions.

Jun pulled his machine gun and set up for the ambush.

The weapon he currently had was an M-27 automatic rifle with a 100 round drum magazine, an under-slung M-203 grenade launcher, a forward grip, a holographic sight, a laser pointer, a flash light/blinder, and a collapsible stock.

He also had two 50. caliber Desert Eagle handguns, two Beretta 93R automatic pistols, a Spas-12 shotgun, and a sawed off M-79 grenade launcher Jun nicknamed "the thumper"

A machine gun, two grenade launchers, a shotgun, and four handguns plus the weapons in his armor...enough firepower to deal with a small army, but hardly enough when it came to sekirei, however jun didn't need much firepower, he was one of greatest soldiers on earth, his experience combined with his super human abilities would be enough to give him an edge over even a single digit.

Jun looked through his scope to see Yahan about to make contact with two of Mikogamis sekirei, he switched the safety off his M-27 and prepared for combat...

400 YARDS AWAY, STREETS OF SHINTO TEITO

9:30 A.M.

Mutsu got into position and gave a hand signal to a team of mercenaries moving along the rooftops, they set up snipers and a mortar, the second team had exo skeletons and could keep up with Mutsu and the other sekirei.

Mutsu, Akitsu and 10 mercenaries led by the legless captain roads, plus 7 more sekirei on standby in case things went south.

number 43 Yomi was on the other side of their formation to attack from the left, she had number 72 Natsu, number 19 Ikki, number 39 Mitsuki, number 65 Taki, number 15 Himeko, and number 103 Juusa at her side, all of them ready to avenge their master for his arm and their elder Mutsu for his eye.

Yahan landed on a large rooftop with lots of shadows, the perfect place she could fight, she noticed something was...off...there was nobody around, like NOBODY, no civilians on the streets below, no MBI soldiers patrolling the area, no police...nothing.

Yahans eyes widened when it hit her, she launched back just as a mortar round landed at her feet, using the shadows to teleport to another roof, another mortar round came down and she teleported, whoever this was they were just hammering the area, hoping they would kill her through sheer firepower.

The mortar rounds weren't explosive however...they were tear gas, Yahans eyes started watering and she doubled over, unable to see anything from the stinging gas.

Jun stood up when he saw what was happening...

"fuck!...a counter ambush, Homura Yume regroup!"

"roger!"

Homura and Yume doubled back to their ashikabi, just as surprised by the counter attack.

"alright listen up, were moving in, e need to grab Yahan and get out as fast as possible, You two clear the perminator and ill get her"

"be careful Jun-san, we don't know who's out there and how many there are"

"i understand Homura but were NOT leaving one of our own behind"

"i wouldn't dream of it Jun-san, were with you to the end"

"thank you homura, yume? are you good"

"100% jun-sama"

"good, lets move"

Jun and hi sekirei took off towards Yahan, Yume and Homura set up a defensive circle around Jun and proceeded to clear the area so he could extract their downed comrade.

Jun landed in the tear gas, his Jolly Grimm helmet protecting him from the gas, he approached yahan and was about to pick her up when at least ten men opened up on him with heavy weapons, snipers were also firing through the gas using thermal scopes.

Jun threw Yahan over his shoulder and jumped to behind cover, he put his sekirei down and checked to make sure she wasn't too injured, she seemed okay aside from the gas hurting her eyes and lungs.

He couldn't see anything, all he heard was gunshots and the sound of Yume and Homuras ability's being fired.

Jun switched to Heat vision to see several sekirei attacking his comrades and soldiers surrounding him and yahan, they were about 50 yards away on a neighboring rooftop, snipers were roughly a mile away on rooftops providing over watch, whoever this was...they knew what they were doing.

Jun pulled an adrenaline shot from his medical pouch and stuck it in Yahans shoulder, he then covered her eyes with a cloth, after a few seconds she shot up, the adrenaline coursing through her veins and increasing her heart rate.

"j-jun-sama!...w-where are we!?"

"shhhh, don't talk, your injured, i lead us right into an ambush Yahan, now im going to get us out, nobody's dying today, move to the right about 30 yards and you'll be out of the gas, recuperate and wait for us, once were threw the ambush cover our retreat."

"o-okay"

"yahan! please focus, do you understand what you need to do?"

"yes master!, i wont fail you"

"i know you wont, stay safe yahan"

Yahan kept her eyes closed and launched out of the gas cloud to get to cover.

Jun readied his M-27 to engage the mercenaries, The first three came threw the gas to find Jun gone...

They turned to see that horrible smiling face, Jun opened up with his machine gun, sparing the first two soldiers, the third one launched back using his exo skeleton, Jun fired a grenade launcher round thew the smoke, he could see everything with his heat vision, the gas wasn't a problem for his advanced helmet.

The grenade hit the ground at the soldiers feet, they jumped out of the way just in time, but the grenade wasn't supposed to hit them...it was too separate them.

The third soldier looked up to see jun coming down, he landed on the man...holding him down while he pumped half a clip right into him...point blank

Jun picked the dead body up to use as a meat shield, he balanced his machine gun on the the dead bodies shoulder, rounds impacted the body sparing blood everywhere while jun returned fire with the M-27.

The mercenaries jumped from billboard to billboard, jumping around with their enhanced abilities to avoid the intense barrage of bullets and grenades.

A sniper fired a round from a mile away, it went threw the body but didn't penetrate Juns armor, he was knocked back but recovered quickly and rolled behind some rooftop machines.

Jun reloaded his machine gun and came over the top, the first rule of combat was NEVER STOP MOVING, if he stayed behind cover he was dead, well he was dead anyway so anything he did was just a bonus...

Jun rushed the ground team, ripping threw two more soldiers and firing off the last of his machine gun ammo and grenades, he dropped he M-27 and pulled his 93R automatic pistols.

Jun used his abilities to jump up and run along a wall, moving fast to avoid the sniper fire, weaving in and out of cover so they couldn't get a lock on him.

An exo skeleton soldier came from around a corner and tackled him off the roof, the two landed HARD on the pavement below.

Juns leg and shoulder broke as soon as they hit the ground, his healing factor kicked in immediately and snapped his bones back into place, he grunted at the pain but stood up to see...a legless mercenary.

"well well well...long time no see, ill be sure to aim for your neck this time"

"round two you son of a bitch"

Captain roads had his own custom suit of armor, he didn't have an exo skeleton, he didn't need one, Mikogami provided him with super soldier upgrades, basically he was a super soldier now like Jun accept his powers were from drugs and cyborg parts rather than Juns reaper powers.

The captains armor was a more advanced version of Juns, a sleek armored up version with more protection but with less mobility, his helmet had a nice skull design on it.

The captain launched ahead and tackled Jun into a building, running through buildings like they were cardboard, dragging Jun the whole way, he came out the other end and threw jun into the side of a truck, not giving him any time to regroup he launched ahead...

Jun regrouped quickly and pulled his two Desert Eagles, firing the massive pistols in twos, he moved along a row of trucks, weaving in and out of parking spots firing four rounds at a time, the huge 50. caliber rounds blew cars apart like a knife through butter, but the captain was fast enough to avoid being hit...

The captain deployed an automatic grenade launcher, firing high explosive rounds at the trucks Jun was using as cover, the vehicles exploded when the grenades impacted against them.

The trucks blew up one by one as Jun ran along the parking lot, each vehicle behind him exploding as soon as he moved out of the way, barely missing him.

The captain stopped to reload, ducking behind cover to load in a fresh magazine, jun reloaded and jumped over a cemented roadblock to engage the captain in hand to hand combat, Jun fired off his two Desert Eagles, he left two rounds in and holstered the huge pistols.

Jun jumped over the captains cover and deployed a Kukri knife, the captain fired his grenade launcher right into Jun face, the grenades impacted against his body point blank.

Juns body was blown apart, it still remained together but was shredded into Swiss cheese, Jun unleashed his flamethrower to keep he captain back, his healing factor kicking and mending the torn flesh and bone, his armor and body suit remained intact though, it would take more then a grenade launcher to pierce his armor...

Juns body reformed and he rushed forward, slicing the grenade launcher in half with his Kukri knife, The captain tried to jump back but Jun smashed his face in with his super human strength, his fist went right through the captains skull helmet and crushed his face, the captain broke juns arm to get him off, he kicked him away and rolled back to fix his face...

Jun slammed into a wall, he rose up and snapped his arm back into place, he pulled his Spas-12 began hunting the injured Captain.

The captain pulled himself behind a blown up truck and radioed for the rest of his men to come and back him up, He didn't have a healing factor but his body was extra resistant from his upgrades so he could hold out till reinforcements arrived.

100 YARDS AWAY

STREETS OF SHINTO TEITO

10:00 A.M.

Yume and Homura were struggling to stay together, they didn't know where Jun was, and trying to locate Jun while fighting off all these sekirei was becoming very difficult, Homura unleashed a massive ball of fire to force the sekirei back, he and yume regrouped on a rooftop.

"alright, i think Jun-sama is down in that parking area fighting one of the mercenaries, their goal is probably to eliminate us all at once, we need to keep these sekirei off of Jun-sama, if he takes care of the soldiers they will peel off a few sekirei to fight him, and id rather have jun dealing with soldiers then with sekirei"

"agreed"

"alright then, we make our final stand here, well hold them off for as long as possible while Jun-sama kill those soldiers, then well regroup and either retreat or counterattack depending on the situation"

"man i wish Karasuba was here..."

"so do i, but shes not and we have to make due with what we have, beofre they regroup we should link up with Yahan..."

"way ahead of you sister!"

Yahan swooped down and joined her sisters, "jun-sama is currently takeing care of the remaining soldiers, i heard the plan, lets hold the line for as long as we can"

"alright, lets move out, stay together and move as a team, Homura you break up their ranks with your fire, Yahan you pick off the stragglers and ill deal with the single numbers"

"right!"

Yume and her sisters launched forward into the group of sekirei, Homura stayed back and launched fire attacks while Yahan closed the distance and fought close quarters and Yume took on Mutsu and Akitsu at the same time.

Yume produced two supercharged balls of light, the light stretched out to cover her whole body forming what could be called "light armor"

Mutsu lunged at Yume with his blade drawn, while Akitsu shot frost arrows from afar, Yume and Mutsu engaged and sent each other flying back into opposite buildings, They regained composure and attacked again, this time their attacks connected and they entered a fierce duel, with Yumes light defenses up against Mutsus offensive sword and earth quakes.

Every few minutes Mutsu would jump out and Akitsu would come in, she jumped in front of her partner to protect him and the two fought as a perfect duo, then Akitsu formed "ice armor" like yumes light armor, she would defend while Mutsu would attack, Yume couldn't find an opening in their attack/defend pattern until she went on the offensive.

Homura had to enter the battle close up when he realized Yahan couldn't take 7 sekirei at once, even a single digit would have huge problems with that let alone young little Yahan.

He engaged Natsu, Ikki, and Yomi while Yahan took Himeko, Mitsuki and Juusa, Taki stayed back to provide cover with her mist.

Homura sprayed Natsu and Ikki with Fire to force them into cover, He then turned to fight Yomi, forming two fire swords and engaging Yomis scythe, Yomi tried to jump back to use her ranged attacks but Homura wasn't letting her move, pinning her into a corner and going off with his fire, Yomi couldn't hold out much longer until Natsu and Ikki rejoined the fight, slicing Homura across the back and kicking him into a bill board.

Yahan moved like a ghost from shadow to shadow, Himeko and Juusa stood back to back, their blades and staff pointed outward in defense from an attacker that could come from anywhere. Mitsuki stayed back to cover with her sharp cables, she created a spider web of the deadly wires to trap Yahan wherever she popped up, Her comrades were in the middle of the spider web, Yahan only had one option, either come up in the sharp cables or come up in front of the two sekirei...she decided to come up BETWEEN them.

Yume grabbed Mutsu and launched up into the sky hoping to do a kamikaze type attack by slamming into the ground at high speeds with Mutsu breaking her fall, she came down full speed right into the ground with Mutsu in hand, He formed an earth quake at the last second to break the fall, it hurt but it wasn't deadly...

Yume recovered quickly and attacked Akitsu while her partner was temporarily down, Akistu formed two long ice blades and locked with Yumes light fists, Yume pounded Akitsus ice armor with her Light enhanced fists, her sister Musubi fought with her fists so it was in her DNA to be a bare knuckle boxer...

Cracks formed in the armor and Yume took the opportunity by shoved her fingers into the cracked spot, she let out a supercharged light blast that blew the ice armor apart, Akitsu fell back, she had burns all over her body and her clothes were torn apart, Just as Yume was about to lean down and say the incantation to finish Akitsu off...a sword was thrust threw her chest...

Homura tuned away from his fight to see Mutsu standing behind Yume with his sword threw her chest, her gently pulled the blade from her back and she fell over...

Homura let out a massive battle cry and charged to Yumes position, throwing the other sekirei out of the way either with his bare hands or his fire, Yahan disengaged from her battle to rush to her elders side as well...

Homura and Yahan formed a circle around Yumes body, they were going to defend her to the end...

All the enemy sekirei surrounded them and Mutsu pointed his sword at them. "ATTACK!"

The seven sekirei plus Mutsu launched ahead all at once to finish off Homura and Yahan...this was it...Homura and Yahan looked back at each other, their only regret being they couldn't go down with their ashikabi...

Taki was positioned above the action, she gasped when she realized what was behind her...

Jun finished off the last mercenary, The captain was able to escape again but he was injured and weak, jun would deal with him latter, for now he needed to get to his comrades, He jumped to a roof top just in time to see Yume fall and Homura and Yahan form a last stand around their fallen sister.

Jun was about to rush as fast as he could to their side when he saw...

Taki flew off the building from a huge gust of wind, standing on the top of the building was Minato Sahashi and his Sekirei.

"Minato..." Jun whispered as he stood in awe at his saving angles.

Kazehana pushed the assaulting sekirei back with a massive gust of wind, Tsukiumi formed large water snakes that coiled around four of the sekirei and Kusano wrapped the other three in her massive vines, Musubi jumped down to engage Mutsu in single combat...

Minato climbed down the building and went to Yumes aid, Jun ran ahead to join his sekirei, He ran to Yumes side and immediately injected her with a needle of Adrenaline.

Her eyes opened and she shot up, moaning in pain as blood poured from her chest, "Minato! thank death, i don't know what id do if they got killed...god im so stupid...i should never have gone out looking for a fight"

"Jun...there's no time for that, we need to push these sekirei back and get Yume to a hospital"

"right"

Jun wrapped Yume in her arms but was stopped by Musubi, she had fought Mutsu off for the time being and rushed to her sister, "jun-san, i can get her help faster then you can, please, ill make sure my sister and your sekirei is safe..."

jun was skeptical until Matsu came on the line and said that she covered them with her hacked MBI weapon satellite, realizing they could do more good then he could, he relented and gave Yume to Musubi, she shot off with Yahan providing extra support and Matsu covering them with her satellite.

Mutsu regrouped and cut Yomi, Ikki, and Natsu from the vines, the four sekirei attacked Tsukiumi to free their comrades, they got their friends and retreated for the time being.

Kazehana, Tsukiumi, Kusano, Minato, Homura and Jun linked up and went over what happened.

"mikogami has been a pain in my ass since the beginning of this whole thing..."

"hes dangerous Jun, what do you plan to do about him?"

"im gonna kill him, when, where, and how i don't know yet but i WILL kill him"

"jun...don't succumb to revenge, its something that can twist men into things they never thought they'd become"

"its not personal Minato, its business"

"maybe but..."

"guys! over here, Akitsu was left behind, shes injured and knocked out"

Jun came over as Akitsu was waking up, he drew his gun and pointed it at her head...

"jun wait!"

"tell me what your plans are, NOW!"

Akitsu looked seriously confused, she didn't know where she was...

"w-where am i?"

"your on a rooftop, you and your comrades attacked us..."

"jun?...minato?...my master...he..."

"he abandoned you Akitsu, why you follow him is beyond me..."

"he...he said...i could be important"

"you ARE important Akitsu, your a god-like being from another planet, that alone makes you important but your also a person, an individual, you can make your OWN choices Akitsu"

"hes right Akitsu, sekirei aren't slaves to ANYBODY. your free to make your own choices..." Minato said as he leaned down next to the ice sekirei

Jun lowered his Desert Eagle and offered his hand to help the injured Akitsu up, she gently took his hand and immediately recoiled from the touch...

"whats wrong? im not going to hurt you Akitsu..."

"shes reacting..." Kazehana said as she pointed to Akitsus red cheeks and sweating body...

"how? i thought she was broken" Jun took a step back, was he about to get another sekirei!?

"no, not broken, just damaged...she needed to find her true ashikabi to fix her, and now she has..." Kazehana leaned down and took Akitsu into her arms to comfort her, she knew what it was like to be in front of your ashikabi and not being sure if he would accept you...

"i-is that true Akitsu...am i your ashikabi...your TRUE ashikabi" Jun crouched down in front of Akitsu, she began to sweat more and more, her breaths became weak and short.

"i guess that's a yes, well...Akitsu...would you like to be my sekirei?"

Jun removed his helmet to give a more friendly approach, he wouldn't really be comforting with the Jolly Grimm helmet on, and jun wanted to make a good first impression.

"please...i want to be needed...i want to matter to my ashikabi...please Jun...use me...make me yours...i need you"

"i will Akitsu, come here love..."

"l-love?"

Jun smirked and leaned in to kiss Akitsu, Kazehana pulled back and allowed Jun to take the sekirei in his arms, he kissed her passionately, moving his tongue around her mouth as the two embraced in a heated kiss, GIANT wings of sharo frost came burstinf forth, Akitsu was almost laughing threw the kiss from just how HAPPY she was, she finally did it, she was complete...Jun moved his hand down to gently grope her VERY impressive assets.

"DOES THOU HAVE NO SHAME!?"

"o-oh sorry...hahaha"

Jun picked Akitsu up bridal style and proceeded to go back to the apartment, he would leave her and Homura there, then go meet up with Musubi and Yahan at the hospital.

"jun-san, i will take our new sister back to get her healed, you go ahead and meet up with the others, Yume needs you right now"

"thanks homura, watch out for Takamis call, remember we still have Karasuba to worry about"

"i will" Homura said reluctantly, he was still mad at Karasuba for what she did to his precious Ashikabi.

"please take care of Akitsu, i know you two have some history but your comrades now"

"i understand Jun-san, trust me...im not the kind to hold a grudge"

Homura took Akitsu in his arms and shot off towards the apartment, Jun and minato plus his sekirei went off too the MBI controlled Hospital.

Juns mind was in a million different directions right now, he had that crazy mercenary to deal with, Mikogami was trying to kill him, Yume was dying, He had a new sekirei, and Karasuba was god knows where being operated on...

He refocused, he was a soldier and as a soldier your trained to think logically and rationally at all times, for now he needed to make sure Yume was safe, then he could worry about Karasuba and Akitsu, he would have to be looking over his shoulder at all times though, that mercenary captain was a very dangerous man and with him on the loose it was sure to stir up more trouble eventually.

ALRIGHT THERE YOU GO, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED, VERY BIG THINGS HAPPENING NEXT CHAPTER SO STAY TUNED.

SHOUT OUT TO REVAN 193 FOR ALL HIS HELP.

SHOUT OUT TO WARRIOR OF SIX BLADES FOR HIS AMAZING REVIEWS.

SHOUT OUT TO TERRENCE NORAN FOR BEING A COMRADE IN ARMS...OR WRITER IN ARMS.

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW.


	17. Chapter 17

SEKIREI FANFICTION CHAPTER 17

ALRIGHT SO BEFORE WE BEGIN I WANNA SAY THIS IS PROBALY THE BEST CHAPTER IVE WRITTEN SO FAR, TELL ME IF YOU GUYS AGREE OR NOT.

I KNOW I KNOW "KARASUBA IS NOT THAT TALL!" YES I KNOW THAT

I MADE HER TALLER BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOLER, IS A CHARACTER BEING TALLER REALLY THAT BIG OF A DEAL, ALSO WITH KARASUBA BEING MUCH TALLER THAN EVERY OTHER CHARACTER IT REALLY ADDS TO HER WHOLE DOMINATING ASPECT OF HER CHARACTER, ESPECIALLY WITH JUN.

AND THE SHORT HAIR IDEA IS FROM THE MANGA IF YOU DON'T KNOW, IN THE LATTER CHAPTERS SHE GETS INTO A PRETTY BAD FIGHT AND ALMOST LOSSES, AT WHICH POINT HER HAIR IS SHORTER.

I LIKE KARASUBAS SHORT HAIR LOOK SO I DECIDED TO IMPLEMENT IT, LONG HAIR IS FINE TOO BUT I WANTED HER TO BE UNIQUE SO TALLER HEIGHT AND SHORTER HAIR IT IS THEN!

SHOUT OUT TO REVAN193 FOR CONTINUING TO BE BY FREIND AND COMPANION HERE ON FANFICTION.

SHOUT OUT TO AKIRA-KENZU FOR ALSO BEING A FRIEND AND SUPPORTER OF MY WORK, THANKS FOR THE KIND WORDS MAN.

SHOUT OUT TO TERRENCE NORAN FOR BEING A COMRADE IN KEYBOARDS.

HOPE GUYS ENJOY AND REMEMBER TO PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS AND IDEAS, IT ALL HELPS.

"He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And when you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you."

-Friedrich Nietzsche

MBI SEKIREI HOSPITAL

11:00 A.M.

Jun, Minato and a few of his sekirei entered into the hospital, Jun was practically running through the hallways trying to get to Yumes room, the surgeons were very fast in getting her stable and hooked up to life support. The actual wound itself missed her heart by CENTIMETERS, she was VERY lucky...

Jun stopped just outside of Yumes room, he caught his breathe and steadied himself before he entered...

Jun opened the door to find Musubi and Yahan sitting next to the sleeping Yume, well that was a lie...Musubi and Yahan weren't really "sitting" in the traditional sense, they were both laying on their elder, Yahan curled up under her left arm and Musubi curled up under her right...they were like two little kittens snuggling with their mother...SO cute.

Jun and Minato immediately started laughing at just how CUTE this whole scene was, they were both extremely stressed and nervous and to be expecting the worse only to be greeted by...THIS, was a MAJOR lift off their shoulders, so much so that the only thing they could do was laugh...laugh...and laugh some more.

Yahan and Musubi stirred out of slumber and lazily sat up, both sekirei brightening up when they saw their Ashikabis standing there with smiles on their beautiful faces. "Ah! Minato-san! and Jun-san! im so happy your here, they said Yume was going to be alright!"

Jun approached the hospital bed, Musubi moved so Jun could snuggle with his sekirei.

"that's great musubi, thank you so much for bringing my Yume to safety, i owe you my life, and ill make damn sure i repay you in full..."

"you dont me anything Jun-san, shes my big sister so it was only natural that i make sure shes safe..."

Jun rose up and went up to the fist type sekirei, he took her hands in his and looked her straight in the eyes. "when i say i owe someone, i owe someone, im a soldier and a warrior, my honor is my life musubi...and the honorable thing to do is serve you in any way i can, where im from...the culture i grew up in...when someone does something of GREAT importance for you, a simple thank you is NOT enough, from this day forward im YOURS, your tool, your sheld, your weapon, ANYTHING you need me to be until you say my debt is settled, because as an honorable warrior i must repay the debts to those who have done me great favor...and musubi...i WILL repay my debts...or ill die trying"

"okay!" Musubi said like a little child, in her trade mark child like cheery way...

Juns sweat drop was bigger than the hospital itself...

after his AMAZING warrior speech about honor and debts and death and glory...thats the reaction!?...no wonder minato always looks like hes about to collapse...

Minato turned white as a ghost, he laughed nervously at his sekireis response, obviously embarrassed at musubis behavior...

MBI HOSPITAL

12:00 P.M.

Minato and Jun said their goodbyes and Minato took off with his sekirei, They had become instant freinds, comrades at first sight, they planned to meet again after Yume was healed and Karausba was back and steady.

Jun and Yahan curled up under the strong arms of the elder sekirei, even while injured and sleeping Jun could feel the raw POWER that Yumes exuded, she was easily one of the most powerful sekirei in existence, probably number two or three, her and Karausba were basically equals, the only one stronger being Miya...

Yahan fell asleep again, like a kitten in its mothers embrace, Jun as well just felt so safe being under her "wings", his cell phone started ringing and he immediately answered as to not wake up his sleeping beauties.

"hello, jun here"

"jun-san, is everything alright? hows yume..."

"shes fine, the doctors said she was VERY lucky, but shes alive and well, shes resting now and Yahans with me..."

"thank the maker, so when will she be ready to come home?"

"maybe today depending on how much drugs their willing to pump into her hahaha"

"hahahaha yeah well Yume high on pain meds is not something i think im ready to see..."

"haha damn right, so how are things back at the ranch?"

"good, Akitsu is SUPPOSED to be resting but when she came through the front door she just couldn't resist soaking in EVERYTHING possibly Jun related..."

"haha well if i remember right you guys did the same thing the first night as well..."

"is that so?...because i remember our first night very well, and i wasn't inside your underwear drawer, i was inside YOU"

"...w-well...t-that's..."

"hahahaha your blushing aren't you?"

"n-no..."

"yes you are, i ALMOST cant stand how CUTE you are Jun-san...almost"

"h-homura...now your just being mean"

"but you like when i tease you..."

"maybe i do...but were getting off topic..."

"your right, so no word yet from Takmi-sensei about our beloved psychotic sister..."

"homura please, i love her, shes your sister...your biological sister!, AND shes a apart of our family...i know your still mad about the torture thing but that wasn't her fault, please try and be a little more understanding about your sisters condition..."

"okay first of all i love how casually you say "the torture thing" likes its no big deal that she TORTURED YOU!, and second...her being my biological sister doesn't" change the fact that she RAPED my Ashikabi...TWICE!...and TORTURED him with razors and scissors!"

"i know i know...look...IM not mad at her...not even a LITTLE...so if IM not mad at her, the you shouldn't be either, i mean im the one that got raped and tortured but i still love that women just like i do any of you...just...just give her some slack okay?"

"whatever you say Ashikabi-san"

"thank you Homura...im gonna try and get Yume out of here and return home within the hour, hold the fort down and i LOVE you"

"i will, and i love you too Jun-san, stay safe alright...Mikogamis sekirei still may be out there..."

"i will, see you in a few, bye"

"alright, bye"

Jun hung up and pocketed his phone, he then slowly nudged Yahan awake. Yahan sat up and leaned in to listen to Jun whispering, he told her to secure the area outside the hospital and clear a safe route back to the apartment, and to stay silent and unseen while she does it, he would meet up with her once she cleared a path.

Yahan nodded and teleported out of the room and proceeded on her mission.

Jun then went to wake Yume up...

ABANDONDED MBI RESEARCH BUNKER, UNDERNEATH SHINTO TEITO

12:30 P.M.

Karasuba arose from a sterile operating table, she felt...strange...not too strange, but something was different, She gently felt around her head, moving her hands under her hair to feel scars running around the top of head, they were hidden by her ashen hair...but they were there...

'Great...more things to make me even uglier'. Karasuba thought to herself as she remembered her Ashikabi...her jun-kun...her sweet little pup...she wasn't with him...and if she wasn't with him then he wasn't with her...that meant they weren't together...which meant they were apart...and if they were apart then she couldn't HOLD him...she couldn't COMFORT him...she couldn't TOUCH him...she couldn't PLEASURE him...she couldn't PROTECT him...but WHO did he need protecting from...other ashikabis and sekirei?...or from...from...HER.

Karasubas mind immediately went to BAD thoughts, VERY bad thoughts, she remembered what she did to Jun-kun, her mind was now ONE, so all the memories from her evil self came flooding back to her. But the one that stood out among'st all the blood and death was when she HURT her Ashikabi...she humiliated him...she treated him like a dog...she raped him...she tortured him...she broke his heart.

Karasuba started crying as she remembered every detail of that night...

Jun had a wet dream but was still horny when he woke up, so he went to the bathroom to pleasure himself and satisfy his need,

she followed him and cornered him in the bathroom, she then belittled him and made him submit to her,

she sat on the bathtub and made him masturbate in front of her, then she made him touch his insides, then made him put large objects inside himself, objects that were too big and hurt his soft delicate insides,

then she made him curl up to her like a DOG...then he made love to her with his mouth and tongue, they both came...

...then she...raped him...she raped him VIOLENTLY...inserting even larger and even SHARP objects into his sweet insides...her jun-kuns insides...they were so soft...like silk...she could make him feel SO good when she touched him there...they had such GOOD memories when they played there...

...but she didn't make him feel good...she HURT him...she put SHARP objects in the place that made him feel good...she RIPPED APART his silk-like insides with her sharp nails and the large objects...

...she went so deep that BLOOD was coming from Juns rosebud...BLOOD!...she made him bleed from the spot that always made him moan with pleasure...she bent and twisted his length...moving it hard so it hurt him...she squeezed his hard manhood until he bled...she made her Jun-kun BLEED from his penis...WHY!?...WHY DID SHE HURT HIM!?...

Jun was EVERYTHING to her so WHY GODDAMMIT!?...but that wasn't even the worst part...after she raped him...she tortured him...starting by making long thin cuts along his back with shaving razors, she would go deeper and deeper every inch she cut, making patterns along his back. She even cut the outlines of his tattoos...she sliced off small pieces of skin and muscle and made him EAT them...she made her Jun-kun EAT his own flesh...forcing him to CHEW and SWALLOW pieces of hard muscle and skin...then she got the scissors and began operating on him...

Jun had remained silent until she began cutting DEEP into him, until she started tearing off finger nails and toe nails, then he began screaming and crying...BEGGING her to stop...crying and pleading for his LOVE to come back to him, for the good Karausba to take back control...she just laughed at him as she started REMOVING internal parts...cutting into his sides to get to his kidneys and spleen...some tap over his mouth and his hands and feet tied together...his screams and begs fell on deaf ears as she watched with sadistic pleasure her ashikabi twist and jerk from the immense pain...

When she finally stopped her good side was silent, the good side had been SCREAMING at the top of its lungs for it to stop, trying with EVERYTHING it had to take back control, but after a while the only sounds coming from the good side were the little whimpers and begs for the evil side to stop, The good broke down when her ashikabi began BEGGING like a dog to his OWN sekirei for mercy...mercy that never came.

But at long last the good side took control, with one last effort, with all her remaining strength, she pushed back the evil...but by then it was too late, the damage was done and Jun-kun was too injured to even move...

Karasubas crying slowed down, she didn't have any tears left, the only thing left to do was get on her knees and BEG for Jun to forgive her, if he wouldn't forgive her then she would kill herself...it was that simple.

She didn't deserve to live, a sekirei that does THAT to its own Ashikabi shouldn't be allowed to exist, all she wanted was to be with jun, to be at his side through ALL things, to serve him in any way she could, to be his sword...yes...that's what she wanted more than anything...to be juns sword, his weapon to strike down all who opposed him, to be his instrument of divine punishment and eternal wrath, to be his fury and his vengeance...

"please accept me Jun, ill be a good sekirei, ill do whatever you want, ill be ANYTHING you want me to be...please...jun"

Karasuba silently whispered to herself as she laid curled up crying on the soft hospital bed.

The door to the lab room suddenly opened and Takami Sahashi and a Hunter-Nin came walking in, Takami gave Karasuba a second to get herself together, she could only imagine how difficult this must have been for her...

Takami went to one of thr drawers and began pulling out medical supplies and some paper work, The Hunter-nin walked over and presented Karasuba with her clothing, the nude karasuba stood up and began putting on her uniform, right now she didnt care who saw her naked body, she felt so disgusting and so low that she felt it would be an insult to act as though her body was anything special to hide...

She silently observed the new MBI super soldier, he walked back to the corner of the large room and took a guard position, Karasuba was never impressed with human soldiers, they were merely cannon fodder for her, she used to cut them down by the thousands but this soldier...he was different...

First off he didn't look anything like any of the troops she had ever seen, she knew all the different types of military gear out there and this was NOT that...

You couldn't actually see any part of the soldier himself, like none of his real flesh.

He was covered head to toe in a full suit of Power armor, other soldiers who wanted to have enhanced speed and strength would use exo skeletons, they increased performance but the soldier was still exposed to all the same dangers as a normal troop, but power armor not only gave enhanced ability's, it completely covered you in an EXTREMELY tough suit of highly advanced armor...

The power armor was nothing like the prototype suits Karasuba had seen before, the power armor she knew of was experimental and wasn't in mass production like exo skeletons were, there were VERY few functional suits out there and the ones that were there were build in very small numbers. Because of just how expensive and ADVANCED power armor was it was not built in large numbers and only the most powerful countries like America, Russia, and China could afford and make them, but even with the limited amount of suits the ones that did exist were some of the most advanced weapons out there and could turn the tide of entire battles even with ONE skilled soldier in a suit of power armor.

Power armor allowed soldiers to use weapons that would be impossible for normal troops to use, it allowed a soldier to become a walking tank, a walking tank that could run as fast as a Lamborghini and as strong as a sekirei, it made a single soldier into a one man army, a single skilled soldier in power armor was equel to a thousand soldiers or even TEN THOUSAND if the soldier was like Juns level of skill...

This Hunter-nins armor wasn't anything like the ones that existed elsewhere however...

It was much more sleek and advanced, like a stealth jet you could WEAR on your body, it had smooth sharp angles and a jet black finish, straps and buckles to hold gear and ammo were all over the stomach and lower chest area, there were holsters on both legs for two very large handguns that would be like rifles to a normal soldier, he had a sword across his back and two combat knives on his shoulder sheath and leg sheath, grenades were trapped to his belt and magazines were in the front pouches, large belts of 50. caliber ammo was hung around his neck, finally his primary weapon was a large 50. caliber assualt rifle with an under slung shotgun.

Normally a 50. caliber machine gun was a weapon that had to be mounted on a vehicle because of how large it was, a normal soldier couldnt pick up a 50. cal, it had to be mounted and fired from a fixed position because of its great weight and size, but not for a Hunter-Nin.

With the enhanced strength they could handle weapons that would be impossible for normal troops to carry, there weapons were custom made just for them, the craftsmanship was incredible, an assault rifle that resembled an M-4 or and AK-47 accept in 50. caliber!, a truly amazing engineering feet.

His helmet covered his whole head and had different sights and lenses where the Hunter-Nin could use different types of vision like night, heat, thermal, magnetic... ,it had a large blash shield on the top of the head and the face that could probably stop a 20mm anti tank rifle.

The helmet had a large Skull design on the face portion to give him a more scary appearance, the armor had different designs and tattoos across its hard black surface, flame designs and guns and roses, different military words and sayings, all to give the Hunter-Nin a more personal look, each Hunter-Nin was allowed to customize their armor how they saw fit, changing some parts and adding skull faces and flame designs to give more personality to the otherwise solid black armor.

The different tattoos reminded Karasuba off Jun tattoos, only these were on armor instead of skin...there was even some of the same sayings...'i guess all soldiers think alike' Karasuba thought to herself as she pulled on the last of her clothes.

She knew right away that these new Hunter-Nin soldiers were designed to specifically hunt and kill sekirei, they had to be...with all that advanced armor and heavy weaponry it would be massive overkill if they were there to kill regular soldiers or terrorists, no...all that speed and strength was definitely going to be used to keep the sekirei in line, Karasuba could probably take maybe 5 Hunter-Nin at once, but any more than that and shed be fighting an up hill battle...

Takami tunred with a handful of different medications and some instructions on how to use them, she put them in a bag and handed them to Karasuba.

"alright, this is very simple, just take these pills once every day to keep your brain in check, take these any time you feel pain, and these if your feeling depressed about hurting your ashikabi or whatever else...i reconnected your brain Karasuba, meaning your good side and your bad side are now fused together...your not good and your not evil, your just you, you have to decided what you want to be now...your mind is like a clean slate now, you have all your memories but its not set to any one personality type, so you can now decide who YOU want to be without anyone deciding for you"

"thank you Takami-san, i wont let you down i will be good, i will redeem myself, and i will make you and the rest of my species proud"

"i know you will Karasuba"

Takami smiled and came close to give Karasuba a hug, she slightly pulled back, still disgusted with herself but giving in to the affection...it felt so good to be held.

Karasuba stood much taller than Takami, she was easily the tallest sekirei at 6 feet 6 inches, that was extremely tall even for a full grown human male, hell even for the Hunter-Nin standing in the room in full power armor that was tall...the armored soldier and Karasuba were about the same height, the Hunter-Nin being just slightly taller by an inch or so.

Takami only came to the mid level of Karasuba boobs, she playfully snuggled her face in between her nice chest, Takami and her daughter Yukari had a thing for squeezing nice boobs, and Karasubas certainly fell way over the "nice" category.

"man these are nice, no wonder Jun is always holding on to you like a little child, i could take a nap on these puppy's"

Takami began thoroughly groping Karasubas well endowed chest, the scientific and serious face she made wasn't the kind of face you'd expect from someone who was feeling your chest...

"takami-san...what are you doing"

"feeling your boobs, just give me a second"

Karasuba slightly blushed and looked away with a "pretend to not care" face, while the scientist had her fun, The Hunter-Nin standing guard was doing his best to act professional but began nervously shifting, his rubber pads on the metal foot sliding around while his skulled face looked down and away from the action, the last thing anyone wanted was a boner while in a suit of power armor.

Takami gave one last nipple squeeze and let go to allow Karasuba to return to her Ashikabi.

She saw Karasuba out and the Hunter-nin escorted her to the secret exit of the underground bunker, she exited and immediately shielded her eyes from the sun light, her enhanced sekirei vision quickly adapted and soon she was off to her Ashikabis Apartment.

Karasubas mind was a Hurricane of thoughts and questions, she had no idea how Jun would react to her and she prayed to whatever gods were out there that he accepted and forgave her...

BEYOND THE VEILS OF TIME AND SPACE.

Death sneezed...

War looked up from his Call Of Duty video game, "you okay?"

"yeah, i think somebody powerful was preying to me..."

"better get on that...answering prayers can be fun"

"latter...Bad Girls Club is on and im NOT missing that for anything...oh! and latter they have a marathon of Real House wives of Orange County! oh i cant wait!"

"..." War returned to his game, rolling his eyes in the process...

STREETS OF SHINTO TEITO

1:30 P.M.

Jun managed to get Yume out of bed, he had his motorcycle pull up to the back of the hospital, the bike was actually an advanced military drone that could be controlled manually or on its own with the on board A.I.

He carefully placed the Injured Yume on the back and hopped on to speed back to the Apartment before Mikogamis sekirei launched a counter attack, The little vengeful brat was sure to be FURIOUS over the loss of Akitsu and in his childish rage he would order another full scale attack...

Jun strapped Yume in and put back on his "Jolly Grimm" helmet, he reloaded his remaining weapons and got on the bike, he started up the powerful machine, revved the engine, and put pettle to the medal...Jun smirked as he was speeding off, he remembered the first time he saw Star Wars and how much he loved when Han Solo was like "Punch it chewie!" whenever he was taking off in the Millennium Falcon, he always said that line in his head whenever he took off on his bike.

Jun observed the rooftops of buildings as he sped down the streets of Shinto Teito, weaving in and out of traffic to stay a hard target for any snipers or sekirei with ranged weapons.

Sure enough, about 100 yards up the road he spotted Yahan fighting two sekirei, she had remained unseen throughout her mission but the illusion sekirei, number 58 Fuu had create a fake space of city that appeared to be just another rooftop but in reality was an ambush point for Mikogamis sekirei, they regrouped and had been waiting for the perfect chance to counter attack...

now that most of Jun sekirei were out of action it was the perfect opportunity to strike, Homura and Akitsu were at the apartment, Yume was injured, and Karasuba was away...that left only Jun and Yahan to fight through the ambush and get home safely.

Jun went even faster to clear through the ambush point faster than the sekirei could attack, the plan was for Yahan to hold them off while Jun got Yume to safety, She was doing a damn good job all things considered but there was just too many sekirei to fight effectively, Even at full strength this would be a tough battle for Jun and ALL his sekirei.

Mutsu was waiting and created an earthquake in front of Juns bike, Jun turned and jumped the bike off a truck that was had a flat bed, he landed ahead of the earth quake and continued up the road, getting closer and closer to the defenses of his Apartments defenses.

STREETS OF SHINTO TEITO

1:45 P.M. 300 YARDS FROM STREET BATTLE.

Karasuba stopped when she heard the sounds of fighting, not gunshots though...these were the sounds of SEKIREI fighting.

She was tempted to just keep going in the direction of Juns apartment, but there was something...off...about the battle happening just a few city block away, from what she could hear there was only ONE sekirei on one side and ALLOT on the other, whoever this was obviously was VERY powerful or they ha pissed off ALLOT of sekirei.

Karasuba decided she would at least observe the battle, she needed more time to think about how she was going to approach Jun anyway...

STREETS OF SHINTO TEITO

1:50 P.M.

Yahan jumped and rolled and twisted an turned her way through every attack they threw at her, she wasn't really fighting back because she COULDN'T fight back, there were just so many damn sekirei that she couldn't get a single attack in, if she tried she would be cut to pieces so running and dodging it was then...

The sekirei were thankfully mostly focused on her, only Mutsu and Yomi were now after Jun, Mutsu and Yomi were the most powerful of this sekirei group and with Jun looking after Yume it would be hard for him to fight back against such powerful opponents.

Even if he wasn't looking after the injured elder sekirei it would be extremely difficult to fight such them, Mutsu alone was worth TEN to FIFTEEN sekirei easily and while Yomi was a mid number sekirei she was WAY better then her number would imply.

Yahan tried her best to break away from the attacking group but they were on her without any break, they showed no mercy or restraint in their attack...yeah...they were pissed.

Yahan finally got caught up in Mitsukis wires, the sekirei group surrounded her as Yahan was completely trapped in the sharp cables, the wires tightened around her skin, tearing into flesh, Mitsuki could have ended it right there but of course she wanted to brag about her little victory, Yahan wanted her to brag for as long as possible, it would give the chance she needs to escape.

Yahans dagger began cutting the wires, slowly of course so they didn't notice, but before Yahan could start her desperate last move...a monster arrived.

Karauba came swooping down like a Valkyrie, the wires cut apart instantly as the black sekireis infamous Nodachi came down hard on the group of sekirei surrounding her little comrade...

"oh young little yahan, so brash as to take on 6 sekirei on your own, i used to be like that too although this dogs BARK is NOTHING compared to her BITE..."

"karasuba-sensei!"

Karasuba sliced Yahan out of her trap and engaged the attacking sekirei, The sekirei immediately began retreating, they knew there wasn't much they could do against the Black Sekirei, They stayed for a little while to show they weren't cowards...but after Karasuba got her bearings and got back into the rhythm of a sword fight the sekirei didn't stand a chance, she wasn't nearly as violent or aggressive as when her mind was broken...

Karasuba was in a weird place right now, her mind was now ONE, meaning she was a combination of her good and evil sides, she had a clean slate...she had to forge her own future, she figured the best way to start would be to NOT kill anyone, her fighting style was nothing like her old self, she really didn't have a style anymore...oh she still had all her mastery and knowledge of the sword, the SKILL was still there...but HOW to use that skill was a different question.

Karasuba pushed back the attacking sekirei and went to help Yahan, she had cuts all over her body and was bleeding steadily, the cuts weren't deep but there was allot of them...

"well look on the bright side...at least now you'll have some battle scars, im sure Jun will say there "badass" haha" Karasuba wiped the blood from her sword and sheathed the massive weapon, Yahan never really took in just how LONG it was...the Nodachi was a longer version of the Katana, it was designed to slice through large groups of opponents and to allow soldiers to fight spear men effectively, that's what its original purpose was...spears were the standard weapon for infantry and they all the advantage at a distance against men with standard swords, if the sword men were close then they had all the advantage but from a distance they were at a loss...the legendary weapon of the black sekirei was almost taller than she was...

"thank you so much Karasuba-sensei, you saved my life...you don't know how good it is to see you sister" Yahan took off her black cape and cut it into smaller pieces with her dagger, creating wraps to stop her bleeding limbs, the blade slipped out of her hands from all the blood, she looked down to see her hands completely cut up...man...those wires Mitsuki uses were some seriously dangerous weapons...

"Here let me...come here little one" Karasuba approached the young sekirei and sat her down, she pulled Yahan into her strong arms in a comforting way...

"karasuba-sensei..."

"shhhhh, don't talk Yahan, ill take care of you"

"jun-sama is under attack from Mutsu and Yomi, just leave me and go help him, ill be fine"

Karasuba didn't say anything, she quickly wrapped Yahan in the cut up cape, wrapping the thick cloth around the more major areas and plugging the deeper cuts, Karasuba finished in a about a minute, she leaned in and kissed Yahan before taking off in the direction of her ashikabi...

Yahan stared in wonder at the ashen haired sekirei, for the longest time Yahan wanted to be just like her, a tall, strong, and deadly sekirei of legend, but as she got to know her elder sekirei more she realized that Karasuba wasn't the invincible monster everyone thought she was...she was a sekirei like any other, she had personal demons and deep rooted troubles, Yahan now looked to her with pity...pity for a sad creature lost in her own evil mind, she seemed better though...actually she seemed...lost...Yahan didn't even want to think about what must be going through her head.

She had raped and tortured her Ashikabi, Yahan couldn't imagine what it would be like to try and apologize after something like that...Yahan briefly saw her Jun-sama when he was in Yumes arms. She saw the open wounds and long cuts, the blood dripping from Jun-samas anus...she had torn up her ashikabis delicate insides...she had ripped the muscle in his length, she put sharp objects into his penis hole, the most sensitive part of a mans body...had sharp objects rammed into it...yahan shuddered at the thought, she cringed and felt extreme anger when she imagined the pain her sweet jun-sama must have been in, the fear, the pain, and his broken heart...he didn't deserve that!.

Jun-sama didn't deserve to be tortured by his own sekirei...by ANYONE!...he had suffered his whole life...all the young man wanted...ALL he asked for in the ENTIRE world was PEACE...THAT'S ALL!...just peace and quiet...to not kill anyone...to not watch his friends killed...to not feel pain anymore...that's all he wanted...and karasuba took that from him...his own sekirei...the women he loved...Jun loved all his sekirei more than life itself...but Yahan knew the truth, she knew he loved her but she also knew that jun loved karasuba the most...it wasn't obvious but if you looked hard enough it was there, Jun loved karasuba more than anything on earth and she BETRAYED him...it was sickening.

But Yahan held out hope, Karasuba may just be able to redeem herself...maybe.

SHINTO TEITO

2:10 P.M.

Jun swerved the bike to avoid another strike from Yomis scythe, Yume had regained some strength and was now firing Light blasts from the back of the bike, one arm around her love and another aiming at the attacking sekirei, Jun was doing all he could but avoiding this attack was becoming more and more impossible by the second. He hadn't seen Yahan for at least 10 minutes and was starting to fear the worst, luckily they were only 2 minutes away from the outside defenses of his apartment, just a little more...

Mutsu swooped down and blocked the road, there were no side roads and no ramps to jump, and Yume was busy with Yomi so Jun found himself between a rock and a hard place...Mutsu drew his sword from its black sheath and prepared to intercept the speeding bike...

He stood firmly in the middle of the road, his yellow scarf billowing in the cool December wind, Juns menacing helmet came into view, its terrifying smile daring anyone to challenge him, Mutsi was going to answer that challenge...

Jun only had one option, he had to go full speed ahead, Juns bike versus Mutsus sword...

He gunned it, forcing the bike ahead at the highest speeds it was capable of, faster than even the fastest cars, the bike raced through the street at blinding speeds until he was only a few yards from Mutsu, the ninja raised his blade and was about to strike down when...

Jun and Yume were lifted off the bike and brought down safely on a roof top near Juns apartment, he could see his home from here...so close, but the more important thing...who rescued them?

Jun made sure Yume was stable and went up to the edge of building to look down to the streets below, there he saw Karasuba standing across from Mutsu.

Karasubas long grey coat flowed in the wind as did Mutsus scarf, the two warriors staring each other down...it was like the end gunfight from all those Clint Eastwood Movies Jun loved so much...

His ashen haired sekirei looked back at him, a look of pure sorrow and regret etched on her beautiful face, her look lasted only a fraction of a second but even still Jun could see just how...conflicted...she was.

Karasuba rushed forward and crossed swords with the ninja sekirei, their blades meeting with an ear piercing"CLANG"...sparks flew everywhere as the two warriors fought at blinding speeds, even with Jun advanced helmet and enhanced vision he had trouble keeping up the dance of death the two sekirei were locked in...

Jun refocused and pulled his Spas-12 combat shotgun, he checked the ammo, folded the stock over the top and locked it into place, pumped the action and prepared for the scythe sekirei Yomi to attack.

Sure enough she did, a large wave of Yomis ranged attack came out of nowhere and destroyed a billboard behind Jun and Yomi, Jun raised his Spas-12 shotgun and fired off 4 rounds at Yomi.

A shotgun was the ideal weapon for fighting sekirei, they had a tendency to jump around and fly through the air so a regular bullet that flew straight wasn't the best choice and soldier would usually end up spraying all their ammo and not hitting anything because the sekirei was just too nimble and fast, but a shotgun didn't fire bullets, it fired shells that contained up to 10 smaller pellets, so even if you missed the sekirei there was still a chance she would be hit by one of the many pellets that were coming at her in a spread formation.

A few of the Spas-12s pellets did hit Yomi in the leg, she buckled and stumbled, Jun took the opportunity to fire off the remaining shells in the large shotgun, most of the pellets were deflected by Yomis expert scythe work but a enough got through to damage her even further, Yomi dropped her sythe, Jun could have finished her if he had more ammo but his Spas-12 was dry and his Desert Eagles were also dry...

well when the ammo's gone there's only one thing to do...

Jun pulled his Kukri knife from its sheathe...

Mutsu began taunting Karasuba, he could see the inner storm within her, she made been fixed yes...but the damage was done. She was obviously struggling with how to handle her new found mind. Mutsu was going to take complete advantage of that, they had lost Akitsu...and although Mutsu knew from the get go that Mikogami wasn't her ashikabi he still kept silent about it to please his masters growing ego. Mutsu was confident however that his master would prevail even with the loss of Akitsu, they would achieve more sekirei and win through sheer numbers, and with the alliance between Mikogami and Higa now in effect they were the most powerful group in the city, their only rivals being Jun Yeager and Minato Sahashi.

Juns large Kukri knife was a traditional African weapon, a large knife with a distinct curved end, Jun picked it up during his days with the Guerrilla commandos, it was a weapon perfectly suited to Juns fighting style and usual operations, a knife large enough to be considered a short sword but small enough to still be easy to carry around and use, it was an extremely sturdy knife...you could bash someones head in with the handle without leaving a scratch, it could be used to dig a foxhole or disarm mines, it was an all around weapon good for any soldier who needed something that was simple, reliable, easy to use, and sturdy, it could get the job done in any situation and still had a sense of skill when using it, basically the African version of the american Bowie knife...

Jun approached the downed Yomi cautiously, when he was within striking distance he launched ahead at super human speeds and tackled Yomi to the ground, he raised the Kukri knife and came down full force, Yomi was able to catch Juns wrist just in time, the two super human creatures grappled with each other, each trying to gain the advantage, Juns knife inching closer and closer to Yomis head, while Yomis iron grip inched Juns hand back up and up.

The two remained in a stalemate until Yume intervened, Jun rolled out of the way and Yume hit Yomi with a blast of light, because of her injuries Yumes attack wasn't strong enough to kill Yomi like it was intended to do but it did force her away from the action, her injuries being to great to allow her to continue fighting.

"thanks Yume, lets get you out of here and get things sorted out...this day just keeps getting better and better haha" Jun said with an exhausted laugh, all he wanted to do was kick back and relax...and if he was being totally honest...engage in an extremely hot love making session with any one of his sekirei...

Jun picked Yume up, she wrapped her arms around his back and her legs around his waste, he jumped down to street level and re acquired his motorcycle, the bikes drone A.I. immediately steering the bike back to its master...

Before they took off to the last stretch before home Jun looked back to see Karasuba fighting Mutsu...she was losing...KARASUBA was LOSING...how?...jun thought it was impossible for her to loss...then he noticed she wasn't being herself, she was obviously extremely conflicted about what happened and was doing anything she could to show to him that she was still loyal and subservient to him, Jun felt so bad for her, she didn't ask to be a psychotic killer, she didn't ask to have her mind split in two, she didn't ask to rape and torture her own ashikabi, and now she must be going through hell trying to figure out ho she was going to approach him...

Jun steeled himself, he LOVED karasuba and even after she tortured him all he could think about was her, he was going to make sure his family never fell apart again...starting NOW.

"WOLF...take Yume back to the apartment, inform the others and prepare to support our retreat back to the house"

"yes sir" The motorcycle replied in its mechanical voice, the A.I. kicked and took control of the bike, Jun had nicknamed it "WOLF"

"wait Jun-sama what are you doing!?"

"get to safety Yume and inform Homura whats happening, im not leaving Karasuba here and Yahan is still out there"

"but..."

"WOLF...go"

"yes sir"

The motorcycle took off to the apartment, Jun had re stocked on some ammo before the bike left, the ammo was hidden away inside the bike along with a few weapons in case he ever needed them on the go, he now had 4 clips for his Desert Eagles, he still had his sawed off grenade launcher, "the thumper" but now he had more grenades.

Jun opened fire on Mutsu the first chance he got, The sekirei back flipped behind a car to avoid the incoming 50. caliber Desert Eagle bullets, the massive handgun was perfect for penetrating armor so jun fired through the car to puncture the gas tank, he then pulled the Thumper and fired into the car, destroying it, Mutsu was forced onto a rooftop to avoid the fire and explosion, however that wouldn't hold him for long...

Karasuba couldn't look Jun in the eye, she simply launched ahead to regroup with Yahan and bring her back to safety, thankfully the young shadow sekirei was almost to the battle scene when karasuba found her and the two made off to Juns apartment, while jun himself reengaged Mutsu.

Normally Jun wouldn't stand a chance against such a powerful sekirei, even with all his advanced gear and super soldier upgrades, but now that he had his reaper powers back he was a force to be reckoned with, the powers took time to grow and mature but once they hit the top mark Jun would be equal in power to a single digit sekirei, for now however he was about the same level as a 30-40 number sekirei, still powerful but not good enough for a single number.

The two men fought for about 10 minutes, Jun was on the defensive the whole time, he had limited ammo so he had to shoot sparingly, all he could do was harass Mutsu with light volleys of fire and dodge his attacks, but he couldn't give it back to him.

Karasuba returned however and liberated Jun of his one sided fight, she focused all her power and was able to force Mutsu back once and for all, the ninja sekirei retreated and the battle was over...the real battle was about to begin however.

Karasuba met Jun on a nearby rooftop, Jun removed his Jolly Grimm helmet, he stood in front of the much taller women with pain and sorrow in his eyes, it hurt him to know his sekirei was so broken up and he couldn't do anything about it...or could he?

Karasuba simply dropped to her knees, her coat flew off her shoulders and her sword dropped away from its handler, she simply got down into the traditional samurai bowing position, both knees on the ground, both hands on the ground, face flat on the ground and butt in the air...

Jun couldn't believe what he was seeing...KARASUBA...THE BLACK SEKIREI...was...BOWING DOWN...to him!?...she didn't bow to ANYONE.

"Jun...i have failed as a sekirei, i have failed as YOUR sekirei, its my duty to protect and serve you and i have not done so...i have assaulted your person on more than one occasion and disgraced your household with my foul presence...im a disgusting creature of blood and death and for that i am truly sorry...however i AM fixed now...im better Jun...i...i can...i can be a good sekirei...i can be YOUR sword Jun...i can no longer live for MYSELF...i can only live for YOU...MY MASTER"

The word "MASTER" echoed inside Jun head...karasuba just called Jun master...the word "master" is not a word that Jun thought Karasuba was even physically capable of saying...she called him "master"...jun found this so hard to comprehend that he simply stood there staring at her is utter disbelief, Karasuba was SUBMITTING HERSELF TO HIM...not the other way around like it had always been...no...SHE was acknowledging HIM as the master of the relationship...

It was then that Jun Yeager knew that the Karasuba before him truly was a changed being, that she no longer lived for herself, she openly admitted that she didn't matter anymore, that the only thing that mattered was Him, that she was ready to submit herself to him and become HIS sekirei rather than he being HER ashikabi, she REALLY had changed...Jun would have accepted her anyway, even if she hadn't changed one bit he would have greeted her with open arms, why?...because he LOVED her...and nothing could change that...but THIS...this wasn't just good news...this was LIFE CHANGING NEWS.

Jun broke down crying, he shed tears of PURE BLISS and UTTER HAPPINESS that his sekirei, Karasuba, had finally moved past her selfish ways and had completely changed into what she always should have been...she was now a complete sekirei, a sekirei that fully submitted itself to its master out of LOVE was said to be the most powerful out of all the different sekirei types, a sekirei that surrendered itself completely to the sheer LOVE of its ashikabi and the bonds they shared was the height of what a sekirei could achieve, there were no greater forms of power Karasuba could reach now, she had reached the genesis, the alpha and the omega, the beginning and the end...she submitted her self to the one she loved...and now she was complete.

Jun went up to Karasuba and crouched down, he gently put his finger under her chin and lifted her head so she could look him in the eyes, just like how she always used to do..."i accept, forgive, and LOVE you my sekirei...MY KARASUBA"

Tears of pure bliss flowed from both the eyes of Sekirei and Ashikabi as Jun leaned in and gave Karasuba the mot passionate kiss imaginable.

MASSIVE GREY wings outlined in black light sprung from Karasubas back, her darkness was completely gone now, the black that outlined her wings was now a symbol of her resolve and strength instead of her evil and weakness, the grey wings of light danced across the dark December sky like the wings of a great angle, Jun inserted his tongue into her mouth and dominated the kiss just how she used to do with him, Their moans picked up more an more as Juns hands began roaming his sekireis perfect behind...he cut short however to save the good stuff for latter, he didn't want to have their re unite/make up sex on a rooftop after all.

Jun helped Karasuba up..."come my love, its time to take you home"

"but master...what if my brothers and sisters dont accept me"

"they will Karasuba, once they see how you've changed they WILL accept you, i swear"

"o-okay...master...i...i love you...and i wanna make up for all the pain ive caused you"

Karasuba said as she tightened her grip on Juns hand and got closer to him, urging him to take her right then and there.

"karasuba...not here love, when we get home im gonna show you just how much i've forgiven you"

Jun said as he moved his hand down to lightly grope his sekireis firm behind and beautiful mid section, god that discipline uniform was HOT!

"very well master, shall i provide you with transport back to your home?"

"OUR home karasuba and no lets travel together, side by side"

"yes master"

Jun and Karasuba took off back to the apartment for much deserved rest and relaxation, Jun got a message that Yahan had safely returned back to the house and everyone was waiting for their arrival.

JUNS APARTMENT

2:30 P.M.

Jun and Karasuba returned to his home to be greeted by the open arms of the other sekirei, Yume was all to happy to have Karasuba back, made even better by how much her once violent sister had changed, she was finally what Yume always dreamed of her being, and the look on her face when she heard Karasuba call Jun "master" was priceless, Homuras reluctance to forgive Karasuba quickly faded when he saw just how much shed actually changed, the two brother and sister sekirei finally accepted each other as true siblings, Yahan was injured and resting but still ecstatic to see that Jun and Karasuba were safe and sound, and Akitsu remained silent the whole time, afraid shed make her new master and sisters angry if she spoke out of turn.

Jun picked up on this almost immediately and quickly assured Akitsu that he would never throw her away or abandon her, he tried his best to get her more comfortable and relaxed but it seemed that being stoic and emotionless was a part of her personality, she lightened up a little but part of Akitsus charm was just how brutally honest and simple she was, it made her very easy to be around...her incredible body and laid back attitude about how much skin she showed also helped in that regard, after all Juns home was a VERY laid back one...

Jun wanted to make dinner SO bad but Yume pulled a Miya and threatened her way into cooking duty, she thought of it as her job and despite Jun basically having a P.H.D in culinary arts Yume didn't trust ANYONE with the cooking other than herself, jun relented in the end...he was TIRED and HORNY and besides Yume was the best cook he'd ever seen so he wasn't complaining.

Yume also bullied Homura into helping her make dinner, the fire sekirei wanted to "help" jun relax, which usually involved him stealthily groping and fingering Jun while he tried to preform normal every day tasks...imagine trying to pour a bowl of cereal while a silver haired play boy snaked his hand down your ass...luckily Yume saved Jun from that fate with her..."insistence"...that Homura help her with dinner.

Now...the next order of business was to start the relaxing process, the first step of the relaxing process was taking a nice hot bath to clear your head, Jun saw that Yume and Homura were making dinner, Yahan was resting from her injures and Karasuba was helping Yahan by changing her bandages and making her more comfortable...where was Akitsu?

Jun shrugged and proceeded to the bath, stripping his clothes he entered the bath to find the cream skinned ice sekirei fully engrossed in the hot water...well that two birds with one stone.

Jun got naked, his slim womanly body was an absolute dream to look at, while his body was certainly feminine he was still ALL man, his tight abs and hard muscles painted the perfect picture of a slim athletic assassin, as much as he didn't like to admit it, his bod came in HUGE help during his assassin days where he had to use his sexuality to seduce targets for the kill, seducing someone then slitting their throat while you had sex wasn't exactly the most honorable of assassin techniques but assassins weren't very honorable to begin with...

"s-so id everything to your liking Akitsu?"

"your home is perfect Master, i have no complaints regarding my living conditions"

"c-cool...d-do you like all your brothers and sister?"

"i find everyone to be very kind and helpful, im glad im part of a family that takes care of it own"

"you are Akitsu...i wont let anything bad happen to you, your my sekirei now and you deserve to be happy just like any of the other...YOU deserve it far more than most actually, you've been through allot...so have i...i understand your pain and i know what it feels like to be thrown away and not know what true love feels like but i swear Akitsu that i WILL make you happy, i WILL make you loved because you deserve it more than anyone my LOVE"

"Jun-sama...i...i love you too"

"good, because in this house love is one thing we never run out of hahaha"

Jun and Akitsu lightened up around each other, Jun was so used to his sekirei being the ones to initiate the love making that when HE had to take the lead he felt like a teenager about to have sex for the first time, but he found Akitsu to be easy to be around and talk too, you felt like you could say anything to her, not to mention her incredible body...

Her body was definitely more like Yumes type than Karasuba and Yahans, as in large boobs, large ass, thick creamy thighs and legs, all wrapped in a tight package.

"s-so...um...w-what ah...do you wanna d-do..."

"Jun-sama?"

"y-you know...ah! o-only if you want of course!"

"i want what Jun-sama?"

"um...y-you know..."

Jun pointed down to his already throbbing hard erection, he slowly moved some bubbles and soap out of the way so Akitsu could get the picture...

"i understand master...do you wish for me to suck on your penis?"

The impersonal way Akitsu made it sound was kinda strange, how was he supposed to answer that? 'yes Akitsu i would appreciate it if you would suck on my penis' Jun laughed in his head at the inherit comedy of the whole situation, again normally his sekirei would have already pounced on him and would be riding him like there was no tomorrow, but this was Akitsu...and everything had to be told to her...

"uh s-sure...i-f you don't mind of course!...i-i mean if you don't want to its totally cool...i-i ju-"

"jun-sama...of course i want to, your my master and im your sekirei, its my duty to please you in EVERY way i can, it would be my great pleasure to suck on your penis"

Jun started laughing, Akitsu was probably the funniest person that didn't try to be funny EVER...the thing was...she wasn't kidding

"o-ok Akitsu...go ahead" Jun said nervously as he adjusted to prepare for Akitsus blow...

Akitsu got close to Jun and rubbed her large assets against his body, her smooth creamy wet boobs washed over his chest gently and her soft girl parts grind'ed against his leg, she sat on his leg and grind'ed her hips back and forth, her wet folds glided over juns leg and he could feel he soft insides as she move down into position.

Juns length was long enough to get through the water top but he moved up to allow Akitsu full reins on his nether regions, She didn't waste any time and went straight to into it, wrapping her lips around his penis she slide all the way down to take the whole thing into her mouth, normally his sekirei would then gag and come up but Akitsu just held it there in the back of her throat...

Jun threw his head back and moaned, he ran his fingers through her amazing hair as she continued the amazing blowjob, Akitsus tongue swirled around Juns length while he put the head to the back of her throat right in the extra soft spots, the smooth gums were like silk against Juns hard piece...he couldn't take much more of this...

"A-Akitsu...p-please...slow down a little"

"i understand Jun-sama, shall we proceed to the next step?"

Again she refereed to something that was supposed to be intimate in such impersonal terms, "the next step" was something you said about software programs or grocery shopping not SEX!

"y-yeah...god i haven't been this horny in a long time"

Jun decided to take the lead and moved Akitsu into the corner of the bath, he turned the water off and let it settle, then he propped the large breasted sekirei onto the edge of the bath, He began sucking on her boobs, licking the nipples and groping the large perfect mounds, after he was satisfied he turned her around so they were in doggy style.

Jun admired Akitsus perfect ass for a while, just running his hands over the perfect ass, admiring every little shape and texture...then he dug in.

Jun put his face right between her cheeks and went to work, he started by loosening up her already loose folds, every women's pussy was different, they all their own shapes and sizes, and they all had there unique little parts, Akitsus was different from her sisters but not too out there, close to Yumes which made sense considering how similar their body types were.

Any man who said all pussy was the same was someone who never saw a vagina in real life, or ever been with more than one women, because like a dudes penis they came in all shapes, sizes and colors.

Karasubas was all tucked in and tight, fitting her athletic build, she was stream lined and predator like so of course her vagina would be also, her folds and her soft pink flesh was all tucked in behind the outer lips, what was so hot was when she would slowly spread it open, because it was inside it made it even better when she peeled it back piece by piece layer by layer...

Yumes was also tucked in but not anywhere close Karasubas level of tucked, hers was tucked but loose...and FAT, god was Yumes pussy Fat...it was so loose and soft yet still hidden away, but once you cracked it open it all hung loose, it was like being inside a warm soft doll house, small but still roomy on the inside.

Yahans was fitting of her age, it was tight and all folded in but the inner folds poked through the outer lips, giving it a double layer look when it wasn't spread open...this was awesome because once you got inside of it there were TWO layers of folds rubbing against your length.

Homura obviously was disqualified on account of being the wrong gender so that only left Akitsu...

From what Jun could gather Akitsus vagina was tight on the inside but on the outside everything hung loose and low, her lips opened like a hot knife through butter and her inner folds hung loose and low, everything was so soft and loose, you could just swirl your fingers around and make a wave of soft flesh and loose skin, but as soon as you pushed past all that nice soft outer flesh and got to the wet pink insides it was tight as could be, Jun had to admit Akitsu probably had the nicest pussy out of all of them, the combination of insanely loose outer and super tight inner was a winning combo...

the only one that came close was Karasubas, hers couldn't be more opposite, a loose inside but a super tight outside, the exact opposite of Akitsus loose outer and tight inner.

Jun began playing with the loose outer flesh my licking and lightly biting on it, swirling it around taking mouth fulls to suck on, Akitsu started moaning, a good sign considering she usually never made any noise at all, Jun then started fingering the soft flesh, pushing deeper and deeper into her tight insides, the pink flesh started showing through...but juns fingers were the only attention her folds were getting because Jun was moving to the sweet spot.

Jun began licking Akitsus sweet little rose bud, moving his tongue around the outside before moving his finger down to explore the soft walls of Akitsu, Jun knew all the right places to touch from all the times Karasuba went deep sea diving in his ass, He rubbed her glands and licked the soft baggy flesh, his sekirei were right, this is amazing, the soft inner flesh of Akitsus anus was divine, so clean and soft, like silk...Jun made his way deeper and deeper earning pleasured sighs and lusty moans from his ice sekirei, Jun went back and forth from the two main attractions before finally moving his piece into position to do her from behind.

Jun went in slow to savor all loose folds on the outside, he began thrusting his hips to finally penetrate all the way into the tight pink flesh on the inside, Jun nearly came as soon as he got into the insides, they were so tight compared to the outside it was insane, he began moving his hips and going faster.

Akitsus large boobs bounced and rubbed against the bath tub as Jun pounded her from behind, she arched her back low to allow her master greater movement, he held on to her large round hips and her amazing boobs as he pumped into her, Moving faster and faster Juns breaths became short and laboured, he began moaning her name in pleasure...

"Akitsu...ah...huh..a-akitsu...your...so...so soft...and ...tight...god damn!"

"oh Jun-sama!...does it feel good Jun-sama!?"

"y-yes!...fuck!...im gonna...im...gonna"

"go ahead Jun-sama...please make me your now and for ever!"

"ah fuck!"

Jun exploded inside Akitsu.

The two lover fell back inside the bath and Akitsu and Jun curled up into each others arms, embracing the love and feeling all the pleasure, Akitsu was the happiest shes ever been in her entire life, she finally had her special someone, she finally had that person to call her own...she waited so long for this, and it paid off in SPADES.

Jun couldn't be happier too, his family was back together and at long last Karasuba was fixed, he had a new sekirei and everyone was happy together, he may have to wad through the shit storm that is the sekirei plane but if it means he gets to live with his sekirei then he'd be willing to give anything...even his own soul.

STREETS OF SHINTO TEITO

4:00 P.M.

A young man barley out of his boy hood observed the Apartment of Jun Yeager, this boy had been looking for his sister for the longest time but finally found something that was maybe worth just as much...

The boy leaned over in what appeared to be pain, he found a place to sit down to catch his breathe, his chest was getting hot...very hot, the silver haired boy looked to the apartment one last time before making his way back into the alleys..."soon" the boy kept saying to himself..."you will be mine Jun Yeager, please forgive me Kusano for i cannot reunite with you as of yet, i have found my Ashikabi at long last"


	18. Chapter 18

SEKIREI HEART OF DARKNESS CHAPTER 18

ALRIGHT THIS CHAPTER FOCUSES ON THE CHARACTERS, KARASUBA AND JUN HAVE THEIR MAKE UP SEX AND PLAY TIME.

WE GET SOME TEASES ON UPCOMING EVENTS, ANYWAY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY,AND THANKS FOR CONTINUING TO READ MY STORY.

PLEASE REVIEW.

SHOUT OUT TO AKIRA-KENZU FOR BEING A GOOD FRIEND AND SUPPORTER OF MY WORK.

SHOUT OUT TO REVAN193 FOR INSPIRING MANY OF MY IDEAS AND FOR BEING A COMRADE.

SHOUT OUT TO THE KITSUNE SAIYAN FOR BEING AN ALLY IN WRITING AND A GOO FRIEND.

JUNS APARTMENT

5:00 P.M.

Jun and his sekirei sat down to enjoy an amazing home cooked meal prepared by the head of their family, Yume. They hadn't done this in such a long time, just sitting together peacefully, laughing and joking, eating good food, and just enjoying each others company, it felt so good to be with the sekirei without all the bullshit of the plan, without having to worry about fighting and winging or anything...just...peace.

Having Karasuba fixed and normal was a MAJOR improvement to the house dynamic, she could now socialize and interact with other people, she still that "karasuba charm" about her but still...it was better than that THING from before, Akitsu was proving to be an extremely entertaining member of the group, her deadpan answers and no nonsense attitude breathed allot of life into their group, it was so fun to tease Akitsu because she just didn't understand it...all she knew was the basics of social interaction and how to please her Jun-sama.

Though every now and again Akitsu would surprise you and say something extremely deep and smart, when she did it, it was made even more impactful because of how rare these moments were.

Yahan was back to full health, her sekirei healing dealt with her problems almost immediately and she was back to her sassy and fun loving self, teasing everyone in a different way was Yahans specialty, she knew everyone's secrets and inner demons, but instead of being solemn and comforting when facing personal demons like Yume would, she simply laughed and joked away the issues, Yahan had this amazing ability to keep or turn any situation light hearted, a quality that served their group well, especially with all the conflict and personal demons they faced every day.

Homura could play both the straight face and the play boy, that's why he was so easy to be around, because as a former host Homura could mold and change his personality to fit ANY situation, he was like a chameleon, changing his colors to blend in to his environment, but the true Homura was something Jun figured he'd yet to see, maybe this was the true homura, a man with no one personality, or maybe there was under all that camouflage, either way Homura could be as soft and tender as a mother with her new born, or as dirty and raunchy as a porn star, all depending on his mood and what his ashikabi was up too.

Yume was the head of their family, no doubt about it, she was the most mature, the most experienced, and the most powerful out of all of them, she really was a spitting image of her former mentor Miya Asama, she could even manifest terrifying monsters to intimidate her little ones into submission, it really was like a mother with her children, they were helpless without her and she knew that, but Yume wasn't only there for food and laundry...she was downright GOD-LIKE when it came to her power, those light abilities of hers could do ANYTHING, from healing to complete destruction, she could blast somebody into DUST or re form entire limbs, tribal people in Africa or south america would certainly see her as a god to be worshiped, and sometimes it felt like they should all do the same.

and finally Karasuba...the one who started it all, after all she was the first one to react to Jun Yeager, She easily had the hardest road out of all of them, from a blood thirsty warrior to a sadistic sociopath to a complete sekirei, it was strange to see her sitting there laughing and joking with her brother Homura when only a little while ago they were ready to KILL each other, But now that she was complete everything felt like it would be okay, Karasuba had this way of making you feel safe, not just safe but...it...it was like when you were with her you felt like you could do ANYTHING, she instilled confidence in people whether she meant it or not, you WANTED to be taken in her arms or dominated in the bedroom, because with Karasuba it just felt...right.

Jun loved all his sekirei equally, and that wasn't some bullshit he told them and himself to feel better, no...he REALLY did love them all the same, but despite all of his love for each of his beautiful aliens, he couldn't deny that Karasuba had a special place in his heart...he just felt so complete whenever he was with her, he felt like all his troubles would be cut away by her blade, like he could be HIMSELF around her, because no matter who or what Jun Yeager was in the end he knew that Karasuba wouldn't JUDGE him, she would never critique him or criticize his actions...like EVER.

In the book "heart of darkness" by Joseph Conrad it is said that the biggest defeater of man is Judgment, humans judging other humans on their actions and lives, it was what kept our species down, if humanity would simply accept that all people were different and that we are a SPECIES not individuals then we could find peace, if humanity stopped casting blame and hatred (judgment) on their fellow humans then the world would be a better place, the book "heart of darkness" showed how even the most civilized and peaceful people were still "human"in the end, ALL people no matter what age, gender, color, or nation was able to commit horrible acts of violence and brutality on their fellow man.

Despite how depressing that is, it was still true, Judgment was what divided and separated people, its what started wars and caused hatred...judgment...is what defeats US, as a species...but Karasuba didn't judge, she simply accepted and embraced the world around her, she saw how violent this world was and instead of trying to deny it she simply became just as violent as the world itself, and as terrible as that it...its kinda genius in a way...if all people stopped faking who they were and embraced the cruel world around them then this would be a VERY different earth, for the better?...maybe not...humanity...at its core...is a species of violent, selfish monkeys. its good that we push back our deep rooted ways, its good that we embrace more civilized ways...but still...no matter how "civilized" we get, its always going to be there...that hunger...that need to kill and conquer others, its just a question of how long Humanity can hold it back...

JUNS APARTMENT

6:30 P.M.

Jun and Yume cleaned up the dishes and joined the others, everyone was doing there own thing so Karasuba saw this as a perfect opportunity to have that long awaited make up session with her ashikabi, she wanted to touch him SO bad it was starting to hurt...she had done horrible things to her precious little Jun, her pup, and she wanted to make it up to him in a more...physical...way.

So when Yume and Akitsu went to bond in the guest bedroom and Homura and Yahan were playing some video games, Karasuba pounced...

Jun had digested that amazing food, his gut from all of Yumes cooking had gone away and finally he was back to his slim and feminine self, his advanced reaper body broke down food into muscle and other important nutrients instead of waste so Jun always recovered quickly after eating big meals unlike other people who would be passed out on the couch in a food coma.

Jun yawned and stretched his arms over his head, his loose tank top coming up to show some skin, Karasuba felt like a damn teenager getting gitty over her crushes minor ab flash rather than a demi-god warrior badass who could slaughter entire armies and make her ashikabi moan till the sun came up...

She didn't know why she felt so...nervous...before she could just walk up to Jun, throw him into a corner and have her fun without a care in the world...but now she was getting antsy at the mere sight of his stomach muscles..."ive been INSIDE of him for fucks sake! why the hell am i so nervous at just some skin flash!?"

Karasuba snorted in defiance at her own unexplained weakness and marched straight up to her ashikabi, every step she took though made her lose more and more confidence...until by the time she reached him she was ready to explode from all the heat in her chest, she spook in quick stutters and incomplete sentences rather than her confident declares like she used to.

"uh...j-jun...c-can i...t-talk to you...please"

Jun turned to see his usually calm, collected and dominate sekirei shaking in her boots, her face was flushed and she was sweating...for a second jun thought she was reacting to him all over again and he was gonna have to kiss her to seal the deal...

"sure karasuba, are feeling okay?...is there something wrong?"

"n-no...im fine...i think...lets go somewhere private...please...master"

"sure, come on, no ones in my room..."

Jun took Karasubas hand and lead the much taller women up to his room, he closed the door behind them and turned to find Karasuba taking off her clothes...'i guess her confidence is back' Jun thought to himself as he smirked at her old ways...

"um...i-is this okay?...i-im sorry for being so-"

"karasuba...your so beautiful"

She lit up like a napalm bomb when he said that, hearing your ashikabi calling you that was such an amazing feeling...

"t-thank you, i...i love you Master"

"i love you more than anything Karasuba, please don't be so nervous, while im super happy your fixed now, i did like the old way me and you would...um...y-you know"

"i-i know master its just...i...i don't know why im so nervous"

"well lets start how we used too..."

Jun approached Karasuba, while he WANTED her to dominate him, he also understood that she was a little lost right now in her life, she got a fresh start and she didn't really know how to go about forging a new existence. So Jun decided to take control and hope that eventually she would regain her memories of their previous sessions and know how to go about "leading the charge"...but for now Jun had to take the lead, something he didn't mind doing...but still...with karasuba it just felt...wrong...to be the one on top, Jun really loved when she would play with his insides and cuddle him in her arms...but Rome wasn't built in a day, Jun would wait and in time Karasuba would relearn her old bedroom ways...

"Yes Master, please do what you want with me...im yours" Karasuba removed the last of her clothes and presented herself fully to her ashikabi, she was nervous, that much was obvious...but she was determined to please her master...

Jun slowly walked to the much taller ashen haired alien as to not startle her, he sexily walked up to her, taking his own clothes off in the process, he swayed his womanly hips and moved like a snake, his sekirei couldn't keep her eyes off of his sexy body so Jun figured he must be doing something right...he closed the distance with Karasuba and began touching her body...

Karasuba moaned when Jun began running his hands all around her incredibly strong body, Juns touching got lower and lower until he was on her perfect ass, he leaned in and began sucking on her boobs, she had perfect breasts, they were the perfect size for her body, big...but not too big or over sized, Karasubas body was that of a predator...sleek, muscular, thin, and VERY sexy.

Jun continued to suck on her nipples like a baby would its mamma wolf, he was her cub, she trained him and took care of him, punished and comforted him...he needed his mamma wolf back...

Jun finished his sucking and got down on his knees, he crawled to her feet and curled up around her legs, Jun completely submitted himself to her...

Karasuba looked down and smiled, the memory's returning back to her, not the memories of rap and torture...no...the memories of when she tried to kill herself in the bathroom and Jun was there holding on to the scissors, trying to hold her back with EVERYTHING he had, she truly felt his love in that moment, Jun knew he couldn't stop the scissors, she had the strength of a million men and he couldn't stop her with ALL his strength...but he still held on...and when he realized he couldn't stop her he simply put himself in front of her so if she was going to stab herself she would have to stab him too...

When he started crying and BEGGING her to stop she simply couldn't stand it anymore...

her ashikabi was begging her to stop and she HAD to comply, when a sekireis partner is in pain they comfort them...that was their nature, Karasuba pulled him into the blankets with her and began fingering his beautiful insides, Karasuba suddenly remembered how SOFT Juns insides were, his soft, wet, sweet passage was so amazing...

All the amazing memories of their play time came back and Karasuba got back into the rhythm of her type of sex...

Jun was wrapped around her right leg, he softly whimpered and moaned, begging his master to play with him...to take him the way she used too...

Karasuba reached down and tilted Juns chin up to look at her, "master...im NEVER going back to my old self...but that doesn't mean we cant have some REAL fun"

"Karasuba! you remember how we used to play!" Jun said like a small child as he eagerly got on his knees, looking up to his mamma wolf.

"of course master, how could i forget? im going to apologize for my misconduct MY way master...and your going to love it"

"y-yes Karasuba...im all yours...take me however you want...please"

Jun snuggled into Karasubas vagina, her tight lips were so amazing, he could see little flashes of pink shining through the inside of her wet lips, Karasuba had grown a little bush and it was SO hot, a small line of hair going from the top of her lips to the middle of her pubic area, It added so much to see that...it made her look so mature to have a little cute bush there just teasing him...

"why don't you pleasure your mamma my little pup, mamma likes her cubs tongue..."

"yes Karasuba...anything for you"

Karasuba sat down on the bed and wrapped her legs around Juns head, bringing him close to her and trapping him into her sweet spot, she VERY slowly peeled back the tight compact outer lips to reveal the second layer, the folds, she allowed Jun to lightly lick the soft, loose skin. Jun playfully nipped and licked the dark skin, Karasuba ran her hand through his silver hair the whole time.

Karasuba playfully pulled Juns head back by his hair and reached down to reveal the rest of her incredible women hood, Karasuba SLOWLY peeled back the second and final layer of folds to reveal...the wet, soft, PINK flesh on the inside, it was quivering with anticipation, the three holes in her pussy retracted and opened, begging for Jun to enter her...Jun leaned in to pleasure his sekirei, Karasuba moaned in pleasure and ran her fingers through Juns feathery hair...it felt so good to be intimate with her pup again...to be with him without fear of turning into that THING...Jun had gotten better at this while she was away...She started shaking from how good it felt, Jun saw this and got deeper into her soft insides..."oh jun...my master, deeper...deeper...oh shit!" Karasuba leaned back and came into Juns mouth. Jun looked up to his sekirei with her cumm all over his face.

He wiped it off and into his mouth then he swallowed and lightly coughed, "mmmmm jun, your so good at that baby...did it taste good?"

"yes karasuba...so good" Jun snuggled into her legs, curling into her grasp.

"thank you jun, even though i don't deserve it you still love me..."

"i will ALWAYS love you Karasuba, you were my first sekirei and my first love, im yours and your mine, were connected as one Karasuba, ashikabi and sekirei bonded at the highest level...i can feel what you feel as you can with me"

"master...we really are one"

Karasuba brought her hand up to her chest to feel the warmth in her heart, a feeling she used to think was gross and disgusting was now making her feel better than she ever felt in her whole life...,,,submitting herself to her ashikabi was the best choice karasuba made since the day she was pulled from the life pods aboard the ship

"master, please allow me to show you my gratitude for accepting and forgiving me..."

"o-ok karasuba, go ahead"

"thank you master...oh im gonna make you feel SOOOO good"

Karasuba picked jun up and placed him on the soft bed, moving him into the position she wanted, he weighed as much as a feather for her...after all she was strong enough to rip a tank in two...she actually had to be careful, sometimes she forgot just how strong she really was...

Jun looked so cute lying there with his hands up to his chest, he nervously covered his private parts with his legs, he was clearly still scared of her...he'd forgiven and accepted her...but that fear of her darker side was still in the air...but karasuba was determined to break that fear.

Karasuba gently reached down and spread juns sexy legs open, he blushed and turned away when he was exposed to her, when it came to karasuba it didn't matter how many girls jun had slept with, he was always nervous around her for some reason, she didn't mind though...jun was so cute when he was nervous.

Karasuba began rubbing his stomach and lower parts to ease him into it and show him that she wasn't going to hurt him...jun steadily lightened up and opened himself up more, karasuba then began getting more intimate with her little pup...moving to his sensitive areas and rubbing the spots that always got him hard...

When jun was relaxed and hard karasuba started the love making process, she laid on top of him, putting her body weight down so she didn't crush him but still enough to pin him to the bed, she kissed him lovingly and began trailing kisses down his chest and stomach...

Jun shivered at the feeling...her lips on his chest and stomach felt so good it sent shivers up his spine...karasuba loved the feeling of her ashikabi shaking against her, he was so powerless against her yet he readily submitted himself to her touch...it showed just how much he trusted her, despite being tortured last time Jun as still willing to allow karasuba to lay on top of him...

she eventually got to his nether regions, She began stroking his hard length slowly, her cute little ashikabi was so wet already...his love juices dripped down his hard member and on too her hand, she lowered her left hand down to his wet rose bud and began circling her fingers around the sweet hole...

Karasuba had never given Jun a blowjob, she had always been the one in control so she never gave him fellatio, but now that she was complete it was time to pleasure jun instead of the other way around...

Karasuba slowly leaned down and took Juns wet piece into her mouth, at the same time she inserted her fingers into his wet hole, jun let out a deep lusty moan, his voice cracking with pleasure when his ashen haired sekirei began fingering and sucking him...

It was a strange feeling at first but karasuba quickly got used to it, the only thing she wanted since she got out of Takamis lab was to feel juns touch and hear his moans, and one of the best ways to give pleasure to your man was to blow his piece...and the results showed.

Jun couldn't stop squirming, the pleasure of karasubas sucking and fingering was unlike anything he ever felt before...she put more weight on him to hold him down, now he was trapped under her grasp unable to move at all, and he felt like he was going to explode from all the pleasure, she was merciless with her attention to his piece...not letting up for a second...

Jun came quickly,karasuba didn't really understand how to take it slow,to suck then let up for a second or two to give him a break and make it last longer...no...she just went all the way down an didn't come up until he was at the breaking point, he exploded inside Karasubas mouth, she swallowed his load and remained on his piece for a few more minutes, she didn't seem to understand that after a man came his penis was VERY sensitive..."ah! k-karasuba...please...i need a minute"

"oh sorry master, here...lets fuck"

"haha...a-alright...let me just get my head together"

Jun had to catch his breathe...that was the best thing he felt in a while, all his sessions with his sekirei felt great, but with karasuba it was different...the more love an ashikabi had for its sekirei the more pleasure they felt, and juns love for karasuba was pretty fucking high right now...

Jun sat on the edge of the bed and Karasuba sat on his lap, her wet lips and soft pink flesh massaging his sensitive piece, Jun whimpered and leaned into her chest, Karasuba chuckled at her cute little ashikabi clinging to her, "what would you do without me Jun?"

"i...i don't even wanna THINK about that karasuba...i NEED you"

"jun...my master...please fuck me...im YOURS now master, go as hard as you'd like"

Karasuba nuzzled into Juns neck, licking his tender neck with her sharp teeth, he shivered and whined...karasuba instantly got wet whenever Jun whined like that, his little voice strained from the feeling and his slim feminine body quivering...karasuba almost couldn't stand it...he was so cute...she just wanted to FUCK THE SHIT out of him right then and there...

Karasuba wrapped her legs around Juns thin muscular waste, she then slowly mounted herself down onto his hard length, Jun leaned back and exhaled, trying to keep his cool despite his sekirei going super slow with her tight wet lips, Karasuba held his back to keep him in place, she completely connected herself to her sweet little ashikabi, Jun began thrusting into Karasubas loose bag, her outer lips were tight and her deep insides were loose, the PERFECT combination, so he started thrusting HARD into his sekirei.

After they got into a good rhythm Jun grabbed karasubas ass and she wrapped her legs around his waste tightly, once she was secured to him Jun picked his sekirei up and proceeded to fuck her standing up, it proved to be a challenge for the first few thrusts on account of how tall karasuba was, being at least 6-7 inches taller than jun made it difficult for her to get into a good position, but once she propped up on his shoulders rather than using his waste they were all set...

Jun was no midget, he was a good average male height of 6 feet 1-2 inches, no he wasn't short...karasuba was just so damn TALL! But Jun never would have thought how good the standing position was until now...she was directly on his length so he was able to go deeper than he ever was before, karasubas soft insides were so amazing...loose and wet...Juns knees began giving out, the extreme pleasure making him shake and buckle.

Jun was so close to cumming when his legs gave out and they fell together, Karasuba could dodge a bullet so it wasn't like falling was a problem for her advanced reflexes...she caught the ground for them and laid jun softy down on the carpet, she took over the grunt work and began riding her ashikabi, grinding over his length in a wave motion,like belly dancer, as she wentfaster and harder her boobs began bouncing up and down...jun moved his hands up to grab her bouncing tits and karasuba moaned when he began tweaking the nipples, making the already hard nubs even harder...

Karasuba rode his piece like there was no tomorrow until they both came together, Jun laid out on the floor completely exhausted, his sekirei however didn't seem even close to satisfied, as she picked him up like a small child and moved him into another position she wanted...

Karasuba then began her own brand of lovemaking, her pup was tired and weak so it was the perfect opportunity to pounce...like a wolf would a wounded fox.

LIVING ROOM

7:00

Yume and Akitsu had been talking about this and that for the last half hour or so, Yume was an excellent conversationalist but extracting even the barest bits of information out of the ice sekirei was proving to be a major challenge...

"so...how was it being with Mikogami?"

Akitsu seemed to tense up at the question but Yume had laid the ground work so they would be more comfortable around each other.

"it was...good at first...i...i tricked myself into believing that's what i wanted, but after i met Jun-sama i saw just how wrong i was...Mikogamis only concern was winning the game...though...i do think he had a little love in him, he wasn't heartless but he saw us as more objects than people..."

Yume nodded, that was the answer she expected...she was about to continue when Akitsu let go one of those rare moments when she displays allot more emotion than usual.

"um...y-yume...whats master like?...our master i mean...whats jun-sama like?"

Akitsu was always so scared whenever she mentioned Juns name, like he was going to yell at her for the littlest thing, "Akitsu...were not going to kick you out for asking a question, please try and be a little more relaxed..."

"im sorry..."

Yume leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, her heart race picked up and she began lightly sweating at the mere thought of her jun-sama, he was such a GOOD ashikabi, everything she ever hoped to dream of...

"hes...hes so amazing Akitsu, i couldn't live without Jun-sama, he'll take care of you and he'll love you no matter what, i mean Karasuba is example enough of how dedicated Jun is too us, she raped and tortured him yet hes up there right now with her having sex..."

"why do you think hes like that?"

"like what Akitsu?"

"why is he so forgiving and loving, when i first saw him i though the was a criminal..."

"hahaha yeah with all those tattoos and scars he does look like a bad guy, hes also had the past experience to be an evil man, but i think instead of his bad past turning him into something evil it turned him into someone good...think about it...hes never been loved by anyone, never had a real connection with anyone accept his comrades but there all dead, and they died right in front of him...child soldier, tortured, raped, beaten, lost limbs, internal damage, scars, and the post traumatic stress disorder from all the death and killing, hes never had the opportunity to do anything important, all hes ever done was kill for other people, fight wars and win battles for people who couldn't care less whether he lived or died...after all that, to finally have people who care about him and love is probably the fulfillment of a life long dream, you should have seen him in the beginning, he was so unused to being around women and people who care about him that the smallest little things would make him break down into tears of joy...hahaha, and you wonder why i love him so much...still...in the end i cant really explain it, hes my ashikabi but like karasuba said that doesn't really matter, anyone can be an ashikabi, it matters WHO that person is, and in my eyes Jun is pretty spectacular"

Akitsu remained silent, asking a sekirei why they loved there ashikabi was like asking why the sky is blue...it just IS, but the love Juns sekirei had went WAY beyond the standard sekirei/ashikabi bond, this was REAL love, the kind that could last entire lifetimes...and Akitsu was just happy to be a part of that circle.

LIVING ROOM 7:30 P.M.

Homura and Yahan were playing some video games, after several matches and allot of losses on Homuras part, they decided to take a break and spy on there housemates, Homura and Yahan tiptoed down the hallway into the guest bedroom and got into position, they pressed there ears through the wall to try and hear what was going on...

They didn't actually need to press there hearing...they were sekirei and could hear a pin drop from a mile away, but it was more for dramatic affect than anything...

Yahan and Homura snickered, Homura put his hands on the wall and was about to lean around the door when...

Homuras hands froze to the wall...

Yahan yelped and tried to teleport into the shadows but Yume destroyed the shadows with a blast of light, leaving Yahan stranded in the hallway, she then tried to turn and run but her feet froze into the floor, she fell flat onto the ground, her hands then froze as well...

"you know what ever happened to private bonding?"

Yume was standing over the two sekirei with her arms crossed, like a mother about to scold her kids accept ALLOT scarier, the light around her bended and reformed to make a terrifying image of a DRAGON, it curled around Yumes shoulders and went to intimidate the two younger ones.

Akitsu stood in the hallways, she chuckled at the sight before her...wait...she chuckled!?...akitsu laughed...she put her head down in contemplation, when was the last time she laughed?...when was the last time she smiled for that matter, it felt so good to smile again...to be a part of a real family,Akitsu smiled to herself and rejoined Yume for the expected punishment, finally resolved that this would be her new home..."i could get used to this...this feeling...whats it called?...happy...yeah...being happy...i like this feeling...i think ill try and be happy more...and staying with Jun and his family seems like the best way to do that..."

Akitsu thought to herself as Yume began scaring the living shit out of the two trapped sekirei.

JUNS BEDROOM.

8:00 P.M.

Karasuba pulled jun into her hold, finally satisfied with there session...

She got back into her old routine, she needed a good fucking to get her head straight, all that surgery and medication helped...but it made her head unclear and everything seem hazing and not real, and like they say...sex solves everything.

Her little pup was TIRED, if one or two sessions was enough for most guys then imagine what 6 did, Jun slumped down into his sekireis big strong arms and nuzzled her chest, curling himself into a ball and finding a nice warm spot in Karasubas hold...

The ashen haired sekirei looked down at her pup and smiled, it felt so good to be able to touch him and hold him without fear of hurting him, she finally found peace within herself and it felt better then she could have ever imagined, to just hold little jun and feel his heart beat slowly against her chest, his shallow breathing and little whimpers of pleasure as he curled up under her...so peaceful.

peace...never a word she ever thought she'd use, but now...now it was all she could think about, and all that made her happy..."i guess this must be what it feels like to be...complete"

Karasuba stroked juns white feathery hair and traced her sharp nails over his scars and tattoos, she almost gasped when she saw...

There were...there were tattoos that weren't there before...like just an hour ago when they started...he didn't...he didn't have that an hour ago...

The mysteries new tattoos were on his back and left arm...

on his left arm was the head of a wolf with the horns of a goat...a wolfs head with goat horns...a typical symbol for the devil, one of the evil figures from human religions.

on his back was a full body picture of the same devil-like figure, with the head of a wolf and the horns and ears of a goat, the body of a man...and...holding...holding an hour glass in its right hand...and smiling.

where had she seen that before?...not the same symbol but one VERY close to it...the head of a wolf, body of a man, holding an hour glass and smiling...where?

"karasuba!?...are you done yet?...i wanna cuddle with Jun!" Yume called from the living room, Karasuba snapped out of her thoughts...Juns healing factor must have sometimes re instilled old tattoos he had gotten removed...yeah...yeah that's what it was...of course.

"yeah, im almost done!"

"mmmmm karasuba?...whats going on?"

karasuba chuckled and lightly kissed Jun on the forehead, "we fucked...was it good for you master?"

"mmmm, your so amazing karasuba...i wish we could stay like this forever, just me and you and the others, living happily and peacefully"

"win or destroy the sekirei plan and we can..."

"i will...for all of you"

"thank you my master"

Karasuba leaned down and began kissing Jun.

Karasuba deepened the kiss and moved to his lips, his thin soft lips, she gently added a little tongue to the mouth to mouth and went even deeper when Jun began moaning directly into the kiss, Jun lightly touched his sekireis breasts as they began making out, wet kissing sounds filled the room...Jun was completely pinned under Karasuba, she was laying on top of him and had him pulled into her grasp...he struggled slightly but submitted when she began stroking his chest and lower areas.

Yume couldn't wait any longer, she marched up the stairs and joined her ashikabi and comrade in bed, Akitsu was right behind her...Yahan and Homura were being punished and denied their ashikabis snuggle time...

Yume got on the right side of Jun and Akitsu got on the left, with Karasuba on top...Jun was sandwiched between three beautiful goddesses, Yume and Akitsus giant boobs rubbed against his arms and chest, while Karasubas amazing slim and strong body molded over his, surprisingly she wasn't crushing him, it felt good actually...so warm.

Yume noticed the two new mysteries tattoos and looked at her sister with both worry and question in her eyes, karasuba responded with the "just roll with it" look, if karasuba wasn't worried then yume saw no reason to be either so she laid back down and snuggled into her sweet little jun-sama.

OUTSIDE JUNS APARTMENT.

9:00 P.M.

A slim silver haired boy strolled down the back and side streets of shinto teito, he was doing his best yo avoid the major areas for fear of being spotted by another sekirei, he wasn't winged yet and he REALLY didn't want to be forcibly winged by another ashikabi...

Being on the side and back streets meant there would be more criminals but they couldn't even touch him, the few pedophiles and child rapists and low level thugs had approached him quickly found the small death god to be WAY out of there league...the young man scoffed when he thought of those pedophiles and kusano, was she out there right now? he was pretty sure she found her ashikabi but still...being out here alone is NOT something he wanted kusano to be doing.

Little did the young man know that a set of eyes followed his movement, well really TWO sets of eyes...more specifically two sisters eyes, both of them itching for a fight.

Hibiki and Hikari, the lightning sisters and two VERY powerful sekirei, especially when they work together...at the moment it was doubtful that this young man could stand up to the both of them.

Hibiki followed behind the silver haired boy until he came to a crossroads that lead into tight narrow streets, He looked to each street, obviously unsure which way to go...should he continue to look for Kusano or pursue his ashikabi?

just as he was about to make up his mind a bolt of hard lightning came down right in front of each road, blocking his path by knocking debris in front of them.

He turned to see two very skimpily dressed sekirei standing side by side in a combat position, lighting cracking in their hands and they charged up another attack...

"well well well number 107...shiina, we've been looking for you for a long time now"

"you two...what is your problem? i KNOW who my ashikabi is so why cant you just leave me alone and let me be winged in peace!"

"if your not winged then it doesn't matter who your ashikabi is, your our prey and we are the hunters, now come gently like a good little boy and we promise to not make this painful"

The young man now identified as Shiina took a combat position and prepared his attacks, despite being the second highest number in the game shiina was still VERY powerful, not now though...he was reacting which made any sekirei weak...and his mind was somewhere else, at full strength shiina could wipe the floor with these two but now his only options were either fight and die or try and run.

The sisters let go several powerful attacks to kick off the action, the bolts hit where shiina was standing but he was able to block them with his discarding abilitys, negating the attacks...but he couldn't do that fast enough for all their attacks and within a few seconds the sisters were preparing another barrage.

Shiina was forced to duck out of the way of the second attack, his clothes were ripped in some places and he was bleeding from his legs and lower chest...he repelled the third attack but it was only a diversion, as while Hibiki attacked her sister Hikari was flanking around to strike Shiina in the back...

Just as she was about to deliver the final blow, a motorcycle came flying down the middle of the street, cutting Hikari off from her kill shot...shiina hear the noise and turned to blow Hikari back into a wall...

A young man with a tight muscular body in a bikers outfit revved the engine on his street racer...he had a few small sekirei behind him and latched on too his back, shortly after three more bikes came from the other roads and joined in, forming a circle around the young man...

"ah! what the hell are YOU doing here Sanada!?, you know this our seos territory?"

"last time i checked Seo didn't HAVE any territory, its Mikogami in the south, Higa in the east, Me in the west, and Minato in the north, and now with Jun moving into the south the lines are starting to shift...there's no place for Seo anymore, either you get stronger or your group disappears"

"SHUT UP! we don't need anybody else!, were fine the way we are!"

"Hikari...hes right, look at all the powerful ashikabis, they have armies of sekirei"

"listen to your sister, you two need to worry about SURVIVING, not picking on unwinged sekirei"

"oh yeah well..."

"hikari, come on...we cant fight that many sekirei, we need to go...NOW"

"THIS ISN'T OVER YOU SCUMBAG GANG BANGER!"

The two lighting sister jumped off to the north, the only allies they had were Minato Sahashi and his sekirei, and even that relationship as strained due to Seos habit of mooching off of Miya Asama.

The mysteries Ashikabi eyed Shiina up and down, Shiina took a defensive stance...unsure whether his savior had bad intentions or not...

Sanada Nishi was the ashikabi of the west, he had 6 sekirei, three smaller younger ones, Kuzuri, Kujika, and Shijime...and three older more powerful sekirei, Chiyo, Yuna, and Hatae...his three older sekirei in particular were probably the most powerful TEAM fighting sekirei out there, they could even take on OG discipline members when they worked together, the three of them were fast, brutal, surgical, and showed no mercy.

Sanada himself was a good ashikabi, he loved his sekirei very much and probably wouldn't take part in this insane plan if he had the choice, his grip over the west area of the city hadn't changed since this plan started...

"its okay, relax kid im not gonna try and force you to wing me..."

Shiina relaxed and began checking his wounds, fixing what he could on his uniform and trying his bet to patch up the bleeding wounds...

Sanada singled for his sekirei to help him, The three barely dressed biker chicks dismounted their rides and went up to help little shiina.

"oh master are you SUUUUURE we cant have him?, hes so cute!"

"yeah yeah i like him!"

Chiyo and Hatae began "helping" Shiina with his damaged clothes, though it was unsure whether or not they were trying to put them back together or take them off...

Shiina tensed at the sekires playful teasing, you could never tell with these three whether it was joking or not...they were like a stereotypical pack of hyenas, loud, annoying, always laughing and joking, and undoubtedly dangerous...

"no no girls, please listen to master and just help the boy along, besides none of you would want to be taken by an ashikabi that wasn't truly your right?"

"i wanna be with master forever!" One of the little ones shouted from behind Sanada, wrapping her little arms around him and snuggling into his back.

"no master" the three hyena women said in unison

"so...then why would you want another sekirei to have an ashikabi that isn't there's?"

"well...if it was YOU mater then it would be okay right!" Yuna said, she had to think about her answer for a minute which was cute in a very dumb girl kinda way...

"no no no, the rules cant be changed for anyone, if its not good for you then its not good for anyone else, even if its ME" The way Sanada said it was hilarious, he talked slow and straight like they were little kids to get it through their heads...

"okay okay master, come one girls, lets string up the little cutie and be on our way" Yuna said with a bit too much enthusiasm, she was obviously the ring leader...

Shiina resumed his defensive stance until the three hyena women began cackling again, showing they were just joking, they turned and re mounted their street racers, before they all sped off again though, Sanada turned one last time and asked...

"by the way kid...who is your ashikabi anyway?"

Shiina debated for a second whether he should tell him or not, he eventually relented...figuring there was no harm in telling him...

"Jun Yeager"

Sanada visibly tensed, shiina could have almost sworn he saw his eyes go wide through the blanked out helmet...

"your a lucky kid you know that...do me a favor okay? nothing big..."

"okay...what is it?"

"tell Jun when you get to him that i saved you, which i did, ive wanted to meet him for awhile now and it would probably help our relationship if he knew i saved one of sekirei before hand..."

"...alright...i don't see anything wrong with that"

"thanks kid, remember to tell him..."

Sanada and his 6 sekirei sped off down the narrow dark streets of shinto teito, Shiina huffed from the ordeal, all he wanted was to find his sister and get winged...

Shiina decied to take the rooftops to quicken the trip to Juns house, he would have to look for Kusano afterward, besides with Juns help they could find her ALLOT faster.

Shiina jumped off towards Juns house, now determined to make his seal with Jun Yeager.


	19. Chapter 19

SEKIREI HEART OF DARKNESS CHAPTER 19

PRETTY BIG CHAPTER, LOTS OF REVEALS AND CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, ALSO WE GET SHIINA, HE WILL BE THE LAST SEKIREI JUN GETS.

SHOUT OUT TO AKIRA KENZU.

SHOUT OUT TO REVAN193

SHOUT OUT TO TERRENCE NORAN

SHOUT OUT TO THE KITSUNE SAIYAN

ALL OF YOU MAKE THIS STORY POSSIBLE SO FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART, THANK YOU, A BIG FAT YUME KISS FOR YOU GUYS OR A NICE FINGERING FROM KARASUBA, WHICH EVER YOU PREFER ;)

JUNS APARTMENT

10:00 P.M.

Jun and his sekirei were having some family time by watching a movie, as usual Juns uncultured super aliens didn't know about some famous or legendary movie which always ended with Jun surprised, "what do you mean you've NEVER seen (insert movie name)!?" he would always say which was followed by Yume making some justification for never seeing it...in the end Jun got what he wanted and he and his sekirei watched a great movie...

With Juns love for westerns and his sekirei already knowing who Clint Eastwood was Jun decided on "Unforgiven", a film about a gang of thugs who cut up the face of a prostitute, she is disfigured and can no longer do her job as customers don't want a hooker with a cut up face, Clint Eastwood plays a former outlaw named William money, a man who was once so evil that he said "i killed just about anything that walked or crawled at one point...", when Money learns of the disfigured prostitute he sets out to do one good thing in his life by getting revenge for her...he hunts down and kills the thugs one by one along with Morgan Freeman as his former partner.

It was a dark tale for sure, as there were no "good guys" in the movie, everyone was either a scumbag or a former scumbag, but that's what Jun loved about it...he didn't like movies with "good guys" and "Bad guys" because that wasn't really how the world worked...in the real world people are both good and evil, or as Jun would call it "human".

Regardless of the dark tale it was still an amazing movie, easily Clint's best, and that's saying something considering "the dollars trilogy" which he preformed in earlier.

Jun had a habit of looking over his shoulder every now and then to see his sekireis reactions, they didn't think like humans did so it was always funny to see how they reacted to very "human" things...like revenge...the whole point to "unforgiven" was revenge, it was the basis for the entire movie...but surprisingly sekirei didn't really have a concept or understand revenge.

Sekirei fought on equal footing most of the time, they would give their ranks and names and battle, the fights were typically fair and honorable, meaning there were no sekirei who went out to get revenge against other sekirei, there was no need for it...when sekirei lost in battle there opponents would stay with the body until MBI arrived, no matter how much trash talk or rivalry there was between sekirei...they all still loved each other to some degree...even Karasuba in here glory days of being a killer had mercy and pity upon her opponents, and as much as she SAID the only reason she stayed with the body was so MBI could record her as the winner, it was all just a front, every sekirei feels love and companionship for their fellow sekirei, they were all basically related anyway...

So for sekirei Revenge was an abstract idea, to them a fight is a fight and once its over there is no need for further violence, it would be like a human suddenly learning that after they eat a nice meal, they must immediately throw it up. Revenge really was something exclusive to Humans, we are the only species that responds to violence with MORE violence, Jun could see the looks of confusion on the sekireis faces, eventually Karasuba spook up...

"Master...why is William going after those men?"

"because they hurt that innocent girl, disfiguring is the WORST thing that can happen to a prostitute, because if there ugly they cant get customers, which means they cant make money...and contrary to popular belief, hookers have family's too and children they have to take care of, hookers don't become hookers because they think its fun to have sex with random guys, they do it because they cant do anything else, and in this world when you have nothing to support you and your family, you use your body to make money...those men destroyed the only chance that girl had at a steady life, they did it for shits and jiggles and men like that need to be removed from the planet"

"i understand...but...William didn't know that girl, she was a complete stranger, so why KILL for a total stranger?"

"because it was the right thing to do...remember, William Money is NOT a good man, he was the baddest outlaw in that part of America, he killed men, women, children, animals...anything and everything if he thought he could make money from it, or even just for fun...so he wants to redeem himself for all the bad hes done by doing some good, and because the only thing he really knows how to do is kill people, revenge was the best option"

This hit HARD on Karasuba, she and the character on the movie were so similar..."because it was the right thing to do"...the words repeated inside Karasubas head over and over, had she ever done something simply because it was the right thing to do?...had she ever killed for a good cause?...or just to satisfy her sadistic blood lust?...had-

"but Jun-sama...is violence really the answer to violence?" Yume chimed in, interrupting Karasubas train of thought, even the good and pure Yume didn't really understand why anyone would get revenge for someone they didn't know...

"in a perfect world no...but we don't live in a perfect world, so yes violence sometimes is the answer...sometimes its the ONLY answer"

"yes sister...look at Mikogami, he tried to get revenge for his arm and had his sekirei do it for him..."

"exactly Homura, the only way Mikogami thought he could get back at me was violence, that's how we humans think, when someone is unjustly hurt we in turn hurt those who did it...were such petty creatures"

"ah! don't be like that Jun-sama! i think humans are great...sometimes" Yahan said in her sarcastic way, she always knew how to lighten up a situation...

Karasuba had remained silent throughout the whole conversation...she was confused...should she also try to make up for all the bad she did?...and if so...HOW?

BEYOND THE VEILS OF TIME AND SPACE

A figure emerged from the darkness of the "void" and entered a rip in the universe to enter earth, The figure had a special package for a special person, it's mission was simple...meet Jun Yeager.

"Remember your goal Amon, i want my Jun back...get him back on track"

"yes master"

Death longed to touch and hold her little Jun, she never loved a reaper as much as Jun...he was so amazing...all she wanted was for him to do his job and be the amazing reaper she knew he could be, he had lost his way, that much was obvious, the children of the higher beings...sekirei, as the humans called them were creatures of love and happiness, the exact opposite of the humans and their rulers war and death, their original mission of bringing the humans together in peace and love was now a possibility, if it came down to it Death and war could have Jun and the few other reapers on earth wipe out the sekirei...but what would jun think of her then?

Death didn't want her little reaper to hate her...she wanted him to submit to her with happiness, not with scorn and hatred, and making him do things she knew he would hate wouldn't be the best way of making their relationship better...but he was still a reaper...and as all reaper have done throughout human history...kill...that was their purpose and jun was not an exception to that rule.

Death would have to wait and see how things unfolded naturally, she and war didn't want to lose their hold over earth and the sekirei had the power to challenge and hurt them, but they had the reapers...jun was key, if they could turn him they could regain full control...the only question was...HOW.

JUNS APARTMENT

12:00 P.M.

Jun and his sekirei finished the movie and went to bed, despite not fully grasping the idea of revenge they still loved the movie none the less, the acting, the characters, the action...it was all great.

Jun brushed his teeth and stripped down to just some Nike running shorts, they were more roomy than underwear, besides he liked free balling...it was comfortable.

All his sekirei were basically naked, Homura had on just one of Juns over sized t shirts, Yahan and Yume had running shorts like juns accept the shorter female versions, Akitsu had a short see threw night gown, which Yume picked out for her because of how good Akitsu looked in dresses and gowns, and Karasuba had her mature and sexy black bra and pantys.

Jun climbed into the center of their king sized bed, getting in the center like he always did, Akitsu was shifting nervously, like she was waiting to be given permission before getting into bed...

"Akitsu...come, join us sister" Yume extended her hand to pull the ice sekirei into bed, Everyone chuckled at Akitsus continued reserved nature, she had to know Jun wasn't going to "throw her away"...shes a living being not an object or tool...even if she isn't human it doesn't matter.

Yume and Karasuba took their rightful places by Juns right and left sides, as his queens and the top sekirei of the family. Homura and Yahan took his right and left legs, normally Homura would be in between Juns legs using his crotch as a pillow, this also had another function...a young man like Jun had allot of built up energy...and he still got allot of that energy in the morning...so it was basically an alarm clock, when Jun got his morning erection Homura would wake up from it pressing into his head, after all he was directly on Juns manhood...using your Ashikabis morning boner as a wake up call was something most sekirei only dreamed of, but tonight Homura allowed Akitsu his spot to make her feel more at home and show her they were a family, they would all share Jun, the only exception was Yume and Karasuba went first.

Of course Homura also had his bad boy side, the sight of the emotionless robot Akitsu using Juns crotch as a pillow was just too funny, if she was scared before about just getting in bed with Jun, they how would she look when she had to sleep ON HIS DICK, Homura could barley contain his laughter until he was silenced by the now infamous "Yume Death Glare".

The family fell asleep happier than ever, they had a new member, karasuba was not only healed but a complete sekirei now, They had temporarily settled things with Mikogami, they had a great ally in the residents of Mason Izumo...yup...things were looking up for Juns family...now hopefully they can stay that way...

STREETS OF SHINTO TEITO

12:30 A.M.

Sekirei number 107, Shiina the death god sekirei, raced through the streets of the sleeping city, he was making a b line towards his future ashikabis house when he came across an interesting sight...

There was another sekirei down in this courtyard, she had a small build, light brown or blondish hair, it was almost a caramel color...she had on a white one piece dress, long black glove sleeves that went up above her elbows, and a neck tie and a black headband.

Her weapon was a giant over sized hammer.

There was another girl with the sekirei and she appeared to be human, she had on a school uniform and had light black hair, a fair sized chest, and a little yellow ribben in her hair...she was talking to the sekirei, Shiina couldn't really tell if the sekirei was reacting or not...she appeared to be nervous but for a different reason.

Suddenly a loud obnoxious young man came from the shadows...he was brandishing a knife and cursing on how that hammer sekirei was "rightfully" his, he had a small sekirei by his side, she had on a red skin tight combat suit without the sleeves and short black hair with a pont tail, overall she had the look of typical chinese assassin, with the red dress and black hair.

"where the fuck do you think your going yashima? I TOLD YOU THAT YOUR MINE!"

"n-no...please...your not my ashikabi"

"what the hell does that mean huh?...if i kiss you, your mine...that makes me an ashikabi dosent it...now youe going to co-"

"NO! leave her alone you punk!"

The young girl in the school outfit shouted at the thug, she was scared but something told Shiina this girl could handle herself in a fight, she could probably kick this guys ass one on one...but there was that sekirei in the red dress...and the thug had a pocket knife.

"who the fuck are you! who do you think you are huh!? you think you can tell ME what to do bitch!? im gonna ki-AH!"

The girl in the school uniform threw a rock at the thugs head, it hit hard and he fell over with blood pouring from his head, she grabbed the hammer sekireis hand and began running into the back alleys...the hammer sekirei gladly went along, obviously not wanting to be winged by such a disgusting human.

"get back here bitch!"

The thugs slapped his red dressed sekirei for not protecting him, she just took it, she didn't say "im sorry master" or anything, she just stayed silent...her eyes said it all...she HATED her ashikabi...for a sekirei there was NOTHING worse than hating your own ashikabi, if the ashikabi hated the sekirei that was bad but it could be fixed with some good ole fashioned loyalty and love making...there were plenty of ashikabis in the beginning who hated their sekireis for sucking them into a game they didnt want any part in...but those ashikabis changed their mind EVERY TIME, once they saw the love and loyalty a sekirei had UNCONDITIONALLY towards their partner they ALWAYS changed there mind and true love was born...but THIS...this was different.

You see Sekireis are genetically built to love their ashikabis, and that's not even one of those things that was programmed in by MBI...no...that was something that went back all the way to their original home world...

...so hating your ashikabi was like hating the color of your skin...

It was something a sekirei couldn't change, once they had their partner that was it, no going back, so they were stuck with somebody they hate forever...this red dressed sekirei had "the look"..."the look" was like an urban legend among the sekirei, it referred to the eyes of a sekirei that hated its ashikabi, it was something allot of sekirei didn't even believe in...until they saw it in real life...it was horrifying.

Shiina actually looked away from the poor girl...those eyes...the eyes of a girl who had all her hopes and dreams CRUSHED by that thug..."w-what if...what if i don't like jun...will i have the same fate?...i...i...NO!...no dammit! Jun is a good man, hes a good ashikabi, w-were going to love each other...were going to be happy together...but...im a man...and Juns a man...b-but he has number 6 Homura...and Homura is a man...but what if...oh god no!"

Shiina doubled over and almost threw up, he coughed violently and dry heaved, the very THOUGHT of his future ashikabi being...no...hes not, Shiina refocused...he needed to get to Jun NOW...but first...the school girl and the hammer girl needed his help, he would get them to safely real quick and then get to Jun...

Shiina jumped down onto the streets belwo and mae his into the alleys, the thug and the red sekirei had already chased them, he could hear some fighting up ahead...

"im number 75, niwa, i will be your opponent"

"i-im number 84, yashima, i don't want to fight...but...i wont let you hurt Yukari-sama!"

Yashima yelled, she took a defensive position and prepared her massive hammer.

Yukari Sahashi had NO idea what was happening, she was on her way back from a late night at the college when she ran into this Yashima girl, now yashima was moving like a damn SUPERHERO out of some COMIC BOOK. Yukari decided to not leave Yashimas side, she had this feeling that there was something much bigger going on here...

The two super women launched at each other, moving at blinding, break neck speeds they engaged in a storm of metal banging against metal.

The thug wasn't playing fair though, he attacked Yukari while the sekirei were busy fighting, he pulled his switch blade and deployed the knife, the click of the blade echoed in the tight alley, Yukari could see her reflection on the sharp steel. Yukari wasn't some helpless little girl though, she could fight even against someone with a knife...but...knife fights were NOTHING like how they are in the movies, real life knife fights got NASTY, and a dirty fight to the death wasn't exactly something Yukari was up for right now...

The thug lunged at Yukari, she dodged the first few attacks before the thug landed a cut on her arm, Yukari used this as an opportunity to deliver a hard kick to the thugs ribs, as he fell over though he was able to catch her again with the tip of his switchblade.

Yukari began bleeding from her arm and leg, they weren't deep but they hurt...the thug regained his stance and was about to attack again, Yukari was frantically searching for ANYTHING she could as a weapon. She suddenly spotted a good sized brick a few feet away...perfect.

Yukari did a mock charge to force the thug back in a defensive stance, as soon as he got back she changed her route and quickly ran over to grab the brick. The thug saw her move quickly and chased her, he trie to stab her in the back but Yukari ducked down and slid to the brick, the thug came down full force to stab Yukari in the heart, she turned around just in time to knock the knife out of his hand with the brick, she followed that up with two HARD hits to the thugs ears and nose, two of the most sensitive parts of the body, he fell back, blood rushing from his broken nose and punter'ed ears.

"Yashima come on!" Yukari called out as she dropped the brick and singled for the hammer girl to follow her, Yashima delivered a massive attack to force the quick and nimble red dress sekirei back, she flew back into the wall and Yashima disengaged to follow Yukari.

Shiina arrived just in time to see the school girl grab a heavy object and hit the thug, she and the hammer sekirei ran off into the darkness...good...at least there safe, Shiina thought to himself as he observed the injured thug and red sekirei...

The thug was yelling incoherent things to the red sekirei, she was slow to get up and help him, shiina could have sworn he saw her almost finish him off, the thought almost certainly passed through her mind...

Shiina felt pity for the girl but he had more pressing business, with those two now safe shiina made off towards Juns house. He pushed all bad thoughts aside and gunned it towards the apartment...

JUNS APARTMENT

1:00 A.M.

Jun awoke from a strange dream, not a nightmare, not a bad memory, just a strange dream...there was someone or some THING in the dream telling him to wake up and do certain things that he couldn't really remember, it wasn't his masters death or war, he always knew when they invaded his dreams...no...this was something else.

Jun snuck out of bed to go get a glass of water, he was unusually thirsty, he used the best of his assassin skills to sneak out without waking his extremely sensitive sekirei, with him being fully connected to them now they could feel all his emotions and sometimes even thoughts, so he had to really bring his A-game when it came to sneaking around the god-like aliens.

The moon light shined threw the windows of Juns apartment, creating an ominous atmosphere for the young man, he felt...uneasy...none of the advanced security systems were going off and none of the robots or defense turrets were active meaning there was no danger in the immediate area...but still...there was-

"oh...my...god"

Standing before Jun Yeager in his living room...was a demon.

A demon...extremely tall...thin...long sharp nails...head of a wolf with the horns of a goat...a long tail that ended with more smaller tails coming off the end...wings tucked into its back...upper chest of a women with boobs...both male and female lower sexual parts...and the feet of a goat with cloven hoofs.

"hello child, long time no see" The demons wolf face curved up into a sadistic smile, showing off its big sharp teeth.

Jun immediately dropped to his knees out of both FEAR and RESPECT, he knew this demon personally, its name was AMON, his symbol...the cape that was always there for him, the image was of THIS demon.

"Master Amon...i...i don't know what to say...w-why are you here may i ask?"

"business...but i wanted to see you...ive missed you Jun...we used to have SO much fun together...didn't we?"

"yes master"

Jun looked up slightly to see the demon was now right in front of him, all the way from its spot across the living room to now standing directly in front of him...Jun recoiled a little, he forgot just SCARY these damn things can be...

"dont fear child, i would NEVER hurt you...never you my little Jun...other people aren't so lucky HAHAHAHA!"

Amon let out a hearty laugh and reached down to help Jun up, Jun took the creatures hand cautiously and was gently lifted up, The demon wrapped its arms around the young man and ran its long sharp finger nails over his smooth bare chest and scars.

Amon as once a women named rukia, she was the original Reaper, she served in the position for over 1000 years before being retired, but instead of putting to rest a reaper who served so long and so well, it was decided to turn her into a demon and make her the "reaper trainer", in total there are 6 reapers around the world, there can be not more or less than 6 at a time, its Amons job to help them in any way it can, whether that's training, weapons, gear, information, support, friendship, etc etc...ANYTHING at all to ensure the reapers do there job to the maximum.

In all the years the demon has been the care taker of reapers it never had a connection like it did with Jun Yeager, he was such a strange boy...not good...not evil...not cold...not warm...he was...himself, but now that hes become the partner to several children of the higher beings hes become...different.

"are you here under orders from our masters?" Jun asked curiously as the demon continued its touching.

"no, im here to make sure i never have to worry about you doing your job, me and the masters have always had an incredible liking for you child...we don't wish to see you lose your way"

"my way?"

"yes...the children of the higher beings...the "sekirei" as humans call them, they've changed you...your not the killer i once knew and loved"

"im still just as dangerous"

"prove it..."

"h-how" Juns voice became strained as the demons touching became more...intimate

"tonight...you will show me and the masters you still have the heart of a soul reaper"

"i...i will...master"

"of course you will child, i know you wont fail usssssss" The demon flicked its long tongue into some of the more...sensitive...areas of Juns body.

"w-when?"

"whenever...as long as its done by the rising of the sun you will be all set"

"very well...then i better get to work"

"ah soooo soon? the night is still young you know...and i haven't felt this body in a LONG time"

"s-stop master...please...i-i need to get to work"

"but i LIKE touching you Jun...your so beautiful child...its no wonder those higher beings cant keep their hands off of you"

Jun blushed and tried to get out of the demons grasp, Amon finally relented and let the young reaper go.

"remember your purpose child, you exist only to feed the hunger of War and Death, when its complete i will return with the verdict of the masters and a reward...oh and next time we meet ill expect you to entertain me more...you know...down there"

"r-right...thank you for the information master, i will repay you in full"

"i know you will child, try and lighten up a little Jun...haven't we known each other long enough for you to drop the "master"?"

"i-i suppose...Amon"

"that's better, well i have to go, people to destroy, cities to burn, you know the drill...ill see you tomorrow night, oh and theres new armor and weapons in this package, use them well, they were custom made by War himself"

"yes..."

Amon could sense Juns distress and leaned in to kiss the boy directly, a token of good will and friendship, the much taller creature leaned in and pulled jun close to its strong body, he slightly whimpered at the touch but relented and submitted to the demon,Jun looked up to meet lips with Amon, they kissed and the demon slowly and teasingly pulled away to disappear into the nothingness from which it came...

Jun simply sat down on the couch with his head in his hands...now he had to KILL MORE PEOPLE...but...if it meant he could be with his sekirei...he would do ANYTHING.

Jun wasn't mad at Amon or his masters War and Death, after all there the reason why he isn't dead in some ditch somewhere, they gave him the power to take control of his own life and take revenge on all those who hurt him...he would do anything for his masters...but he would even more for his sekirei, so if killing was what they wanted then killing is what theyll get, of course MBI would be his primary target, two birds with one stone, he can please his masters and at the same time stop the sekirei plan, please the masters and free the sekirei...not a bad deal.

Jun looked up after about a minute to see Yume coming down the stairs into the dark living room, she looke worried but lightend up when she saw Jun wasn't in some kinda danger or in pain...

"did you have another on of those horrible nightmares Jun-sama? i can-"

Yume stopped dead in her tracks when she realized Juns eyes were glowing, not brightly, they were like the eyes of a dog, dimly shining in the moon light...

"yume? what were you saying?" Jun looked concerned, had he done something wrong?

"oh...uh...y-yeah sorry, its nothing, i just wanted to make sure your okay"

"yes im fine, i had a dream but it wasn't that bad"

"that bad is still bad"

"yes..."

Yume sat next to jun and gently pulled him into her ample bosom, Jun rested his head on her amazing chest and curled up in her arms like a kitten would its mother..."yume...can i tell you something?"

"anything Jun-sama"

"i...look...i have to go out for a while"

"where are you going?"

"im going to attack MBI"

"WHAT!?...ALONE!?"

"yes...please don't be mad, if i go with you guys then MBI will eventually pick up on it, e had a good thing going with those first attacks but it will be MUCH more believable if its a single terrorist."

Yume saw the logic in Juns words but she couldn't just let her Jun-sama go out and fight without her by his side...

"Jun-sama...you don't have to o this alone, as your sekirei its my duty to serve you in ALL things"

"Yume, your not the combat type, you don't kill...which is a GOOD thing, i don't want you to ever kill anyone, i want you to be pure hearted...not a monster like me"

"your not a monster Jun-sama, your a soldier, and soldiers do what they have to do...they don't do it because they LIKE to kill, they do it because they HAVE to kill"

"maybe...regardless im asking you as your ashikabi, your lover, your husband, your friend, and your partner...please allow me too go alone, i SWEAR on my honor as a warrior of the fallen nation of Mandalore, i WILL return safety.

"very well Jun-sama, i wont tell the others until you've already left, but if ANYTHING goes wrong or your in a situation you cant handle, just contact us and well be there right away"

"i know you will Yume, thank you...my love"

Jun connected with Yume and they kissed, massive wings of pure radiant light shot from number 8s back, she deepened the kiss and they stayed like that for several minutes, Jun broke away softly and proceeded to gather his weapons and armor for the coming attacks.

Yume returned to bed silently, she acted as if nothing was wrong but secretly she had a communicator ready to receive any word from her beloved Jun-sama, despite not wanting to see him go out alone, Yume had to admit she didn't feel as worried as she thought she would be...she had the utmost confidence in her ashikabi, something told her he'd be alright, and when it came to a sekireis intuition about their ashikabi...they were NEVER wrong.

MASON IZUMO

1:20 A.M.

Alarms inside number 2, Matsus, room went off as she got report after report of various attacks on MBI coming in from all around the city, one after another in rapid succession, whoever this was...they knew what they were doing.

The red headed super genius could literally connect into computer through her brain so she could gather THOUSANDS of pieces of information at a time, process, sort, and act on them all within a matter of seconds, but seeing the info in person was always a strength, so Matsu gently awoke her ashikabi to inform him of the events happening right this minute.

"minato-tan...minato-tan...please wake up, we have a situation"

"a situation? whats going on Matsu?" Minato said with a big lazy yawn as he slowly rose out of the futon they were sharing.

"there's attacks happening all over the city, while they might appear to be a coordinated assault, i think its only one person..."

"what makes you say that...also...what kind of attacks"

"bad ones...the kind that kill people...ALLOT of people"

"civilians, police, MBI..."

"MBI...mostly...some high ranking Yakuza and corrupt police officers have been attacked as well, so far two entire yakzua groups have been wiped out, a whole police station of corrupt cops, and at least 3 platoons worth of MBI soldiers"

"wow...do...do we know...you know...WHO"

Matsu gave Minato "the look"...

"no..."

"Minato-tan"

"hes my friend!"

"yes...and hes a killer, ive read his files, you haven't"

"your judging another person by what you saw on a computer screen?"

Matsu fell silent, there were truth in her Ashikabis words but still...a file is a file...and computers don't lie...people do.

Minato ran his hand through his raven hair, "im sorry Matsu, its just...hes my friend"

"i understand Minato-tan, ill look further into this..."

"thank you Matsu"

The wisdom sekirei leaned up and gave her ashikabi a nice kiss before disappearing into her lair.

Minato was confused, and when he was confused there was only one person who could set him straight...Miya.

Minato walked out into the hallways of the inn, he could hear the gunshots and explosions even from inside the inn, one man was doing this?

Before Minato could knoke on Miyas door he turned to see the purple haired demon sitting on the back porch of the inn, silently observing the chaos over head...

Minato silently went over and sat beside the older women, Miya turned in an extremely out of character move, pulled Minato into her arms, either she needed to hold something, or she thought he needed to be held himself.

Minato simply leaned into the affection, if Miya was being like this than something HAD to be wrong...

"Miya-san..."

"Minato...ever since that day...the day we came to this WRETCHED planet i knew..."

"you knew what Miya-san?"

"nothing...it doesn't matter now anyway"

"whats going on Miya?"

"its Jun"

"are you sure?"

"yes"

Minato remained silent, all this destruction was the work of one man, a man he though to be his friend, but still...there was something wrong about this...something deeper...Jun wouldn't do this of his own will...would he?"

Minato and miya simply watched the fire and bullets until it stopped, the night time air came back but the smell of gun powder and death remained in the air, Minato needed to talk to Jun, he just...he needed to see his face...then he would know for sure, Minato Sahashi had this amazing ability to read other people, he just knew what kinda person you were just by looking, it was a quality that served him his whole life, now he would need to utilize that skill on Jun..."just who or WHAT are you Jun Yeager?"

STREETS OF SHINTO TEITO

3:00 a.m.

Shiina was SO close to Juns house when the fighting started, he could hear the gunshots and see the fires and explosions, what ever was happening...Jun was there...he just knew it, so for the last few hours Shiina had been following the trail of his ashikabi, every time though he came up short, all he would find were the dead bodies and burnt out vehicles left behind from Juns rampage, granted they were either soldiers or criminals...but still...they were human beings.

Finally Shiina was able to trace down the feeling in his chest, he observed a lone figure in black making its way towards the apartment complex Jun lived in, the figure was moving in and out of invisiblity, so Shiina had to stay close as to not lose the invisible person...

As shiina rounded another corner, a han came around with great strength and pinned him to the ground, the black figure from before must have realized it was being followed and set up an ambush for what it thought was an attacker.

"j-jun! im not an enemy! please stop...im reacting to you!" Shiina desperately yelled, he just knew this black figure was his ashikabi...it had to be...this feeling in his chest, he didn't want to get killed by his own ashikabi.

"how do you know my name" Jun said in a low mechanical voice, his mask disguising his words and making him sound much more menecing.

"because your a powerful ashikabi, all sekirei know you, im one of them...one of YOURS...my master"

The way shiina said it, it reminded Jun allot of himself actually, when he was younger he found himself in these kinda situations more than once...he immediately released shiina from his hold and helped him up.

"im sorry, are you hurt?"

"n-no im fine"

Shiina instantly tensed up when he saw his ashikabi in the light, he was wearing some kinda stealth based power armor, weapons on every inch of his body, well actually EMPTY weapon holsters and pouches...jun used up all his munitions in the nightly raids, but it was clear he came out loaded for bear with guns, knives, grenades, missiles, darts, and any other weapon you could think of, both ranged and melee, he had a black cloak over his head and body, it was an invisibility cloak to allow Jun to disappear, his helmet was obviously a combat type with night vision, thermal, heat, and magnetic scopes attached to the front, his mask was armored to protect his face and was form fitted to perfectly fit his face, it had a scary skull paint job in white which shined through the otherwise black silhouette, giving him a very...reaper...like appearance.

"please forgive my brashness Sekirei, as you can see its been one HELL of a night"

"i can see, why though?"

"why?"

"yes...why did you do all this destruction"

"to send a message, i PROMISE ill explain EVERYTHING once were back at the apartment"

"wont MBI be looking for you"

"they don't know its me, i sabotaged their network and was completely concealed all night, no body will know anything...i wouldn't put my sekirei in danger because of MY actions"

"i understand Jun-sama, please lead the way"

"alright, but one thing before we go"

Shiina turned before he jumped off, "yes Jun-sama?"

"you know my name but i-"

"shiina, number 107, the death god sekirei, at your service master"

"death god sekirei huh...well with a nickname like that im happy to welcome you aboard Shiina haha"

"hahaha thank you master"

Shiinas chest was on FIRE, but he calmed himself, he wanted to save the winging for after they got back to the apartment and got settled, after all his ashikabi had a rough night and Shiina didn't want to push things...yet.

JUNS APARTMENT

3:20 A.M.

Jun and Shiina entered through the secret entrance through the apartment, he emerged inside the armor with the male sekirei in toe, Jun proceeded to remove his armor, weapons, and mask. He the stripped down to regular clothes and took Shiinas hand to lead him into the living room silently, he wanted to sneak in and make up a goo story before- oh shit

Standing before Jun Yeager and number 107 Shiina...were ALL of Juns sekirei.


	20. Chapter 20

SEKIREI FANFICTION CHAPTER 20

ALRIGHT HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY, I WANTED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT QUICKLY BECAUSE OF THE CLIFF HANGER IN THE LAST ONE, WE GET A BIG...NO...HUGE!...RESOLUTION IN THIS CHAPTER THAT SETS US ON THE RIGHT TRACK FOR THE REST OF THE STORY AND PUTS THE FOCUS BACK ON THE SEKIREI AND THE SEKIREI PLAN, TO STAY TRUE TO THE ACTUAL STORY.

SHOUT OUT TO-

REVAN193

AKIRA KENZU

DRAGONIC NATIVE

TERRENCE NORAN

THE KITSUNE SAIYAN

SINCE YOU GUYS ALL WENT FOR THE YUME KISS LAST TIME, IM NOT GIVING YOU A CHOICE THIS TIME, KARASUBAS GONNA TAKE ALL OF YOU INTO A DARK ROOM AND DO VERY BAD THINGS TO YOU AND BY BAD I MEAN VERY KINKY SEXY TIME MUHAHAHAHA (EVIL LAUGH) LOL ;)

Jun and Shiina emerged into the living room to find a posy of extremely angry super powered demi-gods waiting...

"Jun-sama..." Yume had a look of regret and despair on her face, her ashikabi was just out killing HUNDREDS of people...she didn't know what to do.

Karasuba didn't waste any time, she picked jun up by the scruff of his neck and flung him into the couch a little harder than necessary...if anyone had a right to be pissed it was Karasuba, she went through hell and back to fix her mind, body, and soul only for her very own Ashiakbi, the one who supported her through the whole process, to end up a merciless killer himself.

"what the FUCK were you thinking master!?" Karasuba threw her discipline coat down in anger...Yume tried to calm her down but the trigger was already pulled.

"what was i thinking? is that what your asking me? i wasn't THINKING anything...i was DOING, i was doing what needed to be done..."

Karasuba turned on a dime and got right up in Juns face, "doing what had to be done" she repeated with venom in her voice.

"goddamn right, you think we are ever going to be happy or live in peace with MBI breathing down our necks?...they have to sent a message"

"DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF!?...no...no there's something more to this...there's no fucking way in hell you'd go on a damn RAMPAGE around the city for some bullshit reason like that..."

Jun fell silent, his sekirei was right in every way. He was trying to cover it up with excuses, but the truth was he HAD to do it...because he was a reaper.

Homura stepped in, "this isn't the ashikabi i risked life and limb for, there IS something your not telling us...and were gonna get it out of you one way or another"

"HOMURA!" yume yelled, trying her best to diffuse the situation without violence.

"excuse me...that sounded like a threat...don't forget who the ashikabi is here" now Jun was getting defensive, he wasn't just gonna roll over and beg for forgiveness...even though deep down all he wanted to do was curl up and cry.

"yes you are my ashikabi, and im your sekirei, and since day one you've made it VERY clear that you don't consider yourself our "master" so don't pull the ashikabi card now...its too late for that" Homura was just digging in deeper and deeper, for the first time EVER Jun could honestly say he wanted to HURT one of his sekirei...or was it HIMSELF he wanted to hurt.

"and what the fuck to do you know huh? have you ever had to watch your friends and family BURN, watch everything you ever loved butchered and raped, watch your country be stripped down to nothing...no? then SHUT THE FUCK UP HOMURA!"

"what does that have to do with ANY of this, your past has no bearing on your future, your being defensive because your HIDING something!"

"tell us so we can help you jun-sama, your never alone as long as were here, and speaking for myself only here...im ALWAYS going to be here" Yahan was trying to take the nice road instead of the yelling and fighting...

"none of you understand anything..."

"SO TELL US!" Karasuba yelled in frustration, she LOVED her jun SO much and to see him like thi-...well actually she had no idea what this was...she had never seen him like this before.

"YOU THINK I WANTED THIS!? YOU THINK I WANTED TO KILL PEOPLE, TO TAKE LIVES FOR THE SICK AMUSEMENT OF THOSE FUCKING MONSTERS! I DID WHAT I DID TONIGHT SO I COULD STAY WITH ALL OF YOU! THE ONLY REASON WHY IM STILL HERE IS BECAUSE I KILL...AND...and...ill never stop...because i cant"

Tears began to roll down Juns face, he sunk to his knees and burst out crying...what had he done?...how many people?...sure they were criminals and soldiers...but they were still human beings.

"master..." Karasuba walked over and gently tried to pick up her ashikabi, but he swatted her away...he never swatted her away...he simply crawled over to the couch and sank down against the edge, tears coming none stop as the impact of what he had done hit the young man like a thousand ton freight train.

"please tell us whats going on Jun-san...were your sekirei, we LOVE you more than life itself...we just...we just don't understand so much about you...you have to understand that your still largely a mystery to us..."

All of Jun's sekirei nodded at Homura's expert words, Akitsu, who had been silent through the whole exchange, came over and simply sat next to Jun, then slowly wrapped one arm around him...no one could refuse Akitsu.

"im...im a reaper...you don't know what that is...yet"

Juns sekirei gathered around the wounded and heart broken young man and cradled him tightly, he was their ashikabi...their partner...all they wanted was to know the truth...then...then they could help him.

"a reaper Jun-sama?" Yume asked as she began stroking his feathery grey hair.

"y-yes...a soul reaper...an agent of death herself created for the purpose of killing...ive been a reaper for many years now...they were going to retire me after i tried to settle down into a normal life...but i had all of you by then...so i made a deal"

Juns sekirei looked at each other one by one, he wasn't lying, that was for sure...

"a deal master?"

"yes...i would continue to be a reaper and in return i could stay with all of you"

The sekirei immediately felt a sudden pang of guilt and despair. Their ashikabi sacrificed his own FREEDOM to stay with them...words couldn't describe the feeling going around that room among'st the sekirei of Jun Yeager.

Jun didnt need to explain every detail, all of his sekirei accept shiina and Akitsu were fully connected to him threw their bond, they knew exactly what his history with "death" and "war" was...they could just go into their juns tortured mind and see his past present and bits and pieces of his future, and what they saw wasn't pretty to say the least.

"master...what can we do to help?" Karasuba was always thinking ten steps ahead, she didn't dwell on anything, there would be time for that later, for now they needed solutions.

"i...i don't know" Jun sunk further into despair, he felt like the whole world was coming down on top of him...

"we stand up to these...things...that have forced you into this!" Yume said defiantly, how dare ANYONE force her Jun-sama into something like this...

"its not that simple...i owe allot to them"

"even your own freedom?" Homura questioned, no matter how much these beings did for Jun-san, there's nothing that could equal his freedom.

Jun fell silent, as usual Homura had a point, maybe...maybe with the sekirei Jun could have a fighting chance against Death and War.

"yume...that could work, with all of you there's not much they could do to me" Jun said with more optimism, suddenly feeling hope return to him.

"we will all do ANYTHING to ensure your safely and freedom Jun-sama, all we EVER wanted...was for you to be happy" Yume said with a smile.

Jun looked around the room to see all his sekirei nodding in agreement, even shiina, who he hadn't even winged yet, that's probably why hes been so silent...he felt out of place.

"alright then, ill handle my end of things, but when the time comes you all have to be ready to FIGHT...and i mean REALLY fight, we now have MBI, Mikogami, Higa, and the gods of death and war gunning for us..."

"i will tear them down from their thorns by the hair and disembowel them if it means protecting you master, NO one is safe from my sword when it comes to you Jun...NO ONE" Karasuba was passionately angry about this whole affair, the very idea of someone using and manipulating her Jun made her want to tear the very heavens down...she didn't care who these things were or how powerful they were...she would DESTROY ANYONE who harmed her ashikbai...whether they be human, sekirei, or god

"thank you Karasuba, now about this mess...MBI doesn't know it was me, but i should continue doing TARGETED strikes to keep the act up otherwise they will suspect something, no more cops or yakuza and only killing when necessary...but it has to be done...i still need to take down MBI to free all of you"

All of Juns sekirei nodded in agreement and helped their ashikabi up, he needed a shower and some food...and a few sessions from all his beloved demi-god aliens, Karasuba and Homura felt bad about yelling at him like they did, they wanted to pleasure their little Jun, they wanted to feel him shake and quiver against them and wanted to hear him moan and whimper in pleasure...Karasuba and Homura held their tongue for now...they would sneak Jun away from the others latter and make up for their hot hotheadedness towards their loyal and perfect little Jun...

"oh and this is shiina, number 107, i met him while i was out and hes reacting to me..."

Shiina was shifting nervously from side to side, uncomfortable with the situation...he wasn't one of Juns sekirei...yet.

Jun wiped away his tears and stood up, "come here shiina, my sekirei" Jun said with a gentle smile, the rest of Juns sekirei were giving shiina warm and welcoming smiles, eager to introduce a new sekirei to their group, especially a male and a young one.

Shiina didn't know what to do, his body was so hot and he was sweating, he felt like he couldn't breathe..."shiina? you do wanna be my sekirei right?" Jun moved closer to the silver haired young man slowly to not rush things...

"despite this little craziness i promise it isn't always like this here, Jun is the best ashikabi you could ask for 107..." Homura really liked the idea of having another male sekirei with him, it could give him someone to connect with besides Jun.

"i...m-my...body...it hurts" Shiinas voice cracked from the heat in his chest and he fell to his knees, his breaths became short and labored.

"shiina! come on man don't push it, let me ease your pain" Jun keeled down in front of shiina and took his hand in his own to try and comfort the reacting sekirei...there was only one thing to do now...

Jun leaned in and took Shiinas head in his hands...the he kissed him.

Long slim blue wings burst from shiinas back, they weren't very big but there were many of them, a hug bundle of bright blue wings...beautiful.

Jun deepened the kiss when shiina began responding well to the affection, Jun ran his hands though the boys silver hair and his other hand placed firmly on his back, teasingly brushing against shiinas tight rear end. He was so cute, slim and feminine with sexy hips and a tight butt, the ultimate boy toy.

Jun sekirei looked on with happiness, it seemed no matter how crazy their household got Jun would always be there for them, Homura was just glad to have another man around, Yahan was happy to have someone a little more her age, all the other sekirei were old enough to be her ashikabis mom, and besides shiina was just too cute to pass up...

When Jun pulled back shiina looked up to him with pleading eyes, although Jun may have his problems so does everybody else and out of all the ashikabis out there shiina wouldn't have it any other way...he felt...complete...a feeling he hadn't in a LONG time, he felt like he could finally find kusano with jun as his partner...he felt like he could do ANYTHING with Jun.

Shiina collapsed from exhaustion, his young sekirei body couldn't handle all this contact with his Ashikabi, younger sekireis body's were less refined and used to direct contact with their partners, so they would often fall asleep or become extremely tired with prolonged contact with their Ashikabis, for a sekirei being in contact with ones partner was the greatest feeling they could have, but if they weren't used to that feeling it could overload them...

Its like when a kid first drinks alcohol or does his first drug, the high can be too much and it causes pain instead of pleasure, but do it enough and the body becomes more used to it, its why juns older sekirei could be around him constantly without worrying about their body's...Yahan had to limit her time with Jun to just a few hours because she wasn't yet mature enough, she could have sex but it took a HUGE toll on her health.

Jun leaned down and picked up the thin boy to move him into the bedroom, he knew by now that sekirei, especially the younger ones, were TIRED after they were winged. As Jun was moving the silver haired boy he could hear shiina mumbling something...

Jun stopped and pulled shiina a little closer, "what is it shiina? can you speak up a little"

"k-kusano...i...i need to find kusano"

Jun slightly pulled back, kusano? where had he heard that name before?...

Jun placed shiina in bed, he would investigate this "kusano" person once shiina was safe and sound, Jun gently stripped shiina down to get him comfortable. He took off his shoes and socks then his shorts and shirt to get him down to his underwear, shiina briefly woke up and tried to cover himself up but Jun gently pulled the blankets back to look over his new sekireis sexy body...

"j-jun-san...please don't stare" shiina wrapped his arms around his chest and brought his legs to try and cover himself, jun gently took shiinas arms and slowly spread them apart to get a good look at his sexy little boy toy...

"mmmm shiina, your so sexy..." Jun said in a lusty voice as he slowly slid his hands around shiinas body, teasing him by brushing his fingers against his nipples and stomach. Shiina whined at the touch and began to relax a little, he was still tired but being caressed by his ashikabi felt really nice...Jun was so gentle and skilled, it was obvious he had plenty experience...shiina felt a little embarrassed by just how inexperienced he was, he didn't want to seem like a little kid, he wanted to make Jun proud and he wanted to be seen as an adult. In shiinas mind the best way to do that was act like an adult...and adults touched each other like this.

"i-im sorry Jun-san..." Shiina said in a low whisper, putting his head down in shame and slightly turning away.

"for what my little sekirei?" Jun wrapped his arms around shiinas waist and brought him close, lightly kissing his neck and ears like karasuba always did with him, whenever the ashen haired women did it with him it always got him in the mood so it must work with shiina...and it looked as though it was.

Shiina began quivering in Juns arms, he slim body gently shaking against Juns powerful muscles. It felt pretty damn good to be the one in control, as much as Jun loved being dominated by his sekirei he also learned allot from them on how to pleasure someone, after all he was paying attention during all his sessions with Karasuba...

"f-for not being able to please you, im sorry im not as experienced or mature as the other...b-but ill do my best! you'll see jun-san, i wont let you down" Shiina said with desperation in his voice, like Jun would throw him away for not being a sexual predator like Karasuba or a play boy like Homura or a super MILF like Yume.

"shhhh its okay Shiina, your PERFECT just the way you are...MY little shiina" Jun purred in shiinas ears causing the young sekireis spine to tingle, Jun could feel his little body shaking and it felt great, to have some else in your arms, completely submitted to you...no wonder Karasuba always loved doing this kinda thing.

Jun eventually trailed his kisses down lower and lower, pushing the silver haired boy down onto the bed and straddling his waist, he slowly grind'ed his hips against shiinas. But right now he needed to rest and Jun had some other things he needed to take care of, he could get to know shiina intimately latter...this was just to show the boy that Jun was absolutely in love with him...

"w-where are you going Jun-san...d-don't you want me?" Shiina said with a face that was almost too cute, his eyes were pleading for Jun to take him right then and there.

"im sorry shiina but i have some thing i need to take care of, and you need your rest, but YES i do want you, i love you just as much as any of my sekirei...your my family now and your going to be treated like it...just get some sleep and i promise once you wake i will be there to pleasure you" Jun winked and laid the boy back into the bed under the blankets, he made shiina comfortable and snug then turned the lights out and left, giving shiina a nice kiss before he departed.

When the door closed and darkness enveloped the room Shiina felt an uncomfortable feeling of...detachment...like he was missing a piece of himself, "is this what it means to have an ashikabi?" While he also felt relif that the heat in his chest was gone, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something. Shiina pulled the covers over his head and tried to fall asleep but the longer he stayed in that dark room the longer the feeling grew and grew...he NEEDED Jun, he needed his ashikabi.

Jun emerged from up stairs to be greeted by his sekirei making dinner and laughing and joking, Jun smiled at his sekirei, it was obvious they were trying to make up for earlier, they didn't know the circumstances around Juns reaper situation and they felt bad about yelling at him, especially Karasuba, who at the time felt betrayed because of how much Jun helped her with her violence, then to turn around and commit unneeded violence himself, but now that she knew it wasn't his fault she felt bad...really bad.

Karasuba came up behind Jun and gently wrapped her amrs around him, she didnt want him to shake her off or dismiss her, all she wanted was too hold him...her little pup.

Jun placed his hand on Karasubas arm, she closed her eyes expecting him to pull her arm off his body but he didnt...he was holding her in a loving way, he leaned back into her touch.

Karasuba felt all her guilt wash away when Jun submitted into her touch, at least he wasn't mad or didn't want to see her..."karasuba, thanks for knocking some sense into me earlier, i really needed that" she felt even happier now because not only was he not mad, but he was thanking her for yelling at him...

"I was just confused master, i didn't understand why you would do something like that...but now i do, and im going to ensure that nothing bad happens to you"

"thank you Karasuba, i don't think ive ever said this too you but...when im with you, i feel like i can do ANYTHING, i feel like nothing can stop me...your my partner in crime karasuba...and i love you for it"

"jun...you have no idea how HAPPY it makes me to know that im importent to you master"

"well you are, the most important, i love all of you equally but i have a special place for you Karasuba, i always have, you understand me because me and you have both had to go through dark and disturbing times...were soul mates Karasuba, we were meant to be together"

The heat in Karasubas chest felt like it was going to burn through her heart, she just felt so HAPPY, her Ashikabi was admitting he had a special place for HER, that he needed her, that they were soul mates, sekirei were creatures of love and for a sekirei to have their ashikabi say things like that was the fulfillment of a life long fantasy that ALL sekirei had, and in typical Karasuba fashion, when Jun made her feel happy she wanted to return the favor...and Karasuba knew only one way to that.

"Jun...Yume, Yahan, and Akitsu are making dinner...its not gonna be ready for another half an hour"

"and Homura?"

"hes waiting for us upstairs"

"i...i cant...im sorry...i need to deal with something first"

"your reaper stuff?"

"y-yes"

"very well, if ANYTHING happens well be right there for you...and when your done-"

Karasuba gently grabbed Juns crotch and ass, brushing her fingers over his rosebud and stroking his length through his pants.

"thank you Karasuba, when im done ill give you my full attention, i promise"

Karasuba didn't say a word, she simply turned Jun around and kissed him right on the lips in a deep passionate show of love and dedication, Jun and Karasuba were completely connected now meaning they could read each others thoughts and feelings, they were the highest order a sekirei and ashikabi could reach.

Jun pulled away and went into his closet to grab a sweatshirt and some flip flops and went outside to a parking lot behind his apartment, where he summoned Amon.

OUTSIDE JUNS APARTMENT

4:00 a.m.

A circle of fire erupted on the cold concrete and a figure emerged in the center with smoke and brimstone flooding out of the circle, the figure waited for the smoke to clear and fire to die down, it stepped out from the circle to show itself, a BIG smile on its wolf like face as it spotted Jun...

The demon did a slow clap, "VERY well done my boy, you preformed exactly...no, better...than we expected, your position is now secure"

Jun wanted to smash the creatures smiling face right in, he wanted to tell it to fuck off, to take his reaper position and stick it up it ass...but that wouldn't help anything...all it would do was make his life even harder, the best thing to do was just smile and act like everything was the same, he needed to get more information on the sekirei plan and get more control over his life before he went rogue, there were reapers in the past that went rogue , Jun would get into contact with these former reapers to help him before he revolted against the masters...he needed to get things stable and ready before he could tell war and death to go fuck themselves...

"i aim to please master"

"and you do, in spades child, the masters are VERY pleased with your work"

"thank death, the last thing i want is to displease them..."

"no worries child, as i said your position is secured"

"so what now?"

"now we allow you to preform as you see fit, no more time tables or pressure, you now pick the time and place you kill, we understand that simply attacking willy nilly is no good for your long term success..."

"that's great! now i can plan out my attacks tactically...tell the masters i said THANK YOU, this helps me out so much master you have no idea..."

"haha i will child i will, now...i believe you owe me something"

"i do-...oh...yeah.."

"ahhhh don't say it like that Jun! i just wanna touch you a little, i haven't been with you for awhile...let alone INSIDE you hahaha" The demon winked and moved a little closer to Jun

jun blushed and tightened up, he felt uncomfortable but the demon was right...he said he would.

Amon wrapped his arms around the smaller reaper and began rubbing its body to his, touching Juns sensitive spots and nuzzling his neck...just as Amon was getting into it...it stopped..."what did i tell you Amon?"

The demon and Jun turned to see DEATH herself standing across the parking lot, her large scythe and towering figure dwarfing even Amon.

The demon immediately let Jun go and disappeared in a ring of fire, death silently floated across the parking lot to the kneeling Jun...

Jun felt her ghostly hand caress his grayish hair, her long sharp fingers danced across his scalp, massaging him like a puppy...

"m-my master" Jun whimpered as her hand caressed his head and back.

"Jun...we need to talk" Death said in her deadpan voice

Jun immediately tensed up, did she know he planned on betraying her!?

Jun looked up to her hooded face with worry in his eyes, she ran her hand across his cheek in a comforting way to show she wasn't angry...a good sign.

Death picked Jun up and teleported to the top of MBI tower, the highest tower in the city, they looked out over the city and felt the cool December wind breeze through Deaths long black cloak, the twenty foot tall being with the giant scythe silently observed the city with Jun in her hand, he held on to her thumb and looked down over the huge city...it was beautiful, all the lights and cars, all the little people moving around going through there daily lives.

Death was being very silent, she simply observed the city, it seemed she was looking st the people below, death herself observing the lives of all the people she was responsible for, one of these days each and every one of these people would end up before her...

"Jun...i know what you plan to do"

Jun just sat back in her hand, if she was going to kill him she would have done it already, which meant she had more to say...

"and i agree with you..."

"what!?" That was the LAST thing he'd thought he hear...

"im tired of it Jun...im tired of all the killing of all the death and destruction, im tired of humanity beging violent, petty, primative monkeys...im want to change things"

"master...i...i don't know what to say...your the last person id thought would be on my side...what about War"

"my brother would NEVER go along with the idea of peace, he IS war after all, but i don't care about him anymore...i just want YOU"

"ME?...why me master?"

"because...because i don't know Jun...i cant describe it but your the first person ive EVER met who i didn't have an overwhelming desire to kill, i want you Jun..."

"well there are things that need to be done before we an focus on things like love..."

"i agree...so that's why im here, your going to destroy MBI and free the sekirei, while im going to change things on my end, once we have begun our plans well link up and work TOGETHER for the greater good of the world"

"that's sounds perfect...but..."

"but what Jun?"

"how do i know this is real?...i mean your DEATH...its hard to believe that you of all beings would want peace and happiness on earth"

"ive been doing allot of thinking lately, and besides if i wanted you dead there's nothing that could stop me from simply killing you right here"

Jun fell silent, she had a point...

"look...if you don't trust me that's fine, ill prove it too you by my actions not words, you wont see any interference from me, war, or amon until the time is right, but when it is im going to come ask you to stand my side against War"

"i will master...thank you"

"for what?"

"for changing sides, for letting me live how i want to live, for not making me a killer anymore, for giving this world hope..."

"your wrong...you gave ME hope Jun, when i saw how much you hated killing, when i saw how much pain it brought you and the ones you love, i knew i had to change because if i didn't then i would have to kill you...and that's not something i can do...because i love you Jun"

"master..."

Death brought Jun up to her hooded face and leaned in, he couldn't see her face but he could FEEL it, she leaned in and connected her lips with his, although all he saw was blackness just being able to feel her was enough for Jun...

death pulled back after a minute and Jun looked up to her with hope in his eyes, with her on their side this would be SO much easier, he actually had a chance to do some good now...

Death started laughing, "hahahaha oh man me and you, death itself and a soul reaper, the ones who will bring about peace to the earth hahaha how ironic"

"hahaha yeah well you know what they say, never judge a book by its cover"

"that's right haha, all right now that were on the same footing we can begin our plans, you handle the sekirei and MBI and ill work on weakening War and Amon, ill also put you in contact with other reapers who take our side."

"excellent, when the times right, ill see you on the other side...my master"

"yes my Reaper, for a better humanity"

"for a better humanity"

Death teleported Jun back to his apartment, he appeared in the parking lot behind the house and made his way up to his sekirei...he felt better then he felt in a while now, finally things were coming together, he didn't have to worry about being a merciless killer anymore and he had one of the most powerful beings in the universe on his side, this would make the fight against MBI so much easier because now he could focus all his attention on that...he could keep his promise to his sekirei...and set them free.

Jun entered his apartment to a most joyish sight, his sekirei were all laid out on the couch, some sleeping, others lightly talking, but between Karasuba and Yume was an empty spot...his spot.

All the sekirei saw him enter and looked up to greet their ashikabi, they didn't know what kind of mood he'd be in or if he'd have good news or bad news...but all that changed when they saw his face...there ashikabi looked...happy...genuinely happy.

"guys and gals...i just solved our biggest problem" Jun said with a huge smile

All their faces lit up in questioning gazes, "what do you mean Jun-sama?" Yume asked first.

"there's some i cant tell you but lets just say we no longer have to worry about me being a reaper, i not only dealt with it but i got us an ally that will be the game changer in our mission to free the sekirei"

Juns family looked at each other with smiles on their faces, they had never seen there Jun so happy and confident before, he seemed like a changed man...for the better.

"Master...if you say you dealt with it then we have no other choice but to believe you, you are our Ashikabi and we trust you without end, but good news must be celebrated...now come join your family"

"yes Karasuba...its good to be home"

Karasuba stood up and went over to pick Jun up, holding him bridal style she carried her light weight little pup back over to the couch...she placed him down in his rightful place as the center of their family, with Karasuba, Homura, and Yahan on the left and Yume, Akitsu, and Shiina on the right

Juns sekirei had a western movie ready and waiting for there Ashikabis return, and they even laid out an amazing looking dinner for him...

Jun began crying tears of joy, his sekirei had not only all fully accepted him...but they went out of there way to make him happy, they knew what food he liked so they made it, they knew he liked westerns so they put on a Clint Eastwood movie, they knew he liked being held so they did...his sekirei were so dedicated to him, and he was to them.

The family just sat back and watched a movie while their ashikabi enjoyed an amazing dinner Yume made, all 7 of the residents just basking in the love and loyalty they felt for each other, and when the sun came up they all went to bed being perfectly content with just sleeping away the day.

With half of Juns problems now out of the way for the time being he decided to focus fully on the other half...MBI...but that was latter...for now all he wanted was sleep, and to feel the love of his sekirei.

So for the entire morning into the afternoon, Jun and his sekirei just slept...and slept and slept, Jun would wake up every few hours to fuck or get fucked by one of his sekirei, he would sleep, one of his sekirei would wake him up, bring him into another room, and fuck his brains out, then he would sleep, another sekirei would wake him up and do the same thing, when it was time for them to get up Jun had gone through each one of his sekirei at least once...

He stumbled out of bed and went to the back porch with dried up semen all over his body, some on his legs and ass, some on his face, some on his underwear, all he knew was all of it wasn't his...no his was on his sekirei while there's was on him.

Jun simply sat down and admired the sun in the sky, he felt like it would be a new day, a new hope and a new chance to do some GOOD in the world where he had done so much WRONG, he was going to make up for all the people he hurt...or he'd die trying.

No matter what though it felt indescribably good to know that he had all his sekirei watching his back, they all loved him to death...literally, there was nothng better than knowing you had someone who was THAT loyal to you...let alone SIX of them.

Yume was the next one to wake up, she came out and sat on Jun lap and the two watched the cool December air whisk about..."its so beautiful"

"yes yume...it is"


	21. Chapter 21

SEKIREI HEART OF DARKNESS CHAPTER 21

"If your going through Hell, keep going"

-Winston Churchill

For almost three days Jun and his sekirei simply laid around the house and had fun, with all the commotion around Juns Reaper position nobody had really accepted the family's two new members...Akitsu and Shiina, both sekirei had pretty different personality's but fortunately they fit in PERFECTLY.

Akitsu and Yume had instantly become comrades with Yume making extensive use of Akitsus subservient personality, she could get SO many dished cleaned and meals made with a second set of hands that was willing to help with ANYTHING, but much further than that there was real sisterhood between the two sekirei, Yume was always trying to bring out the "light" in people. She firmly believed that all people were inherently good, a fact made apparent by Yumes continued support of Karasuba, a sekirei infamous for her darkness.

In the case for Akitsu it wasn't that she was "dark" or "light" it was just that she was willing to do anything if she thought Jun would like it...she had NO individuality...she was like a robot...but every once in while "something" would shine through, a little spark of a person under all that...ICE.

Yume saw it as well and id anything she could to bring it out, she even got sexual with Akitsu just to see if she would get any kind of reaction...she didn't...unless it was Jun doing the talking, NOTHING seemed to get through Akitsus ice armor...figuratively...her actual ice armor was also VERY tough, not even a point blank shot from one of Juns ANTI TANK RIFLES could pierce it...

Now shiina was a whole different animal, He was docile, honest, smart, and CUTE he was basically like a mini Homura but a little less "play boy" and a little more "Minato" actually that was one of the first things Jun noticed about Shiina once he really sat down and talked with the boy...he was ALLOT like Minato...he had all the same traits accept shiina had a little more self confidence then the "ashikabi of the north'

Karasuba and Homura had taken a HUGE liking to shiina, the ashen haired sekirei always had a liking for the "little ones" or the younger sekirei, but she had what amounted to a "big step sister" crush on shiina. Karasuba and Homura had both taken the young shiina under their black and fire wings, they were biological siblings and although shiina wasn't directly related to them he did fit perfectly with them, Karasuba, Homura, and Shiina all looked liked three siblings, with their grey, ashen, and silver hair they were like a matched set.

In the days since Karasubas return from Takamis surgery and Jun taking back control of his life, Karasuba and Homura had formed a new relationship with each other, finally embracing each other as brother and sister and truly understanding what it means to be siblings...they were a sight to behold.

Jun had a habit of turning anything he could "badass" so it was only natural that he made their paring offical, Jun had new battle plans for the whole sekirei plan and one of them was Karasuba and homura becoming a perfect duo, he called them...

"SHADOW AND FLAME"

Jun had a BIG smile on his face when he told them their new code names...

Not only had the family really come together in the few days since "the incident" but they also were training hard every minute of every day, Yume was the strongest out of all of them and Karasuba was a close second, Homura and Akitsu were pretty even and while Yahan and Shiina were both insanely powerful, they were still young and had allot too learn. A task that Karasuba and Yume were glad to take on.

After the fourth day it was time to act, the last sekirei had been winged and the plan was now in full swing, battles were already starting everywhere and there were vast rumors of sekirei and ashikabis about to try and make a mass escape from the city.

Needless to say MBI was cracking down HARD on Shinto Teito, in order to justify the massive lock down of the city MBI simply staged several large scale "terrorist" attacks.

Men in Military gear and scary masks attacked various high population areas throughout the city, killing a few hundred people and bringing fear into the people, needless to say Juns large scale attack four days ago didn't help either, MBI linked that attack to the others they staged and even had their "terrorists" dress up like Jun did, going as far as using the same skull masks, gear and weapons.

With the family now completely committed to the sekirei plan it was time to make allies, so their first stop would be Izumo Inn to plan with Minato, Jun would have to explain the attacks the other night but he already planed for that, the next Ashikabi would be Sannada of the west, Shiina had informed Jun that he saved the young sekirei and asked that in return Jun meet with him...apparently Sanada was interested in a partnership with Jun, from what he heard about him, Sanada seemed like just the kind of guy Jun would like...

MASON IZUMO

10:30 A.M.

Sekirei number 2 Matsu, the wisdom sekirei, typed away on her super computer hacking into Russian military files to study anything they have learned about the sekirei or the sekirei plan, there had been MANY invasions of Kamakura island and out of all of them the Russians had been the most successful in gaining information on the sekirei. All of the invasions were a failure in the end, but at least the Russians managed to infiltrate the facilities and gather some information, they didn't know they were aliens, as far as the world knew the sekirei were super soldiers but the Russians had more in depth information on their physiology...they were the only ones who knew that sekirei needed something called an "Ashikabi" to function at full power, they thought this was a power source not an actual human being.

As Matsu was finishing up she got an encoded message through her servers, Matsu narrowed her eyes and cracked her fingers to prepare for a hacking battle, she clicked on the message to see it was from the Ashikabi of the south, Jun Yeager, offering to meet up to discuss the sekirei plan and a possible team up...

Matsu didn't know for SURE that Jun was the one behind the other nights attacks...but Miya seemed to be sure...Miya had been acting strange lately. She was speaking in cryptic words by referring to Minato as the "angel" and Jun as the "fallen angel" or Minato as the "bridge" and Jun as the "pillar...Miya didn't seem all that angry or disappointed about Juns actions...it was like she knew something they all didn't...whatever it was it didn't matter, because if the mother of all sekirei and the most powerful being on the planet trusted Jun then Matsu saw no reason why she couldn't or any of her comrades or ashikabi couldn't...

Matsu moved the mouse over the icon and clicked on it, she then pressed the "yes" tab on the message to confirm the meet up. Jun replied with a friendly smiling face and a "see ya soon, 11 sound good?" Matsu chuckled at Juns child like texting, for such a legendary warrior he sure was immature..."sure, Miya will be happy to see you, see you soon"

JUNS APARTMENT

Jun logged off the computer and turned to his sekirei, who were all dressed in their normal sekirei clothing plus extra combat gear...

Jun gave his sekirei more combat gear and traditional warrior decorations to augment his sekireis looks,

For example Karasuba had full leather pants instead of the usual boots, these leather pants also had light armor to protect her usually vulnerable legs, and at the ankle she had fur cuffs made from wolfs fur to better accent her look, they flared out at the bottom in these big bundles of fur and gave her a more ancient warrior look...he also gave her a light weight tactical vest for some extra blades like throwing knives and two katanas plus three kodachis, now Karasuba had her regular long sword, two katanas she could duel wield(Jun thought she would look badass with two swords) and several short swords plus throwing knives, she was like a walking chef kitchen but she was now 10 times more dangerous...

her discipline coat now had a small hood she could pull over to protect her no shorter hair, and she had a bandit style skull mask with a wolfs teeth instead of human teeth to make her look more intimidating.

other than that her outfit was the same accept they cut down her mini skirt to better fit with the full leather pants...and boy were they sexy...tight leather pants showing off Karasubas best feature...her LEGS.

All of Juns sekirei had similar customized outfits...

Homura had a skull mask now and a fire resistant long coat, plus gauntlets with built in flame throwers so he could could concentrate his fire into better shapes.

Yume had the leather pants and leather top look Karasuba had accept she ditched the long coat in favor of extra armor, Karasuba needed to be fast and agile with her swords while Yume was like the family's tank, she could dish out maximum damage but would be slower with the extra armor, it was still light weight leather but she had allot of it with various straps and buckles hanging off her arms and legs, she then wore an extremely light weight and flowing ninja top too conceal the majority of the armor, and of course a skull mask to augment her already frightening outfit

Yahan had a full body Ninja suit, it was sealed to the environment and had all kinda of bells and whistles to allow her the full ninja arsenal of throwing stars, sai blades, kama blades, chain whips...etc,etc...she kept her black cape which now doubled as a cloaking cape, the one Jun used to wear which allowed the user to turn invisible as long as they weren't moving too much. A black hood to cover her head and face and a bandit style skull mask.

Akitsu had a very similar design to Yume accept with much less armor to allow her to create more ice weapons, she kept the long white robes but now wore light weight leather armor underneath instead of nothing at all, she had a skull mask with a more sharp design to fit her ice persona.

Shiina had a commando skirt over some urban camouflage combat pants, black combat top with a light tactical vest for various small weapons and grenades, mostly stayed light weight to allow him to jump around and use his "death powers" effectively, although Jun provided him with an energy shield to better act in his defensive role, and of course a full face skull mask with little horns of the top to better give him a "little devil" look.

All in all the sekirei basically had the same overall looks as their original outfits but this time the were more focused on combat than "looking sexy" like the standard outfits did, sekireis outfits weren't really what someone would think super powered alien gladiators would where, and while jun wanted to keep to overall looks of them, he also wanted them to have light armor for protection, clothing and gear to better match their powers and personality, and of course skull masks because Jun just couldn't help his inner teenager...they weren't "Halloween" though...they were just ski masks or bandannas with skull prints on them, the kind special fores wore when they wanted to scare the shit out of their targets, like "ghost" from the popular Call of duty video games.

Jun himself had to better take the role of the Ashikabi so instead of going full commando like he always did he just wore some civilian clothes, he still had some light weapons like handguns an knives, plus a grenade or two but he wanted to be able to walk in public, he also needed to better play the game so instead of leading in combat he would sit back and command like all Ashikabis did, he had some tight faded dark jeans, a grey t shirt, and a black Adidas track jacket with the classic three stripes down the sleeves, plus some nice bright red Nike sneakers, of course he had to still have some weapons...but nobody would notice the two 45.s under his jacket.

IZUMO INN

11:10 A.M.

Jun pulled up on his Motorcycle, he got off alone with his sekirei taking the rooftops to better protect him, they jumped down and landed in a defensive circle around their ashikabi, moving with him to keep up a constant line of defense, with Karasuba acting as his personal body guard and the only one outside their circle.

Jun singled for his sekirei to remove their masks and button up any robes or long coats they had to give a more friendly appearance...

Miya answered the door, "hello Jun-kun, please come in-"

Miya scowled as soon as she spotted Karasuba, Jun huffed...this was going to be interesting.

Miya took a protective position in front of Jun, pulling the young man behind her and pointing her finger accusingly at the ashen haired sekirei...

"Jun-kun, what is SHE doing here, you said this was a peaceful visit..."

"You DARE lay hands upon MY Master!?"

"Last time i checked YOU were the one who put hands on poor little Jun-kun, you TORTURED him! you ev-"

Miya immediately stopped when she realized something...karasuba referred to Jun-kun as...Master. Also when Miya mentioned the torture Karasuba put her head down in shame, she even looked chocked up, like she was going to cry.

Miya retracted her finger and let Jun go from her protective grasp, Yume stepped forward with a solemn look."Miya-sensei...our sister had changed, she IS better now I assure you..."

Miya had to listen to yumes words as she was the one who brought the injured Jun to her home that dreadful night. Miya straightened up and stepped aside with her arm extended in greeting to her home...

Jun bowed gratefully and took Karasubas hand in a show of trust and love for his formerly violent sekirei. Jun entered the Inn with his sekirei in tow, Homura gave Miya a kiss on her hand as he entered and Miya pulled him into a hug, happy to see her former tenant again. "Homura, is it true..." Miya whispered into his ear as she pulled back from the hug.

"yes Miya-sama, My Sister had changed for the better, shes a completely different person now."

Miya was taken aback again by Homuras referral of Karasuba as his SISTER, Miya always knew they were biological siblings like Musubi and Yume but she never thought in a million years that Homura would actually see Karasuba as his sister...this was truly a sign from the gods that something really had changed...and for the BETTER.

Jun and his sekirei entered the Inn to be confronted by a barrage of greetings, sarcastic remarks, teasing, hugs, kisses, and general friendship.

In between the barrage of love and teasing Jun spotted Minato across the living room, the young man gave Jun a sorrowful look and signaled for them to retreat to deeper inside the inn to allow them a private talk...Jun knew where this was going, but it was understandable, Minato was the most pure hearted person he'd ever met and while it did kinda piss Jun off just how "good" Minato was, he also understood that this was probably just jealousy...Minato was the man Jun always wanted to be...a good man.

Jun crept past the commotion and up the stairs to follow Minato into his room, he walked in and closed the door behind them, Minato took a seat in his chair by the window and his desk while Jun sat on the floor in a submissive position, he had been studying Japanese culture so he knew a little more of what to do in these kinda situations...

"Jun-san, lets get straight to the point, while i would want nothing better than to be your partner through this "game"...i also cant work with a killer...please explain yourself."

Jun was almost in shock...this was NOT the Minato he remembered, the kid had done some growing up and it SHOWED big time.

"My life up to this point had been nothing but going from serving one psychopath to another, up until recently i was still the dog of one such master and i still needed to fulfill my duties, that was the attacks and while i have no excuse for what i have done i want you to know that if i could have had it ANY other way i would have, the truth is i had NO other choice, i know that doesn't sound very true to somebody like you but it is...all i can say is that like my sekirei Karasuba, i have changed for the better, you will never have to worry about my faithfulness or morality ever again Minato-san, on that i can sear in my own BLOOD"

Jun bowed down to Minato, while it felt kinda strange bowing down to not only someone who was younger then him, but somebody that he could literally take apart with his bare hands...Jun had to admit that he had no rights in this situation, Minato was in the right and he wasn't...

"If Miya-san trusts you than so do i, i accept your apology Jun-san...lets forge a new partnership and threw that we can free the sekirei that we all love so much"

"thank you Minato, but only on one condition"

Minato have Jun a questioning gaze...

Jun pulled a knife from his pants pocket and switched the blade open, he then cut a straight line across his hand and extended the bloody palm towards Minato, handing him the blade at the same time...

Minato gulped a little but nodded, he steadily took the blade and was about to cut in slowly when Jun helped him by sliding it fast, Mianto winced but Jun assured him it was better then doing it slow...

Jun and Minato connected hands, the blood pouring from their palms and mixing together as one, "we are now Brothers reborn in blood...i hope you understand what that means..."

Minato nodded, this was obviously some tradition from Juns home country, and although Minato didn't know anything about Juns warrior culture...he had to admit...that was pretty cool.

Just as they were pulling back Minato slipped on some of the blood that dropped on the floor and brought Jun down with him, Jun landed on top of Minato as they crashed in a heep...

Just then the door swung open and All the sekirei came pouring in to see what the noise was, where their ashikabis had went, and why they felt their boys were bleeding.

What the sekirei saw garnered mixed reactions from all who gazed upon the seen...

Minato was lying under Jun with his legs spread and Juns waist positioned right in the center, with Minatos legs slightly encircling Juns back side, Minatos head was back and his face was flushed and he was breathing a little heavy, Jun too looked a little tired and...and their was blood on the floor!

Kazenhana chimed in with a bottle of saki in her hand "i would say you boys had a rough session what with all the blood but you kinda need to have your clothes off to do that...isn't that right Minato" The buxom women said with a wink.

Karasuba too had the "you better explain before i cut your heart out with a spoon" face, which basically meant one of her EXTREMELY terrifying smiles.

Yume and Miyas demons formed around behind them, while Musubi and the other younger sekirei looked confused as to why this was so bad...and Tsukiumi along with Homura were muttering things of both anger and jealousy.

20 MINTUES LATER.

After the incident was sorted out Minato and his sekirei plus Jun and his converged in the living room and began discussing heir own experiences with the sekirei plan, The more powerful and mature sekirei stayed silent the whole time while the younger ones asked questions and joined in on the conversation.

After it was finished Jun and his family were invited to stay for lunch, a proposal they gladly accepted as Yume was more than eager to show off her new cooking skills to her former teacher Miya...

Of course the portions were WAY to big for Minato and Jun but they stuffed down as much as they could before they felt like they were going to explode, even the usually food deprived Karasuba ate just as much as her sekirei sisters...

After Lunch everyone kinda went and did there own thing, all the younger ones went and took a bath together while the older ones converged amonst each other...

Akitsu and Tskuimi did a tag team against Homura and Kazehana with Yume training With Musubi, Shiina and Kuu played in the garden to re adjust to being together after so long apart and Yahan joined Matsu up in her tech lab to discuss "experiments" and other very inappropriate girl talk...

the only ones left were Karasuba and Miya, the two power houses eyed each other from across the yard before finally silently agreeing to go up on the roof and talk...it was time to finally settle things, Jun and Minato looked at each other nervously when they saw the demon and the wolf go onto the roof...but they had faith that they could work it out, besides Karasuba left all her blades behind...always a good sign.

ROOF TOP OF MASON IZUMO

Karasuba and Miya sat next to each other looking over the large "city of battles"

For at least five solid minutes the two sekirei sat together in COMPLETE silence, Karasuba was just trying to find the words to start with...what could she say?

Before Karasuba could even formulate a sentence she felt a hand running through her hair...the LAST thing she thought would happen.

Karasuba turned to see Miya looking at her with admiring eyes, almost lusty, her hand running through Karasubas ashen hair slowly and...lovingly...Miya began scratching little sensitive parts and Karasuba gradually relaxed into the touch...

"what happened? its short now...it was always so long and flowing, if there's one thing ive always loved about you its the hair...it really completes your look you know?"

Karasuba began chucking at the totally casual way Miya was going about this, two sworn enemies sitting next to each other and they open with hair talk...

"something happened...im going to grow it back out" Karasuba said with a light chuckle, she half leaned into her elders shoulder but didn't fully commit...

"come here baby, let me hold you" Miya said lovingly as she gently put her hand around her younger sisters shoulder and slowly pulled her down into her lap, Miya hadn't done this since the first few weeks of their emergence...it felt so good to hold Karasuba again, she used to be so cute when they were little...with that mature ashen hair and her little red eyes.

Karasuba relented and laid down in Miyas lap, putting her head on her soft thighs and curling up to her big sister in a submissive position. Miya began stroking her hair and lower back. Miya brought her hand over to Karasubas upper stomach, just under her breasts and right above her stomach where her scar was...where Miya cut her open...

Both sekirei looked down to the street right in front of the Inn, where there "battle" took place just after Takehito sacrificed himself for all the sleeping sekirei and Karasuba brought Miya his lab coat in an act of gloating and victory over her rival, Miya didn't even give Karasuba the time of day...she just speed blitzed her and sliced her from end to end with her bare hands...WITH HER BARE HANDS.

Karasuba just laid there in her own blood and looked on in AWE at the sheer power of the sekirei she considered a "rival" implying that the two were closely matched...not even close...course that was a long time ago back when they were almost Juns age...and granted if it had been fair Karasuba would have certainly gotten a few good hits in but in the end it was obvious that there was no rivalry...the reason?

Did Karasuba not have the skill...no, she had the skill...shes ALWAYS had the skill...did she not have the heart?...no, Karasuba had no heart at the time so that cut the problem out entirely...was she not there mentally...no, Karasuba was always ready for a fight at any time and any place so her mind was trained to switch on and off from combat mode to relax mode at the drop of a coin...so what was it?...simple...LOVE.

In that moment Miya wasn't a god like alien, she was a women who lost her love...probably the most dangerous thing on the planet next to a nuclear bomb...Karasuba had NO love, if she was a human that could work, after all not all Humans are made to love...but shes not a human...shes a SEKIREI...the very word captures everything that is love and affection for another, its in a sekireis very CORE, their soul, their being, to love. Its what they are...if humans could be described in one word it would probably be somewhere along the lines of War, Hate, Greed, and despair...if a sekirei could be described in one word...LOVE...no question about it, so logic dictates that a sekirei without love is the weakest a sekirei could be, and karasuba had absolutely ZERO love...

Now though things were different, she had love alright...her daily sessions with Jun proved that...and with love came the destruction of all that blackness and hate, Karasuba no longer had any desire to hurt Miya...none whatsoever...she could lay in the lap of the women who once cut her end to end and left her bleeding to death in the street and feel totally happy, she didn't want revenge...all she wanted was love like any sekirei does.

"i never thought out of all people YOU would be the one i did this kind of thing with..." Karasuba said with a little laugh.

"ive been waiting for this for a LONG time, Yume reassured me all these years that we would one day be able to do "this kinda thing"...you have an irreplaceable friend in Yume, every sekirei should be so lucky."

"i know Miya...i know"

The two stayed like that for god knows how long until the sounds of training and laughing died down and the others returned to the house, Miya and Karausba slowly got out of there position and made there way into the house, before they opened the door however Miya lightly grabbed Karasubas shoulder and turned her around.

"you know if you want to have that world ending sword fight you've always wanted we can do it in some desert somewhere...ive always been curious as well"

"looking forward to it, though ill have you know ive gotten ALLOT better"

"i can see, especially with all those blades you got strapped on, can you handle all of those at once?"

Karasuba chuckled and gestured to her Ashikabi sitting at the table with the others, "actually i can but Master thought it would be...badass...i don't think he cared if i could actually use them, he just wanted me to "look cool" haha"

"hahaha that sounds like something Jun would do, though seeing that you CAN its going to make things a whole lot more interesting" Miya said with a demonic aura taking hold, a wide grinned hannya mask beginning to float over he face.

Karasubas eyes lit up like those of a wolf and she barred her sharp teeth.

Both women began cackling insanely at the thought of their sword fight to end all sword fights...

Jun and Minato emerged just in time to see them and immediately ran back inside at the site of the two demonic creatures relishing in the potential carnage and destruction.

"Musubi! does thou have no shame! i do not understand why thou cannot leave Yume-sama alone! also where is Minato and Jun!" Tsukiumi yelled in frustration, Musubi was clinging on to her sister, she was like a grizzly bear with the mind of a six year old...she also forgot just how STRONG she was sometimes.

Yume was trying her best to give Musubi some guidance and hopefully make her a little more mature...key word...TRYING.

"oh Sister you've gotten so strong! look at your abs!" Musubi chirped and poked Yumes hard stomach that showed through her leather top, like a little child poking at something she found interesting...the big number 8 tattoo on Yumes stomach.

The practice battle between Akitsu, Yume and Homura, Kaehana almost ended in a draw however Yumes strength proved to be enough for Kazehana, Homura and Akitsu had taken each other out leaving only the wind and light sekireis to duke it out...while kazehana was extremely powerful, easily among the best of all the sekirei, she couldn't overpower Yume in the end...everyday Yumes powers increased and increased, soon she would be even as powerful as Miya, that was inevitable.

Jun, Minato, Miya, and Karasuba rejoined the others at the dining table for the remainder of their stay. After about another hour Jun and his sekirei rounded up and said there good byes, everyone was in high spirits and for the first time since the two ashikabis joined this insane game they felt HOPE...hope that things just might turn out well, all they had to do was trust in each other and their sekirei and things would be just fine.

Jun and his sekirei said their goodbyes under a barrage of hugs, kisses and yelling on Tsukiumis part, Jun and Minato left on great terms with their now blood sealed pact they were confident that the sekirei plan could be avoided and their loves could be safe from ever having to fight each other.

As Jun rounded the corner of the street to get on his parked motorcycle a bottle hit him in the back of the head, Jun turned to see a few dumb ass teenagers in a car with one hanging out the window with a stupid little smirk on his face..."get out of our country you fucking Mando!" The one teen yelled, Jun barred his teeth and clenched his fists at the mention of the racial word "Mando" The kids saw his look and immediately gunned it down the streets at top speed...

Jun simply stood in the small parking lot looking at his own reflection in a puddle of water, his silver hair and blood red eyes a tell tale give away of the county he was from...a country that was hated and despised even though it longer existed and its people were all MURDERED.

Normally Jun didn't mind the racism against him or his kind, these people didn't matter anyway, the were mindless drones who hated him simply because the assholes on the news said his kind were "terrorists"...those kids have never even been out of Shinto teito let alone experience the things Jun has...when he was their age he was fighting for his life just to get a piece of bread or a matt to sleep on...these fucking kids these days didn't know what it meant to have to FIGHT just to survive day in day out.

So Jun usually didn't get too worked up about the racist idiots...but...this was different...he was no longer a reaper, at least not an official one...he felt human again and with that feeling came all the old human emotions that were locked away from his reaper powers...he wanted to HURT those kids...BADLY...he wanted to make them PAY for DARING to use his country's name in such a disgusting way...

Jun didn't even realize that his sekirei had come to see what was taking so long, when they saw Jun simply standing there staring into his reflection they got worried, they saw what looked like an apple, like somebody had hit jun with it...which confused the sekirei.

Sekirei didn't have any concept of racism, they couldn't understand why someone would hate another person simply because of the color of their skin or the country their from, sekirei were pure creatures...unlike humans...

"Master?" "Jun-sama/san/kun?" All of Juns sekirei said in unison, concern etched on their faces as they surrounded their Ashikabi in a comforting way...

A small tear ran down Juns face, he was trying to hide it because he was a man and men always hid their emotions and buried them deep down into dark places...but all things have their breaking point.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO THEY KNOW! THEY'VE NEVER HAD TO KILL ANYONE, THEY'VE NEVER HAD TO WATCH EVERYTHING THEY LOVE AND CARE ABOUT BURNED AWAY! THOSE FUCKERS...IM GONNA FIND THEM AND KILL THEM! THOSE FUCKING MONKEYS...HOW DARE THEY JUDGE ME! THEY DON'T KNOW ME...THEY-"

"JUN-SAMA!"

Yume launched herself onto her Jun, latching her luscious body to his and soothing him down...she still didn't understand why he was so angry but that didn't matter because her special person was in pain...her Jun-sama was calling out to her and Yume was more than happy to quell his pain, more than willing to sooth her man into calmness.

Jun was so close to breaking down his hands started shaking, Karasuba took his hand into her own and gently squeezed it to comfort him, she took his left hand and placed it over her heart beat so he could feel her love for him directly...Akitsu placed her hands on his back and put a gentle chill through her hands to cool him down, she knew Jun liked the cold so in an almost comical act of love she "cooled him down" by literally making him cold, it seemed Akitsu didn't understand the real meaning of the term "cooling down"

Yahan and Shiina both took his right hand and held it comfortingly, the young sekirei were determined to please their Ashikabi and not get showed up by their elders, besides Yahan had been with Jun long enough to understand his likes and dislikes, she knew how to make him happy and implemented her skills into her act of love and compassion...Shiina might not have been with the family for long but that didn't matter...the longer he spent with his Ashikabi the MORE he wanted to be with him...Jun was just so mysterious and shiina wanted to learn every little detail he could about his beloved Jun-sama.

Homura was the only one who actually saw what happened, he tracked the car about a block down the road and stopped it, Homura was a single number sekirei so he could outrun a Ferrari let alone an old beater like these teens were driving.

Homura was absolutely FURIOUS about what they did to his Jun-san, Homura was MUCH more cultured than the other sekirei from all the years he worked in the host club an experiencing humans first hand, movies, music, food, sex, drugs, etc etc...Homura had been through it all so he knew all about how cruel people could be to one another over things like SKIN COLOR...people were actually willing to KILL each other over something as STUPID as RACE!

Homura lite the car on fire to force the punks out of the vehicle, they ran into a side alley like rats right into Homuras trap. The skull masked figure jumped down in front of them and made a fire behind them to trap the punks. Homura balled his fists and approached the cowering group..."which one" Homura said in a DANGEROUSLY deadpan tone. There's a misconception that when somebody wants to kill you that they'll be screaming and raging...not true...somebody who wants to kill you will have whats often called the "half lidded eyes" or eyes that have no feeling or mercy in them what so ever.

"w-w-what?" the leader said in a scared little whine while he pissed himself.

"i said who's the one who threw the Bottle at my love" Homura said again in the deadpan tone, the punks grew more and more terrified each inch Homura got closer to them, all they saw was this horrible black dressed demon with the face of skull slowly approaching them behind what could only be described as HELL FLAMES.

"t-that's me" one punk grew a little courage and stood up, his legs were shaking and piss was running down onto his shoes, any confidence he had immediately left on jet wings when Homura turned and locked his eyes on him directly, his eyes were literally burning with hate, small fires dancing in the pupils.

Homura grabbed the punk and forced him up against the alley wall faster than any human eye could track, the fire demon was a GOD compared to these worthless pathetic humans...

Hmura didn't waste any time, he grabbed the balls of the punk...Homura smirked a little at the tiny little boy balls the wannabe tough guy had, Homura then BURNED THEM OFF.

The punk screamed in pain as Homura dropped him to the ground and the other punks cowered away and screamed in terror at the horrible sight, one punk paniked and drew a pocket knife and tried to stab Homura in the back...

Homura moved faster than he ever moved in his life, the next thing the punk knew his arm was being held by the demon that only half a second ago had its back turned to him.

Homuras rage was at an all time high as he twisted the arm of the punk, with his sekirei strength he snapped the arm like a twig but he didn't stop there...he then burned the arm off.

The other two punks got on their knees and began begging for their lives by pleading and screaming apologies and crawling to Homuras feet.

"if i ever see any of you in this city again im going to cremate you in front of your families, HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY ASHIKABI! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HES BEEN THROUGH AND WHAT HES SEEN, DON'T EVERY LET ME SEE YOU AGAIN YOU FUCKING COWARDS!" Homura raged like the demon he was and the punks cowered before him...though to be fair even a grizzled military veteran would shit their pants at the sight of the fire demon.

The punks left their injured friends and ran off screaming their heads off, Homura pulled out his cell phone and called an ambulance for the now ball less and arm less teens, maybe it was a little too far but he didn't care, these fucking rats weren't going anywhere with their lives anyway, they weren't curing cancer or bringing humanity to mars so fuck em.

Homura jumped off, the police and medics would be there in a few minutes which was no problem for the demi-god alien moving faster than a sports car.

FURTHER UP THE STREET.

"Those fucking rats, if i got my hands on them...oh man what i would do..." Karasuba snarled with barred teeth, flashing her wolf like fangs in anger, she was so tired of every being under the sun trying to get a piece of her Ashikabi...he didn't deserve it, hed been through enough...Karasuba made a mental note to "comfort" her master latter, the ashen haired wolf used any and all situations as an excuse to get into Juns pants...not that she didn't care of course, she just loved their play time a little more than normal.

"i...i don't understand...why do people hate you so much Master?" Shiina said with both concern and question in his voice, as Jun guessed his sekirei couldn't wrap their heads around the concept of racism, sekirei just weren't racist, it wasn't in these creatures of love to hate ANYBODY let alone hate someone for something as crazy as the color of there skin, or the country of origin, or the religion.

"Because that's how Human beings are little one, were creatures of hate, we NEED to hate something because it gives us purpose, Shiina you have to understand that were not like you, were not like sekirei...were the exact opposite of you, we don't use love as the core of our life...we use hate, revenge, and greed to get by...its sad but its true, now come on...we gotta get going" Jun turned and put his helmet on and mounted his bike, before his sekirei could continue he simply started the engine and pulled away with his sekirei in pursuit, each one giving each other a different look of worry...was their ashikabi right?...was humanity really that bad?

Homura stood on a lamp post over looking the street as Jun and his body guards raced towards Sanadas hideout, he fell into formation with the others and they proceeded on their way...though Homura could have swore he saw Jun give him a little smile right when they passed under the lamp post...

SANADAS HIDEOUT

In a rather unsavory part of town was the hideout of the Ashikabi of the west, located at the intersection of gangster and hustler town...just the kind of place Jun loved.

Jun parked in a back lot and took off his helmet and jacket, openly flashing his two smith and Wesson 45. handguns to show he meant business but more improtently to show his tattoos, in gangster culture tattoos told a persons entire life including everything they've done, seen, and been through, it also showed what there status was within the various gangs and where there loyalties lied.

Jun needed a small group for this so he could only those who would assert his position even more, the obvious choice was Karasuba for her threatening appearance and dominate aura, Homura would provide rear security while Yume and Akitsu would cover the streets an Yahan and Shiina would the rooftops, while any one of his sekirei could level this entire block he still needed to grounded, too much "firepower" would off set his goal...he wanted to show force, but be friendly at the same time...oh how Jun loved gangster politics.

The sekirei took their positions and scared off everyone within three blocks to they could have some room to breathe, an empty street would be easier to fight in if the situation called for it. Jun and Karasuba marched their way up to the front door of Sanadas hideout with the ashen wolf acting in a bodyguard/enforcer role by standing just behind Jun to show he was in charge, her height and predatory face would be enough to get him far enough...let alone the GIANT FUCKING SWORD she carried around like it was a toy.

Jun tapped on the heavy metal door and a little slide opened to reveal a set of small eyes on a heavy set body, typical door keeper. The man took one look at Jun and the women standing next to him and opened the door...he didn't need to know who they were to know they meant business. Jun placed a hundred dollar tip/pay off in the shirt of the large door keeper, he bowed thankfully and raised his right hand to show where his loyalties were.

Jun and Karasuba made their way down the dark hallway under flashes of neon lights to hear the heavy sound of cheap dubstep playing in the back ground, everyone got out of their way when they saw the tattoos on Juns body...the head of a wolf with the horns of a goat meant only one thing...a killer...and damn GOOD one at that.

Jun and his enforcer entered the main room of the building and spotted Sanada sitting across the way, in the center of the room were cheap strippers and low level hustlers while the further you went back into the room the more and more dangerous the people got, in the center was the hustlers and pimps and on the edges were the Yakuza bosses, Russian Mafia, and American gangsters with Sanada settled in the middle, he controlled this part of town and everyone knew it...

To his right and left were his sekirei, they were also positioned in an enforcer role to show Sanadas power over the area. As soon as Jun and Karasuba entered the loud music stopped and all eyes turned to them, there was a brief pause before the ENTIRE room cleared out...EVERYBODY knew who they were.

Jun could hear the whispers...

"...that's the reaper"

"...the new Ashikabi of the south..."

"...killed a thousand men..."

"...the grey wolf..."

"...destroyed entire armies..."

"...the entire yakuza couldn't stop him..."

The room cleared out with even the high level gangsters and mafia bosses bowing their heads in respect and offering condolences to Jun, the big shot bosses came by one by one and kissed his hand in a show of respect and submission to the "reaper"

Everyone avoided Karasuba entirely, everyone in shinto teito knew of her and her fearsome reputation, luckily they didn't know of her rehabilitation...not that it would matter..."the grey wolf" was a legend among legends and NOTHING could change that.

Sanada waited for the room to completely clear before he stood up an opened his arms while he approached Jun for a hug...

"Our meet is long over do my freind"

"i agree...Sanada of the west"

Sanada and Jun locked in a respectful hug, patted each others backs and went to take a seat by the round table, Sanadas sekirei took a semi defensive circle around their master but stayed back to allow them privacy during the meeting...Karasuba did the same but had her hand lazily hovering over the hilt of her Nodachi and back Katanas...

"so...the new ashikabi of the south...good job by the way in kicking Mikogami out of his spot, i always hated that kid..."

"i don't take too much pride in it, to be honest there's nothing more i want then to burn MBI to the ground an dance on its ashes...i don't how much longer i can play this insane "game"

"i know what you mean but in my experience its better to play the existing system than to burn it down and start over"

"normally i would agree but when you have a small army of super powered god like aliens it would seem a little less complicated..."

"so what? all out war with MBI?...do you know what that would do to my business let alone this city, it would certainly attract the attention of America and China...let alone Russia...then what? your gonna take on three world super powers plus the most powerful company on earth...think this through before you go guns blazing...just because you have a nuclear weapon doesn't mean you should use it...ALOT of good people would die in the cross fire"

"oh what the fuck do you care about "innocent people" you just said this was about your business, don't give me the moral speech because me and you both know that there's not a single person in this room right who doesn't have the blood of THOUSANDS on their hands...people like me and you crossed the morale line a LONG time ago so don't pretend like your anything more than what you are, and NO i wasn't referring to all out war, im talking about riding this wave until the end...THEN we take it down"

"that could work...but by them wont MBI have all the straws..."

"well see, were not exactly helpless by ANY stretch of the imagination"

"agreed..."

Sanada let out a hardy exhale an rubbed his weary eyes, he had been apart of this game longer then Jun and the results showed...for someone so young he looked...tired...not just tired but TIRED...like his stress level went through the roof a LONG time ago.

Jun reached for a bottle of vodka that one of Russians left behind and poured a glass for him and Sanada, they toasted and drank together to ease the tension and bring on lighter thoughts, they both knew the only real thing to do was ride the wave and play the game until the time was right...that really was the only way.

Jun and Sanada talked about each others past and the different experiences they had, they found that their child hoods were VERY similar, the only difference being Jun grew up on a battlefield while Sanada grew up on the mean streets of slums and ghettos, they both still had to fight and sometimes even whore themselves just to get by day to day, it was a connection only those who knew true suffering and hard ship could share, and the results showed...

Jun left about half an hour later with a new partner and a new friend, both men were morally questionable but ha hearts of gold...all they wanted was to live free with their sekirei...an they would do ANYTHING to make that happen.

JUNS APARTMENT

The family returned that night with a true sense of accomplishment, they had forged new relationships and re kindled old ones. For the first time Jun had complete confidence that he could get through this "game" with his head attached to his body.

There was one last stop Jun wanted to make before he and his family could fire up the ovens and start making dinner and relaxing, one more person he had to visit and and see...

His Mother.


	22. Chapter 22

SEKIREI-HEART OF DARKNESS

I WANTED TO HAVE A BIG CALL BACK TO ALL THE WESTERN FILMS I LOVE SO MUCH, SO THE LAST SCENE WITH THE BOUNTY HUNTERS IS SUPPOSED TO BE RIGHT OUT OF SOME OLD CLASSIC WESTERN, HOPEFULLY THAT'S THE IMPRESSION YOU GUYS GET WHEN YOU READ.

ALRIGHT HERE YOU GUYS GO, SHORT CHAPTER BUT I NEEDED TO GET SOMETHING OUT THERE WHILE I WORKED ON THE BIGGER STUFF, HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOY. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

"without despair there is no love towards life"

-Albert Camus

Jun left his apartment alone in normal clothes and mounted his bike, he put on his helmet and started the machine. He revved the engine and peeled out towards his destination...

The sekirei of Jun Yeager looked out the window of the apartment with longing and worry in their eyes, even being apart from their beloved Ashikabi for a little while was enough to make them weep in sorrow. Yume walked up to the group and got their attention, she gave them a reassuring smile and looked out with not worry or sadness but confidence, she knew what this meant for her Jun-sama...

"we should go with master, we should never leave masters side...that's not the sekireis way" Shiina said with sadness and regret in his young voice.

"I understand shii-chan, but master does this more often than you think, he has a very deep past that has a habit of catching up to him...just trust our master and it'll be fine" Karasuba said with a smile and a pinch to the cheek on the little sekirei, Karasuba couldn't resist just how cute he was so she chuckled and pulled him into her arms like a baby...shiina just huffed, there was no point arguing with the wolf...

"None of you need to worry about Jun-sama, if anything happens well know immediately, as for his task...this is something he HAS to do alone, im sure you all can understand that" Yume talked with full authority as she was the head of the family.

All of Juns sekirei perked up a little, Yume had a way of instilling confidence in people no matter the situation...

"well in the mean time lets have some dinner, come little one, i think its your bed time" Karasuba giggled and threw shiina over her shoulder like an empty sack of meat.

"k-karasuba-sama im not a baby! you ca-"

"no no, now im going to have to spank you for being a bad boy, and what did i tell you about "sama"

Shiina sweat dropped at the mention of a "spanking"...was she being literal?

"uh r-right...big sister karasuba...can you put me down pwease" Shiina said with an adorable little whine...Karasuba instantly melted from the sheer cuteness.

Yume moved into the kitchen with Akitsu, "now what to make...any ideas Akitsu-chan?"

Yume was trying to get ANY reaction out of the ice sekirei, even just a dinner idea would be more than she usually says in a week, but to Yumes surprise Akitsu actually had an idea...

"Master likes Greek food, how about gyros..."

yume almost fell over...she was right of course...Jun-sama did like Greek food...how did she know that? 'im supposed to be the only one who knows what he likes to eat' Yume thought as she got a little pouty...

"how did you know that?"

"master told me"

"when?"

"does it matter"

"...y-yes..."

"during sex, he said my vagina tasted good, like a gyro, when i asked him what that meant he said it was a food he liked"

This time Yume really did fall over, 'a little too much information girlfriend' she stood back up and began twirling her apron sash around and shifting...what else did Jun tell her during sex?...Yume shook her head, she was acting like a teenager instead of the leader of one of the most powerful sekirei groups in the game...

Yahan started laughing from the background at Akitsu's no-holds-bar approach to conversations, she didn't talk much but when she did she just let it all out...

"jeez Akitsu you really know how to kill a party"

"party? i was not informed of any party...if master is not back soon he will likely miss the occasion, why was i not informed of this party?" Akitsu said with as much deadpan as was physically possible.

"HAHAHAHA OH BY THE MAKER SOMEONE STOP THIS GIRL! HAHAHA"

Yahan laughed her head off and exited the kitchen before she lost her legs due to...frostbite...she plopped down on the couch with Homura and laid down in his lap like a little sister would. "watcha watchin big stud?"

"Once upon a time in the west, one of Juns favorite westerns...it didn't feel right not having a western on...Jun loves westerns...oh and if you call me big stud again ill cremate you"

"first off, Jun-sama isn't gone forever, hell be back in no time, and second...you ARE a big stud, the way you ride our master is just so manly"

Yahan got off the couch and made an imaginary sex position, thrusting her hips in the air and holding the space in front of her like she was holding Juns hips...she also added moaning and grunting noises to add to the effect...

"Your pushing it Yahan...and ill have you know Jun-san cant get enough of my technique"

"technique? gosh men are so weird when when it comes to this stuff...all that thrusting and bucking cant be good for your back...and yes im SURE Jun-sama just LOVES getting the life fucked out of him"

"he DOES, you should hear him when im going all out, hes BEGGING me to go harder!"

Yahan pursed her lips and began giggling, she had Homura right where she wanted him, right in the teasing zone, that's all Yahan was in the end, a ROGUE, and like a rogue she just loved to make trouble anyway she could.

"oh ill bet...AH! HOMURA, HARDER HARDER, YES JUST LIKE THAT!...hahaha"

"beats your old routine, i may not have boobs but i at least can make him moan, you just sound like a dying animal AND you make Jun-san do all the work, he likes to be dominated you know..."

"A-A DYING ANIMAL! Ill have you know that putting the man in charge is how its SUPPOSED to be done, it makes jun-sama feel good when he knows hes in control..."

"maybe for a little while, but in the end Jun-san just wants to lie back and be pleasured by his oh-so-experienced sekrei...AKA...ME!"

"well see, when he gets back im gonna show you just wrong you are...Jun-sama was straight to begin with so hes ALWAYS going to pick a women over a man"

"Maybe...but i don't see a women, i see a little girl"

"why you..."

Homura gave a triumph-it smirk and sat down victoriously on the couch to continue his movie...Yahan giggled at the silly banter and joined her elder on the couch by curling up under his arm, Homura stroked her hair protectively. Yahan may be annoying sometimes with the constant joking and her rogue/rebel personality but in the end he loved her so much...he would do anything to keep her safe along with his other comrades.

"heyy Homura..."

"yes Yahan-chan"

Yahan giggled at the adding of the "chan", it rhymed and sounded funny plus Homura always said it whenever he was playing with her...she refocused and looked up to the silver haired mans eyes...

"will you always protect me big brother?"

"always sister, now and forever"

"big brother..."

Yahan snuggled into Homuras strong chest and the two enjoyed "Once upon a time in the west" while listening to Yume and Akitsu's banter and the smell of good food drifting into their noses...

Up in Juns bedroom Karasuba and shiina went to bask in the scent and aura of their Ashikabi, every human had an individual scent and by now Karasuba was VERY adjusted to her masters scent. They certainly spent enough time together for her to know EVERY inch of hid body, including his nice scent.

"wow, so this is what Master smells like...amazing"

Shiina laid on the big comfortable bed in Karasubas powerful arms and took in the aura of his Ashikabi, one of honest purity and dark violent longing for revenge and closure, a mixed aura for sure...but by now Shiina understood that his master was a very complicated man.

Karasuba had taken a massive liking in Shiina, she enjoyed teaching him and training him in the darker and more secret ways of being a sekirei, and at the very least he was just too cute not to cuddle with like a little sliver haired teddy bear.

"Say Shii-chan...do you know how to make a man feel good?" Karasuba asked with her hot lusty breathe on Shiinas small neck, her incredibly powerful arms encircled the small boy like a Boa constrictor snake...

"i-i uhm...w-well you see..."

"oh? you haven't had the pleasure of being with Master yet...silly me i forgot, well seeing as your now at that age and your Ashikabi is a man i suppose its time to show you just how to make Jun-sama make all kinds of fun sounds..."

Karasuba spook casually and with a teasing voice to make shiina relax a little, 'this would be so much fun' Karasuba thought as her mouth curved upward in a big smile and her sharp wolf-like teeth flashed in excitement.

"b-big sister?"

"here, roll over and well start with the basics."

Shiina did as he was told and sat against the pillows and laid back, his face was red as an apple and he was shaking a little, who knows what would happen with Karasuba...you never could tell exactly what she was thinking.

Karasuba got comfortable and sat Indian style with her legs crossed facing Shiina, she was having a little more fun with this than she probably should be...

"the first thing to know is that there's two CORE places to making a man feel good, first is the penis, and the second is riiiiiight there..." She pointed to between Shiinas legs under his balls to the lower areas...

Shiina tried to cover up but the monster was already on top of him. Karasuba took both Shiinas hands and held them down on either side of his head, she also placed her legs outside of his to trap him under her...she looked down on the little sekirei with lusty eyes.

"Here let me show you in person...my little pup"

"big sister...t-this feels wrong...w-we have an ashikabi"

"oh im not going to fuck you Shii-chan, you would probably die in the first 30 seconds if i even showed you HALF of what i can do to a man, i just want you to be better prepared for when you have our master in bed"

"o-ok...big sister" Shiina said nervously, he relented and completely relaxed under Karasubas hold, not that he could struggle anyway...she was IMPOSSIBLY strong, it felt like a damn BUILDING was holding him down.

"good boy, now as i said..."

Karasuba reached down and rubbed Shiinas crotch gently, he moaned a little at the affection and began moving his hips...he wasn't used to this at all but he had to admit it felt pretty damn good.

"you see? now imagine what else we could do with that...then there's this part, the second pleasure spot."

Karasuba went lower and lightly tapped her finger over Shiinas little rosebud, that got him to making even sweeter sounds. He began quivering under her touch as Karasuba got more and more accurate with her touching.

After a few seconds she removed most of Shiinas clothes, leaving him only in his underwear...She positioned him to better show the proper positions and techniques.

"Ah...huh...b-big s-sister...that's...ah!" Shiina moaned and whimpered as Karasuba continued her mild touching, never actually going all the way but enough so he got the idea and at least knew where to touch and how to touch it.

"If all goes well Jun-sama will be making noises just like that, even better ones too with the...deeper...you get"

"r-right..."

Karasuba stopped and giggled then got off the trapped boy, Shiina awkwardly got up and put his shirt on..."say big sister..."

"yes shii-chan" Karasuba said teasingly as she looked over the different contents of Juns room like the war memorial pictures and group photos of the different units he was in.

"whats Jun like, i mean REALLY like...i always feel like hes hiding something, like hes pushing down all his feelings and emotions"

Karasuba smirked as she looked over a picture of Jun in full combat gear standing over the bodies of a few confirmed kills, he was holding up a piece sign in one hand and a human head in the other...ironic to say the least.

"You'd be right, whenever you think you've seen the last of his personality another layer is peeled back and you get something new...but under all those layers hes merely a child"

Shiina sat up and shot the ashen haired women a questioning look...

"Hes not as old as you think, hes been through ALOT though and that's forced him to grow up fast and become a man while most kids his age would be in college or just getting their lives started, i mean he was cutting throats and riding tanks when he was YOUR age...but under all that hate and bitterness is just a scared little boy, you can see it too...his child like tendencies show through..."

"i never would have thought..."

"of course not, with all the scars and tattoos, the combat record and battle experience it easy to think hes a man...his body may be...but in the end hes still just a child, and like a child he needs guidance, that's why were here...to guide him to the "higher skies" above...believe me Jun is BEGGING to be told what to do by those he sees as authority figures, its not hard to see either...look at how he acts around me and Yume as to all the others..."

Shiina looked as though he was contemplating that, he never realized it but Karasuba was 100% right...he did act ALOT differently around those two then with everyone else.

"what does he see you as?"

"who knows...a mother figure, a master...though its more along the lines of a wolf pack, its why i always call him my pup, i don't do that because its cute, i do it because that was the best word i could think of to describe our relationship...an alpha wolf and one of its pups, or maybe a lion and a hyena, a cougar and a fox...etc etc, a predator with a smaller predator...were similar that way."

"you two do have alot in common, its probably why he loves you the most..."

Karasuba turned and had a confused look on her face, "loves ME the most? hahaha i DOUBT it...not after...not after everything that's happened"

"Karasuba-nee san...the very fact that you cant see it is proof enough, im sure Jun loves all of us equally, with the exception being you...you two are a MATCHED duo, everything about you is a mirror of him and vise versa..."

Karasuba sat down on the bed like she needed to process this, if what shiina was saying was true it would explain alot...like how he forgives her instantly for even the most violent actions, like how he readily submits himself to her...it DID make sense but Karasuba just couldn't accept that, she felt she didn't deserve to be his favorite...surely not HER..."

Shiina scooted over and snuggled into the larger women's shoulder, burying his head in her thick discipline coat and grabbing at its soft folds, "thank you for everything Big sister, i love you"

Karasuba pushed the thoughts to the side for now and wrapped one arm around the silver haired boy to pull him closer into her loving embrace..."I love you too Shiina, please take good care of our Master...he needs you"

Shiina nodded his head under the coat, "I will Sister, i swear on my crest no harm shall befall our Ashikabi as long as i live"

"good boy...now what do you say we go get some food, im starving"

"yes big sister"

Karasuba and shiina exited the bedroom, on the way out Karasuba turned one last time to fully survey her Ashikabis living space .it was perfect. just like him.

SHINTO TEITO RESIDENTIAL AREA.

Jun stopped his bike outside the Apartment address he got off the internet, he looked down at the address on his phone and confirmed it was the same one. He got off and made his way up to one of the top floor rooms.

The young man took a deep breathe and went over in his head everything he wanted to say...this is where his mother lived...not one of the MANY step mothers...no, his REAL mother...the women who gave birth to him. He knew she lived here in Japan for awhile now but either he was just too nervous or he just didn't want to believe it...fate was a funny thing, by pure chance he moved to the country and city his real mother lived...he found out by pure chance too, when he was apartment hunting he came across a name that was...familiar...now he was finally confronting her.

The only thing he wanted was answers, why had she abandoned him? did he have any brothers or sisters? what was his true heritage?...a thousand and one questions raced through the white haired man, a person who lived next to his mother exited his apartment, he was an elderly man...this was an apartment complex for the old so it made sense.

The old man was carrying some trash to put out for the trash man, he closed his door and turned to see Jun standing in front of the opposite door, he was short and had a little gut but nothing too bad, a white polo shirt and some tan shorts, plus retirement shoes, the most striking thing about the otherwise average looking old man was that he was certainly NOT Japanese...he had dark skin and oily hair...maybe Italian...he was also armed...a small revolver was in his back pocket, small enough to not be too obvious but still someone like Jun could spot it.

The old man and Jun locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity, the old man simply stared at him slack jawed..."can i help you" Jun asked with a little force in his words, giving the old man a look that said he was NOT someone to mess with.

"n-no...um...if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"im here to visit someone, why do you ask?"

The old man dropped his garbage and stumbled to pull the revolver from his pocket, he was slow and clumsy...if Jun had been serious the old man would have been dead as soon as he dropped the garbage.

But Jun wanted answers, why the hell was this guy trying to kill him?

He rushed forward with blinding speed and grabbed the revolver out of the old mans hand and locked his arms behind his back before the man even knew what was going on, all he saw was a flash of white and he was on the ground in a hold, Jun had his arm around his neck so he could snap it at a moments notice.

"what the hell are you doing? why did you try to shoot me"

"b-b-because your here for the reward...p-please don't hurt her!...take me!"

"reward? im not here for any reward, im NOT a bounty hunter, im just here to visit the women in that apartment" Jun let the man go but kept the revolver so he couldn't try anything, he gently helped the man up and dusted him off, the man looked at him like he was from a different planet...

"y-your not here to hurt her?"

"if i wanted to kill you could i not have just done it? if i wanted you dead i wouldn't have helped you up...here, don't try and shoot me or i WILL put you down...for good"

Jun handed the man his little revolver as a sign of trust, he took a few steps back and gave the man a "well, spit it out" look.

"i-im sorry young man, you just look so much like those assassins and bounty hunters from before it was just a gut reaction...i-im Edgar...Edgar Indigo."

The man extended his hand for a shake, Jun looked him over and concluded that he was being genuine, its not like he could hurt him even if he wanted too...he was just an old man.

"Julian Yeager Murcielago, now please explain why you thought i was a bounty hunter, are you in danger?"

"Murcielago...Spanish blood huh...my mother was from Spain...beautiful country, Europe is such an amazing place isn't it, the heart of the civilized world if you ask me"

The old man began going on a different path about his past experience in Spain and other parts of Europe, almost completely forgetting Jun was even standing there...Jun sweat dropped at the mans senile nature, "excuse me, can we please stay on topic"

"oh yes! so your here to visit Carina? and the reason i TRIED to attack you was because, yes...we have had a few bounty hunters sniffing around for the last few years, thank god they weren't professionals otherwise wed be dead...what was i saying?"

"Carina...yes im here to see Carina...how do you know her?"

"oh im her brother, we've been on the run for a while now...the Mob you see, well her late husband was a high ranking Capo, he hit and abused her so one day she defended herself and one thing lead to another...and now were on the run, we've been here in Japan for awhile now, i think they've called off the hunt but you can never be too sure"

Jun nodded in understanding, this old man probably shouldn't be telling him all this but hey...he was lonely and wanted someone to talk too.

"Is Carina here now?"

"Yes...if i may ask why do you want to see her?"

"shes my mother"

Edgar stopped in his tracks and turned to Jun, he steadily walked up to the man in front of him and gently put his hands on his face, feeling Juns features with his eyes closed to see how similar he was to his mother...

"y-you even have her hair, and body too, Carina was always very small you see so i guess you inherited that...n-not that your small or anything! i-its just-"

"its okay, i know i have a womanly body"

"y-yes, but your very strong" Edgar said with a smile, trying to make up for what he thought was an insult.

The Italian way Edgar spook was very reassuring and comforting, he spook in double tongue like most Italians so you could barley understand what they were saying half the time...but it was still a beautiful language, and Jun spook it fluently to the point that it was a second language for him, truth be told he knew so many languages that he didn't even know which one was HIS, they were all his depending on who he was talking too but he still wanted a language to call his own.

"Thank you Edgar, now may we see Carina?"

"oh yes! oh shes going to be VERY happy to see YOU! hahaha IM happy to see you my boy!"

Edgar opened the door to the apartment and entered with a MASSIVE skip in his step, Jun entered the modest apartment to see a small elderly women sitting on a rocking chair watching T.V. and doing some knitting, she was semi-blind and looked rather ill but looked up when she heard the door open, a little smile graced her face and she struggled to stand up.

"Edgar i made you a new scarf for when the cold comes, oh and who's this? did you meet a new friend?" The women spook in perfect Italian as she slowly got out of the comfy looking chair.

"y-yes sister...Carina...this is your SON...this is Sora"

Jun had so many questions he felt like he was going to explode, first of all though...why did Edgar call him "Sora"...was that the name his real mother gave him...the name "Julian" was the name his SECOND family gave him.

"S-SORA!? i-it is him! come here my son...let me look at you"

The old women nearly fell over she was so exited, she moved as fast as she could to the young man standing at the entrance of the door. Jun made it easier for her by going to her and taking her hands in his, she leaned in close and moved her hands over his face like Edgar did, though in much more detail to soak in every feature.

"y-your beautiful my son, just like how i USED to be haha"

Edgar cursed at Carina's self deprecation, she would always be beautiful to him no matter how old she got.

"Mother...may we talk?...i...i have so many questions"

"Of course child, please sit, Edgar make some tea"

The little women spook with absolute authority, she may be old and small but she still had that Italian spunk and No-Nonsense attitude.

"So you said "Sora" is that my real name?"

"yes...me and Edgar called you that in honor of us moving to this country, its a Japanese name you see so we found it fitting...what name have you been using your whole life?"

"Julian, shortened to Jun...whats my real last name?"

"we kept your last name in the tradition of your Spanish heritage, your real last name is "Indigo"...just like i am Carina Indigo and Edgar Indigo...still...Julian Murceilago is a nice name"

"Sora Indigo...that's my name...hahaha wow ive always wanted to know..." Jun leaned forward and put his hands in his lap, "Mamma...why did you leave me...did...did you not love me?"

"No! it was the Mob! ...your father was a BASTARD...he was one of there enforcers and a good one at that, he was a killer of women and children, he would beat me for anything and everything...one day i found out i was pregnant with you and i couldn't let you be raised by such a monster...so i...i killed him...he was the brother of the head Don of the family and they wanted to make sure YOU took your fathers place as top enforcer, Don Lorenzo wanted revenge for his brother so he would have killed me and stolen you for his own evil purpose...i couldn't let that happen so one night i snuck away while Lorenzo's men were chasing me, i put you on a boat and paid the captain everything i had...then me and Edgar stayed behind to make sure you weren't followed...what...what happened to you afterwards?"

"you don't want to know...is this Don Lorenzo still after you?"

"The bounty hunters have been coming around less and less over the years, we've seen only two in the last year..."

"nobody's going to hurt you, nobody...i wont lose you a second time"

"you wont have too my son, ive always lo-"

BOOM!

An explosion ripped through the small apartment sending everyone flying in a different direction, pieces of debris ripped through Juns flesh as he was launched out the window into the street below, he hit the ground hard and cracked his shoulder, glass was embedded in his chest and legs and his left eye was completely torn out...

Jun regained some composure and hobbled his way up onto one limping leg, forcing himself to stand up but his legs gave out and he fell again, his ears were ringing and blood was pouring from large open wounds all over his body, his healing factor kicked in but with this much damage it would take a little while. As he laid on the hard pavement he could make out the distinct images of a few men surrounding the now destroyed apartment...

Edgar stumbled out of the flaming building on the top floor with a double barreled shotgun in his hand, in his other hand he held the limp body of Carina...

He stumbled down the steps of the apartment complex into the parking lot below with Carina also awake but limping from a torn up leg...

The three men waited in the parking lot for the old man and women to come down, Jun could barley see but from what he could tell they were all VERY well armed and armored, their armor was the same design as Juns and the markings and decorations suggested they were Mandalorian like him...his own kind.

Edgar placed Carina behind him and got into a defensive stance in front of her with his shotgun at the ready, "LEAVE US ALONE YOU BASTARDS!"

The leader of the pack had two large Hyena's on a leash that he playfully poked with his finger, the little clank of the leash buckle being pulled back and forward teasingly with the Hyenas barley being held back...their large teeth shined bright and their growls could be heard from across the parking lot, the beasts were eager for human flesh...

The leader looked back at the mangled body of Jun and did a little head cock, Jun could have sworn the fucker was SMILING...

The long capes and sashes of the three bounty hunters flew widely in the wind, each one had a different symbol on it...just like Jun these warriors had individual symbols that represented them...they really were his kind, so why were they doing this?

"S-STAY BACK! I WONT LET YOU HURT CARINA!" Edgar yelled in defiance, he was shaking so bad even Jun could see it from across the parking lot, but he held his ground firm and kept his shotgun in a ready position. Jun knew he had to do SOMETHING, these three men were Mandalorian, meaning they were the best warriors in the world, each one of them was at Juns skill level or even BETTER...he...he had to something...but he couldn't move...

Carina pulled the revolver Edgar had before out of her pocket and placed it too her chest, she struggled to cock the hammer back to load the gun...the three bounty hunters all readied their various weapons, raising them in unison with Carina's slow cock of the gun...

Edgar slowly readied his shotgun, his blood was pouring all over the street and he could barley stand but he stayed by his sisters side. Carina pulled the hammer back more on the revolver...

The bounty hunters raised their guns...

Carina cocked her gun all the way, the little "click" of the pistol echoing across the parking lot...Her and Edgar raised their guns to shoot...

The bounty hunters opened fire...

"NO!" Jun yelled in horror as he watched helplessly while his family was gunned down right in front of him, the sound of the bounty hunters heavy weapons roared across the evening sky and their imposing armored silhouettes danced across the red ground with the muzzle flash of their large guns...

Jun watched in sheer horror as his mother and uncle were mowed down in a hail of lead. Their bodies were torn apart by the heavy weapons of the bounty hunters and they didn't stop until their guns were totally empty, Edgar's lifeless body dropped to the ground in a pool of blood and Carina simply slumped over in a mass of her own body parts...it was over in a few seconds.

The bounty hunters reloaded and turned to Juns ruined form across the yard, The leader with the two Hyenas held up a little bounty poster with the faces of Carina, Edgar, and Jun for a reward of 1 million dollars...the bounty was posted by...Hayato Mikogami. Jun growled in frustraion when he saw the name of the man who organized this...he would KILL that little brat for this!...The bounty hunter tunred and all pointed their weapons at Jun, just before they could open fire Jun saw a flash of Ashen hair...

Jun lost consciousness.


	23. Chapter 23

SEKIREI HEART OF DARKNESS

WARNING: KARASUBA LEMON, SEXUAL SITUATIONS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

PLEASE REVIEW. JUN(SORA) DEALS WITH THE LOSE OF HIS FAMILY. BIG TIME KARASUBA LEMON. GOOD CHAPTER OVERALL IN MY OPINION, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY AND AGAIN...LEAVE A REVIEW!

CHAPTER 23

"Accepting the absurdity of everything around us is one step, a necessary experience: it should not become a dead end. It arouses a revolt that can become fruitful."

-Albert Camus

JUNS APARTMENT

Juns sekirei were huddled around the broken and mangled body of their love while their elder, Yume, preformed the healing process on the broken young man. They all looked upon his damaged form with fear and sadness, each sekirei had a different mixture of emotions right now though the one thing that stood out was there complete and utter devotion to the man they all loved with the passion of a thousand stars.

Yume and Karasuba were the first to arrive, the scene that greeted them was something out of Dante's Inferno, there precious Ashikabi was laid out on the ground twisted into a horrible position with blood running from every point on his beaten and scarred body. Two people lay dead by a row of shot up parked cars, there bodies were shot to pieces by heavy weapons and there was blood and bone fragments everywhere, not exactly a "clean kill"

The bounty hunters turned their weapons on the sekirei and the two sisters engaged them in a fight, Yahan arrived next and pulled Jun out of harms way with Homura and Akitsu securing the escape route and protection from any further attacks, Shiina was told to take care of the body's of Juns family...they were torn apart so bad it would be impossible to have an open casket burial so Shiina, with his death powers, simply broke the bodies down into nothing so his Ashikabi wouldn't have to look upon the ripped up remains of his own family.

The bounty hunters proved to be a much stronger force than anticipated, like Jun they were super soldiers and were outfitted with advanced exo skeletons and armor, if that wasn't enough they were also extremely skilled and experienced, they were from the same warrior clan as Jun so they even fought like him. This gave Yume and Karasuba an advantage as they knew the fighting style and moves Jun used, they could see through the bounty hunters attack and this is what ultimately won them the day.

It was the first time Karasuba had ever been matched by a human, they fought with as much speed and strength as an average number sekirei, a human fighting on the level of a LOW number sekirei would be impressive enough...let alone a middle number.

Yahan carried Juns body back to the apartment and Yume stabilized him with her light while Homura, Akitsu and Karasuba fought off the bounty hunters, the fight ended in a draw but there was no doubt they would fight again. The rest of the family caught up to Yahan and Yume and entered the apartment wit shinna coming close behind, all the aliens rushed to the living room where Yume had Jun sprawled out and naked. Yume was mending the torn flesh while Yahan was pulling out all the pieces of glass and bone that were dug into his wounds, causing the bleeding to worsen.

Karasuba took off her coat and wrapped it around Jun to act as a operating cloth and a warm piece of comfort for her injured master, Akitsu came in and froze the burned parts of his skin, when the explosion went off it burned a large portion of his left side, thankfully that was his mostly artificial side so the damage was easily fixable, and with Akitsus freezing the burns were quickly disposed of. Shiinas powers also proved valuable as he could take off entire chunks of destroyed muscle and tissue to get the shrapnel out of Juns system.

All of the family had ripped off various pieces of their clothing to tie to Juns bleeding body, when they finally stopped the bleeding and he was stable they took a collective sigh of relief and sat back on the couches in the living room, each one looking to the other for guidance. Yume took Juns battered body up stairs into his bedroom so he could rest properly, she instructed that Homura join him so he had some comfort while he slept and when he woke up...this was surely not going to be easy for Yumes beloved Jun-sama.

The light sekirei went back down stairs and and ordered Yahan and Akitsu on full watch duty around the apartment, Yahan would take rooftops and Akitsu the lower streets to ensure NOTHING harmful even came CLOSE to their precious Ashikabi. Shiina was told to clean up the blood and prepare the proper medical supplies and medications needed for when Jun-sama woke up, he took the task eagerly and began gathering everything Yume told him. Once everyone was sent about their duties Yume sat down and in an EXTREMELY rare show of vulnerability, put her head in her hands and began to cry softly.

Karasuba sat down next to her partner and wrapped her arms around Yumes strong shoulders, the two sisters sat together in total silence for awhile just contemplating the events that just took place. The fact was...their Ashikabis true family, the one he'd been searching for, for a LONG time, was dead...the effect this was going to have on their Jun was undoubtedly going to be negative, he'd already been through so much and when they were finally getting things right, THIS happens.

"w-what are we going to do Karasuba? h-how can we possibly comfort poor Jun-sama after he just watched his FAMILY gunned down in front of him?" Yume said with a cracked voice as more tears welled up in her eyes, she felt like such a failure...

"we should never have let him go out on his own, if i...if WE had been there..."

"but we WEREN'T! and because of our failure our precious Jun-sama lost his family, the only thing he'd been looking for was taken from him right before his eyes...and we could do NOTHING to stop it!"

Yume cried more as her words began to sink in even more, they had failed their Ashikabi BIG TIME. Karasuba had a look of pure solemn content on her face, she was SCARED to say the least of what this would do to her little Jun...he was already so damaged...how would he react?...she hated herself foe failing her Master again, all the ashen haired wolf wanted to do was please her master and she failed even at that...

Yume straightened up and wiped her tear's away, she needed to be a leader now, no more tears...her brothers and sisters needed her...and more importantly...her beloved Ashikabi needed her.

JUNS BEDROOM.

Homura gently stroked his Ashikabis white hair as he admired the young mans beautiful face, he tucked Jun under the covers so just his head was showing through. Homura sat at the edge of the bed with a look of abject worry on his handsome face...his Ashikabi had just lost his family not even five minutes after meeting them...Homura didn't even want to imagine what Jun was going through, what would he do when he woke up? what COULD he do?

Homura was snapped out of his thoughts when Jun began stirring in his sleep, soft whimpers and moans escaped his small lips and it appeared he was remembering some of the events...Homura didn't want to wake him up...but he couldn't just sit here and watch his love suffer, so Homura gently took the smaller man in his arms and began rocking back and forth, humming a low tune while he did and nuzzling Juns neck in an attempt to calm down the wounded Ashikabi.

Homura roamed his hands around Juns firm stomach and chest while he rocked him, he was careful to not upset any of his injuries or move any of the bandages while he did his comforting movements.

The silver haired sekirei began humming a nice lullaby that Miya used to sing him when his body began to get really sick from his unstable powers, it always worked when he as in pain so it had to work now...

It appeared as though Homuras lullaby was working, Juns moans of pain died down and the boy began sleeping soundly in the strong arms of his fire sekirei, Homura smiled to himself, proud that he was able to comfort his love so well. Jun snuggled into Homuras chest and brought his arms and legs up to better fit into Homuras hold, he whimpered a little from the stress on his body but quickly adjusted and got comfortable, Homura looked a little surprised but gladly accepted Jun in his arms, he loved holding his Ashikabi so much...to feel his smooth skin and hard muscles, to know that he was the one who made Jun comfortable, it was a sekireis greatest desire to please their Ashikabi, and having your Ashikabi sleeping soundly curled up in your arms certainly qualified as something that made a sekirei VERY happy.

LIVING ROOM.

Yume and Karasuba sat at the kitchen counter with Shiina and slowly picked over some left over food Yume had warmed up, they sat in silence accept occasionally contacting Akitsu and Yahan to make sure they were ok.

"i wonder if Homura-san is ok..." Shiina said nervously as he forked his food around his plate, idly trying to pass the time until Jun woke up...

"im sure hes handling it just fine shii-chan, my brother has always been good at comforting people" Karasuba stated as she stole what was on Shiinas plate for herself, after all those years of eating next to nothing Karasuba was always Hungary, and she wasn't picky either...Shiina didn't protest, after what he saw today food was the last thing on his mind.

Yume stood at the corner of the kitchen and the living room and paced back and forth nervously, she could feel Juns emotions as they were fully connected and from what she could tell her sweet little ashikabi was in alot of pain, both mental and physical, Homura was doing a good job comforting him but there was only so much he could do.

"why don't you go up and check on him, maybe just your presence will be enough..." Karasuba said as she took notice of her comrades strange behavior, she didn't need to read feelings to know what Yume was going through.

"s-should we go too big-sister?" Shiina mumbled nervously, he wanted to help Jun-sama so bad...

"No, the less of us the better, he'll need his space when he awakes" Karasuba pulled shiina close, she could understand his need to be around Jun 24 hours a day, he was a young sekirei so his body wasn't yet used too being around an Ashikabi and didn't really know how to handle it. Besides the fact that he was so loyal to Jun was a good thing, it showed he really cared...

Yume nodded and took off her apron, she tossed Karasuba her communicator so she could stay in contact with Yahan and Akitsu and made her way up the stairs. Karasuba pocketed the small device and slung shiina over her shoulder and carried him to the couch to watch some movies, hie she was nervous she also had the utmost confidence in her comrades to see to it that their Ashikabi was taken care of. Her time with Jun would come soon enough...

JUNS BEDROOM.

Yume entered the darkly lit room to see the fire sekirei cradling Jun and softly singing a nice lullaby, Yume immediately relaxed upon seeing the two together like that...it was reassuring to say the least.

Homura looked up but didn't stop singing, he motioned for Yume to come sit next to him...

The buxom women quickly closed the door and walked over to sit next to Homura. She wrapped Jun back up in the soft blankets and helped Homura move him into a position so they could both snuggle with the injured boy. Yume kicked off her boots and the majority of her leather armor and snuggled up to her wrapped Ashikabi, she nuzzled the left side of his neck while Homura took the right side, both sekirei got on tune with each other and began singing the lullaby, Yume knew it as well because it was the same one Miya sung when she was only a little kid.

Yume put her head on Juns firm chest and got Homura to do the same, they listened to his heart beat together and smiled when they heard that it was going nice and strong.

"how has he been?" Yume whispered from over Juns chest.

"alright, all things considered" Homura mouthed the words back and began stroking Juns hair protectively.

"that was a good idea with the lullaby, where did you learn that?"

"Miya used to sing it to me when the pain would come from my powers being out of control" Homura whispered back.

"its nice, is jun-sama in pain?"

"i think he was for a little while but i calmed him down, maybe a little more of your light or some medicine would help..."

"i don't wanna over use my light, can you get some pain killers from shiina?"

"sure, ill be right back"

Homura gently got up and silently exited the room to go down stairs and get a few pain killing pills. Yume watched him leave and turned her attention back onto her precious little Jun-sama...his breathing had become steady but shallow and he would wince every now and then from the pain, thankfully the bandages held all over his body and he wasn't bleeding anymore...but when Homura left her injured Ashikabi began whimpering again, little sounds of pain escaping his lips when he felt the presence of his sekirei leave.

Yume immediately latched onto her sweet partner when she heard his little cries for comfort and warmth, she pressed her ample chest to his cold body and wrapped her legs with his, interlocking them and attaching herself to his body completely.

"Shhhh, don't worry my love, Yumes here for you...no more pain my sweet Shhhhhh, its okay baby. everything's okay now" Yume whispered soft words of comfort to her wounded love as he whimpered and moaned in pain, the longer she stayed attached to him the more he seemed to relax, his moans turned into sighs of pleasure from being so close to his sekirei.

Yume heard the door lightly open and in stepped Homura and Shiina, she slightly looked up but still kept herself attached to Jun, Homura shrugged at Shiinas presence, he came up to the bed and whispered. "He wouldn't hand over the medicine unless he got to see Jun-san, it seemed fair..."

Yume nodded and took the medication, Shiina walked up and observed his Ashikabi. He gently played with his hair and touched the side of his face, Yume and Homura chuckled at Shiinas child like affections...he was still young so it was only natural that he would be nervous around Jun. Shiina got to see that his ashikabi was alright and moved back down stairs to allow his elders their space to work on the injured Ashikabi.

Yume and Homura slightly propped Jun up against some pillows and put a few pills on his tongue, Homura gently poured some water down his throat and closed his mouth, then Yume rubbed his neck on the Adams apple to get the pills to go down. Jun coughed but the pills went down without too much fuss. Homura and Yume sighed and re took their position by their Ashikabis side, The young man began to stir...his eyes started fluttering open.

Juns "sleep" was nothing but him re living the deaths of his family, that's literally all the last few hours have been...the final horrible moments of their lives. It was like something out of Dante's inferno with Jun in his own personal hell...and through it all was a little voice that kept repeating "Sora, Sora, Sora" over and over again. It was another reminder of his failures, his REAL name was the one thing he had left of his real family and instead of it being a point of pride all it did was remind him of his failures. All he wanted was for the voices to stop..."please...no more...i know im a failure...please god...stop torturing me" Jun mumbled in his sleep, it may have been a mumble to a human. But his sekirei heard every word.

"no, your not a failure Jun-san, don't say that my lovely little Ashikabi...you deserve so much better" Homura whispered into Juns ear softly while stroking his hair and gently nibbling on his ear. Yume leaned in, "everything's okay jun-sama, just rest now my love your safe with your sekirei" Yume kissed his neck and licked the soft skin of his jugular vein.

Juns eyes shot open and he tried to sit up abruptly but his injuries kept him down, he winced and sat back down against the pillows, he brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself and began rocking back and forth until the wave of pain passed. Yume and Homura put their arms around Jun and rubbed his back and petted his hair while the pain went away...the shot of pain came and went after about a minute. Homura noticed some blood sliding down his mans chest, he nudged Yume and pointed to it, she nodded and they gently laid him down to clean off his chest...

Jun closed his eyes and allowed his sekirei to help him. Homura smiled and licked the blood off Juns chest, dragging a long line up from his tummy to his nipple where he licked Juns little nub lovingly to get it hard. Yume giggled, while this was serious it was good that Homura was keeping it light hearted.

Yume gently peeled off the bandages and winced when she saw the wound was opened up, Juns healing factor wasn't working because it depended on Jun being in a clear state of mind so he could control it, but with his mind was basically a hurricane right now so his healing factor wasn't going to be an option. Yume placed her hand over the wound and lit up her healing powers so the immediate wound would heal up, but she didnt go too far as to not get his body used to it. Homura pulled out a sowing kit and handed Yume the needle and thread so she can sow him up.

"ah...huh...i-it h-hurts...mmmm..." Jun moaned in pain as Yume pierced the needle through his skin. Homura held Juns head in his lap to comfort him while Yume preformed some minor surgery, after she started on the first wound she decided to get the rest out of the way and continued to operate on her Jun-sama, allot of the injuries were deep and without Juns healing factor or Yumes healing light it would take longer and be more painful, though she used the light every now and then in short bursts.

Homura petted his Ashikabis feathery hair and kissed him gently. "its okay Jun-san, your okay baby...it'll be over soon...just hang on a little more my love" Homura whispered as Yume made a cut along his side to remove some of the smaller pieces of glass that went deeper, with shrapnel it was the smaller pieces that always were the worst, the bigger ones were easy to get out but the smaller ones hid themselves and by the time you found them it was too late.

"Ah!...f-fuck!...h-h-hurry...please...god that hurts..." Jun whimpered in a small voice, he knew how to handle pain from all those years in the army but this was something else. It was like torture. Picking individual pieces out slowly was way worse then cutting them out in groups...

"Im almost done Jun-sama, Homura..." Yume nudged Homura, she didn't want to say it out loud but she hated hearing her beloved Ashikabi calling out in pain, it broke her heart...as a sekirei that was fully connected she had more love for Jun than a million women could have in a thousand life times. She wanted to please her master in every way possible, not cause him pain...but she needed to do this...his life depended on it.

Homura understood as he too was almost in tears from his lovely Jun-san moaning in pain. "Shhhhh its okay Jun-san, no tears my love. Just focus on my voice, think of all the fun we've had. Do you remember our first night together? do you remember when you comforted me with your cape after i came to you?" Homura had his hand gently placed over Juns mouth to silence his moans...

Jun nodded when he remembered their first night, "good boy, now remember how nervous you were? hahahaha you even gave me the eyes when you were nervous"

Yume chuckled, she loved when Jun did the nervous puppy eyes. Jun nodded again, followed by another moan of pain when Yume pulled out one of the last pieces.

"Yumes almost done, im gonna make you feel so good when shes done Jun-san, Shhhhhh its okay baby. Were almost done, just a little more...be strong my little soldier"

Jun nodded and Homura gave him a nice kiss on his for head, he then moved to pleasuring his Ashikabis sensitive neck and ears to try to relax him a little.

Juns eyes darted to a picture on his bedroom wall, it was of his first mission as a Mandalorian Guerrilla Commando, a special forces unit from his home country. The picture was taken just after the mission was completed, Jun and his small recon team was tasked with going into an enemy country and destroying valuable targets before the main invasion. When the main invasion force attacked they picked up Juns unit, the invasion was only successful because Juns unit took out the enemy air defense, commanders, and factory's by attacking them directly and calling in laser guided air strikes.

Jun focused on the picture and remembered back to that time, he focused on the good parts, like his comrades and battle brothers laughing and joking while they crossed the vast open deserts and grass lands to get to their next targets. They rode large Hyenas and dire wolves, they were guerrilla fighters so they fought in small groups against much larger forces using ambush's and booby traps. Mandalorian guerrilla fighters typically fought on animal back, using horses, wolves, and hyenas. Animals were more reliable than vehicles and they made less noise so they could maneuver without being noticed, they were in a hostile country all on their own so they had to carry all their weapons and gear on themselves, meaning they had to use anything and everything as a weapon or tool to survive.

Despite that rather rough sounding mission it was surprisingly fun, they didn't have to kill any civilians and the combat was mostly at long ranges to Jun didn't have to watch the life leave the eyes of some poor kid who was just trying to defend his homeland...Jun was the team sniper so he did have the highest kill count but by then he hadn't done or seen anything to horrific...that would come later.

"Thats a good boy, Yumes on her last cut, your doing so good baby. Just a little more my love...just a little more" Homura whispered as he stroked Juns hair and kissed him tenderly...

Yume sowed up the last piece of skin and did a final check over all her work to ensure it was PERFECT. It had to be perfect for her Ashikabi, he had gone through hell in the last few hours and the last thing he needed was more pain. Yume exhaled when she saw that all the wounds were sowed properly and all the shrapnel was finally out..."Alright were all done, you did SO good Jun-sama! Im so proud of you baby. Now you have too relax and heal, me and Homura will be here the WHOLE time for you" Yume said energetically, she kept up her up beat personality to make her Jun-sama more comfortable.

"Homura, can you get Jun-sama comfortable, i need to wash off"

"of course sister" Homura said with a smile, he got up and moved the medical kit out of the way to give Jun all the room he could have. Yume got up rather quickly and rushed into the bedrooms bathroom.

Yume closed door behind her and sunk down to her knees with tears freely running down her face. Her Ashikabi was just moaning in pain, begging for the pain to stop...she felt like such a failure right now...she failed to protect her Jun...he was in extreme pain...his family was dead...More tears began rolling from Yumes eyes, she LOVED Jun SO much and as a sekirei that REALLY meant something. A sekireis love was over 100 times higher than a humans. A human probably couldn't even physically get HALF of the love a sekirei could have, and that was just a regular sekirei, not including a sekirei that was FULLY connected to their Ashikabis like Juns sekirei were. So for Yume this was a million times worse then anything a human would ever feel...she felt like her entire reason for living was slipping before her...

Yume looked in the mirror and immediately turned away, this wasn't her...she was a LEADER...she was the most powerful sekirei since number 1 Miya...it was time to act like it. Yume got up and washed herself off, she straightened herself out and made herself as pretty as she could possibly get herself.

"Your Ashikabi needs you Yume, I might have failed but Juns NEVER held me to any mistakes ive made, Juns always been there for me, hes always done EVERYTHING for us, he has his problems but so does everybody else, hes a GOOD man...he destroyes himself on the inside out of guilt for the things hes done...he blames himself for his whole life...he'll blame himself for the deaths of his family, no doubt...Jun-sama NEEDS me...he needs to know that hes loved and cared for, that well be there for him no matter what, that well ALWAYS be there for him. Jun-sama gave his entire life to us, hes dedicated everything he has to making us sekirei happy...the LEAST we can do is comfort him in his time of need...I will protect Jun-sama from all enemies, even himself, he cant blame himself for what happened...it was NOT his fault...I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU JUN-SAMA! YOU ARE MY ASHIKABI AND I AM YOUR SEKIREI, WE ARE ONE, BOND IN LOVE...MY THE LIGHT OF MY CONTRACT MY ASHIKABIS DARKNESS WILL BE CAST AWAY!"

Yume gave herself a pep talk to get her mind back in one piece, she opened the door and marched back to the bed with new found determination, what she saw when she opened the door was Homura cuddled with Jun-sama, he looked...dead.

Yume slowed down and signaled for Homura to meet her in the hallway, the silver haired man gently got out of bed and met Yume in the hallway.

"What does he look like?" Yume asked with command authority.

"hes looks...dead...like...hes not crying...hes not mad or angry...hes not anything...he just looks dead, like hes lost all his will to live."

Yume was just silent, she would would rather have him raging and angry at the world than just broken entirely. Jun was tucked under the blankets and currled into a little ball, Homura and Yume looked up when they realized their Ashikabi was shaking...he must be cold.

"Ill comfort Jun, can you go inform the others of whats going on?"

"Of course brother, please take care of our love, he needs us now more than ever..."

"I know sister, don't worry about a thing, my flames will guide our Love back to us, away from the darkness and back into the light..."

"Thank you Homura"

Yume gave her comrade a kiss and walked up to beside Jun, she peeled the blankets back and gave him a beautiful kiss on the lips...he tried to kiss her back but his lips didn't seem to work, all he managed was a little lip movement. Yume could see he was trying but was just so consumed in despair that he couldn't even manage a smiled, "do not fear Jun-sama, im going to make you all better very soon, I love you Jun Yeager Murcielago"

Jun merely stayed silent while he was consumed in darkness, his depression was so great that it was radiating off his body like a cancer. Yume simply kissed him again and exited the room.

Homura undressed and got under the blankets with Jun, he pulled the young man into his arms and placed his head on the back of his neck, nuzzling the back of Juns neck with his nose to try and get Jun into a more touchy-feely mood.

JUNS MIND

All the young man saw was the same scene replaying over and over again, he was mentally replaying the event trying to figure out just WHERE he could have done something different to save his mother and uncles life. The end result was nothing, there was nothing he could have done, yet he still blamed himself...if he hadn't have gone there the bounty hunters...no they would have found them...well maybe if he...no...nothing...there was no way the result could have changed.

And his real name...Sora Indigo...the name his Mother gave him...it was a nice name, he would carry that name in honor of his family. Despite knowing who was responsible for the murders Jun didn't feel any drive for revenge, he literally just felt dead. His entire life had been nothing but one traumatic event after another after another after another, from childhood to his teens to adulthood...nothing but death and sorrow everywhere he turned...WHY?...why him...why.

Jun had accepted the deaths of hi mother and uncle, what was eating away at him was just WHY. It wasn't fair, everything bad always seemed to have to happen to him, couldn't he just stay happy? why was it that every time he got something that made him happy it was taken away?...everything...accept his sekirei...they were the only constant things in his life. the ONLY things that weren't ripped away from him...he would have to FIGHT to protect them...the only way of securing any kind of happiness in this world was to fight for it...and if there was one thing Ju-SORA...was good at...it was fighting.

SORAS BEDROOM

Homura had fallen asleep while laying on top of Sora until his Ashikabi started having bad dreams again, he began shaking and whimpering in his sleep. Homura could feel just how COLD Sora was so with his arms wrapped around Sora's chest he applied heat into his freezing Ashikabi, the fire sekirei kept this up until Sora's shaking died down and he seemed to warm up nicely.

"Jun-san...Jun-san...please wake up" Homura whispered as he lightly shook his trembling man, he didn't want his Jun-san to suffer...he had to protect him...even if that was from his own mind.

Sora stirred awake and turned over to face Homura, the two men starred at each other under the blankets for at least five straight minutes before Homura spook up, "J-Jun-san? how are you feeling my love?"

"b-better...im...im really depressed" Sora said as his eyes trailed away, his voice was barely a whisper. "i...i cant help it, im sorry Homura, i just cant even get up...my entire body hurts...my mind feels like its made of stone...o-oh and...my name is Sora...Sora Indigo"

Homura looked taken aback, first of all his Ashikabi was talking...a good sign...even if he was depressed he was at least communicating, second and the bigger topic...his name was Sora Indigo? Homuras thoughts found a voice- "your name is Sora Indigo?"

"y-yes, my Mother Carina...that's what she named me before she sent me away...she told me before...she...oh god!" Sora broke down in tears, which was actually a good sign because it showed he was at least showing emotion now...a big improvement over the zombie they had earlier.

Homura brought Sora into his chest and put the heat back on his finger tips to warm his Ashikabis heart up. "Shhhhh it wasn't your fault my lovely, it wasn't your fault Sora-san...haha i like the sound of that" Homura laughed into Soras white hair and Sora laughed with him, his little chuckles and cries being muffled by Homuras chest, Homura was so good at making a situation better...

"w-what do i do Homura? i-i don't wanna lose all of you! i...i cant...i wouldn't be able to go on without all of you." Sora said with panic in his voice, he was obviously sacred of losing the only thing he hadn't lost yet...his sekirei.

"you WONT lose us Sora, that i can PROMISE, i refuse to leave you...i will NEVER leave you...your my everything Sora"

"h-homura..."

Sora looked up to his sekirei with a little flicker of hope in his watery eyes, Homura met his gaze and began stroking his hair while giving Sora a gentle smile, "hush now love, its time to rest..."

"o-ok...b-but..."

"yes Sora?"

"y-you have to promise you wont leave me...please don't leave me Homura...i...i don't want to be alone"

"im gonna stay by your side forever my Ashikabi, and ill stay right here in bed with you for as long as you need, ok?"

"ok"

Sora snuggled back into Homuras chest and nuzzled his little space lovingly, like a newborn puppy looking for a way to feel warm and safe. Sora was DAMAGED right now...his whole life was coming down on him at once and the only thing he felt like he could do was either kill himself or just stay like this forever...he didn't know...he just felt so...lost.

APARTMENT LIVING ROOM

Yume had gathered all of the family together for a briefing on how to handle their damaged Ashikabi, they all loved him more than life itself but they all had different ways of expressing said love and they all had different ways they thought Sora could be healed from his depression, if she was ever going to be a leader...now would be it.

"Alright everyone, Jun-sama is physically healed, i preformed the necessary operations to heal him effectively...his mind though...is a different story."

"Well?...whats wrong with our Ashikabi Yume?" Yahan said rather loudly...

"Yahan please, we must keep a level head, Jun-sama couldn't handle any of us fighting right now...hes severely depressed you see"

"Thats all? well that can be fixed with a good ol fucking from one of us beautiful sekirei!" Yahan said hopefully.

"If it were that simple i wouldn't be standing here right now sister...im afraid this isn't the kind of depression your thinking of, this kind is the knock out level 9 kind...the type that puts people in a sort of dark cloud...this dark cloud surrounds them at all sides and consumes them in grief and regret...and it can be VERY hard to come out of"

All of Soras sekirei were stunned silent. This was FAR worse then they could have imagined...though when they thought about it...it DID make sense. Even Soras newest sekirei, shiina, knew of his horrible past..."It seems the deaths of his Mother and uncle were the straw that broke the camals back, though in this case its more the BOMB that broke the camels back"

Yume could see what they were all thinking and reacted accordingly. "So what can we do to help our damaged Master?" Akitsu said with real concern in her voice, strange considering her usual lack of any emotion at all...though this seemed like a good time for her to get some.

"We must give him time and have lots of patience, we must support him in any way we can, he may simply stay in bed for days on end, waking up only to cry and blame himself for all the wrong doings of his life...we must be there for him whenever that does happen...the sekirei plan can wait, any matters concerning the plan that aren't urgent will be put aside and any that cant be ignored will be dealt with as fast and efficiency as possible, is that understood?" Yume said with total command authority

"Yes sister!" the sekirei family said in unison, all accept Karasuba...who looked lost in thought...

"Alright, i want the house completely clean and any side matters like the apartments rent or grocery shopping dealt with immediately, Shiina you work on getting medicine, Akitsu and Yahan you two will be on security and deal with any S-plan related tasks, I will focus on everything else...as for Jun-sama himself, you all will have a chance to comfort him when the time is right, but for now we need to be gentle and careful not to over intrude on his healing process"

"Yes sister!" the family said again, "good, now all of you go and make sure to make our Ashikabi proud, remember all that hes done for all of you...he needs you all now more than ever"

The sekirei nodded in understanding and all set off to their tasks, when they were gone Yume approached Karasuba and sat down across from her, a worried look on her face...she'd been awfully silent during the whole talk.

"Karasuba? talk to me sister. I need to know where your head is at"

"I...is...is this my fault?...i mean-"

"NO!...don't think like that Karasuba, you cant...it wont help anyone if you do that to yourself, this is NOT your fault my old friend...no one could have known those bounty hunters would attack on that day, and Juns dark past stretches back to way before he knew us...he NEEDS you now...please Karasuba...for our Ashikabi"

"y-yes...for our Ashikabi...where is he? can i see him?"

"Yes, its why i didn't give you any tasks, i want you and Homura to over see personally comforting Jun-sama, hes closest with you two and you two have the deepest connection with him"

"Thank you Yume, im sorry for my doubt...i will keep myself together and heal our Master" Karasuba leaned in and gave Yume a big kiss, she left her sword and took off most of her clothes, stripping down to only the comfy stuff...her black pantys and bra and her large coat. She made her way up the stairs and into Soras bedroom.

Yume exhaled in relief, finally some time to think...there was a knock on the door.

SORAS BEDROOM.

Karasuba entered the dark room to see Sora sleeping in Homuras arms, the fire sekirei lovingly petting his hair and lightly kissing his neck. Karasuba smiled and joined her brother in the bed, she climbed in and pulled Sora into her arms. She wrapped her long sexy legs around his legs and her arms around his chest, she began playfully licking Soras ear to test the water and see if he was in the right mood for sex...he seemed to respond well because he was giggling from being tickled in the ear.

Homura gave Karasuba a playful punch for stealing their Ashikabi away, he decided to check on Yume and see if she was alright...she seemed to troubled...granted they were all troubled by Soras recent tragedy but Yume was supposed to be there leader and if she as down it could affect all of them. Homura exited the bedroom and closed the door softly, he walked down stairs to see Yume sitting on the coach with a guest, it was Minato, Musubi and another Ashikabi with his little sekirei...what did they want?

Karasuba could tell instantly how bad her Ashikabis depression was, he wasn't responsive at all...he just seemed...dead. Karasuba steeled herself, her precious little Jun-kun needed her and she was NOT going to let him down.

The ashen haired wolf leaned in and bean whispering into Soras ear, "Jun-kun...can you hear me Master? please talk to me love...tell me everything"

"s-sora..." The young man said in a small voice, barely above a whisper

"say that again Jun-kun, i believe you said...Sora?"

"y-yes...m-my name...its Sora...that's the name my Mother gave me...its my REAL name"

"I see...Sora-"

"Indigo...Sora Indigo"

"Sora Indigo, so you found out who you really are, im very happy for you...Sora" Karasuba said with a giggle, just getting used to using the new name.

Karasuba decided to heal her injured love HER way...which basically meant fucking his brains out using every sexual situation and position imaginable.

First thing to do was give Sora a shower, standard operating procedure before sex, so the tall women picked her Ashikabi up with her god-like strength and loved his weightless body into the bathroom for a nice shower, it would wake him up too...

Karasuba stripped Sora naked and started the shower, she waited till the water was the right tempeture before she put Sora in, once the water was nice and hot she went in with Sora in her arms.

During all this Sora remained unresponsive, he simply stood there with that dead look on his face, he was so depressed he couldn't even wash himself in the shower, Karasuba didn't mind though...she LOVED cleaning her Ashikabi, his skin was so smooth and hair was so soft. Karasuba got some soap in her hand and began scrubbing Soras arm pits and butt to get him squeaky clean and looking pretty.

Sora just stood there and allowed Karasuba to do her thing...he didn't have the energy to do anything...much less take a shower. The ashen haired sekirei was having alot of fun with this, she was trying to get Sora into a lusty mood because in her experience that was always the best way to get him back to his normal self. She moved Sora up against the wall and spread his legs open to scrub some of the more...delicate...areas.

After the shower Karasuba dried Sora off and styled his hair in a way she thought was sexy, she put him in her favorite clothes he wore, the tight male yoga pants and loose shirt that didn't cover the shoulders, it hung on the arms instead of the shoulders so it showed off his hot upper chest and teased with little nipple flashes. When Karasuba was finished she inspected her handy work, she smiled proudly at her good work...her Sora was now the perfect image of sexy, super tight yoga pants that didn't leave anything to the imagination, a shirt that showed off his shoulders and upper chest, a spiky hair style to match its feathery texture...the only problem was Sora himself...his look hadn't changes at all...he just stood there staring into space, a face of pure despair and sadness.

Karasuba didn't know what to do, she stood there inspecting her Ashikabi while rubbing her chin in contemplation, "what to do what to do...oh i know!"

If Sora wasn't going to come to Karasuba...then Karasuba would come to Sora.

She walked up to him and placed her hands under his arm pits and picked him up like a puppy, once he was in the air she placed her right hand under his butt and held him with one hand on his back and one on his butt. the almost seven foot tall women could hold Sora like a baby

Karasuba held Sora like a baby and leaned in to whisper, "Master Sora...i want you to fuck me"

That got his attention, his eyes focused a little and he at least seemed to be able to focus on something instead of staring into nothing, he turned and looked at Karasuba with questioning eyes, like a child looking at his mother for permission...'good, at least i got him out of his trance' Karasuba thought to herself.

"y-you want me to...to"

"Fuck me Master...fuck me HARD...i want you to do WHATEVER you want to me, get all your anger and frustration off your chest...unleash ALL your love on me Sora, wipe your system clean."

Sora looked a little surprised to be hearing that from Karasuba, truthfully this wasn't something she ever did...she always liked to be the dominate one but she was also open to being dominated by Sora ever since she got her mind right from takamis surgery, and now seemed like the perfect time with Sora being deep in depression, one of the best treatments for depression was a good hard fuck with the person you loved.

But deep down Karasuba knew the real reason...she felt guilty...REALLY guilty...she had been silent during Yumes talk because she herself was almost slipping into depression, she was so TIRED of letting her Ashkabi get hurt...the LAST thing poor Sora needed was more tragedy in his life and just when things were getting straight his real family gets murdered in front of him.

Karasuba was done letting her Ashikabi down, she felt like such a failure...she needed to make it up to him. The best way to do so in her mind was to serve him to her fullest ability, she would submit herself completely to her beloved Sora and allow him to work out all his depression. She loved Sora so much...more than any of her brothers and sisters and that was SAYING something...her and Sora had the deepest connection out of all the sekirei, they were eternal partners...they were the ultimate Sekirei and Ashikabi combo...the most powerful duo in the game...their bonds were even stronger than those of Minato and Musubi, they were the example of what a sekirei and ashikabi could achieve at the highest levels...it was time for Karasuba to exercise some of that ultimate connection.

"Come my little love, let us make true love like a proper Sekirei and Ashikabi should"

"o-ok...karasuba...t-thank you, my love" Sora said in a small voice, some of the depression lifted toward the en though so he could emphasize the word love.

Karasuba smiled and kissed her Sora lovingly, After a few seconds Sora returned the kiss and the two engaged in a passionate mouth to mouth tongue dance, Karasubas great wings flashed from her back...large grey bone wings, like the skeleton of an angles wings...outlined in jet black trim...absolutely BEAUTIFUL.

They kissed for several minutes in the same position, with Karasuba holding Sora up like baby and kissing him with passion, her wings stayed in sight for five three solid minutes while they french kissed, the sounds of tongues mixing together filled the room as Sora became more and more alive he got into it more and soon he was cheek deep in his sekireis mouth, both lovers moaning like animals in heat...

They pulled back for oxygen and looked at each other with nothing but pure unrestrained love in their eyes, "can you move us to the bed, lets get real Karausba..."

Sora said with his trademark personality back...Karasuba was right...this is EXACTLY what he needed.

"Yes my master" Karasuba did as she was told and moved them to the bed where she gently put her much shorter Ashikabi down, he sat back on the bed and signaled for Karasuba to go to the center of the room and strip in front of him.

The ashen haired wolf sexily walked to right in front of Sora and began slowly taking off her towel she had from the shower. The only thing she was wearing was the towel. She carfully peeled it back to reveal her AMAZING body piece by piece, first was her breasts, there milky white color and pink nipples made them SO hot...the nipples were perky too, the hard little nubs stuck out almost a whole inch and Sora could have sworn they were dripping with milk, just BEGGING to be sucked on...

Karasuba then got down to her belly , her hard stomach was lean and brimming with ab muscles, you couldn't actually see them out right but the out lines were there. Her stomach was as hard as a rock and so tight that when she moved her hips it was like watching a snake dance...so HOT.

Finally she pulled the towel down all the way and Sora got the full view, his eyes went down to the lower parts...her pussy was DRIPPING with pre cum, the white liquid freely flowed down her long creamy legs...and man were they creamy...it was easily Karasubas best feature, her legs were so long and shapely. They were like springs, all muscle and hard but smooth and sexy, her cream colored skin only added to her long and muscly look. Her skin was pale in some places but had this milk texture to it...

She had grown a little bush and it was so cute. The little strip of hair going from her pussy to under her belly button was a light black color, it was closely shaven so the hairs were small and thin. "God your so Beautiful Karasuba" Sora said wih loving eyes as he looked his sekirei up and down, he refocused, "Alright good girl, now turn around and lean against the desk"

"oh yes Master" Karasuba said teasingly as she walked to the right and leaned against the desk in the corner of the bedroom. Sora let out a little moan when he saw Karasubas ass...it was so plump and soft looking, the only part of her body that wasn't tight and all muscle, her ass was in great shape like the rest of her body but it wasn't tight or compact, it was VERY plump and round, it was a little creamy but more pale than any of the other parts, which only served too show off just how soft it looked.

"mmmmm, damn that's nice...now bend over slowly and spread that ass as far apart as you can, i wanna see pink" Sora commanded coolly, Karasuba smirked and slowly bent over, she arched her back stuck her ass out as far as she could get it, with her LONG creamy legs it made it all the better.

Karasuba reached back and grabbed both cheeks firmly. She then spread her ass apart as wide as it could go, she looked back to Sora while she did it with an eager expression...was her master pleased?

Apparently so because he basically started drooling...his primal instincts took over and the bulge in his yoga pants grew so big it looked like it was going to rip through the pants, Karasuba stared with lust, she had never seen his thing so big before...

Sora soaked in every detail of his incredible view, a view most men would KILL for. Her plump ass was spread all the way open with the goody's on full display, her dripping wet woman hood quivered and moved on its own, the entrance opened and closed showing flashes of the deeper insides. Her pussy was all the open as she would have to that directly, but enough was there to spark Soras imagination and crave more...her anus was also amazing, its little dark circle contrasted wonderfully against her pale skin, the little brown hole and its rougher skin flexed with every movement she made, opening and closing like her vagina.

Sora couldn't take it anymore, he was so hard that it actually HURT. So he pulled his tight black yoga pants off and ordered Karasuba closer. When he pulled them off his thing sprang out with full force, the fully engorged length was ready to explode, the veins strained all over the surface and it was red from all the blood pumping into it.

Karasuba got on all fours and crawled to her master sexily, swaying her hips and ass from side to side as she crawled to between his legs, her creamy boobs bounced and reverberated as she moved along the carpet like a wolf. Sora began stroking his rock hard cock to ease some of the tension, it was already wet with pre cum and the head was pulsating, begging for stimulation.

Karasuba got between Soras legs and examined his long sword up close. Because of his Spanish relatives and his home country of Mandalore producing lightly tan people, Soras penis was a darker color, a MUCH darker tan than the rest of his body, but with all the blood flowing in the stiff length was now blood red on the top, the bottom of the shaft retained its dark color.

Karasuba took the rod in her hand and began lightly stroking it while she fingered her folds to get them nice and loose for the huge penetrating piece. "Wait, im gonna play with you first, im sorry but i cant wait Karasuba. Here, get on the bed and spread your legs for me baby"

"mmmmm, yes master, anything you want" Karasuba whispered seductively, she got on the bed and spread her long creamy legs as far apart as she could, completely opening herself up to her beloved Ashikabi.

Sora got between her legs and continued to stroke his cock to clam his nerves, his examied his sekireis wet spot...it was so amazing. The tall women's pussy was absolutely soaked with pre cum, it was just begging to be fucked.

Sora reached down with both hands and gently rubbed her soft outer folds, the darker skin on the outside rolled and moved with ease, he rubbed her hard clit with passion to get her prepped. Then Sora spread the wet pussy as far apart as it would go...

The pink skin on the inside flashed out and Sora could see everything, her insides were on full display. Sora almost came right then just from seeing Karasubas pink pussy fully opened, the extremely light pink flesh was the perfect match for her creamy and pale skin. The little holes were SO cute too, they opened and closed leaving strings of pre cum between them every time they tried to close up...

Karasuba let out a little whimper when her whole womanhood was presented to her Ashikabi, she began chewing on her finger nails to contain the excitement she felt, with her other hand she tweaked her left nipple, the hard nub began letting out small amounts of milk from just the small amount of contact. Sora was SO exited, he didn't know where to begin...

He decided to start at the top and work his way down, he crawled on top of the much taller women and straddled her hips. He placed his massive piece in between her legs and rubbed it up and down to tease her wet pussy, just barely keeping the head out of the entrance of her passage. He began kissing her gently, he then went to licking her neck and arm pits which got her to shiver in pleasure. He then moved down to her boobs...now the fun would begin...

Sora took the left boob into his mouth and began sucking on the perfect mound of flesh, he flicked his tongue over the hard nipple and holy shit was it HARD, almost as hard as his penis. Sora clamped down on the nipple and began sucking on it to extract all the liquid that was inside the amazing breast, while humans only got like this once in a while. Usually while they were pregnant. Sekireis body's were designed for maximum sexual pleasure, so they could lactate any time...

Sora sucked out all the milk an swallowed, it was actually better than he thought and it was defiantly filling. He knew that it must hurt having all that stored inside her breasts so he eased her pain and sucked out the milk in the right boob as well. Karasuba gasped a sigh of relief and petted Soras hair lovingly, he smiled and kissed her before trailing his kissed down to her sweet spot...

Once he was there he began licking the outer edges of her hole, playfully nibbling on the loose skin and lightly biting the soft outer folds. He gradually worked his way deeper and deeper into Karasubas wet pussy, licking the side walls with all the love and care he could, he finally penetrated all the way in with his tongue and fingered her clit with his right hand, while fingering her anus with his left.

Karasuba moaned and whimpered when her Master began pleasuring three spots at once, her passage, her clit, and her anus. She whined when he entered into her rear end which only served to boot Soras drive to please her more...he loved hearing all the sweet sounds she made.

Sora stopped working on the clit so she didn't cumm too early, girls couldn't cum nearly as much as guys could so he to be careful he didn't use up her supply too early, she let out a cute mewl when he stopped fingering the hard pleasure nub but resigned as she knew why he stopped. Karasuba ran her fingers through Soras feathery hair as he licked her insides softly and with great care, he pulled out after a while and moved to her anus. Once there he got his fingers super wet and began inserting them one by one into her SOFT hole.

It was like silk, like touching a wet cotton blanket, it was so soft and smooth, so east to move around and touch. It was no mystery why Soras sekirei loved fingering him so much...this was absolutely heavenly. Sora stopped before she got past the point of no return and set up at her entrance...

Karasuba adjusted her position to better accommodate the coming sex. She placed some pillows behind her and sat up to allow Sora a better platform from which to fuck her. Sora loosened her pussy as much as he could...now it was time for the real fun.

Sora gentley rubbed the head of his massive piece against the loose outer folds, he ave Karasuba a reassuring smile and she gave one back. This wasn't the first time they had done this but this time felt REALLY special for the two lovers, like it was their honey moon or something...a special occasion deserved special treatment.

Sora couldnt hold back anymore, he thrust'ed in as deep as he could go in one strike. While his penis was usually a good size, nothing ridiculous and certainly nothing to laugh at, just a good size with the perfect combo of girth and length...this time was different, this time his cock was HUGE...like big even for a porn star, he was so exited and so horny that he put on at least another 4-5 inches...it was at least 12-13 inches and thick too.

The first several inches were no problem because of his tongue and finger treatment, but after inch number 4 it started getting tighter and tighter as he got into un explored territory. Karasuba winced at the pain as Sora got all the way up into his sekirei, all 13 inches went directly inside her and he filled her up until there was not one centimeter left on his length. Sora held his piece in position for a few minutes for Karasubas insides to loosen up and stretch around his massive length.

Karasuba relaxed after about three minutes when her soft insides stretched out and she got used to the new feeling. A line of blood slid out of her hole and down her leg from the severe stretching, Sora carefully wiped it up with some tissue that was next to the bed to clean her up. He gave her a very loving kiss of comfort.

"You did so good baby, are you okay Love? does it hurt?"

"n-not anymore, go ahead and start moving...go as hard as you want Master. im yours." Karasuba said submissively as she kissed Sora back and braced herself for his thrusting. "Alright baby, im gonna start moving now, just breathe and let it happen and i promise it'll start feeling good okay"

"yes master"

Sora smiled and began moving his hips...

APARTMENT LIVING ROOM

Yume and Homura sat across from Minato and Musubi plus two others she didn't know, a sekirei and her Ashikabi who had come over about half an hour ago to discuss another sekirei and Ashikabi pair that wanted to escape the city. Yume listened intently to their story and their idea for the escape as she found the idea of escaping this insane game and the wretched city that hides it VERY appealing.

"So that's why we want to escape, Kuno cant fight you see, shes too weak and i wont make her go out and get hurt or even die for some stupid game that i know next to NOTHING about" The Ashikabi, Haruka Shigi, said with firmness in his young voice, he clearly cared for his sekirei a great deal...

"I see, your VERY brave Haruka-san, the fact that your willing to go up against MBI just for a shot at a better life for you and Kuno-chan speaks volumes on the bond an Ashikabi can have with their sekirei."

"t-thank you Yume-sama...coming from someone as powerful as you means alot, we went to Minato first because we knew of his reputation as being a kind and merciful Ashikabi, most of the other power Ashikabis in the city aren't nearly as forgiving...we didn't come here because we honestly didn't know what kind of person Jun-sama was, we heard so many conflicting stories that we just didn't know..."

"I assure you Sora-sama is as honorable and kind as they come"

Minato gave Yume a questioning look when she refereed to Jun as "Sora" she responded with the 'ill tell you latter' look. Minato nodded and refocused on topic.

"With Sora-samas help it would be SO much easier to get out of here, he has two of the most powerful sekirei in the game, you and Karasuba-sama"

Kuno visibly shakes when Haruka mentioned Karasuba, the legendary "Black sekirei"

"plus he has the ice sekirei, the shadow sekirei, the fire sekirei, and the death god sekirei, with that kind of power the escape will be easy!" Haruka said with hope in his voice.

"Don't under estimate MBI Haruka-kun, there much more powerful than you think and with their new Hunter-Nin troops they are even more powerful, thee soldiers are designed specifically to fight sekirei, im afraid if we don't do it quick it could start a small war in the streets of the city" Yume stated as a matter of fact she wanted to help them but it was alot more complicated then young Haruka thought...plus her Ashikabi was down for an unknown amount of time...and as much as she wanted to help her friends, her Ashikabi came first.

"With me and Sora plus all our sekirei it will be eaiser than if just one of us were to help Haruka and Kuno." Minato stated.

"I am aware of that Minato-kun...however..." Yume trailed off, a woried look on her face as she eyed the door to Soras bedroom.

"What is it Sister? are you troubled?" Musubi said with concern as she placed her hands over Yumes in a comforting gesture, she could feel when her sister was bothered, they were connected on a much deeper level.

"Sora-sama...you know as Jun-sama before he changed his name...hes...oh where do i even begin" Yume trailed off again and looked down with sadness in her eyes, Homura out a hand on her shoulder and took over the conversation, he began explaining what happened to Sora-san to their friends...

APARTMENT WINDOW.

Shiina just got back with some medicine from the drug store, he came in though the window when the security system saw him as a friendly, it opened automatically and he came through with his sekirei speed. The silver haired boy navigated the hallways of the top floor until he passed Soras bedroom, he heard people talking down stairs but that wasn't what got his attention...

He could hear moaning and whimpering coming from the bedroom, the door was slightly crocked so he could peak inside, he could only see their legs because the the crack only went so far up...

Shiina saw Karasubas long legs at the edge of the bed, she was standing but leaning on the bed in what she taught him was "doggy style"

Soras legs were behind hers and his hips were thrusting forward rather hardly, he was going faster and faster too and every time he sped up Karasuba started moaning louder and louder. Little lines of blood ran down karasubas leg as Sora went slower but with more force, thrusting his hips HARD but in slow bursts to savoir every feeling of pleasure out of his sekireis tight pussy and to give Karasuba a second to breathe between each vicious thrust. He would draw back all the way to the head then thrust ALL the way in as hard as he could. The loud sound of skin slapping against skin and lovers moans echoed in the room, "does that feel good? Master Sora is going awfully hard, and there's even a little blood..." A strange feeling crept into Shiinas chest...

Shiina pulled back in shock. He wasn't really freaked out but it was still surprising to see, Karasuba did teach him that sex was the best way to please his Ashikabi, and she was a master at it so it made sense that this was her way of healing their damaged Ashikabi, but still...something about it made Shiina feel...weird...the young boy got hot in the chest and cheeks..."what is this feeling?" he thought to himself.

Not only was he feeling hot and bothered but he was also a little...Angry?...maybe it was jealousy, after all he did just catch his Ashikabi having sex with a rival sekirei, even if Karasuba was family she was still a rival for Soras affections...

Shiina brushed these thoughts aside, he would have his time with Sora soon enough.

The young boy made his way down stairs and entered the living room to see Yume and Homura on the couch talking about something that must have been hard because Yume looked like she was about to cry and Homura had a solemn look on his face, the others were people he didn't know but were obviously friends.

Homura stopped talking and looked up with a smile on his face, "ah Shiina, please come join us, you can place the medicine on the kitchen counter"

"yes Homura-san, who are these people?"

"These are friends Shiina, this is one of Soras old friends, Minato Sahashi and his sekirei Musubi, who is also Yumes younger sister, and this is Haruka Shigi and his sekirei Kuno."

"Ah of course, ive hear alot about you Minato-san, its an honor to meet you. You as well Haruka-san, i am number 107 Shiina and im Sora-samas newest sekirei"

"Its nice to meet you Shiina, say high Kuno"

"b-but that's the d-d-death god sekirei!" Kuno whined while cowering behind Haruka, shiina chuckled, "haha im not going to hurt you kuno, were all friends here right?"

"wait, did you say number 107 shiina?...Musubi...wasn't that-"

"Oh yeah! that's the sekirei Kuu was looking for!" Musubi said energetically, exited and pleased with herself that she could be useful.

"you know Kusanoo! where is she?!"

"Shes one of my sekirei, i can take you to her if you'd like" Minato stated kindly

"y-yes of course! oh man this is great news, ive been looking for Kuu for so long, its good to know shes in the care of people like you Minato-san"

"Haha not at all Shiina, when were done here well arrange the meeting"

"yes, thank you" Shiina said with a smile as he sat down next to Homura.

"So Ju-Soras Mother and uncle were murdered right in front of him!? thats awful...i-is...is there ANYTHING we can do to help" Minato couldn't imagine what his friend must be going through, he didn't know what he'd do if he lost his mother...

"Im afraid not Minato, all he needs right now is time, rest, and ALOT of love from his sekirei...its the best we can do for him, trust me if there was ANYTHING else we could do we would but unfortunately this is something that Sora-san has decided he would work out on his own, his whole life had been nothing but pain and it looks like it finally has caught up to him" Homura said solemnly.

"i-i see...im sorry for barging in here and asking all this of you...i-if i had known-"

Haruka looked visibly disturbed by all this, he never imagined anything like this would happen to someone, let alone someone he wanted as a friend, and based on what Homura said this was nothing compared to some of the other stuff that's happened to Sora in the past.

Homura cut him off before he could blame himself, "Its not a problem AT ALL Haruka-kun, you didn't know and you came with god intentions, all i ask i for you too give Sora-san some time while he recovers, i personally promise that once he knows about your plan he'll be the first one next to you when you escape this city."

"I understand Homura, ill hold off until Sora is better, thank you for your time and patience and if you guys ever need ANYTHING don't hesitate to ask, you know where to find me and there's my number, have a nice night and thanks again" Harkua bowed respectfully to the much more powerful sekirei and left with Kuno in hand.

Minato and Musubi left shortly afterwards, they talked for awhile longer about Sora and the sekirei plan before leaving, Minato said he would send something over that would help Sora out greatly tomorrow, he didnt say WHAT it was but he assured Homura it would help. Yume and Musubi had a warm departure as they hugged and kissed each other goodbye,

Homura called Akitsu and Yahan back for the night. Yume finished making dinner and called everyone down to eat.

Karasuba emerged from the bedroom carrying a worn out Sora in her arms bridal style, he was still extremely depressed but the sex really helped him get back on track, he could at least function relatively normally now instead of that dead look he had before.

The family ate in mostly silence, All the sekirei did everything they could to make everything easier on the damaged Sora, which was greatly appreciated by the depressed young man, he talked VERY little but was at least responsive. He stayed as silent as he could through the whole dinner and as soon as he was done he went straight back to bed, tears in his eyes as he went back up the stairs.

Yume decided to save the dished for tomorrow, there Ashikabi NEEDED them right now. All of Soras sekirei went upstairs and joined the young man in bed to comfort and hold him all through the night as he had nightmares and flashbacks to the murder of his family, they soothed him when he awoke in the middle of the night crying and whimpering, and they whispered words of comfort when he began berating himself for how much of a "failure" he thought he was.

While it wasn't an easy night by any stretch of the imagination, the sekirei of Sora Indigo were able to comfort their ashikabi in his time of great need...an honor most sekirei can only dream of. despite all the hardships the Sora family goes through they were united by one thing...

THEIR COMMON LOYALTY FOR THE MAN THEY ALL LOVED SO MUCH.


	24. Chapter 24

SEKIREI HEART OF DARKNESS CHAPTER 24

WARNING: VERY STRONG THEMES OF RAP AND TORTURE IN THIS CHAPTER, THE INTENTION OF THESE THEMES IS TO CONVEY CHARACTER SYMPATHY AND CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, THE INTENTION IS NOT TO OFFEND ANYONE, PLEASE UNDERSTAND THE PURPOSE OF THIS SCENE AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER.

PLEASE REVIEW...SERIOUSLY GUYS/GALS HOW HARD IS IT TO GO TO THE REVIEW SECTION AND SAY "LIKED IT" OR "DIDN'T LIKE IT"...IM SERIOUS...LEAVE A DAMN REVIEW OR KARASUBA IS COMING TO YOUR HOUSE...LOL ENJOY THE CHAPTER PEOPLES OF THE NETS.

SORAS APARTMENT

For the last few days Sora had been gradually getting better, he became more responsive and more open to those around him and he even started coming out of his room more and more. For almost a week Soras sekirei stayed at home and took care of their wounded Ashikabi, they didn't mind though...they'd stay inside forever if it meant keeping Sora safe and happy.

On the morning of the fifth day Yume decided it was time Sora ate something, he hadn't eaten ANYTHING for five days and it was starting to show. His bones were starting to show through, Sora was skinny already so this made it even more apparent, his body fat was basically zero to begin with so once his body began eating into his fat reserves it only took a day for all of it to be gone, now his muscles were staring to wear thin.

Yume made a dish full of calories to beef her Ashikabi back up. She put the food on a tray and brought it up to Soras room, he was still asleep and depressed but he wasn't completely shut out.

"Sora? i brought you some food baby, you need to eat..."

Sora rustled around under the sheets and lazily got up, he sat on the edge of bed with his head in his hands. "im...im sorry for the trouble Yume...i promise ill get up today...i don't wanna keep you stuck with me, you don't HAVE to stay here...y-you can leave an-"

"Sora-sama...please...you know im not going to leave you, i will stay with you now and forever, through good times and bad...and you only get up when you feel better, do you understand me?"

"y-yes ma'am" Sora said nervously, Yume had a very forceful mothery approach when it came to her Ashikabi, you just couldn't say no to her because you WANTED to be taken care of by Yume, she had this comforting air about her that served to sooth anyone who was stuck in bad times, a motherly kind and a lovers kind.

"t-thank you yume...for everything" Sora said with a smile, he wiped the tears from his eyes and reached out for a hug from his buxom sekirei. Like a child begging for affection from his mamma, Sora put his arms out just like a child would, Yume giggled at her Ashikabis childish ways, he was just so cute when he did things like that. Yume gladly granted his little plea for affection and placed the tray of food down to joined her Sora on the bed.

Yume wrapped her arms around Sora and pulled him up into her arms, she held him in her arms and gently rubbed his back and whispered soothing words. Yume and Sora were around the same height with Yume being just a few inches taller, like Karasuba Yume was tall, six feet 2 inches with Sora being right between five and six feet. Unlike Karasuba Yume didn't tower over her Ashikabi, she was taller but not so much, she could hold him in her arms with her god-like strength, to her he was lighter than a baby which made Love making alot easier. When your partner was as light as a feather it made hugging, holding, kissing, and fucking an easy task. She could simply pick him up and do what ever she wanted with her cute little Ashikabi. But still Unlike Karasuba Yume didn't just hold him down, she had an amazing romantic side and she behaved like a "normal" human wife.

She then pulled him into a nice loving kiss, her white wings flashed out as she deepened the kiss, she gently pushed his frail body down onto the bed and began kissing his neck gently and rubbing his chest. "ah y-yume...wait...we cant"

"Yes we can, i haven't felt your flesh in a long time my love, i just wanna touch you a little...ill be gentle, after were done ill feed you, and no 'i can feed myself' because my word is final" Yume whispered into Soras ear while she moved to tweaking his nipples, she could feel his ribs and thin body under her finger tips, it wasn't nearly as sexy as his usually hard frame, but it wasn't too bad all things considered.

Yume moved down to Soras already hard piece and pulled down his boxers, she gave little licks and nibbles to his hard flesh before taking it whole. "fuck...e-easy yume...can you go a little slower?"

"haha no-can-do Sora, im gonna make you feel SO good" Yume giggled as she went back down and continued her blow...

Soras head fell back and his eyes rolled back in his head, moans of pure pleasure escaping his lips as he laid back and relaxed into Yumes love.

MBI TOWER

Natsuo Ichinomi briskly walked down the large hallways of the large MBI headquarters, things had been mostly "all quit on the western front" as an American would say, there hadn't been any troubles worth the attention of the discipline squad...yet

There was talk among the lower dregs of the sekirei plan that there was an escape plan in the making, whatever they were planing it didn't bother Natsuo too much...he knew Benitsubasa and Haihaine could handle whatever these rejects could throw at them, and with MBIs new anti-sekirei special forces group, the Hunter-Nin, the chances of any escape seemed even less likely.

It wasn't any escape plan or assassination attempt that was bothering the young man, no...it was something else...something Natsuo found to be a little embarrassing to admit. It was no secret that the handsome and wealthy Natsuo was a homosexual, but that wasn't EXACTLY true. The truth was that he was BIsexual, meaning he was attracted to both sexes.

After all the years in the service of MBI Natsuo could honestly admit he didn't feel...content?...happy?..."things were so much better when Karasuba" was here, Natsuo thought to himself as he stopped outside one of the large windows on the upper floors, he had always liked the grey haired sekirei...alot more than most.

Natsuo remembered back to his early days at MBI, it was really amusing to see everyone, even the hardened MBI soldiers, avoided her, sometimes they would take the stairs just to avoid passing her in the hallway.

She was actually REALLY nice to him in the early days, it wasn't until the director ordered him to wing her and her partner did things get sour, it hurt Natsuo when he was shot down by her...it really did...they had gotten along so great so what was the problem?

Yume always told him it was because he wasn't her "true" Ashikabi but Natsuo never bought that line of Bull, Benisubasa and Haihane didn't seem to care who there Ashikabi was so why should Karasuba?...ESPECIALLY Karasuba...she HATED humans...so why did she change?

Natsuo felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of THAT man touching Karasuba, feeling her body and pleasuring her...Natsuo shook his head and continued down the hallways toward the discipline squads hang-out area.

He pushed forward the double doors and entered to see Hiahane playing some video game and Benistubasa trying on various high quality dresses and precious silks. Natsuo had grown fond of his sekirei, he really did, but he always loved how commanding and dominating Karasuba was, he respected her sense of command and her 'zero fucks given' attitude. He didn't like how clingy and submissive his sekirei were...he wanted a strong and independent partner, not a lap dog...but that was just a fantasy, it was time to focus on reality.

"Oh Natsuo! can you tell me which dress you like better? i-i know you like darker colors so i thought id try the blue" Beni said while shifting nervously, eager to please her Ashikabi.

"He doesn't care about the clothes Beni, you couldn't please him where it matters anyway" Haihane said with a snicker.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN HUH?!" Beni turned with rage and placed her hands defensively on her hips.

"It means you look like a boy with that non-existent chest, though Natsuo might like that haha" Haihane was having too much fun teasing her friend.

"T-THERE JUST SMALL C-CAUSE I HAVEN'T EATEN ANYTHING LATELY! A-AND DON'T MOCK NATSUO LIKE THAT! HES JUST CONFUSED, NOT GAY"

"Alright Alright girls, remember were supposed to be a team, i like the blue dress Benistubasa, and Haihane please be understanding of your partners lack of assets"

"Yes Master, would you like to play?" Haihane extended her hand with a controller for the xbox, Natsuo hesitated for a minute before relenting and sitting down with his sekirei to play video games, something he never did before.

Haihane looked shocked but went along with it anyway, her Ashikabi always blew her off but to say she was exited that he was finally sitting down to play with her would be a MASSIVE understatement.

"w-wait i wanna play too!"

"do you even know how?"

"t-that doesn't matter!, i wanna be on Natsuos team!"

"alright that sounds fair, i am better than both of you so it evens the playing field"

Benitsubasa sat down next to Natsuo and cuddled up to him while they played their games, for the first time ever the group sat together laughing and having fun TOGETHER. Natsuo smiled to himself, he had to admit...this felt really good...maybe this is what it was like to have a sekirei...Natsuo refocused on the game, a feeling of pure happiness in his heart as he played with his sekirei."

OUTSIDE SORAS APARTMENT.

A lone women dressed traditional Japanese clothing made her way down the narrow side streets leading to her young freinds apartment. Miya asama had heard of Soras loss from Minato, her heart leaped with pain when she learned what happened to the already damaged young man. Miya wanted to do anything she could to help the depressed Sora, she felt an attraction to the young man, not like an Ashikabi kind but a more motherly kind. With Soras parents now gone Miya felt a responsibility to take care of the boy, she always wanted too but now it was the perfect time.

Perhaps it was Miya trying to fill the void Takehito left, she couldn't do that with Minato because of how young he was and all the sekirei running around the house. But Soras was older and more mature, he was a different man than Takehito was though. With Sora she could fill the empty spot in her heart by letting out all her mother and wife like feelings she had bubbled up inside.

As Miya was approaching the Apartment two sekirei jumped down in front of her and blocked her path. They were wearing black leather armor with white ninja traditional ninja clothes over it, they also had skull masks and black hoods which made them look rather non friendly.

Miya took her sword out from under her dress and flashed a little bit of her sword, she didn't pull it all the way out but just enough to show the Hanya mask imprinted in the base of the sword, just above the hilt. She had a little sun hat on which hid her face, her red eyes glowing through the holes on the hat, making her equally threatening to the skull faces challengers.

"Yume-sama, we have an armed intruder, how should we proceed?" The smaller one on the left said over a comm link in her ear. The taller one of the right flanked Miyas position and formed two ice blades in her hands.

"It would not be wise to attack me young one, i am a friend, ask Yume-chan, tell her the Hanya of the north is here to comfort Jun Yeager, your Ashikabi"

"The Hanya of the north? did you hear that Yume-sama?" The smaller one said over the comm link.

"Yes Yahan, Miya-san is a friend, please allow her to proceed" Yume responded with command authority.

"Yes Yume-sama"

Yahan and Akitsu moved out of the way and bowed their heads submissively to the much more powerful sekirei queen, if it meant protecting Sora they would gladly take her on, but Miya was certainly a friend so they gave their respects before jumping off to regain their over watch positions around the apartment.

"Thank you young ones, your dedication to your Ashikabi is admirable, please continue your good work" Miya said as she put her sword back under her long Kimono and went on her way.

SORAS APARTMENT.

Miya went up to the door, it opened before she could knock and there was Yume with a big smile on her face, obviously happy to see her former mentor had come to visit.

"Please come in Miya-san, im SO happy you chose to visit, Sora-sama is going to be very happy to see you" Yume said with a smile as she opened the door and allowed Miya to come in.

Miya stepped into the nice apartment and respectfully bowed to Yume, she was the guest after all. She removed her hat and the outer layer of her Kimono to get more comfortable. "I had to come, and Sora?" Miya asked as she placed her sword on the coffee table in the living room.

"Yes, the last thing his mother told him before she..." Yume stopped, she appeared to be choking up so Miya put her hand on her comrades shoulder in comfort. "The last thing she told him was his real name correct?"

Yume nodded. Miya continued, "and his real name is Sora?"

"Yes, Indigo...Sora Indigo"

"i see...its a beautiful name, Where is he now?"

"Upstairs" Yume pointed to the stairs to Soras bedroom. "Homura and Shiina are with him now, Karasuba is in the shower" Yume went to sit on the couch, she looked tired and her eyes had tear streaks that were a few days old. Miya sat down next to her comrade and wrapped her strong arms around her shoulders.

"You've done everything you can possibly do im sure, knowing you Sora-kun is in the best care imaginable, you and your comrades did NOTHING wrong. You CANT blame yourself for what happened, itll rip you up inside, im sure the guilt is killing you right now as we speak."

Yume nodded her head, Miya was absolutely right...the guilt was killing all the sekirei of Sora. The guilt of what they COULD have done to save Sora his family and the pain of their deaths.

"I love that boy like my own child BUT...Sora-kun has a BAD tendency of blaming himself for all his life's misfortunes, he has a massive guilt-complex and im sure the deaths of his mother and uncle was the straw that broke the camels back, all the years of pain and suffering finally caught up to him...don't let it do the same to you, if you do, you'll be USELESS to your beloved Ashikabi" Miya stated calmly but firmly.

Yume looked at her mentor with shock...not shock at what she said...but shock at the realization of how RIGHT Miya was. If she allowed guilt to cloud her mind and bring her down it would NO good to her family, she needed to be a leader and an example, a symbol of hope for her broken Ashikabi. The light to guide him out of the darkness.

Yume smiled, her smile then turned into laughter...the relief kind of laughter, like a huge weight was lifted off of Yumes shoulders, Miya and Yume hugged then Miya got up and proceeded up the stairs to her friends bedroom.

Miya knocked on the door, she heard some rustling and whispering, a little silver haired Shiina got the door and was a little surprised when he saw it was Miya, he bowed respectively. "welcome to Master Soras home Miya-sama, if i had known you were coming i would have made myself more presentable"

Miya giggled, "Oh Shiina please drop the "sama" you don't have to be so formal with me honey, and while i don't allow sexual relations in my inn...i know not all households have the same rule" Miya with an air of mild annoyance as she gestured to the naked Homura lying on top of an equally naked Sora and the blankets moving up and down from Homuras thrusting. Piles of clothes were strewn across the room, the strong smell of hard sex and the sound of pleasured moans only adding to Miyas point...

Shiina rubbed his cheek and laughed nervously when he realized Miya had come in just when he and Homura were...well Homuras thrusting hips spook for itself.

"j-just give us a minute p-please Miya-sam...i-i mean Miya"

"Of course, i expect our young friend to be at least half way decent when i enter" Miya said with a kind (terrifying) smile and a warm (evil) motherly (devilish) voice.

Yume giggled from the living room at Miyas antics with little Shiina, seeing her take charge was always something to behold.

About 3 minutes latter the two silver haired boys emerged from the room with most of there clothes on. They had cans of air freshener that they were trying to hide behind their backs, they were obviously spraying the cans like mad men trying to remove the smell of sex from the air...it didn't really work.

Miya playfully tousled Homuras silver hair and exchanged greetings with her old friend before entering the room and closing the door.

Sitting on the edge of the bed in his underwear and a very loose tank top was Sora Indigo, his eyes has huge bags under them and his hair was an absolute disaster zone, he didn't smell bad but the distinct aura of depression and make up sex clung to his skin like a plague...overall he looked exactly like he felt...complete SHIT.

Sora covered his eyes when the door was opened, Miya quickly closed it and slowly approached the young man. "m-miya? is that you?"

"Yes sweetheart, its me...Minato told me everything and i got the footage of the attack from Matsu...i cant imagine how your feeling right now but ive come to help"

Sora lightly chuckled, "haha help ME? nothing can help me Miya...im a total fuck up...and nothing can ever change that...i-"

"Stop talking like that right now Sora, your the farthest thing from a failure ive EVER seen, the only thing that is keeping you down is YOU."

Sora looked at Miya for a minute with a little disbelief but chuckled again when it sunk in. "yeah your right...i cant even be brought down by someone else...i get beaten by myself...how PATHETIC"

Miya huffed at how Sora twisted her words, she went to take a seat next to the handsome boy. "Your convincing yourself that your the cause of all your life's troubles, your not to blame for the evil doings of others"

"your right...but i could have stopped them...i could have been faster, stronger...i could have...done something"

"No you couldn't have, we have no control over our destiny, but we can choose how to travel the road laid out for us...and blaming yourself is not a healthy way of doing it...it will only lead to your self destruction"

"hahaha don't make me laugh with all that "destiny" bullshit, you don't actually believe in that shit do you?"

"It does not matter what i believe, because right now your destroying yourself AND your sekirei"

That got Soras attention, he NEVER wanted to hurt his precious sekirei...

"w-what do you mean?"

"Have you not stopped and looked at your sekirei Sora? There in pieces over you, there doing EVERYTHING they can to help you and your simply lost in your own selfish depression, have you ever thought that there are people who depend on you? people who NEED you?"

"m-miya...i...n-no...i mean"

"Think Sora. Your sekirei are out there right now worried to death about you, crying and weeping over your well being...is that what you want?...for them to be suffering over you, they NEED you Sora...they need the you that everyone knows and loves, the you that gets things done...you cant blame yourself anymore child...because ITS NOT YOUR FAULT...none of it is"

"I know..."

Miya looked stunned.

"i-i mean...i know now...its just...its not fair Miya...i know everyone in the world suffers in their life...but-"

"But you've suffered more than a thousand people combined and its not fair" Miya finished for him.

Sora nodded.

"Your right, you have suffered more than anyone, but your suffering has given you something nobody else has..."

Sora looked at Miya with desperate questioning eyes.

"STRENGTH. More strength than a million men, you are a man who seen and done more horrible things than lifetimes of people will ever do, and its made you the man you are today. A man who can face any challenge and over come it, a man of love and hate, of pain and happiness...we don't choose our own destiny Sora...but we can choose how we handle it." Miya said with a reassuring smile

Sora looked down in understanding, Miya was right...but it didn't change the pain her felt in his heart...the pain of all the traumas hes suffered...he needed to talk to somebody about it.

"Would you like to talk about it Sora?" Miya said gently.

"y-yes...c-could you sit with me Miya? i don't want to be alone"

"of course sweety, you wont ever have to be alone again, you've been alone your whole life...your sekirei will always be there for you...I will always there for you"

"t-thank you Miss Miya-san" Sora said with a smile and a little laugh

Miya giggled at the mention of "miss miya-san"...from when they first met, Sora didn't know honorifics well at the time.

"hahaha yes of course child, now please...tell me anything."

Sora took a deep breathe and went to the first memory that popped in his mind, he had thousands of these horrid memory's but this one in particular was on his mind ALOT lately ever since he started having sex with both genders, Homura and Shiina were great and he loved them but being with them always brought up memory's of...the first time he was with a man...it wasn't an enjoyable experience to say the least.

"the red dawn concentration camps...where they took prisoners of war...where they took me"

Miya grew silent as one of the worst memories came to Sora. She allowed him to continue.

"I was a young soldier then, 17 years old, i had just joined the force recon regiment, a group of elite scouts that went out ahead of the main force and checked for hostiles, cleared mines, ambushes, sniper duty, and all other kinds of special missions scouts did before the main force got there, scouts are behind enemy lines alot so there's a large chance of getting captured...on my third mission there was a traitor in my squad, he killed the other two in our group in there sleep and knocked me out...he then turned me over to the enemy and i was imprisoned in a concentration camp for POWs (prisoners of war)

Miya listened intently to the story, soaking in every detail and reading Soras face and voice to see where he was going, she would be ready to comfort him if it got too heavy for the damaged boy.

"i remember the camp, what they did to the prisoners, the TORTURE...the head of the camp had a...special interest...in me. I was a sniper, i had killed so many enemy soldiers so they didn't like me very much...the head of the camp brought me into a secret room one day after an ENTIRE month of torture...he knew i wouldn't break and give away information...so he tried a different tactic..."

Miya had a look of disgust, she could only imagine what a whole month of torture was like and this "different tactic" didn't sound to nice.

"He brought in a mother and her 6 year old daughter, they were taken from a nearby village...he said he was going to have sex with me...he was going to do all kinds of dirty things with my body...and if i resisted...or if i didn't play along even a little...he was going to cut off the little girls fingers in front of her mother and make the mother watch...then he would do all those sexual things...with the mother...in front of the little girl."

Sora had a look of absolute hatred and disgust on his face, he took a breathe to hold back his tears...Miya put a hand on his shoulder.

"So of course i went along with it, i wasn't gonna let a little girl get tortured and her mother get raped...He started by making me get my mouth all wet...he wanted me to roll my tongue around with my mouth open and get the spit all...ready...then he made me say things..."

"Say things?...Sora?" Miya asked gently.

"I want that big dick daddy...please give me your cock...i want it in my ass daddy...i wanna suck it pappa...i wanna shallow your cum like the nasty slut i am daddy" Sora repeated what the camp head said with barely contained anger and venom, he looked like he as going to throw up from just repeating the words.

"I didn't say it like that though, he told me to say it like i meant it...like i really wanted all that...like i believed in it...if i didn't say it exactly like he wanted he would start applying pressure to the clamp he had on the little girls fingers...she started crying...so i said it like i meant it...like a dirty little...Slut" Sora said the last part with barley contained tears, he was chocking up...

"h-he didn't even want information...he just wanted...i don't know...i don't know what he wanted...why did he do that Miya? what kind of person can do something like that?"

"The kind that doesn't deserve to live on this planet with the rest of us" Miya stated firmly.

"h-he said"..."im not gonna rap you for information, im gonna rap you cause i think its fun" Sora took a few more deep breaths.

"a-anyway...after he got horny from the things i said and from getting my mouth wet with my tongue...h-he...he started...touching me..."

Miya scooted closer to the trembling boy, his hands were shaking and tears were starting to flow. Miya placed her hand over his and wrapped her other arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"h-he started by making me...s-suck his...y-you know what...and while i was doing it he had me make all kinds of moans...l-like...like i really enjoyed it..." Soras voice cracked and he wiped some tears away in an attempt to not break down completely.

"h-he made me go so deep...i-i was so young then...just a child soldier...17 years old...a-and h-his...thing...was so big i started to choke...like really choke...i coughed and coughed but he made me keep going...i wanted to KILL him...i wanted to HURT him...i wanted to RIP HIM APART!...b-but i couldn't...b-because if i did...then he would hurt the little girl and her mother"

Miya rubbed Soras back and began making soothing sounds, she whispered words of comfort to the young man, trying to ease him down before he cracked.

"Easy Sora, everything's okay now, nobody can hurt you here...your safe with me...just breathe baby...breathe" Sora took a few deep breaths "Good boy...good boy...easy child...just take it slow"

"t-then he...g-got me naked...and started...t-touching me...all over...hahaha you know when Karasuba or Yume does it its like nothing else...b-but this...this was like being touched by the devil himself...DISGUSTING...i remember his hands were greasy and covered with blood...MY blood..."

Miya let Sora take a breather and relax, she continued comforting him before he started again.

"w-when he got me...into the position he wanted...he p-put his...penis...i-in my-" Sora couldn't finish the sentence, he didn't have too, Miya understood...

"oh god!..." Sora cried some more and Miya simply pulled him closer and tighter.

"it hurt so bad Miya!...oh god it hurt so bad!..." Sora yelled into Miyas shoulder, tears staining her clothes, he hugged her waist and got on his knees, he sunk down to her feet like he was begging her to understand...she DID...Miya brought Sora up into her lap like she would her own child and allowed him to cry in her arms, she soothed him until he continued...

"i-i was bleeding everywhere!...h-he didn't use any...lube...it was dry...and it HURT...like i was being ripped apart...i wanted to fucking kill that son of a bitch...but like i said...the little girl and her mamma...i couldn't let him hurt those two"

"I understated baby, you did what you had to do...those two are safe because of you, because of your pain and your sacrifice they were saved, take comfort in that ."

"n-no Miya...because when he was done with me...HE KILLED THEM ANYWAY!"

Miya almost gasped in shock. She contained her outrage and pulled the boy tighter into her arms and buried her head in his hair, Miya barely contained her own tears...

"i broke out of there a few months latter...i freed all my comrades who had been captured...we escaped and burned the prison camp to the ground...after the war...i tracked him down...the head of the camp...i tracked him to his house in America...his name was Micheal Armstrong...it was 2 years after the war ended...but my war wasn't over until he paid for what he did...i tracked him to his house where i saw him eating dinner with his family...he got married after the war and had two kids, they were only babies"

Miya braced herself, she could see where this was going...

"I killed him with a kitchen knife in front of his wife and two kids, i stabbed him 37 times in the head, neck, back, and spine...his wife screamed in horror, the babies were crying...i threw some pictures and evidence of what he did to me and the other prisoners to the wife and left...he got what he deserved...and i would do it again"

As much as Miya wanted to tell Sora that revenge wasn't the correct path to choose...even she had to admit...the bastard deserved it.

"You did the right thing" Miya whispered into his ear.

Sora looked up at her with a mixture of shock and question.

"He got what he deserved, his children grew up knowing the truth of what kind of man he was, you did them a favor Sora..."

"haha...w-when i told Karasuba that story...this was back before she was fixed...she asked me if it felt good...if killing that man who raped me felt good..."

"did it?"

"YES...as much as i wanted to deny it...as much as i told myself that it was just revenge...i couldn't lie to myself anymore, it felt GREAT...it felt so GOOD to KILL that fucker in front of his family...it felt good to hurt those who hurt me times a thousand" Sora looked down in shame, afraid Miya would be dejected.

To his surprise she only started stroking his hair lovingly. "I understand child, when Takehito died...and Karasuba brought me the only thing left of him, his lab coat...it felt SO good to hurt her...when she came and brought it too me that was supposed to be her big moment over me"

Sora was silent, he never knew about this...though he always wondered wear that scar on Karasubas stomach came from.

"i attacked her and brutally ripped her apart with my bare hands"

Sora was stunned again...

"it wasn't a fight, she presented me with the coat and i just speed blitzed her, in half a second i sliced her from end to end with my bare hands and left her there to bleed to death in the dirt"

"y-you were pissed that she would bring you the only thing left of Takehito, that she would mock you with your husbands remains"

"Correct. we have since settled our differences but at the time if we saw each other again there would be NO hesitation. We would kill each other in the fight to end all fights."

Sora shuddered at the thought of the two insane sword woman destroying the city in a god like battle to the death.

Miya took a long breathe and collected her thoughts. "The point is, i understand the desire to hurt those who have hurt you, and i don't blame you or hold it against you"

Sora nodded and tried to slightly pull away but Miya kept him in her strong arms, she rather enjoyed holding the slim boy in her arms, his skin was smooth and his muscles were hard. His feminine figure was just too cute as well, his hips were shapely and his butt was round like a woman's, his legs were long and thin but hard with muscle...he had the body of a swimmer and it really showed...Miya eyed his exposed flesh with lust, his tank top was over sized and lose so she could see his nipple peaking around the fabric. She hadn't felt a mans touch in a long time.

"m-miya?"

Miya didn't say anything. She slowly pulled back Soras loose tank top and brushed her fingers against his hard nipple, the little nub of flesh twitched at the light touch and Sora let out a cute little moan. Miya met Soras eyes with lust and need, he tried to look away from the intimidating woman but Miya grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "Your so cute Sora, i can see why your sekirei cant get enough of this body"

Miya let go of his chin and moved her hands to his shoulders and forced him onto the bed. "m-miya...w-we shouldn't"

"i cant help myself, i am the noble and honorable land lady of izumo inn...but im also a woman...and i have needs Sora"

Sora fell silent, he couldn't argue with that point. She had done so much for him the least he could do was give her release."Surrender yourself to me child and ill make you feel like you've never felt before, i have years of experience you know"

"b-but what about-"

Miya placed her finger on his lips. "Shhhhhh, we BOTH need this"

Sora relented. This was a side of the land lady he had never seen before, actually nobody had probably seen this side of the usually clean and upstanding woman. Miya couldn't get enough of Soras quivering body under her, his slim frame shook with mild fear and his eyes looked elsewhere to try and escape...there was no escape.

Miya had her arms on either side of his head and looked down directly into his eyes with her red orbs, she leaned down and her purple hair came forward to tickle Soras nose, he giggled at the nice feeling and Miya smiled from his childish nature and cute personality.

She couldn't kiss him but she could do...OTHER things. She began by kissing his neck, applying little tongue flicks to accent the feeling. She could feel his back arching and his hard erection poke against her stomach...a feeling she hadn't felt in a LONG time.

Just as things were getting hot and heavy the door opened and there stood Yume and Karasuba.

"Is everything alright? how are...oh my" Yume paused and put her hand over her mouth. Karasuba raised her sharp eyebrows and cocked her head to the side in a "see, i told you" kind of way.

Miya got off of Sora and pulled him into her arms possessively, a LARGE Hanya mask appeared in front of her with the words "forgot what you saw" leaving its mouth full of sharp teeth.

Karasuba ducked behind Yume and the two sekirei cowered in the corner of the room shivering with the huge Hanya mask floating over them.

"Well that was a good talk Sora-kun, im glad i could help you in your time of need, remember if there's anything you need you come straight to my inn, ill take care of you and your family" Miya gave Sora a nice kiss on the cheek and hugged him. Sora just forgot about the little sexual encounter they just had, no point dwelling on it, he chalked it up to a spur of the moment type thing, besides like Miya said...she was still a woman and she still had needs.

Sora adjusted his clothes and hugged her back. "Thank you for everything Miss Miya-san, i feel alot better now thanks to you...and if there's anything YOU need don't hesitate to ask me, i owe you my life after all"

"You don't owe me anything child, im just glad your better, your friends will be too when they hear about it...im sure Haruka and Kuno will be eager to meet with you"

"I will the first chance i get, see you soon Miya"

"you too Sora...i love you sweety"

"i love you too Miya"

Miya gave her young friend another kiss and departed, the hanya mask only going when she was out the door. Karasuba and Yume got out of the corner and joined their Ashikabi, eager to hear about what was discussed and how he was feeling.

"Im better now guys, no more hiding no more blaming myself no more depression, what happened to Carina and Edgar couldn't be helped, i know if they were still here this is not how they would want me to live my life...now...with that being said let me say im SORRY for putting all of you through this these last few days, im truly sorry...my sekirei"

Sora got on his knees and did a traditional Japanese bow of apology. His sekirei chuckled and picked him up, Karasuba playfully held him bridal style like when they first met and Yume scolded him on an improper bow like the mother she was. Sora was happy everything was back to normal, his sekirei didn't care about the last few days, they would stay by his side forever...something they made VERY clear over and over again.

Yume and Karasuba brought Sora down stairs and called everybody back to apartment to celebrate...this deserved a celebration.

Yume made an amazing feast and every one ate like kings. After dinner they all watched a few movies that Sora loved. He was in the mood for crime movies so they watched The godfather, goodfellas, scarface, and heat...after dinner and movies they went to bed together...happy that there Ashikabi was finally in good spirits.

NEXT MORNING

The next day Sora got a call from Minato requesting a meet up to discuss the escape plan, Sora happily agreed and went with Yahan and Homura to meet Haruka and Kuno. Yahan stuck to the shadows so nobody would even know she was there while Homura walked with Sora as his personal body guard.

When they arrived at the location, a warehouse by the docks, they were greeted by minato and musubi who took them to Haruka and Kuno.

"Miya tells me your in good spirits Sora-san, im glad she was able to help"

"thanks for sending her over Minato, i really appreciate everything you did for me"

Minato laughed and waved his hands dismissively, "think nothing of it, were friends aren't we"

"of course, blood brother"

Sora and Minato chuckled and talked light heart'ed until they reached the spot where Haruka was. The young man was waiting with his meek sekirei, they came out of there hiding spot wit Kuno holding Harukas hand and slightly hiding behind him, she nervously chewed on her fingers with her other hand and eyed Sora with those puppy eyes of hers.

"Hey guys, so are we all good now?"

"yeah were ready, the only thing left is too figure out exactly HOW were going to get you guys out of here" Minato said when they arrived.

"I can work something out, sneaking people around larger forces is something i have alot of experience in, there are a few ways to do it...assuming you even want to be stealthy, going full force through the front door is also an option...but that's the messy option" Sora said with his arms crossed as he leaned against a metal pillar.

"m-messy option?" Haruka asked nervously, "messy" didn't sound to good...

"Yeah, if we go straight through then were gonna be in direct action with MBI forces, that means sekirei fighting sekirei, gun fights, explosions...were gonna turn shinto teito into a war zone, that's not the way i recommend...i say we do it quick, clean, and silent"

"how would we do that?"

"i could sneak you two across disguised as a moving truck and you two could hide in the boxes, i could go under the bride and clear a path for you to make a break, i could drive you across...if your willing to be in the middle of high speed chase"

"that sounds better than getting into a small war with MBI"

"i agree, Minato...didn't you say something about a plan one of your sekirei was working on?" Sora took a seat on an old truck tire that was lying in the center of there circle.

"Yes, my sekirei Matsu worked out a plan to hack into a MBI satellite and blind there eye in the sky, while there blinded we run across on one of the old train bridges, its the easiest one to cross and its small"

"That sounds good, but just because there eye in the sky is taken out doesn't mean they wont be able to mobilize there ground forces, which includes the disciplinary squad"

Sora liked the plan Minato put forth but just running across the bridge didn't sound like too good of an idea, they would need to be faster than MBI could get there.

"Right, which is why our sekirei will clear the way for us to cross"

"Wont MBI come down like the hammers of hell if they knew sekirei helped other sekirei escape? especially with the weakened discipline squad there not gonna want to take any chances"

"Your right, so what do you propose?"

"I say Matsu hacks into the satellite and blinds them, then a small group creates a diversion in three different parts of the city to distract MBI forces, they will be expecting us to go across the small bridge so we wont do that...well go across one of the bigger ones, that'll be the last thing they expect...as for HOW we get them across, ill take a small crew of elite guys and drive them across in a fast car, if we run into trouble my guys will disembark and engage to hold them off while i get them across"

"Sounds good, but what about the discipline squad? can any guys you get be good enough to hold them off?"

"Maybe not, but that's what our sekirei will handle, they will engage them far enough away from the bridge to get us enough time."

"and how will they get the squad to come out?"

"i believe i can answer that" Homura chimed in.

All heads turned to Homura. "The current squad is a two team, one is Haihane and the other is Benitsubasa. Haihane is a level headed sekirei but Benitsubasa...shes anything but level headed...and she has a BAD temper, all we have to do is call her out and piss her off enough and BOOM...the discipline squad is now fighting us while you escape, by the time their Ashikabi reins them in and calms Benitsubasa down Sora-san will already be across"

Homura looked confident and smug, he was proud of his plan.

Minato nodded and Haruka smiled in approval.

"Well i see were all in approval, so when do we act?"

"When can you get your end ready? like the car, the guys and anything else you need"

"Give me the rest of today, ill be all ready by tomorrow, what about you guys?"

"Me and Kuno ready whenever you guys are ready"

"As am i"

"Alright then, were a go for tomorrow?"

"yes" Both Minato and Haruka said in unison. Sora did his good byes and left with Homura to get the pieces ready for tomorrows escape.

SANADAS HIDEOUT.

Sora turned the corner of the tight alley ways to come in front of the large metal door to Sanadas hideout, Homura flanked his left while Yahan was on the rooftops. He knocked on the door and the little metal slide came open, the face of a large black man appeared. "Jun?"

"Yeah, im here to see Sanada about a favor"

"come on in" The man said with his heavy voice.

Sora and Homura went past the big door guard and navigated the dark halls of the hideout until they reached the main room where Sanada was playing pool by himself while hanging out with his sekirei.

"Oh! Master Master the scary man is here again!" One of the little ones said energetically as she tugged on Sanadas leather jacket.

The well built man looked up to see Sora and smiled, "you don't look like you've come to chill" the biker said sarcastically.

"You'd be right, i need some things"

"What kind of things?"

"An extremely fast car, and four operators who can handle themselves."

"Doable, may i ask for what?"

"you'll find out tomorrow"

"ohhhh mysterious, well when do you need these things by?"

"tonight"

"Fine..."

"Let me guess, how am i going to pay for this?"

"Yes"

"I have enough money...just enough"

"you don't sound to happy about it"

"im not, but it has to be done"

"There's another way..."

"Which is?"

"Follow me"

Sanada placed his pool stick down and went to a small office in the back of the circle room. Sora signaled for Homura to stay, the former host huffed because staying meant he had to play with Sanadas sekirei...they immediately latched onto his long black coat and started playing with it while Sanadas older sekirei teased him on how "cute" he was.

Sora giggled at the antics of his sekirei, he turned and entered the small office to see Sanada pulling some blue prints out of a file drawer.

"You dont have to pay me a dime for the car or the guys, but the catch is i want you on a job i got planning, you have very unique skills Jun-"

"Sora Indigo"

"Excuse me?"

"My name...its Sora Indigo now, its a long story but just call me Sora from now on"

"Alright, sorry i didn't know y-"

"Its fine, so what is this "job"

"Bank Robbery"

Sora coughed. "A bank robbery?"

"Yes, your EXACTLY the kind of man i need for the job, experienced and skilled in every aspect of combat imaginable."

"So you give me the supplies i need and in return i help you rob a bank?"

"Exactly, Me, You, and the four guys im giving you for the job your doing tomorrow, its perfect cause you'll have some experience with them by the time we do the hit on the bank"

"A six man team, sounds good but..."

"But what?"

"Im kinda trying to turn over a new leaf, i made a promise to my sekirei that i wouldn't kill anymore, that i would walk away from THAT life...and its a promise i intend to keep"

Sora sat down on the big couch in the office and relaxed, Sanada sat next to him.

"That's a very admirable thing my friend, but the bank were hitting is an MBI bank, were not gonna kill any innocents...im not a killer, i don't want any one to get hurt...the only people we might have to hurt are the MBI officers who show up, normally it would be the police but like i said...this is an MBI owned bank"

Sora looked at him with interest.

"If all goes well were gonna be in and out of there before MBI shows up, and while were in there were not gonna seriously hurt any of the bank employees or customers, there innocents and we don't hurt innocents, now MBI troops are different but IF we do have to fight it out with them were not gonna stick around, a few rounds here and there and we'll be GONE"

Sora exhaled, Sanada was making this sound alot better than he imagined in his mind.

"Alright suppose i do this, whats the cut?"

"were gonna split whatever we score evenly, no favorites, were all taking a risk so we all get a fair cut of the doe"

"And the details?"

"We'll go over after the thing your doing tomorrow"

Sora thought for minute about this. If he agreed than he wouldn't have to shell out the money for the car or the guys, he could save ALOT. He was getting low on money as it is and he would be taking home even more from the robbery itself, he wouldn't lose a dime...but the flip was obvious...robbing banks was crime...like a BIG time crime. He was a wanted criminal already and its not like they would even know who he was, there's a reason why all bank robbers wear masks...He could help Minato and Haruka, make easy money, and stick it to MBI by hitting a bank they owned...the only problem he saw was the moral dilemma...

Would his sekirei approve? He wasn't gonna kill anyone unless he absolutely had too, and like Sanada said they would only start shooting if MBI showed up before they could escape, and even then they wouldn't be getting into a huge gunfight...they would be escaping, plus he didn't have to KILL any MBI troops, he could go for leg and arm shots...besides anything he could do to piss MBI off was a good thing right?

"Alright ill do it" Sora said firmly after he went over his dilemma in his head.

"Excellent! oh man this is awesome! with you theres no way this can fail!"

"Don't jinx it Sanada"

"Yeah yeah sorry, but seriously man this is great news, ill get you the car and introduce you too the guys you'll be working with tonight, tomorrow you'll do your work and the next day we'll hit the bank, everybody's happy and we all win"

"Hopefully"

"Hahaha well with someone as badass as you im sure it'll be fine"

"i wouldn't say badass..."

"Oh come on don't be modest, everyone in town knows your one BAD motherfucker, now lets drink to celebrate our future success"

"one drink..."

THE DOCKS.

Sanada and Sora pulled up on their bikes and got off to enter the warehouse where Sanada kept the cars Sora was gonna use. The two men plus Homura and Sanadas sekirei walked up to the large warehouse doors and opened them, inside were rows and rows of cars covered in white sheets.

"Well start looking round for the one you want, ill get the boys called up, come one girls let the man have some privacy."

"Yes Master!"

Sora and Homura walked through the rows of cars and peaked under the sheets to see hat they were dealing with. The first thing he wanted was speed, then power and sturdiness. Something like a Lamborghini or a ferrari certainly had the speed part down, but those cars were more built for luxury then for power...no he needed a muscle car, an American muscle car...something with speed but also power and something he could ram through tight spaces if need be.

Sora spotted where Sanada kept the muscle cars and pulled Homura toward them, The flash of something Black caught his eye and he was drawn to a car in the corner of the Warehouse away from the others...Sora pointed to it and Homura went ahead and pulled the sheet off. Sora and Homura looked at each other and smiled.

A Mustang 302 Boss...the perfect blockade runner...it had speed, power, and it was sturdy as hell.

"That's the one" Sora said with a smile, Homura gave him a little elbow nudge at his own excitement, being the classy man that he was Homura could appreciate a nice car.

A few minutes latter Sanada came out and saw Sora and Homura sitting in the seats of the black Mustang.

"haha i knew you would pick that one, funny thing is...that's the car we'll be using for our hit on the bank, so don't mess it up too bad"

"Right, well i can break it in before hand haha"

"hahaha yeah, here let me show you whats shes got under the hood and the modifications i made for her"

The car itself was a newer model, blacked out everything to make it as unflashy as possible. The engine had been modified to put out a whopping 460 horse power, that was pushing it even for a mustang but they needed the extra power to get across the bridge. other than the engine the only other mods to the car were a large reinforced front end bumper to smash through light barricades and side skirts to protect it from side scratching.

Sora and Homura left the warehouse about 30 minutes after they arrived with Sora riding his Motorcycle and Homura driving the car. Yahan followed close behind on the rooftops and arrived about the same time they did.

SORAS APARTMENT.

When they got back they stashed the car in a parking garage close to the house and went inside to rest up before the bid escape tomorrow.

Sora went over the plan several times with his sekirei until everyone knew it by heart, when everyone knew the plan inside and out they ate light and went to bed early. Karasuba and Yume took their places at Soras left and right, the primary positions reserved for the family's head sekirei. Yahan and Shiina took his left and right leg While Homura and Akitsu took the space between his legs, using his crotch as a pillow. Every once in a while Homura would get cute and nuzzle Soras manhood, this would either get Sora to have weird dreams OR he would wake up with a hard on...

Then Homura would either TEASE him till his head was about to explode...or he would be nice and fulfill Soras need by blowing him silently, Homura was good at sucking quietly so nobody would wake up...except Akitsu because she was right next to him...but she never said anything and would sometimes even get in on the action, then it would be a double team with Homura and Akitsu...at which point the family would usually wake up because Sora couldn't keep his moans in...two sekirei working on your package wasn't exactly the easiest thing to keep silent about.

Sora fell asleep feeling like a million bucks, he had his sekirei all around him sleeping soundly and he felt...happy...just happy...the blow he was getting from his fire and ice sekirei helped things out too...but it was mostly cause Sora felt like he finally had a straight line in his life...something he hadn't had in a long time...if ever.


	25. Chapter 25

SEKIREI HEART OF DARKNESS.

ALRIGHT GUYS AND GALS, THIS IS PART ONE OF THE ESCAPE, PART TWO COMING VERY SOON. SORRY I WAS PRETTY LATE WITH THIS CHAPTER.

I GOT SICK PRETTY BAD FOR AWHILE, LUCKILY MY EVER-SO-AMAZING GIRLFRIEND STAYED HOME AND TOOK CARE OF ME, SO NOW IM ALL BETTER AND GETTING THE RELEASE TIMES BACK ON TRACK.

BUT ENOUGH OF THAT...ON TOO THE STORY!...REMEMBER THIS IS ONLY PART 1, IN PART TWO WERE GONNA GE TO SEE THE OTHER PERSPECTIVES ON THE ESCAPE, LIKE SORAS SEKIREI AND THE FOUR OPERATORS.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE REVIEW!

CHAPTER 25- ESCAPE PART 1.

Sora awoke around 6 in the morning, the sun was barley peaking over the crest of the city when the young man lazily rose out from the sheets. Soras sekirei woke up with him, through their connection they could feel his body waking up. "Ahhhhhh good morning Sora-san, did you enjoy my mouth last night?" Homura said with half lidded eyes in an obvious attempt to embarrass the poor boy in front of his beautiful goddesses.

"your m-mouth? w-well i uhm...haha"

"What about mine master? did i please your penis with my mouth?" Akitsu said in her trademark cold manner of speech as she pressed herself up against Sora, she pressed her ample chest against his back while Homura wrapped his arms around Soras waist and nuzzled his semi-limp flesh under his boxers.

Yume wrapped her knuckles against Soras head and Karasuba pinched his cheek rather hard. "Sora-sama! while we were sleeping?! REALLY?!"

"i-its not me Yume...i-i don't ask for it...h-he just does ittttttttt OW!"

Karasuba dug her extremely sharp nails into Soras cheeks, drawing a little blood. Sora tried to push her off at first but after a second or two he realized it was pointless, she was as strong as a million men...

Sora submitted to the ashen haired wolf and curled up around her legs. He whimpered in submission and whined from the pain...giving Karasuba those big red puppy eyes...she couldn't resist the eyes.

"Does it hurt my little pup?"

"y-yes k-karasuba...i-it hurts" Sora whined as he buried his head into Karasubas big thick discipline coat, begging his mamma wolf to let his cheek go.

"why didn't you include us in your little mid night fun time? you know we're ALWAYS ready to pleasure you" Karasuba applied more pressure to Soras cheek, the rest of his sekirei just chuckled and giggled at their cute little Ashikabi being punished by the ashen wolf.

"b-because i didn't want to disturb all of you, y-you looked so beautiful sleeping soundly...a-and i knew you needed your rest...s-so...i-im sorry k-karasuba...i-it wont happen again...i promise" Sora whimpered into his sekireis coat as she began drawing more and more blood.

"I think hes learned his lesson Karasuba, you may let him go" Yume commanded with a giggle.

"Yes sister."

Karasuba let go of Soras cheek and immediately pulled him into a passionate kiss, she held his arms down roughly and proceeded to savagely insert her tongue into Soras soft mouth. She rolled her tongue around his wet mouth, pushing deep down Soras wet passage to lick the back of his throat, the softest part. Sora whimpered at the rough treatment but as soon as Karasuba began massaging the back of his mouth his whimpers turned into moans of pleasure. The young man melted in the arms of the Ashen haired wolf, his body becoming limp from the intense pleasure that came from Karasubas expert tongue kissing. Soras other sekirei looked on with both jealousy and admiration. It always seemed like no matter how hard they tried they could never get to Karasubas level, she was just so GOOD at pleasuring their Ashikabi, no foreplay or anything, she could just grab him and go to work and in SECONDS the boy would be like jello in her arms. Truly when it came to the sex department there was no one better than Karasuba, but it wasn't only her skills...it was her connection to Sora that really made the difference, they were so connected that just a simple french kiss could bring the pleasure of full on sex, it showed how much they loved each other.

As she did the french kiss she looked her brothers and sisters right in the eyes as a show of dominance over them and her Ashikabi. Letting everyone in the room know who Sora REALLY belonged too. It was a show of power and control over her brothers and sisters, Yume may be the leader of their family, and she MIGHT even be more powerful than Karasuba...but their was no doubt who Soras heart belonged too, just the way he would immediately submit to the ashen wolf was proof enough of where his true affections lied.

Little did Sora know that there was a battle waging everyday over HIM, his sekirei were always doing little games and competitions over their Ashikabi. It was a never ending battle to see who Soras top sekirei would be, a battle Karasuba and Yume ALWAYS won.

After the family's morning ritual of squabling, kissing, sucking, fucking, talking, laughing, joking, and eating was over they began to get ready for the big day ahead of them

Sora TRIED to get to the shower before his sekirei did...tried.

Yume and Karasuba got first dibs when it came to showering with their Ashikabi, meaning they were the ones that always got to shower with him in the morning, Homura and Akitsu got to take baths with Sora, and Yahan and Shiina got everything in between. Sora stealthy navigated the hallls of his Apartment, sneaking oast all his sekirei was no east task but with his commando training he was able to pull it off without anyone noticing. If his sekirei knew he was going to shower they would no doubt try and go in with him to...well do what they always did to him in the shower, and right now Sora just wanted to relax. As he rounded the corner into the bedroom he silently took his clothes off and went to the bathroom door, he quietly opened the door and closed it behind him. Sora exhaled a sight of relief...until he turned around.

There in front of him was Yume and Karausba, Yume standing with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised and Karasuba leaning against the sink counter with that sadistic smile on her face, the one that said "no, there is no escape, and you know it". The two elder sekirei admired their Ashikabis incredible body, he had bulked up since his bout of depression and it really showed, he was still skinny but he didn't look like a concentration camp victim. His muscles were tight and compact, built for speed rather than brute strength, his legs were like those of a girl, smooth and creamy but with tight muscle accenting their feminine shape...and of course his ass...oh god his ass was amazing, plump and shapely like a girls but with a very tight overall shape.

Sora laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "h-heyy girls, lovely morning isn't it?"

"Were you planning on leaving us behind Sora-sama? you know the deal...me and Karasuba get you in the showers" Yume said softly but with a rock hard stare that made Sora shrink down like a small child being scolded by his mother. If Yume was the stern mother then Karasuba was the perverted aunt..."Oh Master we know you wouldn't try and sneak into the shower without us, if you weren't willing to accept our love then i just don't know what id do...i might have to knock some sense into you, maybe even PUNISH you a little" Karasuba said with that bitter-sweet venom laced smile. The ashen wolf got a rather unpleasant look in her eyes when she mentioned "punishing" her Ashikabi.

"haha n-no its okay girls, c-come on l-lets have a nice shower together..." Sora nervously approached his sekirei, an uncomfortable silence keeping the young man down. His sekirei suddenly busted out laughing, they loved messing with their cute little Sora so much, he was just so fun to tease. Sora laughed nervously along with his Sekirei when he realized they were just playing with him, The two goddesses took either side of their man and went into the shower together.

The three partners took handfuls of soap and shampoo and began washing themselves, Yume rubbed her large wet soap covered boobs against Soras back while Karasuba put her legs up against the side of shower to show off her beautiful bottom areas, Sora couldn't take his eyes off her and the boob massage he was getting was seriously getting him horny.

"So when do we begin to get the pieces in place for the escape Master?" Karasuba asked as she washed her lower areas, drawing Soras attention down...

"When we get out of the shower im gonna eat something quick and call up Sanada to meet the guys ill be using for my end of the Job, after that i'll call Minato up and see wheres hes at, Haruka and Kuno are staying at Izumo inn already which will make organizing this alot easier"

As Sora told his plan he pulled Karasubas wet body closer and helped her spread the body soap around her lower areas. After squeezing out a handful of the liquid soap he crouched down and spread it around Karasubas plump ass, being extra careful to get EVERY little inch of flesh he could.

"Excellent plan Sora-sama, i shall coordinate with Minato-sans sekirei to plan out our battle with the discipline squad and our various distraction attacks around the city" Yume washed her hair and face while Sora had Karasuba pressed up against the wall of the shower, getting in one last session quickly before the day started...

Karasuba placed her back to the wall and wrapped her legs around Soras waist while he entered her tight passage, he thrust hard and fast to get the quickest results. Yume squatted down and spread Soras womanly behind apart to lick at his sensitive rosebud.

Yume wormed her tongue into Soras soft passage while the young man pumped hard into his ashen haired wolf. Karasuba moaned in pure bliss when her Ashikabi went all the way inside of her, all the way to the hilt, pushing DEEP into her TIGHT womanhood. A small line of blood ran down Karasubas leg when Soras thick piece penetrated as deep as it could go.

"a-are you okay Karasuba?" Sora asked with concern when he noticed the blood. "You've been bleeding alot lately whenever we make love"

"i-its fine m-master, Harder Harder...oh god YES!" Karasuba whined in delight when Sora reached his peak, he gave one last super hard thrust and exploded inside his Ashen Wolf. The large amount of semen flowed out of Karasubas passage and dripped down her leg with the blood. She pulled away with a loving kiss and exited the shower to allow Yume her turn.

Karasuba dried off and wiped her womanhood down with some toilet paper. She sat down on the toilet to examine herself. "Masters right...i have been bleeding alot lately"

The older woman reached down and carefully spread her soft outer vagina lips open to inspect the inside and wipe up any blood that was still there.

When she opened herself up just a little she could see there was more blood on the inside, as she spread herself open further and further she could see more and more blood, though she couldn't find the source. She pulled the second layer of folds back to reveal the soft pink flesh on the inside, her primary vaginal hole was the one that was bleeding, her urethra didn't LOOK like it was bleeding...but...you could never be too careful. Karasuba poured and drank a small cup of water so she could pee, she opened the lid of the small toilet and peed to see if there would be any blood, the last thing she wanted was to bleed while urinating...there wasn't any blood, just normal pee...Karasuba took a sigh of relief.

Karasuba got out a small pad that Yume told her to use if she ever found herself in this situation, she cleaned herself off thoroughly to make herself look good for Sora, she always wanted to look her best for her beloved Ashikabi to please him. She loved that feeling she got whenever Sora would tell her how beautiful she was or when he would become entranced by her sexy body, she would sway her hips and move her long creamy legs and it would instantly hypnotize her cute little pup. She ALWAYS wanted to be PERFECT for her Master, so cleaning herself up took number 1 priority

Karasubas first thought was that maybe Sora had cut her the first time he had gone really hard. Her tight vagina wasn't used to the HARD thrusting Sora had been doing lately, it put alot of strain on her delicate insides.

But if that was the case then how come she couldn't find a cut? This was just getting stranger and stranger...

Karasuba decided she would visit Takami Sahashi after the escape to get a medical checkup, if anyone knew why she was bleeding it would be Takami. She was MBIs foremost expert on sekirei biology after all.

Karasuba got some more toilet paper and cleaned off the rest of the blood before drying her hair and styling it in a way that she thought Sora would like. Finally after several months her hair was back to its trademark length, it hung just below her shoulders. While it wasn't as long as it was originally, it was certainly getting close. After Mutsu had cut her pony tail Karasuba was simply waiting for it to grow back...and finally it did.

She pulled large pieces with a straight iron to get that choppy look she loved so much, then she stuck up a few long pieces on the top and tied the back into a nice long pony tail. Karasuba admired herself in the mirror for a few minutes...she had her old looks back, She found herself getting VERY exited at the thought of Master Sora seeing her hair like this again.

Karasuba came out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of Yume moaning in pleasure from whatever amazing sexual act Sora was preforming on her. Karasuba decided to wait out in the bedroom for Yume to ask her about this blood thing...maybe Yume would have an idea.

Sora had Yume bent over in doggy style, he LOVED doing doggy style on Yume because of her big ass, thick legs, and HUGE boobs. He could reach up and hold on to them while he pounded her HARD from behind.

Sora decided to change things up a little and went into his light sekireis tight asshole, the little rosebud quivered when he initially pushed the head inside. Yume quickly loosened up and after a few minutes of prep work Sora was pounding away on Yumes silk like insides. All the while he fondled her boobs like it was his last day on earth, tweaking the nipples and grabbing huge handfuls of the soft flesh.

Sora finished up quickly and shot his load deep into Yumes tight rear end. She whined with pleasure when Sora busted his nut inside her, Sora fell back and turned the shower off. He just sat in the wet tub and tried to regain his breath, Yume got between his legs and cleaned off his now limp flesh with her tongue, licking and sucking the excess love juices off her masters length. Sora threw his head back in delight at Yumes amazing blow, he wanted her to stop before he got hard again...but once Yume got going there was NO stopping her, she sucked fast and hard to finish up quickly, rolling her soft tongue around the head while bringing the shaft all the way down her throat into the softest parts, she held it there for as long as she could before letting up to allow her Sora-sama a breather. He whined in pleasure and his hips bucked at the intense experience but Yume held him down firmly to finish up, she held Soras wrists down and placed her body weight over his thin frame to incapacitate the young man. After a few minutes Sora came AGAIN, He felt so spent...but his healing factor kicked in and after a few seconds he was back on his feet and ready to go.

The two emerged from the shower and dried off. Sora stayed in longer to do his hair like he wanted while Yume went out into the bedroom to get her clothes on. Before she left She gave Sora a nice kiss of appreciation for letting her pleasure him. "thank you Sora-sama, that was absolutely INCREDIBLE"

"Hahaha your telling me? how do you think i felt...i...i LOVE you Yume, you and all the others...i don't know what id do without you, its more than just sex too...i mean dont get me wrong, the sex is AMAZING, but its just a bonus...living with you and the others is enough for me, but you all always go the extra extra EXTRA mile for me, and i want you too know that...well...thank you Yume"

Yume smiled softly, hearing her Ashikabi so happy was reward enough...all she ever wanted was to make Sora-sama happy, that was the soul reason for her existence, but unlike many Ashikabis out there Sora-sama didn't just appreciate what his sekirei did for him, he LOVED them for it, REAL love...the kind that lasts forever. Yume could honestly say she never felt happier then she did in that little moment. She didn't know WHY...after all this wasn't the first time Sora had shown his gratitude for his sekireis loyalty...but something about this little moment just made Yumes chest burn hotter than a thousand stars...she almost felt as happy as the day she was winged by the silver haired boy.

Yume didn't say anything to the boy standing in front her, looking up to her with those blood red eyes. She simply took his head in both her hands and leaned in for an extremely passionate kiss, both their tongues melding in perfect harmony, Yumes great wings of pure light emerged from her back. She looked like an angel...a real angel with the white wings, her wings were even shaped like angels wings...the taller, older, and more mature woman held the young boy in her arms and simply poured all her love and affection into the one kiss. She didn't need to say anything...Sora understood.

Yume emerged from the bathroom to find Karasuba sitting on the bed with a worried look on her sharp face, she had a pad with a good amount of blood on it in her hand.

"Is everything alright Sister? was your session with Sora-sama enjoyable?" Yume asked with concern as she sat down next to her comrade.

"Ive been bleeding the last few times me and Master have made love, the first two times it was just little drops or small lines at most...but just now i was bleeding like i was stabbed or something" Karasuba said with her head down in shame, Yume wrapped her arms around her sister and gave her a nice hug before responding.

"Did it hurt?"

"not the first two times, but this time it started to hurt after we were done"

"May i see?"

Karasuba hesitated. "o-ok sister, but just be gentle alright?"

"Of course sister"

Yume crouched down between Karasubas legs and leaned in, the ashen haired wolf spread her legs far enough and leaned back to allow her comrade a good view.

Yume gently placed her fingers on the soft outer lips and spread them apart, she could see a little flash of red on the inside. "Well it looks like there's a little cut, a TINY cut actually...nothing that would cause bleeding or pain, that's defiantly from Sora-sama being so rough the last few sessions...but in terms of where the blood is coming from..."

Yume completely pulled back the outer and inner folds to get to the soft pink flesh on the deeper insides. "Tell me where it starts to hurt okay?"

"w-wait, what are doing?" Karasuba said with a little fear in her usually strong voice.

"Shhhhh, its okay sister...im just trying to find the source, now are you going to be a good girl or do i have to hold you down?" Yume teased lightly.

"yeah you would like that wouldn't you...huh...fine fine, just remember these are MY insides your playing with, and i swear if you mess me up in a way that'll stop me from fucking around with Sora...you WILL regret it haha" Karasuba joked back with her long time friend.

"Hahaha, alright...lets see what we got here..."

Yume pushed her fingers into the soft pink flesh that was Karasubas deep insides, the ashen haired wolf winced and breathed in, obviously in a little pain.

Yume drew her fingers back out of the fleshy hole to find a little bit of blood on her finger tips. "Well to me it looks like there's some internal bleeding, its not that bad when your not using your female parts but when your having sex with Sora it probably irritates whatever internal wound you have in there"

"d-does that mean i cant have sex with Sora?"

"No, it means Sora cant be nearly as rough with you until your healed up, for now id stick to oral sex and anal sex...if you have to do vaginal then make sure its gentle and easy, none of this hardcore rough stuff until it stops"

"Which will be when?"

"I don't know, that's for your body to decide, though why your body hasn't healed it yet is beyond me, Sekirei don't USUALLY get a period like Human women do...usually, though i don't think this is a period, i think this is just your body trying to adjust to the hard thrusting Sora has been keen on lately"

"That's good to hear, so then...no rough stuff until this heals, until then oral and anal sex or gentle vaginal if i have too"

"Exactly" Yume said with a smile, withdrawing her hands from the deep insides of Karasubas soft womanhood.

Yume got a pad of toilet paper and wiped off whatever was left from her prodding. Yume gently ran the soft paper over her partners soft pink insides to cause her comrade as little pain as possible, even the usually noble and upstanding Yume had to admit...Karasubas pussy was REALLY nice, she could see why Sora loved it so much...it was so SOFT...and that bright pink color was a major turn on. Yume finished up and helped her partner up, Her and Karausba then got there leather armor and uniforms on and waited for Sora to come out.

About a minute latter the young man exited the bathroom with his hair exactly how he wanted it and the rest of hs body looking and feeling like a million bucks.

"Are we all ready to go?" Sora asked as he put on his clothes.

"All ready Sora-sama"

"Good, oh and Karasuba...are you sure your okay?"

"Yes Master, though for the time being ill have to ask that you be a little more gentle with me"

Sora leaned in a gave the taller woman a nice kiss, "if you were in pain you should have said something, i NEVER wanted to hurt you my love"

Karasuba hugged her concerned Ashikabi, pulling him close to whisper, "I know Master, please don't be worried...it was not your fault in any way, Girls body's tend to be a little more complicated than men's"

"Just make sure you never hesitate to tell me if your uncomfortable, i only want the best for all of you, oh and...your hair...its looks fucking AMAZING"

Karasuba blushed, a sight that was about as rare as being hit by lighting. Her red cheeks flared up, easy to see due to her pale complexion, and she looked away. "w-well thank you Master, i...i was hoping you'd like having my hair back to its old length"

"I DO, it look so COOL all long like that!" Sora broke their hug and started playing with the poy tail like an energetic child, Karasuba laughed at her Ashikabis antics and regained her calm and cool personality, she picked him up bridal style and proceeded to the door.

The two lovers kissed once more before moving downstairs to the rest of the family.

SANADAS HIDEOUT.

The call came in at about 10 A.M.

Sanada got a meeting place and sent the four operators on their way to meet with Sora.

ABANDONED PARKING GARAGE.

Sora sat in the dark concrete structure with Homura and Akitsu. They talked idly until they saw the headlights of a vehicle pulling up to their position, it stopped within about 30 yards of Soras Mustang. Four people stepped out of what appeared to be a utility van, Sora told Akitsu and Homura to stay in the car while he went and sorted out business.

Sora stepped out of the black mustang and slowly approached the four people that were coming towards him, he had his hand on his 45. handgun, he flipped the safely off when he got close.

"So your the new boss? we've heard alot about you " A deep gruff voice said out of the darkness, sounding like it belonged to a black man.

"All good i hope"

"If you consider your reputation as one of the most dangerous men on the planet a good thing, then yeah...all good"

The Four operators stepped into the light, Sora finally got a good look at them. Three men and one woman.

The first one who was obviously the leader was an older man, he was in his late 40s to early 50s. He was a large black man, taller than all of the others by a few inches, he looked like he'd seen a few battles in his day. There was a large cut going down the side of his face and his right eye was white, the sign of a blinded eye. He looked like he was about 230-240 pounds, the impression Sora got was one of an old veteran brawler, maybe a former cop. He had the body of a football player with big broad shoulders and a large stocky chest, he had a barrel stomach that reminded Sora of a sailor, overall the man was built...like they say..."like a brick shit-house"

The second one was about Soras height and build, though his body was more of a boxer than one of a swimmer. He looked eastern European, probably Russian or Ukrainian. He had tattoos ALL over his body, they looked to be Russian prison tattoos, he was easily former Russian Spetsnaz, probably worked for the Russian Mafia too given all those tattoos. Russian gangsters were known for putting their life story on their body's in the form of tattoos, for example if someone served three years in prison then he would get a tattoo of three bell towers or if he had committed horrible crimes he would get a devil or a wolf to show he was no longer human and that he had completely fallen to darkness. He looked to be in his early 40s with dark black hair and blue eyes, he had a very Slavic look which only added to Soras theory that he was Russian.

The third one was a young pup. He looked to be around Soras age and was a little shorter than the others, he was a white boy with lightly tanned skin and green eyes. He had deep brown, almost black, hair with bright yellow highlights that gave him a wild biker look. He actually kinda looked like the American rapper "Eminem" in his early days, the blonde highlights defiantly reminded Sora of the famous rapper. Regardless the young man was a little shorter than Sora, he had a light build that was built more for speed than strength. He had a racing jacket and bell bottom jeans built for motorcycle riding, Sora knew because that was the same thing he wore, this actually reminded Sora a little of himself when he was younger.

The last one was an Asian girl with a stare that could shatter stone, she had the eyes of a hardened killer. Sora knew instantly what type she was, she was an assassin, Sora could spot another assassin a mile away seeing that he used to be one himself. She had the tell tale look of a cold and precise killer, a black featureless business suit with a white under shirt and plain black dress pants and shoes, no doubt there were hidden weapons all over her figure, guns, knives, explosives, strangle wire and anything else she could fit in there. She stood like a statue, completely still like a snake getting ready to strike, her eyes traced Soras body up and down in a way that said she was measuring him up, seeing what kind of man he was. This one was the only one that Sora didn't feel 100% on, she just had that un easy presence about her...Sora wasn't the only one apparently because the other three stood a few extra feet away from her.

The large black man spook up once every one had soaked in each others appearances and the tension in the air relaxed a little.

"My name is Emile, our Russian friend is Vlad, the young guy is Riley and the scary chick with the impenetrable gaze is Mina...though i doubt that's her real name" Emile said with a laugh, the assassin girl eyed him...obviously not one with a sense of humor.

"Emile, Vlad, Riley, and Mina..." Sora worked the names over in his head for a second before pointing to each one and saying..."let me guess...Emile...your a former Cop, Vlad...you used to be in the Russian mafia, probably have some military back ground too...and you did time in a gulag judging by the prison tattoos" Sora said with a light tone. The two men nodded and Sora smiled, pleased with himself that he still was able to read people so well...he then pointed to the other two.

"Riley...your some kind of outlaw, a biker probably given the racing jacket and the "i don't give a fuck" attitude...im guessing your Australian and you grew up around other outlaws, robbing banks, stealing supplies off trucks, and just generally breaking the law"

"yup you got it mister Indigo, been runnin from the boys in blue since i could stand...and New Zealand actually...people get us confused with Auzzis all the time" The young biker said with a strong accent, He had his hips cooked and was chewing on a tooth pick, just your stereotypical biker bad boy.

Sora snapped his fingers in mild annoyance, "ah new zealand...i was close enough though...and you" Sora then pointed too the girl standing a few feet away from the other three. Before he could get his words out Riley interrupted him, "Oh uh she don't talk much ...and she don't like people pointing at her, trust me...i had to find out the HARD way"

Sora retracted his finger, it didn't matter...he knew her type anyway, as long as she did what she was told it didn't matter if she was talkative or not.

"Well now that we all know who we are i think its time to get down to brass tax, follow me" Sora turned and went back to his car with his new partners following close behind.

Sora pulled out a map of the city and laid it across the hood of the black super car. "Now here's the plan, all i need you four to do is get into position around this bridge" Sora pointed to the bridge they were using to escape. "and i need you to cover me while i get across, there will be some troops already on the bridge, they should be easy to take care of, but its the reinforcements that im worried about, once they show up i don't know if the speed of this car will be enough to get the package across"

"And what IS this package were protecting?" Vlad spook in his heavy Russian accent.

"Two VERY important people, you don't need to know anything else beyond that...just know that no matter what happens, these two HAVE to get across that bridge...one way or another...is that understood?"

Emile, Vlad, and Riley all said "yes sir" while Mina simply nodded.

"Good, now in terms of weapons im sure you all brought your own? if not i have plenty to pick from..." Sora rolled the map back up and sat on the hood of the car.

"Yeah we all brought what were comfortable with" Emile stated.

"Good, as for where you will be exactly...ill leave that for you four to decide, im not sure what each of you is good with so study the map and prepare according to your skills"

"Sounds good, so when do we get this little show on the road?" Emile spook in his thick new york accent.

"Tonight"

The four operators looked at each other, "well your not wasting any time huh" Riley said half sarcastically.

"Tonight's the best time, its when the bridge will have the least amount of guards." Sora countered.

"Well then i guess we should start getting ready, when do we get into position?" Emile asked with crossed arms.

"Ill call you half an hour before we start, that should give you plenty of time to set up whatever you need too"

"Then i guess we'll see you tonight, good luck boss...we'll be looking out for you" Emile said with a smile.

"Im counting on it, see you boys and girls on the flip side"

Sora concluded his meeting and drove off with that part of the plan dealt with, now he needed to call Minato and see where he was at.

IZUMO INN.

Minato Sahashi laid in his futon looking up at the ceiling, he had never been more nervous in his life, could he really do this? what would it be like when the bullets started flying? would his sekirei be alright? what if they fail? a million and one questions flowed through the raven haired boys mind as he watched the ceiling fan rotate around and around. He allowed himself to be lulled into a trance by the fan whirring motion...his eyes closed and his breathing became shallow as the young man drifted off into sleep...

"MINATO! your cell phones ringing!? Musubi barged into Minatos room with his cell phone in hand, it was indeed ringing...

"o-oh...thanks musubi..." Minato took the phone and pressed the "talk" button while putting it to his ear.

"hello? Sora...is that you?"

"Yeah, i got my end in place...what about you? is everything alright...you sound a little out of it"

"i-im fine...just a little nervous, and yes im all set for tonight"

"good...heyy...im nervous too"

Minato slightly pulled the phone away, a little surprised to hear that coming from a military man like Sora.

"Believe it or not im actually scared out of my mind right now, im only human just like you Minato...we all get scared...but thats OK, its GOOD to be scared...it means your alive...the trick is to control that fear, to harness it into something good..."

Minato nodded. "Yeah i guess your right, dont worry about me Sora...ill be fine tonight"

"I know you will, see you latter Blood brother" Sora said with a snicker.

"haha yeah see you tonight"

Minato hung up the phone and placed it down next to him, Musubi sat next to her Ashikabi and took his arm to place between her ample chest. "Everything's going to be alright Minato-san, because like i told you the first time we met...i WILL protect you...no matter what"

"Musubi..." Minato and Musubi locked eyes and stared into each others souls with love and passion, "i Love you Musubi...please don't leave me, PROMISE me you wont ever leave...i-i...i couldn't live without you Musubi"

"I promise you Minato, ill always be with you, now and forever" Musubi leaned in and kissed her Ashikabi passionately, her great wings flared out as she deepened the kiss, pushing Minato down and straddling his waist. She rubbed her large chest against his, earning a pleasured moan as Minatos hands drifted down to his sekireis firm behind.

The door slammed open and suddenly Minato was drenched in a pool of water.

There stood a VERY angry Tsukuimi and an equally angry but adorable Kusano with large vines that encircled and trapped Minato.

"MINATO! HOW DARE THEE ENGAGE IN SEXUAL ACTS WITH THIS CONCUBINE, IF THOU WANTS TO FEEL A WOMAN'S TOUCH THEN THOU WILL ADDRESS THE TRUE AND PROPER WIFE!"

"Im his real wife too you know!"

Musubi and Tsukumi proceeded to biker while Kusano kept Minato trapped in the steel hard vines. Miya showed up to break up the conflict and cut Minato down, the young man chuckled to himself...just another day at Izumo inn.

SORAS APARTMENT.

Sora was outside putting some final touch ups on the black mustang they were going to be using. He installed a large blower on the engine to help deal with all that horse power the massive engine would be putting out, he also installed blow pipes on the side of the car to help with the same problem. Yume and Karasuba hung out around him while he worked to keep there Ashikabi company.

Yahan and Shiina watched from the windows, "Remind me again why were doing this Shiina, i mean Master Sora doesn't really know that Ashikabi and his weak sekirei" Yahan stated with mild annoyance.

"I guess because its the right thing to do, remember that Sora-sama is trying to "turn over a new leaf" as they say, he wants to help because Minato-san is his friend, and he asked Sora-sama to help him, when your friend asks you for help...you help...otherwise your might as well not really be friends at all"

Yahan was a little stunned, she said it as a half joke but that was NOT the response she expected from the usually child like sekirei. "w-wow Shiina...that was pretty damn good, you could write speeches haha"

"Im serious Yahan, i respect Sora-sama so much right you have no idea, hes putting himself in harms way to help two people who he barely knows...even someone as cynical as you has to admit...that's pretty heroic"

"Heyy im not cynical! im just saying that i don't want to see Sora-sama get hurt over these people"

"I don't want to see Sora-sama hurt either but without sacrifice there can be no good, All we have to do is keep the Discipline squad away from the bridge and everything will be fine, i know it"

Yahan eyed the small boy closely, "I think your right, hey Shiina..."

Shiina tunred to his older companion, "yea-OW!"

Yahan pinched his cheek in much the same way Karasuba did with their Ashikabi, "Thanks for being so upbeat, it helps...really"

Yahan let go of his cheek and gave the silver haired boy a nice kiss on the forehead. "I love you, my brother"

Shiina looked slightly surprised but returned the affection regardless, "I love you too sister"

The two younger sekirei stayed like that for a little while until Homura and Akitsu walked into the living room and joined their younger siblings. "Wheres Sora-san?" Homura asked as he sat down on the couch. "Hes outside working on his car, it looks like hes almost done" Yahan made her way into the living room with Shiina and sat down with her elder sekirei.

"Hey Homura, can i ask you something?"

"Anything Yahan"

"What do you think about this escape thing were doing, i asked Shiina and he said it was the right thing to do..."

"I would have to agree with my little mini me, it is the right thing to do, anything to spit that Bastard Minaka is a good thing in my book" Homura said as he pulled Shiina into his arms, trapping the cute boy.

"Why do you ask by the way, don't you have faith in out Sora-san?" Homura asked as he stroked Shiinas hair.

"Of course i do...what about Mikogami? have you heard Sora-sama say anything about him?"

"Not really, Akitsu...you heard something right?"

"Yes, i think Master WANTS revenge but is holding himself back, hes much less ready to use violence then in the past..." Akitsu trailed off in thought.

"Yeah your right, ever since his parents died he hasn't gone Lone wolf commando, i thought for sure the first thing he would do was go down to Mikogamis house and start killing everything in sight" Yahan said as she leaned back against the soft couch.

"I know i thought the same thing, Given how he used to act it wouldn't be out of the question to think Sora-san would want Mikogamis head on a stick by now"

Karasuba and Yume walked in from outside and stopped short when they saw the rest of the family sitting on the living room couches talking. Yahan and Akitsu were sitting together and Homura was petting Shiina while sitting on the main couch.

"Whats up guys? are we having a little group intervention?" Karasuba chuckled as she sat down next to Homura and took Shiina into her powerful arms, everyone laughed at how Shiina would just be passed around like a little teddy bear, they couldn't help themselves...he was just too damn cute.

"Yume, we were just talking about how it was strange that Sora hasn't really shown any signs of wanting revenge against Mikogami for what he did to his parents" Homura stated.

"Yes i found this strange as well...though i think its a good thing that our Ashikabi had forgone some of his more violent tendencies, Mikogamis time will come just Higa and Minaka...they will all get what they deserve in the end, trust me" Yume sat down next to Yahan and Akitsu.

"I agree, there's no way this 'sekirei plan' can end without them being dead, they've hurt too many people for it to just be swept under the rug, i swear i want to roast that little brat alive for what he did to Sora-san" Homura hissed with venom in his voice, he really hated people like Mikogami and Higa, and he especially hated when ANYONE messed with his beloved Ashikabi.

"Careful Homura, that kind of thinking can lead down a dark road, dont concern yourself with revenge just yet, all it will do is poison your mind and cause you to do things that you WILL regret" Yume stated firmly, the last thing she wanted t see was Homura slip into darkness because of revenge...shes seen first hand what revenge can do to people and she will be damned before she lets her family go down that path.

"Yes sister...im...im sorry...its just-"

"I know brother, we've all been there...do you think you were the only one who wanted to kill Mikogami after what he did to our Sora-sama? no...we all want to protect and love our Ashikabi, but the way to do that is not by getting revenge for the actions of evil people"

All the sekirei in the room listened intently to their elder Yume, she was just so pure you couldn't help but want to be taken under her white wings. She was the perfect one to lead the family, and the resemblance to her former mentor was obvious, the way she would comfort and guide was a skill she clearly learned under Miya, who had the same qualities as the light sekirei.

Sora walked in to the apartment with motor oil and other car fluids on his hands, "Hey guys, don't touch me cause i got this grease and stuff all over me, hey what do you guys think abou-" Sora stopped when he realized all his sekirei were sitting in the living room together, something about this made him feel...weird.

"i-is everything okay my loves?" Sora asked with concern, was he in trouble or something? Sora laughed internally at his worries of "being in trouble" like he was a child getting ready for a scolding from mommy and daddy.

"Yes Sora-sama everything's fine, we all just love you so much..." Yume got up and approached her Ashikabi. He slightly backed away, Yume giggled at her cute little Ashikabi and used her sekirei speed to go right in front of Sora in the blink of an eye, She picked Sora up bridal style and brought him over to the couches.

"But we are a little worried..."

"a-about?" Sora asked as he tried to keep his hands of Yume, he didnt want to stain her nice clothes with his messy hands.

"What you plan to do about Mikogami, knowing you we find it strange that you haven't marched down to his house to put his head on a pike.

"for what he did to Carina and Edgar..."

"yes..."

Yume sat Sora down and began cleaning his hands with a rag, "I don't know...i want to kill him...but..."

"But what Master?" Karasuba asked, she moved to Soras other side and cleaned his other hand of the motor oil.

"I don't know...its like ive lost my stomach for killing, i feel like i couldn't hurt a fly now...its weird because in the past i could kill without blinking...but now."

"You know its a good thing, that you cant kill anymore...its a good thing" Yume said as she finished her cleaning.

"I don't know about that Yume, i think our Ashikabi would rather like getting revenge on Mikogami" Karasuba as she also finished her cleaning.

"Sora-sama shouldn't have to kill, hes changed FOR THE BETTER"

"Not all killings are unjustified..."

Sora rolled his eyes, it was like having an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other, it should be obvious which one which one was which...should be...but it was more complicated than that. Was Yume right? should he just leave Mikogami to fate, or was Karasuba right and should he get revenge...before it wouldn't have even been a question, he would have marched down to Mikogamis house and killed the brat in front of his family like he did to Sora, but now it wasn't as clear...what would Miya say? Miya always seemed like the balance between Yumes good and Karasubas evil, he would would ask her before making any moves.

"Ill decide what to do about Mikogami after we get Haruka and Kuno out of the city, i figure i at least need a few good deeds under my belt before i go ahead and start killing again. Sora said strongly, leaving no room for argument. Almost all of Soras family nodded in acceptance of his statement, all except Homura and Karasuba. Sora wasn't the least bit surprised that Karasuba and Homura wouldn't approve, they were easily the most vengeful members of his family. While Homura wasn't close to Karasubas level of violence, he was still her direct biological brother, they shared almost exact DNA so it would make sense that Homura had just as much violence in him as Karasuba, Homura was just better at controlling his inner beast, unlike Karasuba who just let it out whenever she felt like it.

"All right, now with that out of the way we should focus on the escape..." Sora said as he stood up.

"Yes your right Sora-sama, brothers and sisters gather around...we'er going to go over the strategy for the escape"

The family gathered around Yume as Sora brought out the maps and plans for the escape.

SHINTO TEITO BRIDGE. 11.00 P.M.

Sora had picked up Haruka and Kuno from Mason Izumo and was now on the way to the bridge, he went slow on side roads to avoid as much attention as he could. He also wanted to give his operators and sekirei a little extra time to get into the perfect positions. About three mintues later Sora was in his position just outside the road that went over the road. The young man ran his hands threw his feathery hair and took a deep breathe, then he pulld out some skeleton pattern racing gloved and slipped them on. Next he took out a skull pattern ski mask, the same ones his Sora wore, and pulled the mask over his face. Sora buckled himself into the racing seats and got tightly tucked into the protective seats.

"Alright kids, you ready to rock and roll?" Sora asked as he turned around and gave them rock metal sign with his fingers and a smile under his mask, trying to lighten up the mood to relax his nervous passengers. Kuno shuddered in Haruka arms and he pulled her tight, hushing her softly while giving Sora the thumbs up.

"All right then, buckle up and hang on because this show is about to get under way" Sora pressed the side of his head where the communicator was located, he called up Emile to see where he was.

"Emile, whats your status? are you all set?"

"Yeah, well set, were stalking out in front of you on that office building next to the bridge, go on ahead and start because we'er ready"

"Roger that, see you on the other side Emile"

"Good luck Boss"

Sora went into the center console and pulled out a 44. Magnum, two Beretta 93r machine pistols, and an M-79 grenade launcher. He strapped the weapons into their holsters around his body and checked his gear plus the car one last time before getting a flare gun from the back seat and pointing it out the window straight up in the air. Sora fired the flare gun into the air, it was signal for the operation to begin, right now Soras sekirei would be preparing their attacks around the city and the four operators would be taking out the guards on the bridge.

Sora turned on the massive blower on the hood of the car and began revving the monstrous engine. The sheer power of the car ripped through the streets, its roar sending chills into even Sora himself. It felt like the car was angry, like it WANTED to hurt its driver, fitting the appearance of the beast rather nicely.

Sora pealed out of his hiding spot and got on the main road, he gunned it the second he had a clear shot to the bridge, the Mustangs engine spit fire and the side pipes roared to life as the car hit 60 MPH in under 4 seconds. Sora was racing down the main street as fast as he could, up ahead he saw MBI guards falling from every direction, some being hit by a sniper, some being stabbed or cut to pieces, and some blowing up or being gunned down. By the time Sora hit bridge itself all the on station guards were dead or injured and the blockades were down. All around him Sora could see explosions and buildings crumbling as sekirei battle it out, he saw burst's of fire and ice, massive blasts of light, solid concrete being cut in half, whips cracking, shadows bending, and every other manner of insane battle the sekireis fought with.

As the black Mustang raced across the bridge Sora could missiles coming in bound for the car, He veered hard to the right and avoided two of the missiles, the other two got their lock on scrambled and tumbled harmlessly into the river. Gunfire erupted all around the car ans rounds pinged and bounced off the armored chassis f the Mustang, a few heavy caliber round from what must have been an anit tank rifle busted right through the Mustang. The car went around the bridge wildly before Sora regained control. Kuno screamed when the massive rounds came through the car but Haruka held on tight to his young love while Sora navigated behind some side skirts for cover from the gunfire.

Sora came up over the crest of the bridge and saw the other side, the free side...He gunned it...the black super charged Mustang roared with barley contained rage and raced off down the other side of the bridge. Sora peered into the rear view mirror and saw some more explosions and even a helicopter going down, its tail rotor having been cut clean off.

Harukas face brightened in delight when they reached within just a few yards from freedom...then something landed in front of the car and blocked their path...it was a sword wielding man, wearing a yellow scarf.


End file.
